All Of Me Una Incontrolable Tentación
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: Courtney una nueva estudiante que estudiara Derecho en la Universidad de San Diego Los Ángeles.Universitaria de día y estripe de noche lleva consigo un triste pasado y para empeorarlo todo El Chico Malo aparecerá en su camino.Quiero que hagas tres cosas por mi Uno no te ofendas por nada de lo que leas Dos olvida tus vergüenzas Tres(muy importante)esto queda entre tu y Courtney.
1. Chapter 1

Repaso de maletas, haber, ropa de verano echo, ropa de otoño echo, ropa de invierno echo….haber ah sí ropa interior y calzados más que echo. Tres maletas listas y echas. La caja con mis libros y portátil echo, aunque no sé de qué me servirán mis peluches en la Universidad pero se vienen conmigo, echo!

Me miro en el espejo y me encuentro con la mirada de una morocha de ojos marrones muy negros. Agarro el peine y me cepillo la melena, me alegra que me haya crecido bastante, antes lo tenía por los hombros, ahora me llegan hasta los pechos, tía Amanda dice que tengo un pelo precioso como el de mi madre, de un castaño chocolate cobrizo, o algo así. Atrás dejo a la remilgada Courtney Rose Steele, aquella de las que todos ignoraban en clase por ser demasiado lista y mejor en todo. Vah perdedores. Abran paso a la nueva Courtney Rose Steele, con un short corto y una blusa blanca sin mangas, algo atrevido para mí, pero moderado para los demás. Este verano fui algo alocada, bueno no tanto, solo me hice dos agujeros más en la oreja. Decido entre hacerme una trenza o una cola alta, así que mejor me lo dejo suelto.

-¿Courtney cielo ya estas lista? –entra tía Amanda con su esposo, tío Bruno.

-¿has visto mis zapatillas? –adoro mis zapatillas, son cómodas y parecen de Bailarinas -. Ah ya las encontré –me siento en la cama y me las pongo.

-iré bajando tus maletas –dice tío Bruno.

-gracias papa –le sonrió.

Tío Bruno no es mi padre, pero le quiero tanto como si lo fuera de verdad. Tarde bastante en acostumbrarme a decir papa y mama a mi tía y a su esposo. Perdí a mis verdaderos padres en un accidente bastantes años atrás, cuando yo tan solo era una pequeñaja. Amanda es arquitecta y de las buenas, ha trabajado para empresas extranjeras y para personas con mucho dinero que lo único que hacen es malgastar su tiempo en reformar sus casas y todo ese dinero se fue en mi educación, me siento fatal por eso. Bruno es….bueno….tía Amanda dice que es un liberal y un inconformista, yo más bien digo un agente de policía para nada liberal eh inconformista. Tía Amanda dice que él era un rebelde cuando lo conoció, ella era la típica chica de sobresalientes y el, bueno, no.

-¿lista para tu nueva vida en la Universidad? –se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

-creo que si –sonrió.

Tía Amanda tiene el pelo enrulado y castaño, su piel me encanta, es blanca, pero cuando se va a la playa es como si se volviera a mi color, morena total, tiene los ojos marrón muy claros a mí se me hacen amarillos algunas veces cuando la tengo muy cerca. Es muy bonita, pese a su edad adulta, ella tiene treinta y dos.

-te pareces tanto a ellos –su mirada se torna maternal y frágil.

-háblame de ellos por última vez por favor –ella sonríe con aquella sonrisa que la hace rejuvenecer veinte años.

-¿te eh contado como se conocieron? –apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras ella me coge de la mano.

-un montón de veces –sonrió.

-¿Cómo se casaron? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Su primera cita? ¿Su primer beso juntos? ¿Sus peleas? –y siguió con la larga lista de ¿y te conté que….? Durante toda mi infancia tía Amada o mama me había contado todo sobre ellos, pues al parecer había oprimido o borrado los recuerdos de mis padres debido al accidente -. Pues hija no sé qué más decirte, lo sabes todo –me sonríe.

Bruno vuelve y se lleva la caja y veo que quiere coger mi maleta verde que deje junto a la cómoda. Me pongo nerviosa y salto de la cama para quitársela de las manos. Me mira extrañado por mi brusquedad y tía Amanda también lo hace. Mierda!

-deja que te ayude papa –sonrió algo nerviosa -. Además la caja pesa lo suyo –me mira tan solo unos segundos y a mí se me hacen eternos.

-eh, estoy fuerte como un toro –dice con una sonrisa que haría que cualquier mujer se enamorase.

A mis compañeras se les caía la baba cuando tío Bruno me dejaba en la puerta del instituto. Yo me moría de vergüenza, tener un papa atractivo no me hacía gracia y menos cuando todas ellas me caían como el culo. Si eh dicho culo. Tío Bruno es moreno de piel, el pelo negro algo crespo pero no tanto y con corte militar, reglas del departamento de policía de Nevada. Es corpulento, esta fortote, su trabajo así lo requiere.

Niego con la cabeza cuando tío bruno giña un ojo a tía Amanda y ella se pone roja ¡En mi presencia no por favor! Dagh amor de padres, ese guiño iba con segundas y no quiero pensar en eso. Vaciamos por completo mi habitación, se ve muy vacía. Las maletas ya están en el coche y llego la hora del adiós. Como siempre Amanda se pone a lagrimear, es muy sensible en los momentos como este, en cambio Bruno no, él es más de ocultar, pero sé que por dentro lagrimea. Nos abrazamos con fuerza como la gran familia unida que somos, de acuerdo puede que yo también lagrimee un poco. Subo a mi coche y me pongo al volante. Mis padres se acercan a la ventanilla.

-que tengas buen viaje cariño –dicen.

-conduce con cuidado, este cacharro parece que se vaya a romper –bromea mi padre.

-papa Wanda está en perfecto estado –estoy orgullosa de mi coche, aunque no sea el deportivo rosa de Barbie.

Wanda es un Volkswagen escarabajo de mil novecientos noventa y tres. Era de mi padre así que le tengo cariño, claro está que tiene sus defectos tecnológicos, pero nunca me ha dejado tirada en medio de la carretera. Mis padres se ponen en la acera cuando arranco el motor del coche. Saco la cabeza por la ventana.

-¿cuando sales de cuentas mama? –ella me sonríe y acaricia su pequeño vientre.

-puede que nazca en dos o tres meses –sonríe.

Les digo adiós con la mano y arranco hacia mi destino. Después de tantos años por fin tía Amanda podrá tener un hijo propio, era una de esas mujeres a las que les costaba quedarse embarazada. Tomo aire por la nariz y lo suelto por la boca. Al fin Universidad! Decir que estoy emocionada es poco, una nueva vida, una nueva vida en la Universidad! Me encanta como suena, universidad….ay, si, suena muy bien. Enciendo la radio del coche y me emociono cuando en la emisora suena _call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen. _Subo el volumen a tope y empiezo a cantar desafinadamente.

-_Hey, I just met you! And this is Crazy! But here's my number! __So call me maybe! _

Oh dios me encanta! Ojala a mí se me atravesara un chico así, solo que no como el del videoclip, ósea es gay y eso. Bueno al sonido de _call me maybe _el viaje dura como unas síes horas, eh recorrido treinta kilómetros. Cuando llego y conduzco por las avenidas y calles de la ciudad de Los ángeles California la temperatura es de treinta y cuatro grados, me encanta, es soleada y calurosa, huele a estrellas de Hollywood. Pasó por mi Universidad, la **universidad de San Diego **pero no me detengo ahí, si no cuatro calles más abajo. Y delante de una pequeña pero acogedora casita veo a mi mejor amigo Trent. Aparco y salgo del coche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro dando vueltas en los brazos de mi querido mejor amigo. Cuando me deja en el suelo me separo levemente para verlo mejor. Esta radiante y guapo como siempre. Su pelo oscuro le cubre la frente y lo tiene crecido un poco por detrás, esboza una sonrisa cálida y sincera y sus ojos verdes brillan de emoción. En definitiva Trent es el chico genial que todas las chicas aman y sueñan por ser sus novias y las protagonistas de las letras de sus canciones, trent es alto y de piel clara, lleva puesto unos vaqueros negros con un cinturón y una camisa verde con las mangas estampadas de camuflaje y sus zapatos color avellana.

-me alegra verte ojos verdes –le sonrió.

-estas guapísima courtney –le doy un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-déjate de halagos y ayúdame con las maletas –unas de las muchas cosas que soy es ser mandona, lo admito, pero odio que me lo digan.

-Vaya tres maletas, una caja…. –dice mirando dentro de Wanda -. Y….ah, ahí está, _la maleta verde de la perversión _–me cruzo de brazos y le pongo mala cara.

-odio que digas eso –solo se ríe y empieza a sacar mis maletas.

Son las cinco cuando terminamos de desempaquetar mis cosas dentro de la casa. Es una preciosidad, dos habitaciones, un baño grande, una sala contigua con la cocina bastante espaciosa y bien equipada y ¿cuánto nos cuesta todo esto? Pues nada más que ochocientos dólares al mes. Suerte que Trent es amigo del tipo que nos lo alquila y nos hizo precio. Pagamos a medias de echo todo a partir de ahora ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Pues hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras y nos graduemos de la Universidad. El estudiara música y arte y yo derecho. Seré una gran abogada algún día y puede que llegue a la presidencia, tengo unas metas muy altas, lo sé. Me derrumbo boca arriba en el sofá cansada y trent hace lo mismo en el otro sofá.

-¿ya tienes trabajo? –miro el techo.

-si, en un súper, en el centro –dice él.

-yo tengo una entrevista mañana, por así decirlo –estiro el cuello para verle la cara.

-no me gusta ese trabajo –él sabe de qué será mi trabajo.

-ni a mí, pero es lo que paga mi Universidad y el alquiler –vuelvo a mirar al techo.

-¿porque no trabajas conmigo en el súper?

-no, ya sé cómo es trabajar en esas porquerías –digo con desprecio -. Eh trabajado de monitora de campamento, de niñera, de salvavidas en piscinas para niños monstruosos, de heladera y pasea perros –una larga lista ¿cierto? -. Y preferiría trabajar de chica gogo y de estríper, se gana bien.

Trent se levanta y se sienta en el suelo junto al sofá de donde estoy yo. Coge el teléfono y pide comida china para cenar. Sé que a trent no le gusta que trabaje de gogo ni de estríper, a mí tampoco me hace gracia. Conocí a una chica en el instituto, una pelirroja con problemas psicológicos muy serios, pero no de esas tipo película de terror, no eso no, parecía normal por fuera, de echo era muy bonita, pero decía cosas sin sentidos o cosas que tu no tenías ni idea de que estaba hablando, se llama izzy. Ella fue quien me introdujo en el mundo de la noche. Pero no piensen mal, no soy una prostituta o algo así, no por dios, voy a resumirlo para que entiendan el termino de chica gogo, una chica gogo es una bailarina de discotecas, solo se limita a bailar en una plataforma y no se nos puede tocar, de echo contamos con seguridad, pero claro está dependiendo del sitio en el que trabajes, yo solo voy a los mejores por así decirlo, esto es complicado y tardaría en explicarlo detalle por detalle. Es un trabajo denigrante para las mujeres, pero a medida que te metes, lo ves de otra manera, tu pensarías que las utilizadas serían las pobres chicas con poca ropa que contonean sus caderas por dinero, pero NO, aquí las víctimas son los pobres hombres que se gastan casi la mitad o todo su sueldo por solo verlas bailar, son ellas las que tienen el poder. Pero de todos modos el trabajo en si no es visto con buenos ojos, ni yo misma lo veo, pero es dinero fácil. El estriptis es otra cosa ahí sí que te desnudas por completo, si quieres claro. Yo más bien soy una chica gogo que una chica de estriptis.

-¿qué tal esta Alejandro?

-ese es agua pasada.

-entonces ¿con quién está la remilgada Courtney Rose Steele? –me siento en el sofá y lo miro, trent es un cotilla metomentodo -. ¿Justin, tayler, noah o Scott? –él es el único que conoce todas mis relaciones y a los chicos.

-con nadie –respondo con aire de superioridad.

-vamos ¿qué hicieron mal esos pobres chicos? –toda la lista metal de mi cabeza es larga -. ¿Alejandro? –encarna una ceja curioso.

-por unos días estuvo bien, más que bien.

-¿te refieres al sexo? –sonríe.

-si –todo el mundo en el instituto me conocía por el sobrenombre de Courtney la remilgada, pero no sabían una mierda de mí y de mi vida y menos de lo que hacía, solo trent e izzy.

Nadie se metía conmigo ni me hacían bulín si pensaron eso por un momento, trent como dije era el chico genial y yo era la envidia de todas por estar cerca de él en el instituto. Trent y yo somos amigos desde la primaria y nunca nos hemos separado, somos inseparables, como uña y carne, así que si, una chica y un chico sí que pueden ser amigos y sin cosas raras, al principio tarde en ver como lo veía, si sería una de esas relaciones en las que acabas saliendo con él, pero no, quiero a trent como si fuera mi hermano y el a mí. Y hay algo que nos une aún más.

-le gustaba hacerlo con un muñeco metido en su mano, lo llamaba su mini el –trent no oculta su curiosidad y me mira aún más curioso.

-no me jodas ¿un mini Alejandro? –asiento con la cabeza -. Qué raro –su cara hace una mueca de horror divertido y me hace reír.

-y lo hacía hablar, te lo juro, por eso lo deje, era un rarito pese a lo galán que era –digo decepcionada, todo hombre tiene su secreto, siempre tienen algo malo.

-¿Justin?

-él era normal, pero creo que cuando lo hacíamos me ponía su cara –saco la lengua asqueada, Justin se amaba así mismo, otro chico guapo con rarezas.

-¿noah?

-ha, con él, bueno, no hubo sexo, solo competición y atracción cerebral.

-¿atracción cerebral?

-solo Salí con él por ser listo y lo deje por ser demasiado listo, se creía mejor que yo y ya sabemos que aquí la cerebrito soy yo, menudo idiota, seguro que era gay –reímos imaginando al enclenque morocho de origen hindú.

-¿tayler?

-oye quieres saberlo todo ¿no?

-tu vida es muy interesante que te puedo decir.

-no la tuya sí que la es.

-estamos hablando de ti, así que calla y cuenta –me encanta que trent sea bisexual, es como hablar con una chica a veces.

-bueno tayler, solo lo utilice para dar celos y ya está.

-¿y Scott?

-scott, bueno él era lindo, a su manera campechana, en la cama le pondría de nota un notable alto –sonrió al recordar a aquel chico de ojos grises tan campesino y de campo.

-¿entonces que paso?

-bueno faltaba esa chispa sabes, faltaba que fuera más hombre, hacia prácticamente lo que yo le decía sin rechistar y eso al principio me gusto, pero termino por agobiarme, a una chica debes en cuando le gusta que la contradigan o la desafíen, no sé.

-mujeres ¿quién las entiende? siempre quieren más o no saben si quieren más o menos –le doy un golpe en el hombro porque sé que se está burlando.

-ahora hablemos de ti –apoyo las manos en la cara y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿de mí? –se hace el tonto

-suéltalo ya Trent Thomson –le regaño divertida.

-de acuerdo, por donde empiezo….

**Olas! Olas! Olas! Eh vuelto! (tan pronto? -_- ) xD eh aquí el nuevo finc! Courtney chica gogo y de estriptis? Trent su mejor amigo? Trent bisexsual? :O wow! Los padres de courtney son sus tios? Si quieren saber las novias o novios de trent, vean el próximo cap, esto acaba de empezar jijiji y será muy….como lo diría yo, placentero, sexy, escandaloso? En fin díganmelo ustedes. Sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: **como ya han visto eh cambiado el modo de escribir, pues es porque me han dicho que así es la forma correcta y si no pos mis historias desaparecerán y blablablá, así que así escribiré, espero que guste, si no háganmelo saber y buscare otra manera y si no entienden lo que escribo pues también ok. 

.


	2. Chapter 2 Oscuro y Peligroso

Justo cuando Trent me iba hablar de sus novias tocan al timbre de nuestra nueva casa. Es el repartidor con nuestra comida. Humm….huele de maravilla, es pollo Cumpau con fideos chinos. Encendemos la televisión y comemos mientras miramos _Big Bang Theory, _me encanta el humor de esta serie me parece simplemente estupenda, es una de las telebasuras que acepto ver. Cuando terminamos de cenar acorralo a trent en la cocina.

-¿porque me miras así? –dice mientras pone la cafetera en marcha.

-ya sabes porque –me siento en la encimera de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿café? –se sirve una tasa.

-si por favor –me sonríe llena otra tasa para mí y me la da.

-bueno, haber ¿de cuál de ellas quieres saber? –da un sorbo a su café.

-de todas, no te guardes nada -digo con picardía, dios me pica el bichito de la curiosidad.

-Salí con Sadie y Katie a la vez -echo mi café por la boca salpicando en el suelo, Trent simplemente se aparta hacia un lado.

-¿con las dos? ¿Porque? Eran realmente tontas y molestas.

-ya sabes como soy no me gusta rechazar a las chicas y ellas insistieron tanto que no les pude decir que no –se encoge de hombros.

Trent es uno de esos chicos que respetan a las mujeres. Y es un enamoradizo, ve al mundo de una forma poética y pura, cosa que yo admiro, pero no comparto. Y otra de las muchas facetas de Trent es ser demasiado bueno con las personas, incluso con aquellas que no se lo merecen.

-¿y cómo fue?

-bueno, fue como salir con dos locas fanáticas –sonríe pensando -. Lo bueno fue que recibí muchos regalos.

-¿y ninguna se dio cuenta de que salían con el mismo chico a la vez?

-no.

-que patético –doy un sorbo a mi café.

-antes de que vuelvas a escupir tu café –me lo quita de las manos.

-oye –protesto.

-Salí con Heather.

-¡Que! –le miro boquiabierta.

¡Arg! Heather es una de las personas que encabeza mi lista negra por eliminar y aplastar. La detesto, en el instituto era la típica chica popular, de esas a la que odias de por vida y envidias en secreto y que no cae bien a nadie. Miro al bueno de trent preguntándome ¡en que estabas pensando Idiota!

-trent te quiero pero….!en qué demonios estabas pensando! Es decir….!Heather! ¡Dagh! –abro la boca y me meto el dedo imitando un simulacro de vomito -. ¡Dagh! ¡Dagh! ¡Dagh! Y ¡Dagh! –el simplemente ríe por mi pequeño espectáculo.

-lo sé, yo también la detestaba.

-¿entonces?

-solo fue puro sexo.

-de acuerdo no digas más –no quiero que me cuente sobre cómo se lo montaban ella y el -. Hombres –digo negando con la cabeza.

-era una arpía, pero sabía mucho de sexo –dice sin más.

-cambiemos, dime ¿y que paso con aquel chico?

-¿Cary?

-sí.

-me gustaba mucho, pero….

-¿pero?

-él quería algo más serio y yo no –su cara entristece un poco -. Me gustan los hombres, pero joder no lo suficiente, le dije que no era gay, que me gustaban las mujeres y que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos –me bajo de la encimera y le doy un breve abrazo -. Él quería yo fuera gay y no lo soy –lo miro y paso los dedos por su cabello -. Odio hacer sufrir a la gente –frunce el ceño.

-no te culpes, simplemente él no era el indicado, hiciste lo correcto –le sonrió.

-¿tú crees? –lo ven, trent es un pan de dios.

-pues claro, además quien sabe, por ahí fuera debe de andar la futura señora de Trent.

-¿y el futuro señor de Courtney?

-puede que lo encuentre en la Universidad –Trent me agarra de la cintura.

-y si los encontramos, pero no son lo que esperamos.

-pues siempre estaremos tú y yo juntos –él sonríe.

-menudas relaciones de mierda hemos tenido –eso me hace reír -. Estamos jodidos –dice divertido.

Cuánta razón tenía, estábamos jodidos, jodidos por nuestros pasados, pero a pesar de todo los dos continuábamos con nuestras vidas y no dejaríamos que eso nos lo arruinase. Más tarde a las ocho llamo a mama y a mi padre para decirles que había llegado sana y salva, Trent también habla con ellos, mis padres adoran a Trent, él es como de la familia. Después de hablar por teléfono nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir ya que mañana será nuestro primer en la Universidad, los dos vamos a **San Diego. **Me encanta mi habitación, es grande. Voy al armario y saco mi pijama de dos piezas color rosa y mi antifaz que es del mismo color, como es costumbre mía me hago una cola baja para dormir, coloco mis peluches hacia un lado de la cama y me meto para dormir. Si pudiera describir mi habitación en una sola palabra seria "infantil" soy muy cursi, pero no soy ingenua, se cómo es el mundo, pero en mi mundo quiero que todo sea como yo quiera, pero tengo claro que los cuentos de hadas son solo eso, cuentos.

Cuando me despierto gracias a la alarma de mi cómoda que esta junto a mi cama, son las siete. Perezosamente me levanto, odio levantarme tan temprano. Me doy una ducha rápida para despertarme y me cambio. Cuando voy a la cocina Trent está sentado en unos de los taburetes desayunando cereales de chocolate, lleva puesto unos vaqueros que le sientan fenomenal y una camisa azul oscuro, va impecable como siempre.

-estas estupenda –mira mi conjunto.

Llevo puesto mis jeans favoritos, uno que me realza el trasero y una blusa celeste que se sujeta con un lazo por detrás del cuello. Mis tres pendientes dorados en la oreja derecha se ven gracias a la cola alta de caballo que me eh echo, con el flequillo hacia un lado y unos cuantos pelos sueltos para dar un look más informal y por ultimo unas sandalias de plataforma.

-gracias –digo -. Tu tampoco estas mal –le guiño un ojo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar cogemos mi coche directo para la Universidad y como siempre trent hace un comentario grosero sobre Wanda. ¿Porque todo el mundo se mete con mi coche? Cuando llegamos vemos a una gran cantidad de Universitarios. Aparco en el campus. Cogemos nuestras mochilas y caminamos hacia la entrada siguiendo a los demás. Es un caos total. La universidad de **San Diego **está situada a lo largo del océano pacifico y ocupa 1,200 acres de bosque costero, en fin para ahorrarles tantos detalles que seguro no quieren saber, es un lugar bastante grande y si quieren una información más detallada visiten la página de la universidad como hice yo. Pero les hablare un poco de ella. La universidad de **San Diego **fue fundada en 1960, cuenta con más de 28 mil 500 estudiantes, es considerada la tercera mejor universidad del país, destaca por los programas de medicina y ciencia y más cosas que no tienen nada que ver con mi estudio. Cuando al fin logramos llegar a secretaria, nos atiende una mujer mayor con cara de pocos amigos y nos entrega un mapa de las clases y los edificios a los que tenemos que ir. Uf! que lio. Trent y yo nos separamos ya que él no está en clase de derecho. Buscando mi clase me da tiempo a ver que el campus cuenta con servicios de comida y más cosas y la biblioteca es una pasada de genial! Ya me gusta mi Universidad. Al fin encuentro el edificio y encuentro el número de mi clase. Cuando entro esta medio llena. Es como un cuenco hueco, en medio hay unas escaleras que llevan hacia debajo de la clase y alrededor mesas unidas a los asientos. Opto por situarme en medio y tener mejor vista a la enorme pizarra que hay más abajo y delante un escritorio grande, pero que parece pequeño ante la inmensa sala de la clase y de la pizarra. Cuando la clase se llena, empiezo a ver a mis posibles y futuros competidores de Derecho, tal vez nos enfrentemos defendiendo a nuestros clientes delante de un jurado. El silencio se hace en la clase cuando entra un señor mayor con una americana de las baratas y una corbata mal hecha, va totalmente desaliñado.

-bienvenidos futuros abogados y abogadas de los estados unidos, yo seré su profesor durante dos años y puede que quizás más de dos si no se aplican –su tono es profesional y directo, al instante me cae bien, tiene una mirada de no aguantar a gente idiota -. Mi nombre es Ted Worthinsong –escribe en grande en la pizarra.

Empieza su discurso de bienvenida explicando todo lo que estudiaremos en clase. Historia del derecho, Derecho romano, Teoría del Derecho, Economía, Derecho constitucional, Derecho eclesiástico, Derecho administrativo, Derecho procesal, en fin la lista sigue, así que se los ahorrare. Después de la larga charla nos pone una diapositiva con más información del Derecho. Cuando al fin terminamos son las Tres de la tarde y nos comunican que tenemos que ir al Foro donde otros centenares de estudiantes de otras categorías irán. Saco el móvil para buscar a trent eh ir juntos a tomar algo por el campus antes de ir al Foro, nos han dado media hora de descanso. Le espero junto a una acera que da a la avenida. Me suena el móvil.

-¿dónde estás? no te veo –contesto.

-hay mucha gente –contesta el.

Miro por encima y sí, hay mucha gente. Me pongo de puntillas para ver si lo veo, pero nada. El rugido potente de una moto hace que me dé la vuelta, frena muy bruscamente delante de mí. Doy un paso hacia atrás instintivamente y le pongo mala cara al sujeto que tan tranquilamente baja y se pone frente a mí. Estoy a punto de cantarle las cuarentas cuando se quita el casco de la moto. Y me habría caído de culo de no ser porque ahora mismo me tiene sujeta desde la cintura con una sonrisa peligrosamente sexy y arrebatadora.

-sería una pena que te magullases ese culo tan rico preciosa –su voz al igual que él es lujuriosa y lasciva.

¡Culo rico! Recupero la cordura y lo empujo. El simplemente se me queda mirando de una manera que me incomoda. Parece mentira, pero me siento nerviosa y torpe delante de él. Examino al tipo y….mierda me lo comería enterito! Es alto, ojos celestes, hombros anchos, corpulento, musculoso pero sin pasarse. Tiene el pelo revuelto y sexy de un tono oscuro como la noche, me gustaría hundir los dedos en él y tirar de ellos suavemente. Tiene la mandíbula cuadrada y bien perfilada y sus labios….oh dios mío….cuanto me gustaría morderlos. Lo malo es que tiene pircings, no le queda mal, de hecho eso lo hace aún más irresistible y la perrilla de chico malo uf, me estoy acalorando. Pero! Alto! Me reprende mi conciencia. Es sin duda el hombre más guapo que me eh topado en la vida y me lo haría con él en la cama, pero me destrozaría el corazón tan rápido como el hielo se derrite bajo el sol. Este tipo desprende sexo por todos sus poros. Lleva puesto un letrero es su hermoso rostro _"Peligro"_ "_rompe corazones". _Si, sin duda es uno de eso cabronazos tipo chicos malos que a todas nos vuelven loca. Oscuro y Peligroso, si Oscuro y Peligroso. Huye! Es un chico malo! No te conviene! Dice la voz de mi conciencia.

-al fin te encuentro –siento las manos de trent en mis hombros.

Me giro y le sonrió agradecida. Me siento más segura teniéndolo aquí conmigo. Trent se percata del tipo que tengo delante y cuando miro nuevamente al sujeto está mirando las manos de trent sobre mis hombros con verdadero recelo y enfado. Trent sin embargo no le da ninguna importancia al tipo, pero se lo queda mirando un instante.

-¿nos vamos? –al fin! Eh recuperado el habla! Me doy palmaditas mentales en la espalda orgullosa de mi misma.

-pues claro tengo hambre –me sonríe.

Nos alejamos de aquel tipo y cuando estamos lejos de el giro la cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Me sonrojo cuando lo veo mirándome. ¿! Porque te sonrojas!? Me regaña mi conciencia. El lleva puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca de mangas largas arremangada y unos zapatos Convers.

Nos sentamos en unas mesas de afuera de un bar del campus. Una camarera muy guapa nos atiende y por su cara diría que se ha enamorado de Trent, aunque él no se ha dado cuenta. Pedimos dos colas y un par de minis sándwiches.

-¿qué tal te ha ido? –pregunto.

-genial.

-a mí también, creo que me llevare bien con mi profesor –digo.

-¿porque lo piensas? –dice él.

-porque si, es de esos que van directos al grano –digo.

-oye courtney ¿qué honda con el tipo de antes?

-nada ¿porque? No lo conozco.

-ah, parecía molesto cuando te estaba tocando el hombro –dice sin importancia.

-uuuhh alguien esta celoso –bromeo.

-celosísimo, espérame aquí voy a sacar la pistola –se levanta y hace que busca algo en los bolsillos.

-muy gracioso –le regaño con humor y vuelve a sentarse.

-eh mira allá –dice moviendo la cabeza apuntando hacia una mesa.

-¿qué pasa? –digo mirando a la chica que ocupa la mesa.

-va conmigo en la clase de Arte y Música –se la queda mirando.

-¿te gusta? –encarno una ceja y se gira para mirarme.

-es linda.

Vuelvo a mirar a la chica. Tiene el pelo corto y negro con mechas de color azul verdosas oscuras o algo así no veo bien desde donde estamos. Lleva puesto una blusa negra de tiros con escote y falda con medias negras por debajo y unas botas que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas, son botas de chico, creo. La piel muy pálida y veo que está metida de lleno en un libro que sostiene mientras de vez en cuando alza la vista para beber su refresco. Es una chica gótica.

-sí, es linda –si te gustan las novias cadáveres -. Has hablado ya con ella –la camarera viene con nuestro pedido y sonríe demasiado a trent.

-no.

-¿y a qué esperas? –le regaño.

-oye todo a su tiempo –se gira para mirarla -. No quiero espantarla el primer día –dice.

Por alguna extraña razón no me cae bien. Es de las típicas chicas antisociales malhumoradas que se emocionan rápidamente por algo y luego pierden todo el interés por algo que las motiva más. Y hablo de chicos. Y espero equivocarme porque parece que a trent le gusta.

-¿sabes cómo se llama? –empiezo a comer mis minis sándwiches.

-se llama gwendolin Whishper –incluso nombre y apellido suenan gótico -. Pero le gusta que le digan gwen –por fin deja de mirarla y empieza a comer.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-¿el qué? –pongo los ojos en blanco.

-que le digan gwen.

-ah, eso, lo dijo ella cuando pasaban la lista de los alumnos –dice.

La media hora termina y vamos al Foro con los demás Universitarios. Nos sentamos en las gradas que hay en el lugar. Y aparece el rector de la universidad con toda la junta directiva de profesores a sus espaldas, todos están en una tarima y hay un micrófono delante de ellos. El Foro es grande y me sorprende que quepamos todos ahí. Estoy a punto de dormirme por oír tanto parloteo.

-ojala alguien tirase de la alarma de incendios ¿cierto?

Rio por aquel pequeño chiste y miro a la chica que lo dijo, está a mi lado. Es una rubia de ojos verdes muy claros. Es muy guapa. Tiene el pelo largo amarrado con una cola baja. Lleva unos shorts cortos y una camiseta apretada de color amarillo. Me cae bien al instante.

-bridgette Canavagh –se presenta -. Pero puedes decirme Bridgt, así me llaman mis amigas –tiene una mirada sincera y relajada.

-Courtney Rose Steele –le sonrió -. Pero puedes llamarme Court, así me llaman mis amigas –que son pocas la verdad.

-qué lindo es tu novio –mira a trent.

-oh no, él no es mi novio –doy un golpe a trent que está a mi lado -. Trent te presento a Bridgt, bridgt trent –digo.

-mucho gusto –sonríe él.

-este es geoff mi novio –coge del brazo infantilmente a un rubio muy guapo -. Geoff tren y courtney –nos presenta.

-que hay viejo –al instante reconozco a los chicos fiesteros como él.

Durante las horas restantes hacemos buenas migas con la parejita mientras el rector sigue con su discurso de bienvenida a la Universidad. Cuando termina todos salimos alegres por no oír más hablar al abuelete.

-hay una fiesta de bienvenida acá en el campus, dicen que será un desmadre –dice la rubia.

-¿a qué hora? –no me van las fiestas, pero hacer amigos nuevos no estaría mal.

-a las diez –dice el rubio con una sonrisa que llega hacia sus ojos azules.

-estaremos ahí viejo –choca los puños con geoff.

-genial –dice bridgette -. Nos vemos esta noche –nos damos un beso en la mejilla como despedida y otro a trent y yo a geoff.

Genial mi primera fiesta Universitaria….

**Olas! Olas! Olas! Perdonen iba a subir el cap ayer, pero me fui a la playita y se me olvido u_u sorry, pero ya ta! Que les parecio? Espero que guste. Déjenme sus reviews que los leere con alegría :D. sin mas que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	3. Chapter 3 Un Baile nena!

-¿de verdad que no te importa? –me despido de el antes de que suba al taxi.

-claro que no court, pero date prisa la fiesta es a las diez –se sube al taxi.

-solo será un momento, espérame en casa eh iremos juntos –trent asiente con la cabeza y el taxi arranca.

Me siento mal porque trent tenga que volver a casa en un taxi. Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo para ver qué hora es. Esquivo a la multitud de Universitarios que se atraviesan en mi camino mientras intento ir hacia mi coche. Tengo tiempo de sobra para ir a la entrevista de mi trabajo y volver a tiempo para cambiarme eh ir a la fiesta de bienvenida del campus. Saco las llaves de la mochila y la meto en la cerradura de la puerta del coche cuando de pronto alguien me agarra del codo y me da la vuelta. Todo pasa tan rápido. Tengo la espalda pegada a Wanda y dos brazos que se apoyan en el capo de mi coche, uno a cada lado de mi cara, acorralándome. Y al tipo más sexy mirándome fijamente con sus ojos celestes y con una sonrisa que haría que a cualquier mujer se le bajaran los calzones. Joder está muy cerca de mi cara! Podría mover la cabeza hacia delante y darle un beso. Todo el cuerpo se me tensa de una forma muy agradable ¿será porque lo tengo tan cerca de mí? ¿Porque me siento tan acalorada de pronto? Basta! Compórtate! Tienes a un desconocido acorralándote! Despierta! Me regaña la voz de mi conciencia.

-¿es tu novio? –pregunta severamente.

-tengo spray de pimienta en la mochila –abre mucho los ojos sorprendido -. Pienso roseártelo si no te apartas ahora –intento sonar amenazadora, pero fallo.

-yo que tú no haría eso nena –sonríe maliciosamente.

-pero tú no eres yo –frunzo el ceño cuando suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-con carácter, me gusta –se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿qué? –por muy sexy y guapo que sea, me acaba de poner de muy malhumor.

-me gustas ¿dime que tengo que hacer para tenerte desnuda en mi cama?

-eres un! –levanto la mano para darle una abofeteada pero me agarra de las muñecas.

Intento que me suelte las muñecas forcejeando inútilmente. Mientras yo cada vez me pongo más furiosa el parece ponerme cada vez más contento. Me enfurece que esto le divierta tanto.

-suéltame grandísimo bruto! Suéltame! –chillo con fuerza y captamos la atención de los andantes de la calle.

-te veré esta noche y me darás un beso nena –me lo quedo mirando y parece tan seguro de sus palabras.

-cuando los cerdos huelen –digo fríamente.

En eso me suelta y se aleja, pero se gira y me guiña un ojo y yo le saco la lengua a lo que él sonríe divertido, lo cual me desconcierta porque es una sonrisa agradable y juguetona y me gusta. Mi conciencia toma forma de una mini personita y es nada menos que una versión mía con una camisa blanca y un suéter verde encima y un short verde hasta las rodillas y unas plataformas, es prácticamente mi antigua yo, la courtney mojigata y sabelotodo. Se cruza de brazos muy molesta y saca de su bolsillo un reloj. Mierda la entrevista! La hora!

Subo a mi coche y arranco a toda prisa. Estúpido! Estúpido….eh, espera un momento, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! Ese odioso sujeto, ni siquiera puedo maldecirlo. Como sea. Me dirijo hacia _Sunset Strip, _el centrode Hollywood para que lo entiendan. Hollywood es la capital del ocio nocturno y ahí es donde trabajare, en una discoteca que me recomendó izzy. Aparco cerca de un Cabaret y bajo. Saco una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección de la discoteca a la que tengo que ir y busco el lugar. Son las siete y media cuando encuentro el lugar.

_**Swift Ladies Catwalk **_

Leo en grande el letrero luminoso de colores rojos. Hay un pequeño vidrio en la pared y dentro hay un poster de chicas medio desnudas abrazando a un sujeto de melena negra y pone:

_**Chicas juguetonas de Chris Maclein **_

Pongo los ojos en blanco por el tipo del poster. Toco la puerta dorada de la discoteca. Aún es temprano y las discotecas empiezan a abrir a las doce. La puerta se abre de golpe y un negro alto y corpulento me asusta, tiene cara de no tener paciencia y su semblante es serio y duro.

-¿qué es lo que quieres muchacha? –su voz es muy gruesa eh intimidante.

-vengo por el puesto de chica gogo y de estríper –a pesar de lo aterrador que parece el sujeto no pienso dejar que me intimide.

-pasa –abre más la puerta y me deja paso para entrar.

Cuando entro escucho cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. El lugar es muy grande. Al fondo la barra de bebidas con la estantería llena de botellas de licor y además de las caras. La pista de baile y la cabina del Dj son impresionantes y unos cuantos sofás de cuero esparcidos de forma homogénea por el lugar. Veo dos plataformas situados delante de la cabina del Dj. Mi puesto de trabajo, si me lo dan claro. El grandullón dice que tome asiento en unos de los taburetes de la barra y espere ahí un momento. Desaparece detrás de unas cortinas. Saco el móvil y envió un mensaje a trent.

-Chris Maclein encanto –alzo la vista y veo al tipo del poster de afuera.

-Courtney –me levanto, nunca digo mi apellido en los lugares como este, lo prefiero así.

-¿así que vienes por el puesto? –me mira de arriba abajo -. Yo no me encargo de las chicas mi trabajo es administrar el dinero y la publicidad –sonríe engreídamente -. Mi socia Blaineley se encarga de esto –se sienta y hace un gesto para que yo también lo haga -. Hatchet llámala quieres –dice al grandullón.

Hatchet desaparece detrás de las cortinas y reaparece con una rubia mayor. Por la forma en la que se acerca me hace pensar que es otra engreída y ególatra como su socio Chris Maclein. Va demasiada maquillada para mi gusto, seguro es para ocultar toda su inseguridad, debe de ser la edad de los cuarenta.

-ola querida –me levanto y nos estrechamos la mano -. Blaineley –se presenta.

-courtney –sonrió forzadamente.

-vamos a ver ¿tienes experiencia en esto?

-sí.

-entonces nos ahorraremos la mitad de la entrevista.

-háblale de las dos salas –inquiere Chris.

-eso iba a ser –mira con impaciencia a Chris -. Veras esta es la sala en la que trabajarías como chica gogo –apunta con su mano las plataformas y veo que tiene una manicura bien hecha -. Tenemos dos salas más, ven por aquí –empieza a caminar y la sigo.

Abre de par en par una puerta y entramos a otra sala. En esta sala hay tres escenarios por separado y el palo metálica situado en medio por donde se deslizan las estrípers y alrededor las sillas en donde estarían los hombres viendo el espectáculo y derrochando su dinero mientras ven como jovencitas que podrían ser sus hijas se desnudan poco a poco.

-ya conoces que es lo que se hace aquí, así que vamos a la siguiente sala –abre otra puerta y entramos.

Me sorprendo cuando veo el lujo del lugar. Comparado con las dos anteriores este sitio es mucho mejor. Hay un pequeño escenario de teatro bastante amplio para un espectáculo de baile. Hay mejas y sillas situadas delante del pequeño teatro. Un candelabro de araña da el toque de elegancia al lugar.

-este lugar es la zona Vip –dice Blaineley.

-si eres lo bastante buena podrás trabajar aquí como bailarina exótica –dice Chris.

-bailarina exótica es lo mismo que estríper –digo.

-pero es mucho más que eso querida –dice Blaineley -. Aquí no te desnudas, aquí te desnudas con elegancia y gracia –dice -. No serás una estríper –si claro -. Serás una _Showgirls _–dice.

-¿una _Showgirls_? –el nombre me intriga.

-como las bailarinas de las vegas, pero mejor –dice Chris.

Las bailarinas de las vegas llevan unos atuendos de brillantinas muy sexys y plumas y tacones altos y son bailarinas profesionales y trabajan con profesores de bailes muy talentosos, así que me hago una idea de lo que es ser una _Showgirls. _Entonces aquí se hacen espectáculos de baile tipo Hollywood, pero que digo si estamos en Hollywood. Se podría decir que hacen espectáculos tipo _Caesar Palace Las Vegas. _

-vaya –digo impresionada.

-tenemos profesor de baile –dice Chris -. Trabajo en los grandes teatros de chicago.

-¿y que lo trajo aquí? –si el tipo es bueno ¿porque demonios vino a parar aquí?

-según él le gusta variar de sitio y ampliar su experiencia –dice Chris.

-eso tiene sentido –digo.

-¿aceptas el trabajo? –miro a Blaineley.

-acepto.

Hablamos de los horarios y de mi salario. Empezaría el lunes que viene y me pagarían trecientos dólares la noche, pero si consigo ser lo suficientemente buena para ser una _Showgirls _ganaría cuatro mil dólares la noche. Con eso pagaría la matrícula de dos años de la universidad y el alquiler, por no contar la gasolina de Wanda, la comida, mis caprichos y demás cosas. Me despido de Chris y de Blaineley incluso de Hatchet.

Mientras conduzco devuelta a casa pienso en el mundo en el que estoy metida. Es provisional, es solo provisional, me repito a mí misma. Cuando sea una gran abogada tendré bastante dinero como para irme de viaje por todo el mundo, puede que llegue a la presidencia o tal vez conozca a un magnate rico que satisfaga mis necesidades económicas. Pienso en tía Amanda y en tío Bruno, en lo mucho que han gastado en mi educación, debo devolvérselos de alguna forma. Tía Amanda quedo embarazada y dejo el trabajo para ocuparse de su bienestar, así que el único que trae dinero a casa es tío Bruno. Por esa razón me puse a trabajar, para quitarles el peso muerto de mis gastos. Como mis padres se enteren de lo que trabajo se morirán en el acto. Mis padres no saben nada de esto y no lo sabrán nunca.

Cuando llego a casa son las nueve y media. Trent está en la sala listo para ir a la fiesta. Le doy un beso rápido en la mejilla como saludo y voy rápidamente a cambiarme. Me suelto el pelo, me quito la blusa y me pongo una blanca de manga mediana que deja ver mi vientre, cambio mis plataformas por unos tacones altos de color rojo. Voy al espejo y me pongo más rímel, un poco de colorete en las mejillas y un pintalabios rojo y listo.

-en marcha! –digo entrando en la sala.

-wow estas….-se queda sin habla.

-lo sé –le sonrió -. Vamos o nos perderemos nuestra primera fiesta Universitaria.

Trent sonríe y se levanta del sofá. Lleva puesto unos jeans con una camisa de manga corta color verde chillón, le realza mucho los ojos, esta guapísimo. Me abre la puerta y hace una burda reverencia para que yo pase, le doy las gracias haciendo una reverencia como se hacía antiguamente en las épocas de caballería. Nos reímos por lo tonto que acabamos de hacer. La fiesta se hace en la fraternidad de los Omegas, ya saben típico de las Universidades. La fraternidad de los Omegas está formado por estudiantes del campus, son solo una panda de idiotas que se creen superiores por estar en un club, pero esos idiotas se encargan un poco del orden en la Universidad, pero más de las fiestas. Esto lo leí en la página web de la Universidad no como yo lo describo, pero se hacen una idea cierto.

Llegamos y seguimos a los varios estudiantes que se dirigen al mismo lugar que nosotros. Por el camino encontramos a Geoff y Bridgette.

-estas estupenda Courtney –dice la rubia.

-tú también Bridgt –lleva puesto un pantalón ajustadísimo y un top corto arriba de color celeste y lleva el pelo suelto igual que yo.

-Que hay viejo –se saludan trent y geoff.

Durante el camino vamos hablando animadamente. Bridgette estudia medicina, dice que esta indecisa porque no sabe si ser médico de personas o medico de animales. Geoff hace un posgrado de Negocios y Administración. Trent y yo también hablamos de nuestros sueños. Él quiere ser un gran cantante y le encanta la música. Trent tenía una banda en el instituto. Se llamaban _Los hermanos del Drama. _Yo presumo que algún día seré una famosísima abogada.

Cuando llegamos a la fraternidad es un caos total de gente joven y hormonada, por no decir que algunos van hasta arriba de sustancias dañinas para el cuerpo. Drogas. La fraternidad en inmensa, parece una mansión, alrededor de la casa hay montones de personas bebiendo y haciendo el idiota, la música está a tope, de las ventanas salen luces de todos los colores y se oye el bullicio de gente gritando o lo que sea. Madre mía, menudo desmadre y en tan poco tiempo.

-wuuuujuuuu! Esto sí que es vidaaa! –grita geoff extasiado por ver el caos de la fiesta.

Entramos dentro y es como entrar en una discoteca, solo que algo más caótica y sin seguridad. Hay luces parpadeantes por todas partes, el piso esta pegajoso y lleno de vasos de plástico. Hay gente bailando al ritmo electrónico que salen de dos enormes altavoces, gente besándose de forma muy grotesca para mi gusto y gente yendo y bajando por las escaleras del lugar. Nada más entrar nos dan bebidas en enormes vasos de plásticos. No me gusta beber, de hecho muy pocas veces eh bebido, nunca eh tenido resaca o me eh emborrachado. Conozco los efectos perjudiciales del alcohol y no quiero llevarlos en práctica. Pero de todos modos bebo de mi vaso unos cuantos sorbos. Geoff es sin duda un tipo divertido, nos reímos bastantes con sus locuras, es un fiestero con letras mayúsculas. Empiezo a sentirme algo achispada por el alcohol y me suelto más, me relajo. Bridgette y yo no paramos de reír por estupideces y bailamos. De pronto no sé dónde rayos se ha metido trent.

-voy a por masbebidas –le grito en la oreja a bridgette.

Ella levanta el dedo pulgar mientras baila. ¿Saben esa sensación en la que parece que flotas y sonríes y todo da un poquito de vuelta? Pues sí, eso significa que el alcohol empieza a surgir efecto. Veo a los sujetos que nos dieron bebida eh intento llegar hasta a ellos, pero noto que alguien me agarra del codo y me impide seguir avanzando. Intento soltarme y seguir, pero tiran de mí y cuando menos me lo espero estoy acorralada con los pechos apretados en los pectorales de un sujeto. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con aquella sonrisa pícara y descarada. Es el. Me sonrojo, pero por suerte no se nota ya que las luces de colores impiden ver mi sonrojo. La cara de el cambia de color amarrillo a rojo de rojo a verde.

-¿Bailamos nena? –sé que estoy achispada y por eso le digo…..

-de acuerdo –con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos adentramos entre la multitud de gente que baila. Empiezo a moverme muy cerca de él. El ritmo de la música electrohouse es potente y muy movida y se apodera de todo mi cuerpo. Él se mueve muy bien. Cuando me giro el me coge de la cintura y tira con fuerza pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Tono su respiración en la oreja y el calor de su cuerpo. Una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. Pegados seguimos bailando. Empujo el trasero hacia atrás y escucho un leve gruñido y oírle me excita. Soy una chica mala sonrió a mis adentros al ver lo que provoca en el mi osadía. Doy gracias a la loca de izzy por haberme enseñado a bailar tan bien. Vuelve a girarme y caigo en sus pechos. Nos miramos fijamente y nuestras caras están tan cercas. Noto en su pecho sudor y de hecho yo también estoy sudando. Hay mucha gente y el aire en la fiesta es húmedo. Me aferro a su pecho y el presiona su cuerpo contra el mío agarrándome desde la espalda. No sé qué me pasa, el pulso se me acelera, la respiración se me entrecorta y siento una irresistible tentación de besarlo. Bésame! Bésame! Bésame!

Me sonrojo cuando me toma de la barbilla, su mirada es distinta, entrecierra los ojos y mira mis labios. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de que un hombre me besara, quiero que me bese. Bésame por favor….

Y como si oyera mi suplica silenciosa se acerca para besarme y yo cierro los ojos….

-Duncan! Perro pervertido estas aquí!

Tiran de él antes de que pueda besarme. Nooooooo…

Veo que es geoff. Se abrazan y se dan golpes en la espalda. Ya saben el típico saludo de hombres. Por la cara de ellos dos parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Duncan y Geoff son muy buenos amigos –bridgette aparece a mi lado -. Son como hermanos inseparables –los mira con una sonrisa.

Así que Duncan, por fin se cómo se llama, Duncan. Duncan es perfecto, le queda bien, Duncan, me gusta cómo suena, Duncan….

-vamos a bailar –bridgt me agarra de la mano.

Desaparecemos de la vista de Duncan y de Geoff. Bridgette sonríe y baila. En fin me uno a ella y bailamos animadamente. Atraemos a varios chicos a nuestro alrededor y veo que se acerca uno con apariencia de deportista. Me agarra por detrás.

-está conmigo viejo, ella es mía –Duncan lo aleja de mí.

¡Ella es mía!

Mira con furia al sujeto deportista y este se aleja totalmente escarmentado por Duncan. Me agarra de la cintura y me atrae a él con una fuerza y una dominación que me gusta. Me sonrojo. Bridgette se queda mirándonos boquiabierta. Duncan me sonríe y me lleva a otro lugar fuera del alance de bridgette y de la pista de baile.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –por primera vez veo que es educado.

-oh no, tengo coche –digo.

-tengo malas noticias para ti –lo miro confusa -. Eh visto a tu novio con otra y parecía muy a gusto con ella –frunce el ceño enojado.

Me rio y Duncan frunce aún más el ceño.

-¿te hace gracia? –dice molesto.

-pues si –dejo de reírme -. Él no es mi novio, es solo un amigo –le sonrió.

-oh, eso está bien –sonríe y me toma de la barbilla.

-tengo que irme –en eso me agarra de la cintura y yo me sonrojo.

-deja que te lleve a casa –me acaricia la barbilla.

-no puedo dejar a Trent sin coche –digo.

-dales las llaves y yo te llevo a tu casa –parece empeñado a llevarme.

-ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre –le reprocho.

-tu tampoco y de echo no sé cuál es tu nombre preciosa –sonríe y me sonrojo nuevamente.

-eso fue culpa tuya –le digo molesta.

-¿mía?

-sí. Fuiste brusco conmigo.

-¿brusco? –levanta las cejas sorprendido.

-casi me atropellas con tu moto luego me acosas en mi coche ¿cómo iba a presentarme?

-lo siento –abro muchos los ojos cuando lo oigo, no parece de los que se arrepienten, sino todo lo contrario.

-me llamo Courtney –digo sonrojada y avergonzada. ¿Por qué me pongo así con él?

-me gusta –le sonrió como una tonta.

Le doy las llaves de mi coche a bridgette ya que no encuentro a trent. Me sonrojo cuando Duncan me toma de la mano. Cuando salimos de la fraternidad aún sigue agarrándome de la mano. Lleva puesto una camiseta azul con unas bermudas jeans y zapatos convers de color rojo. Me suelta cuando llegamos a su moto. Me da su casco y se asegura de que vaya bien segura. Sube y me emociono cuando me ayuda a subir, es la primera vez que subo a una moto y con un sujeto como Duncan al volante.

-sujétate bien a mi nena –me ordena.

Joder esta fuerte, fuerte. Sonrió a mis adentros por tener el privilegio de tocarlo. Arranca y me aferro más a él. No tardamos en llegar ya que solo son cuatro calles hasta mi casa.

-gracias por traerme a casa –le doy su casco y él lo pone en el manillar de la moto. Solo doy un paso hacia mi casa cuando….

-¿adónde crees que vas? –me agarra y me estrecha contra su pecho, me sonrojo -. ¿Es que no piensas darme un beso de buenas noches? –sonrió por su descaro.

-tú quieres más que un beso.

-vamos, aunque sea uno en la mejilla –sonríe juguetón.

-de acuerdo, pero no gires la cabeza, me conozco ese truco –le regaño con humor.

-lo prometo –no le creo.

Me pongo de puntillas y él me pone su mejilla y cuando estoy a punto de darle un pequeño beso, el gira la cabeza y atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Sabía que haría eso, de hecho estaba esperando que lo hiciera. No tardo en abrir la boca y corresponder su beso. Su lengua entra con dominación en mi boca. Hmm….que rico besa. Todo el cuerpo se me enciende, hay como una pequeña electricidad entre nosotros. Sus labios son tiernos y carnosos. Nuestras salivas se mesclan al igual que nuestras lenguas. Me presiona más a su cuerpo y el beso es cada vez más profundo. Cuando dejamos de besarnos por falta de aire él me sonríe maliciosamente haciendo que yo me sonroje.

-te dije que me besarías –vuelve a besarme.

-Duncan…. –intento despegar mis labios de los suyos pero me es difícil.

Que estás haciendo! Aparece mi conciencia moviendo la cabeza negativamente. La ignoro y sigo besando a Duncan. Pero tiene razón.

-mañana hay clases –logro despegarme de su boca -. Buenas noches –salgo de sus brazos.

-buenas noches –me sonríe.

Cuando saco la llave de mi casa y abro la puerta siento la mirada de él. Le digo adiós dentro de casa y con la mano y cierro la puerta. Seguidamente escucho el rugido de su moto alejándose. Me quito los tacones y voy a mi habitación. Me pongo el pijama y me desmaquillo. Cuando por fin me desplomo en la cama me toco los labios y sonrió como una boba. Uau….

Me acurruco en mi cama y me sumo en un sueño profundo y sueño con chicos malos de ojos celestes y motos alucinantes….

**Olas! Que les pareció? Largo ehhh xD courtney es una loquilla. ****Chris y blaineley socios! Wow! ****Con quien estaba trent? Besazo DxC! Courtney tiene una mini conciencia! Ok. A una cosa todo es inventado ok lo digo por si acaso xD. Sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	4. Chapter 4 Una Cita Para La Princesa

El profesor Ted Worthinsong nos habla de **los Derechos Humanos, **de lo que significa en si las palabras. Los derechos humanos son aquellas "_condiciones instrumentales que le permiten a la persona su realización" _dice el profesor_. _Los derechos humanos son aquellas….am….Realización instrumental y am….realización, realización….

_*Te dije que me besarías nena…._

Arg! Ahí está el otra vez en mi cabeza! ¿Qué me pasa? Llevo casi media clase pensando en él. No logro concentrarme en clase! La imagen de él robándome un beso se repite una y otra vez en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, en ese recuerdo tan….arg! ¿Lo ven? Ay….tampoco fue un beso tan genial, pero que digo, a quien quiero engañar, fue maravilloso….fue el beso más lindo, más maravilloso que me han dado en la vida.

-señorita Steele podría por favor decir a la clase ¿de dónde fueron recogidos las leyes de los derechos humanos?

Oh mierda genial, esto me pasa por no atender en clase. Me remuevo nerviosa en mi asiento y siento las miradas de los demás. El profesor se quita sus gafas con cierta impaciencia y me pone nerviosa.

-yo….-gasparreo la voz -. Los derechos fueron recogidos en las leyes a raíz de las revoluciones Burguesas, revolución inglesa, revolución francesa y revolución americana.

-de acuerdo sigamos ¿por dónde iba? Ah, si….

Fiuuuuu….por los pelos, menos mal que se me da bien salir bajo presión. La clase continúa y logro concentrarme. El profesor Ted tiene una forma de hablar excelente, de esas que logra captar la atención. Cuando la clase termina decido salir de las últimas para poder disculparme con él por mi comportamiento en clase.

-profesor Worthinson ¿tiene un momento? –digo con una sonrisa dulce.

-por supuesto señorita Stelle –me sonríe.

El profesor Ted es un hombre mayor, yo diría que de unos treinta y pico. Pero a pesar de su mayoría de edad es un hombre realmente atractivo pese a la americana barata que lleva y lo desaliñado que va.

-quería disculparme por la pequeña distracción en clase y le juro que no volverá a pasar, no suelo tener este tipo de problemas yo…

-tranquilízate suele pasar –me sorprende en el tono informal en el que me lo dice -. Pero espero que no vuelva a pasar, espero grandes cosas de ti –me guiña un ojo y se va.

Bueno ahora sé que no está enfadado conmigo y que espera grandes cosas de mi. Eso está bien ¿no? En fin salgo para ir a comer algo al mismo sitio del primer día, en el bar _Bang Bang Delicious. _Trent está sentado en unas de las mesas de afuera del bar comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¿a que no adivinas a quien encontraron distraída en clase? –me siento delante de él soltando un bufido.

-¿a que no adivinas quien no estará más con la chica que le gusta?

-¿qué?

-exacto yo –frunce el ceño.

-explícate –le robo unas cuantas papas fritas de su plato de hamburguesa.

-resulta que han partido la clase en dos, los de Música, teatro y arte separados.

-y eso es malo porque….

-porque los de arte se van y gwen está en arte y no la veré más –dice molesto.

-pero puedes verla fuera de clase –le doy ánimos.

-sí ¿pero te das cuenta de el tiempo que hubiéramos pasado juntos en clase?

-que dramático –pongo los ojos en blanco.

Al fin viene la camarera y se queda un buen rato poniendo ojitos lindos a trent mientras él come enfadado. Pido un refresco y una ensalada Caprese con lechuga, algo ligero, no me apetece comer mucho hoy.

-¿porque estabas distraídas en clase? –ahora trent parece más relajado.

-pues porque….

-Courtney! Trent! –Aparece Bridgt delante de nuestra mesa con su novio -. ¿Podemos? –sonríe educada.

-claro siéntense –les digo.

La camarera viene con mi ensalada y geoff y bridgt piden pizza y bebidas para ellos. Nos ponemos a hablar de la fiesta de ayer. Resulta que trent se había perdido para estar asolas con gwen. Geoff y trent hablan mientras bridg me interroga sobre qué es lo que hice ayer con Duncan.

-solo me llevo a casa –digo.

-mentira –me mira fijamente a los ojos -. Note cierta química entre ustedes dos ayer –sonríe burlonamente.

-para nada –doy un sorbo a mi refresco.

Bridgette me cae muy bien, pero acabo de conocerla, no pienso contarle sobre mi beso con Duncan, quizás más adelante. Casi me atraganto cuando veo venir a nuestra mesa a Duncan. Mierda! Por alguna extraña razón no me apetece verlo. Me mira directamente a mí y me sonrojo.

-Duncan! compadre –le saluda geoff.

-Justo de quien hablábamos –dice en alto bridgt y me guiña un ojo. Me pongo nerviosa, que mala eres bridgt!

-espero que buenas cosas –sonríe Duncan.

Oh dios mío esta guapísimo. Lleva unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta blanca de tiro y el pelo revuelto y sexy. Intento no mirarle mucho y disimular normalidad.

-soy Duncan Ward –saluda a trent.

-Trent Thomson –se presenta el.

Duncan Ward! Ahora ya sé cómo se llama por completo. Suena tan varonil…., contrólate! me regaña mi conciencia.

-sabes te confundí como el novio de Courtney –se sienta Duncan. ¡Pero de que va diciendo eso!

-no somos novios –decimos yo y trent a la vez.

-pareces nerviosa Courtney –Duncan levanta una ceja y parece molesto. Pero ¿Conmigo?

-no lo estoy –me levanto -. Tengo que irme –digo.

-¿tan pronto? Aún queda veinte minutos para volver a clases –dice bridgt.

-me gusta llegar de las primeras –le sonrió -. ¿Trent puedes pagar mi almuerzo? En casa te lo devuelvo no llevo suficiente en cima.

-claro –sonríe.

-gracias eres el mejor -le doy un beso en la mejilla -. Nos vemos –les digo a los demás.

Voy a mi siguiente clase. Suelto un suspiro largo de alivio. Tener a Duncan cerca me afecta. ¿Y porque te afecta? Me regaña mi conciencia. Él es un chico malo lo nuestro no podría durar, además no es la clase de chico que busco para una relación, no es de mi tipo. Ya sé lo que están pensando ¿y por qué rayos lo bésate ayer jah? Me deje llevar por el momento y no volverá a pasar. Ese será nuestro único y último beso.

-¿porque las prisas nena? –me agarra y me da la vuelta.

-Duncan –siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cuando me toca.

-¿siempre le das un beso de despedida en la mejilla a trent? Porque no me gusta –frunce el ceño molesto un instante y luego me sonríe.

-escucha Duncan sobre el beso de ayer….

-fue fantástico nena –me sonrojo -. ¿Quieres que te dé una vuelta en mi moto después de clases? –dile que no!

-Sí –mierda que te dije! -. Quiero decir no –eso está mejor.

-¿no? –parece enfadado.

-no quiero nada contigo –me suelto de él y tomo distancia.

-¿no?

-créeme no soy la clase de chica que buscas.

-¿no?

-gusto en conocerte –sonrió nerviosa y me dispongo a irme.

-de eso nada –vuelve a cogerme -. Me gustas y te quiero para mí –me sonrojo por completo, joder es de los que no se rinden!

-por favor suéltame –suplico, pero en el fondo no quiero que lo haga.

-no.

-Duncan no seas niño –digo algo impaciente.

-no te pido que seamos novios, créeme, no me van las relaciones.

-¿disculpa? –frunzo el ceño.

-solo busco diversión –lo sabía es uno de esos.

-pues búscalas en otra parte –le empujo.

Se me queda mirando un instante como sorprendido por mi arrebato. ¡Así es Duncan puedo ser mala que te cagas aunque parezca dócil por fuera! Me voy hecha una furia. ¿Quién se cree que soy ese idiota? ¿Una de esas chicas locas a las que le va el sexo sin compromiso? Pues no! Y pensar que ayer le bese….que gran error. Que decepción, pero en el fondo sabia como era, de esa clase de chicos. Pero ayer cuando me dejo en casa fue lindo y sentí algo. Pero lo acaba de estropear todo! No sé porque me enfado si de todos modos no quería nada con él. Pero ¿porque me siento extraña? Como si me doliera.

_*No te pido que seamos novios _

*_créeme no me van las relaciones_

Esas fueron sus palabras. Llego a clases y borro todo lo sucedido y me concentro. Al terminar el día trent y yo cenamos en casa pizza. Al día siguiente en clase todo va como la seda. Almuerzo con trent en _Bang Bang Delicious _y en compañía de goeff y de bridgette. Al fin llega viernes y no hay rastro de ese idiota, puede que ya este acosando a otra chica. La idea me da celos. Pero se me va enseguida cuando trent y yo al terminar las clases vamos a un video club a alquilar unas pelis.

-¿qué tal con gwen? –digo acurrucada en el sofá.

-bien, puede que la invite a salir en fin de semana que viene –dice mirando la película sentado en el suelo delante de mí.

-no vayas tan rápido.

-¿porque?

-porque a las chicas no le gustan los chicos desesperados.

-no estoy desesperado –me mira mal.

-¿no estas desesperado por besarla? –trent se sonroja y yo sonrió malvadamente.

-sabelotodo.

-oye –le doy con el cojín del sofá.

Trent me sonríe y yo le pongo los ojos en blanco. El fin de semana me paso las horas haciendo los deberes, nos han dado muchísimo. Cuando me tomo un descanso enciendo mi portátil y veo mi _Spacebook. _Me paso horas mirando el muro de entrada y chateto con Bridgette, la eh agregado a mi _Spacebook _y a toda mi clase. Mi madre ha colgado una foto en su muro y me la ha etiquetado. Salen ella y tío Bruno mandándome besos, se ven graciosos. Los echo de menos y solo ha pasado una semana.

Llega lunes y otra vez a empezar. En clase el profesor Ted abre un debate sobre lo indefendible y lo defendible. Prácticamente nos plantea un problema al que nos enfrentaremos en un futuro si llegamos a ser abogados. Por ejemplo si al cliente que debemos defender es culpable de lo que le acusan ¿qué tenemos que hacer? O ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? Hay mucho sobre que decir sobre esto. Todo el mundo tiene su punto de vista. Levanto la mano.

-si señorita Steele –me cede el paso.

-yo diría que lo que tenemos que hacer es defender lo indefendible, ese es nuestro trabajo, es por eso por lo que nos pagan, defendemos lo indefendible y también lo defendible, debemos hacer creer o más bien convencerlos del todo al juez y al jurado que el cliente no es culpable y punto –digo.

-excelente señorita Steele –me sonríe sorprendido y me siento contenta por dejarlo así.

Cuando termina la clase el profesor me felicita por mi pequeña defensa en el debate. Al medio día como en compañía solo de bridgette. Hablamos prácticamente de lo que hacíamos en nuestros antiguos institutos. Me rio mucho con ella.

Estoy en la biblioteca cuando termina toda la jornada de clases. La biblioteca es genial, está equipada con ordenadores de último modelo y cuenta con una gran variedad de libros. Recibo un mensaje de trent desde el móvil.

**Mensaje de Trent **

_**La maleta verde de la perversión te espera ;) **_

Pongo los ojos en blanco al mensaje.

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**Ya voy :p **_

Odio ese nombre, aunque eh de admitir que tiene su punto de gracia. Salgo y voy hacia mi coche, busco las llaves en mi mochila y cuando levanto la vista veo apoyado en el capo trasero a Duncan. Activo el modo on de enfado.

-¿podrías despegarte de mi coche? –digo poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¿porque no has contestados a mis mensajes y llamadas? –dice enojado.

-¿qué mensajes y llamadas? Ni siquiera te di mi número de móvil –me cruzo de brazos.

No mire mi móvil durante la semana y ni siquiera el fin de semana, además lo puse en modo silencio mientras estudiaba y hacia los deberes. ¿Quién le dio mi número de móvil? ¿Me ha llamado? Y ¿me dejo mensajes? ¿Porque? De pronto siento una pequeña alegría por saber que ha hecho eso.

-de acuerdo tu ganas, seré tu novio –abro muchos los ojos y luego frunzo el ceño ¿pero quién se cree? ¿Brad Pitt?

-no quiero que seas mi novio –por muy guapo sexy y atractivo que seas! Joder y lo es!

-eres de esas cursis –sonríe -. Eres de por favor y gracias ¿quieres que te pida una cita PRIN-CE-SA? –recalca la última palabra.

-no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tengo que ir a trabajar –paso por su lado y lo ignoro.

Abro la puerta de mi coche cuando de pronto él lo vuelve a cerrar con fuerza y me da un susto cuando me agarra de la cintura y tira de mi hacia a él.

-no lo entiendes ¿cierto? Mientras más huyas de mí más te buscare, me excita que me rechaces y me eh vuelto loco durante el fin de semana –me toma de la barbilla -. No eh dejado de pensar en ti y en nuestro beso.

-Duncan….

El corazón me late con fuerza, siento mis mejillas calientes, el pulso se me acelera, la respiración se me entrecorta, una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. Y todo es por él, porque me está tocando, porque está muy cerca de mí….

**Olas! Espero que guste! Duncan el un loquillo y courtney un revoltijo de indecisiones con sus sentimientos ¿no creen? xD en fin. Sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	5. Chapter 5 Maleta Verde de la Perversión

Duncan me atrae, me atrae mucho, muchísimo y eso no debería ser bueno. Él no es bueno. Tengo que ser más lista y coherente porque de no serlo, acabare desnuda y en su cama. Oh dios debe ser muy bueno en la cama, puedo imaginármelo, empotrándome contra la pared mientras…..

-¿en qué estás pensando? –su voz es profunda y ronca.

-¿qué?

-te estas mordiendo el labio –su mirada es penetrante eh intimidante.

No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio, dejo de hacerlo. Aparto la mirada de él porque me pierdo en sus celestes ojos tan bonitos y cautivadores. Este hombre me deslumbra por completo, me pierde.

-por favor tengo que ir a trabajar –suplico sin mirarlo.

-no me daré por vencido, voy a tenerte, siempre consigo lo que quiero –sus palabras parecen amenaza.

Me suelta y veo cómo se va. Subo a mi coche. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, estoy acalorada, me ventilo la cara con las manos. Uf que hombre. ¿Qué va a tenerme? ¿Que siempre consigue lo que quiere? ¿Que no se dará por vencido? Eso ya lo veremos. Conduzco hasta casa.

-¡ya estoy en casa! –digo entrando por la puerta.

-ya era hora linda.

Encuentro a trent en la sala con su ordenador. Parece muy concentrado. Voy por detrás y miro que es lo que le tiene tan concentrado. Está en _Spacebook _y está mirando el perfil de fotos de la tal gwen.

-vaya sí que te gusta esa chica –alza la vista hacia a mí y me sonríe avergonzado -. Bueno voy a trabajar –cierra el portátil de golpe.

-¿la maleta de la perversión? –tuerzo la boca molesta.

-¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? –voy a mi cuarto y saco el maletín verde y vuelvo a la sala.

-me muero por saber qué es lo que llevas ahí.

-puede que algún día te deje ver –le guiño un ojo.

-maletín verde de la perversión y de los secretos –dice levantando las cejas con exageración.

-que tonto –niego con la cabeza -. Me voy –digo.

-suerte –me sonríe.

Meto el maletín en el asiento de atrás del coche, subo y arranco. Destino a mi primer día de trabajo. Tampoco es para tanto lo que llevo en el maletín. No es que lleve esposas ni juguetes sexuales o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco llevo cosas normales ahí dentro. Aparco cerca de la discoteca, salgo del coche cojo mi maletín y camino por un estrecho callejón iluminado con tan solo la luz de la puerta trasera de la discoteca. Toco tres veces a la puerta y me abre Hatchet el grandullón. Entro y me conduce hacia unas escaleras que dan hacia arriba. Subo pero el no. Cuando llego hay un montón de voces chillonas y chicas de mi edad y más mayores medios desnudas maquillándose frente a espejos luminosos. El lugar es donde nos cambiamos, es bastante espacioso. Hay como quince chicas. Blaineley aparece entremedio de las chicas y me da dos besos en la mejilla sin ni siquiera rosarme. Y veo que tiene a alguien detrás.

-esta es Lindsay será tu compañera en la otra plataforma –Blaineley me presenta a una rubia.

-ola –me sonríe y me da un abrazo.

-ola –digo sorprendida y algo incomoda.

-bien las dejo cambiarse –dice Blaineley y se va.

Cuando Lindsay deja de abrazarme veo a una rubia muy guapa de ojos azules mirándome con una enorme sonrisa. Le sonrió forzadamente y me voy a cambiar. Dejo mi maletín encima de la mesita con espejo incluido y empiezo a desnudarme. Recuerdo mi primera vez, cielos que vergüenza, era muy pudorosa con mi cuerpo y no me gustaba cambiarme delante de la gente, ahora mismo tampoco me hace gracia, pero es más tolerable que la primera vez.

-verdad que es genial –la rubia se pone a mi lado y empieza a descambiarse.

-¿el qué? –saco mi paleta de maquillaje y lo dejo en la mesilla.

-esto, nos pagan por bailar y desnudarnos –madre mía tiene los pechos enormes, seguro que son operados.

-si es genial –digo sarcásticamente.

-¿cuánto llevas en esto?

-escucha no me gusta contar mi vida en lugares como este, así que solo limítate hacer lo tuyo y yo haré lo mío.

-de acuerdo –dice en voz baja y algo dolida.

No es por ser mala, pero no me gusta mesclar mi vida privada con la mierda de la noche. Casi me siento culpable por hablarle así. Pero no eh venido hacer amigas nuevas, vengo a trabajar. Saco del maletín mi ropa. Me pongo mi corsé rojo, me lo ajusto y mis pechos cresen de golpe, mis pantis y encima un mini short negro, parecen unos calzones prácticamente, me calzo mis botas de tacones de cuero negro. Ropa lista ahora los complementos. Unos guantes negros largos y un collar de perro con pinchos. Me recojo todo pelo con una rejilla y saco del maletín mi peluca rubia y me la pongo. Me maquillo los ojos con sombras oscuras y los labios rojo escarlata, rímel y mucho colorete.

-Wow menudo cambio –me mira boquiabierta Lindsay.

-gracias –digo mientras me peino la peluca larga.

-eres como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman –me rio un poco cuando lo dice.

-solo que no tengo a mi multimillonario Richard Gere –digo.

Pretty Woman unas de mis pelis favoritas, de hecho de ahí saque la idea de la peluca rubia. Quiero mantener mi anonimato y la peluca me lo ofrece. Cuando sea alguien importante no quiero que nadie relacione mi cara con sitios como este.

-de acuerdo chicas a las plataformas –aparece Blaineley.

Lindsay lleva un conjunto de cuero muy provocativo y unos tacones súper altos. Sigo pensando que esos pechos son operados. Las dos bajamos con cuidado por las escaleras y Hatchet nos escolta hasta las plataformas, los hombres nos silban y no dicen piropos, pero no de los bonitos. La música está a tope y hay un montón luces estroboscópicas. El lugar está lleno de gente joven, la mayoría turistas de otros países. Ya en mi plataforma empiezo a bailar mientras el Dj toca. La música electrónica retumba en mis oídos, los gritos eufóricos de la gente al bailar ánima el ambiente fiestero de la noche. Meneo la cabeza y el cuerpo entero, me sumo en un mundo totalmente distinto, me siento otra persona, una persona adicta a la noche, una persona distinta, mi otra yo. Siempre me pasa cuando me pongo la peluca. Cuando me pongo la peluca pierdo el control de la realidad, de mi realidad, de mi mundo, de mi misma….

Aparco el coche en la entrada de mi casa. Me arrastro hasta mi habitación y me obligo a ponerme la ropa de dormir. Caigo agotada de sueño en mi cama. Que gusto estar en camita. Abro los ojos y echada boca arriba pienso en el futuro, si me casare, si tendré hijos, si conoceré a la persona que me haga feliz, dios que estupideces estoy pensando. Giro la cabeza y veo que son las tres y media de la madrugada. Tengo que dormir, pero hay algo que no me deja hacerlo. Me levanto cojo mi móvil y vuelvo a la cama. Abro la bandeja de mensajes. ¡Que! Diez mensajes y cinco llamadas perdidas de Duncan.

**Mensaje de Duncan**

_**Soy un cretino idiota pero puedo arreglarlo. **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**No suelo disculparme, de hecho nunca, lo siento. **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Quiero verte ¿dónde estás? **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**¿Estas enfada conmigo? ¿Tanto la eh cagado? **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Courtney estas siendo grosera al ignorar mis mensajes **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Odio que me ignoren, que me ignores. **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Me estoy enfadado no querrás verme enfadado**_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Te estoy llamando ¿porque no contestas? Contéstame. **_

**Mensajes de Duncan **

_**Estoy enfadado ¿te haces la dura? CONTESTA AL MOVIL **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Me estas volviendo loco :(**_

En el último mensaje a puesto el emoticono de carita triste. Oh que lindo. Tengo una sonrisa como la del gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _Aunque debería horrorizarme por su acoso compulsivo le envió un mensaje.

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**Acabo de ver tus mensajes. Estás loco. **_

Dejo el móvil en la cómoda junto a mi despertador cuando suena la campanita que me avisa que me ha llegado un mensaje. Vuelvo a tomar mi móvil y veo que es Duncan. Me ha respondido. ¿Qué hace el despierto a las tres y media de la madrugada?

**Mensaje de Duncan**

_**Al fin me hablas princesa :D**_

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**No te emociones :p **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Que graciosa chica remilgada **_

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**¿A quién llamas remilgada?**_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**¿No lo eres? **_

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**No. **_

**Mensaje de Duncan**

_**Demuéstramelo en la cama princesa ;)**_

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**Dagh eres un cerdo .l. **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**xD **_

**Mensaje de Courtney **

_**¿Te hace gracia? Porque a mí no. **_

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_**Voy a llamarte. Contesta o mañana me veras enfadado. Y te lo aseguro no querrás eso. **_

¿Pero quien se cree dándome ordenes? No le tengo miedo. Al instante suena mi móvil con la música de _Crazy in love de Beyonce. _Me encanta esa canción y Beyonce es una mujer con una voz espectacular, es una de mis muchas cantantes favoritas. Dejo sonar mi móvil, no pienso contestarle. Suena tres veces. Soy mala rio a mis adentros. Apago mi móvil porque estoy segura de que seguirá llamando. Me tapo con la sabana de mi cama y me duermo al instante de cerrar los ojos.

_RING RING RING!_

Guio mi mano a ciegas para apagar el despertador. Jooo….aún tengo sueño. Tomo aire por la boca y lo suelto por la boca. Me levanto de un salto de la cama, voy a mi armario. Me pongo un short y una blusa blanca de mangas largas, me recojo el pelo con un moño y me lo despeino un poco para que se vea natural, mis zapatillas negras y lista. Entro en el baño, me lavo la cara y los dientes, vuelvo a mi cuarto y me maquillo un poco, solo pestañas, iluminador y los labios.

-buenos días –entro en la cocina con una sonrisa.

-te veo alegre esta mañana linda –dice trent comiendo un bol de cereal.

-siento que hoy será un buen día –sonrió mientras me hago un bocadillo de mortadela y queso.

-eso es genial –dice con sarcasmo divertido.

Y como dije mi día es así. En la Universidad se me pasan las horas volando. Hoy el profesor Ted dio clases de Derecho Romano. Tomo un montón de anotaciones con mi portátil y en mi libreta anoto las incógnitas o palabras que no me quedan claras para luego ir a la biblioteca y buscar información y si nos las encuentro se las preguntare al profesor Ted al siguiente día. Trent ya está en su trabajo como cajero en el super, lo sé porque cuando llego a casa no está. Cuando salgo de casa con mi maletín verde para ir a trabajar me quedo de piedra cuando veo a un hombre con chaqueta de cuero negro cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el asiento de su moto. Me mira muy enfadado. Mierda, tierra trágame.

-Duncan.

**Olas! Maletín verde de la perversión! ¿Qué más habrá ahí dentro? ¿Courtney con peluca rubia? ¡Lindsay compañera de trabajo! ¿Un Duncan muy enfadado? Corre Courtney :O! xD sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	6. Chapter 6 Sorpresas Inesperadas

Siento como si estuviera a punto de atacarme un peligroso jaguar. Y por alguna extraña razón me siento culpable. ¿Es que este tipo me dejara alguna vez en paz? Las piernas no me reaccionan y la mirada de Duncan es cada vez más seria. Lo eh enfadado. Joder lo tengo a tan solo cinco pasos de mí y aun así me afecta, esta irresistiblemente sexy y le odio por eso, porque me desconcentra, debería gritarle o algo, no sé, me confunde. Al diablo con mi buen día.

-no has contestado y me has cabreado princesa –¿me está echando la bronca por no contestarle al móvil?

-¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Castigarme? –Duncan sonríe, pero luego vuelve a ponerse serio.

-se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podría hacerte –hay un brillo oscuro en sus ojos cuando lo dice.

-¿es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que molestarme? –frunzo el ceño.

-te dije que habría consecuencias nena.

-voy a llamar a la policía.

-¿y crees que eso me detendrá?

Me pongo nerviosa cuando se endereza. A la mierda como se me acerque le roció con el Spray de pimienta que tengo en el bolsillo y si no funciona le daré una patada en lo huevos, eso nunca falla. Cuando da un paso le suena el móvil, lo saca del bolsillo y contesta.

-que pasa viejo me encuentras ocupado –dice a quien quiera que esté al otro lado del móvil. ¿Cómo que ocupado? Ni que fuera yo su pasa tiempo, aunque últimamente parece que sí -. ¡Que! Que hiciste ¡que! Mierda Owen ya voy –cuelga de mala gana -. Salvada por la campana encanto –sube a su moto -. Esto no ha terminado –se pone su casco y arranca con mucho ruido.

No sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento cuando lo suelto por la boca totalmente aliviada. Uf que incordio de hombre.

Cuando llego fuera de la discoteca frunzo el ceño. Hoy es marte y los martes me toca la barra metálica de la sala de estriptis. Hoy toca desnudarse. Después de entrar y cambiarme voy a la sala dos. Espero a que anuncien mi nombre para salir a la barra. Llevo puesto un uniforme de colegiala y debajo un mini bikini. Uno de los otros trajes que llevo en el maletín verde. Cuando echo un vistazo en la sala pongo los ojos en blanco por la multitud de hombres que hay. En las tres barras hay tres chicas deslizándose por el tubo metálico mientras los hombres beben trago y fuman. Las chicas ya están desnudas y los hombres les recompensan tirándoles fajos y fajos de billete. La música que se oye en la sala es la misma y se repite una y otra vez. Es música lenta y erótica, la voz de una mujer se oye por los altavoces parece que esté a punto de tener un orgasmo. Veo como las tres chicas recogen sus ganancias y se retiran del escenario con unos aplausos. Segunda tanda yo y otra dos más. Lo más gracioso es que las tres somos rubias, bueno yo no en realidad soy castaña. La voz de Chris Maclein anuncia nuestras entradas al escenario.

-¡las chicas calientes de Chris Maclein amigos! –menudo idiota.

Primero anuncia a una tal Vainilla, luego a Uva, los hombres se vuelven locos cuando las ven salir con sus trajes, una va de vaquera y la otra de conejita.

-y en la barra número tres nuestra nueva chica caliente un aplauso en su primer debut ¡a Zarzamora! –esa soy yo.

Me situó en mi puesto y comienzo a bailar alrededor de la barra de metal. Gracias a los focos de color rojo no puedo distinguir a los hombres a los cual me dan asco. Empiezo a provocarlos para que saquen el dinero, el que pagara mi alquiler y mis estudios en la Universidad. Lentamente desabrocho mi camisa de uniforme.

-¡eso es quítatelo todo!

-¡gánate tu dinero zorrita!

-¡Tetas! ¡Tetas! ¡Tetas!

Escucho mientras me desnudo. Esto es lo que odio de este trabajo, lo humillante que es que unos perdedores que seguramente trabajan en puestos de trabajo de mierda me digan cosas como esas. Pero me vengo sacándoles todo su dinero por el cual han trabajado con sudor y esfuerzo. Pienso dejarlos sin un centavo. Cabronazos. Sueltan el dinero una vez que me encuentro en bikini. Y caen más fajos de dinero cuando me deshago de la parte de arriba de mi bañador dorado.

Recojo todo el dinero y sonrió cuando veo que son billetes de los grandes. Chin! Chin! Chin! Perdedores digo por dentro pensando en los pobres hombres, se lo merecen por cerdos y cochinos. Bajo del escenario y voy al vestidor con las otras dos chicas que también han tenido excito sacándoles dineros a esos idiotas. Las tres volvemos al vestidor para cambiarnos otra vez y salir en la siguiente tanda. Dejamos todo el dinero en un cajón de plástico.

-¡qué cantidad! –dice sorprendida Lindsay.

-fueron mucho más generosa con ella –me alaba vainilla que en realidad se llama Verónica.

-¡bien chicas! ¡Las tres siguientes! –llama Blaineley.

-espero tener excito como tu Zarzamora –me guiña un ojo Lindsay.

-suerte Fresita –le digo mientras sale junto a otras dos chicas más.

Fresita es el nombre que tiene Lindsay en el escenario, todas las estripers tenemos nombres de frutas, el mío es Zarzamora, ya saben para proteger nuestra verdadera identidad y todo ese rollo. Mientras me vuelvo a cambiar aparece Chris en el vestidor y da cachetadas en el culo a las chicas descuidadas y estas chillan sorprendidas. Se acerca a mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

-no te cambies tan rápido.

-¿disculpa? –levanto una ceja.

-ponte esto –me lanza dos prendas pequeñas y las agarro en el aire -. Darás un baile privado, hay un tipo que insiste mucho –sonríe.

-¿y quieres que me ponga esto? -Sostengo en su cara un mini tanga negro de brillantinas a juego con un sostén del mismo color.

-sí, te esta esperando, Hatchet te llevara al cuarto privado así que cámbiate –dice mientras mira a las chicas cambiarse.

-¿y qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente? –le miro mal.

-tranquila solo es un baile privado, solo bailas –eso me tranquiliza, bueno no del todo.

-de acuerdo, pero esto es dinero extra ¿no?

-sí, lo que ganes te lo quedas.

-de acuerdo.

Me pongo el mini tanga y el sostén de brillos. Bajo y Hatchet me conduce por una puerta que da atrás del escenario de la sala de Stripper. Cuando entro veo un pasillo largo y oscuro, solo se ve luces de color rojo que salen por el agujero de debajo de las puertas. A ambos lados del pasillo hay puertas. Al final del todo hay una cómoda con una pequeña lámpara encendida. Hatchet va delante. Caminamos y oigo ruidos detrás de las puertas que dejamos atrás. Incluso me parece oír gemidos.

-es este –se detiene en una puerta con el numero cincuenta.

-gracias –digo, el asiente con la cabeza y se va.

Respiro hondo y entro. ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Profesor Ted! ¡Es mi profesor de derecho! ¡Profesor Ted Worthinsong! ¡¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?! ¿Tú qué crees tonta? pues verte bailar con un mini tanga y un sostén de brillantinas! Me dice la mini Courtney sabelotodo.

Esta sentado en un sofá de cuero negro donde caben tres personas y delante hay una tarima pequeña redonda. Lleva puesto una camisa negra y tiene desabrochado los tres botones de arriba y deja ver un poco su pecho. Reposa en su regazo un vaso de tequila con hielo. Lleva puesto unos pantalones azules. Cuando entro y cierro la puerta me sonríe lascivamente. ¿Qué hago? Y de pronto recuerdo que llevo puesto una peluca, no sabe quién soy, no lo sabe, pensar eso no me tranquiliza pero me da ánimos. Bien Courtney solo baila y lárgate. Sí, yo puedo. Nerviosamente voy al aparato de Cd que hay en la habitación y le doy al Play. La música suena y voy a la pequeña tarima y empiezo a bailar obscenamente. Siempre había visto al profesor Ted como un caballero y resulta que es como todos los hombres. Un cerdo. Mientras bebe no me mira a los ojos sino a mi cuerpo y veo que se levanta del sofá y se pone frente a mí. Yo sigo bailando y mientras lo hago me pregunto vagamente si el profesor Ted estará casado o tendrá hijos.

-eres preciosa –me dice -. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –¿si hablo reconocerá mi voz? No, no lo creo, pero por si acaso intentare hablar poco y con acento extranjero.

-veinte señor –digo con acento hispano.

-ven –me tiende su mano, dudo un instante pero es un cliente no me queda de otra. Me lleva hacia el sofá y se sienta -. Súbete a mi regazo y Baila –lo hago.

Me toquetea sin vergüenza alguna por todas partes. No me gusta, pero tampoco me disgusta. Recuerdo a las chicas de clase murmurar por lo bajito lo apuesto que es el profesor Ted y que se acostarían con el si se diera la ocasión. Están enfermas, el profesor podría ser claramente sus padres o sus tíos.

-te pago mil dólares si te vienes a mi casa –me paro en seco. ¡Quiere sexo!

-lo siento no soy prostituta –me levanto de su regazo.

-dos mil –dice serio.

-no.

-tres mil.

Le miro boquiabierta ¡enserio! Para poder sobrevivir en una ciudad como los ángeles tienes que tener un sueldo como mínimo de dos mil y entre veinte mil dólares. Por más dinero que me ofrezca y me han ofrecido más en otros lugares a los que eh trabajado mi respuesta siempre será.

-no.

-de acuerdo encantado de conocerte –se levanta y me toma una mano y le da un beso. Que anticuado -. Eh dejado en aquella mesita mil dólares, por el baile –me sonríe.

-gracias –le miro con cautela.

-a ti –me suelta la mano.

Vaya después de todo no es un cerdo, bueno no del todo. Recojo el dinero de la mesita y me voy de la habitación. Mierda y ahora como le miro a la cara mañana en clases….

Al día siguiente. Sentada al final de la clase el profesor Ted habla del Derecho penal. No puedo ni mirarle a los ojos sin sonrojarme recordando la proposición de pasar una noche con él en su casa. Jamás había deseado tanto que terminara una clase. Quiero que acabe ya!

-es lindo seguro que es una máquina en la cama –escucho delante de mí hablar a dos compañeras del profesor.

El profesor Ted tiene el pelo castaño crespo y lo tiene cortado al estilo Jean Claude Van Damm. Tiene los ojos negros y está en buena forma, espalda ancha y brazos medio musculados. Cuando sonríe se le forman dos hoyuelos en las mejillas y le hacen muy atractivo.

-sí, sin duda dejaría que me castigara después de clases –están locas.

-yo si se quién es una verdadera máquina del sexo.

-¿así quién?

-se llama Duncan Ward.

Rompo mi lápiz con fuerza ¡Que!

-¿y cómo lo sabes Ann María? –le pregunta la otra chica. ¡Eso como lo sabes P***!

-¿tú qué crees Dakota? –ese cerdo de Duncan! Si Será! Si Será! Si Será! Arg!

-eh oído hablar de el por el campus y por otros lugares lo apodan Torso Dorado –dice la tal Dakota.

-sí y ni te imaginas porque –suspira acalorada -. Pero es de eso de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, nunca repite dos veces con la misma chica –dice apenada Ann María.

-pues yo –digo y las dos chicas se giran para mirarme.

-¿sí? –dicen las dos.

-eh oído que va tras una chica –digo y Ann María sonríe.

-espero que no sea tonta y aproveche con ese bombón porque en cuanto la mete se larga y adiós muy buenas –dice.

Le sonrió forzadamente y en eso suena el timbre de fin de clases. Hora de comer. Recojo las cosas de mi mesa y salgo. Hoy me eh preparado un Sándwich de atún para comer, busco un lugar en el enorme parque que hay en el campus. Me siento en la sombra de un árbol. Hoy me apetece estar sola. En un plis plas devoro mi sándwich, saco de mi mochila una botella pequeña de agua mineral. Y mientras bebo pienso en Duncan. Así que Duncan es una máquina de sexo eh y no repite dos veces con la misma chica eh y en cuanto la mete adiós muy buenas eh. Cielos ahora se confirman todos mis temores. Es un chico malo al que solo le interesa meterla y largarse. Miro la hora en mi móvil y veo que tengo tiempo para leer. Saco mi libro y continúo por el capítulo en que lo deje. Estoy leyendo la trilogía de la autora E.L James. No soy una apasionada de los libros, pero oí hablar mucho del libro y de lo asombroso que es. Es una novela erótica. _Las cincuenta sombras de Christian Grey _voy por el tercer volumen. Es una mescla entre lo romántico y erótico, no soy muy buena describiendo, pero el libro es sin duda una liberación para mujeres y adolescentes que quieren saber y descubrir sobre sexo, es muy adictivo, me encanta como relata la autora, es brillante eh ingeniosa, es sin duda maravillosa. El libro a mí me engancho, tiene sus criticas buenas y malas, de echo van hacer una peli y estoy ansiosa por verlo. Ojala a mí me acosara un magnate como Cristian Grey en vez de un Duncan Ward. Anoche cuando llegue a casa mire mi móvil y vi que me dejo quince mensajes y cinco llamadas perdidas.

-joder nena te va el sexo duro –pego un bote del susto.

Es Duncan. Cierro el libro con fuerza y le miro mal. Él me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. Justo de quien estaba pensando. Me pongo de malhumor al instante.

-¿es que no tienes que acosar a otra chica aparte de a mí? –no oculto mi disgusto por su presencia.

-¿acosar? –su sonrisa desaparece y levanta una ceja.

-si acosar –repito.

-yo no te acoso –dice molesto.

-¿a no? Y entonces como explicas Uno aparecer ayer en mi casa sin avisar y darme un susto de muerte Dos me llamas al móvil sin parar Tres me dejas miles de mensajes Cuatro ¿cómo demonios conseguiste mi número de móvil? Porque no recuerdo habértelo dado y Cinco te eh dicho que no quiero nada contigo.

-para empezar princesa Uno no habría aparecido ayer en tu casa si no me hubieras enfadado al no contestar cuando te dije que lo hicieras Dos te llamo para hablarte y cuando no me contestas me preocupo pensando en que algo malo te haya pasado Tres te dejo mensajes porque no me contestas al móvil y me preocupas aun mas Cuatro Bridgette me dio tu número de teléfono porque se lo pedí yo y Cinco me vuelves loco y yo sí que quiero algo contigo.

Le miro boquiabierta sin creerme lo que me acaba de decir. ¿Se preocupa por mí? Y ¿se preocupa aún más cuando no le contesto? ¿Que lo vuelvo loco? ¡Que! Me sonrojo cuando me acerca a él tomándome de la barbilla. Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. ¿Porque provoca eso en mí? No lo entiendo.

-te estas mordiendo el labio –su mirada se oscurece peligrosamente.

-perdón –no sabía que me lo estaba mordiendo y me pongo muy colorada.

-te gusto –sonríe.

-¿qué? no, para nada –le doy en la mano para que me suelte.

-escucha me gustas y yo sé que te gusto también ¿cuál es el problema nena? –frunzo el ceño.

-deja de llamarme nena y el problema es que no eres mi tipo –digo.

-princesa tu tampoco lo eres, pero mírame, aquí me tienes –me guiña un ojo.

-¡no me llames princesa! –le advierto con el dedo.

-te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas.

-arg! Eres imposible.

-sal conmigo en una cita Courtney –que!

-¿qué? –le miro directamente a los ojos.

-dame una cita.

Este tipo es molesto y encantador a la vez, no logro entenderlo. Se perfectamente la clase de chico que es, pero me desconcierta ¿porque se molesta en pedirme una cita? ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr con eso? ¿Llevarme al catre? Pues lo tiene difícil.

-ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta –me levanto.

-volveré a pedírtelo hasta que aceptes –me mira mal.

-mi respuesta será la misma –le digo y me voy.

-ya veremos –le oigo murmurar.

Hoy es miércoles y los miércoles me toca trabajar de camarera en la discoteca. Por suerte hoy será un día normal en el trabajo pienso aliviada.

**Olas! Disculpen la tardanza ya saben que yo cumplo casi a diario xD en fin lentamente la historia de nuestra universitaria Courtney va tomando un rumbo ¿cuál será? ¿Bueno o malo? Aun no lo sé y ustedes tienen que estar atentos. **

**PD: saludos a mis Criaturitas Finctioneras las amodoro!**

**BrenDxC **

**Fasara **

**AnitaDxC **

**Y a dos que son nuevas por así decirlo :D ok **

**Lumarie –life**

**Aurora Auror **

**Y a FantotaldramaDxC **

**COMO VEN POCO A POCO MIS CRIATURITAS FINCTIONERAS SALEN DE SUS ESCONDITES :D! me alegra y si los demás leen esto anímense y dejen sus reviews! Lo leeré con mucho ánimo. Gracias. **

**En fin sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	7. Chapter 7 El Lado Tierno de la Vida

Es jueves. Caigo rendida y espatarrada en el sofá del salón de casa. Hoy me eh puesto una falda de cuadros color rojo y una camiseta de mangas cortas de color negro con cuello alto y apretado al cuerpo y mis bailarinas negras. Acabo de llegar de la universidad.

-¿linda no tienes que trabajar? –dice trent.

-los jueves y los viernes no –me siento en el sofá y él se sienta a mi lado.

-pareces agotada –dice preocupado.

-sí, es la pega de trabajar en el mundo de la noche –descanso la cabeza en su hombro y el me da un beso tierno.

Solo trabajo de lunes a miércoles, los jueves y los viernes son para mí ¿se imaginan trabajar de lunes a viernes en ese lugar? Uf! No gracias. Lunes de chica gogo, martes de estríper y miércoles de camarera en la barra del bar de la discoteca. Trabajar y estudiar no es una buena combinación.

-voy a dormir una hora y luego hare los deberes –pego un bostezo cuando lo digo -. Por cierto ¿ya has invitado a salir a gwen? –levanto la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo.

-no.

-¿porque no? ¿Es que ya no te gusta?

-sí que me gusta, pero seguiré tu consejo de no ir tan rápido, no quiero parecer desesperado –me sonríe.

-oh eso está bien, deja que sufra un poco, eso nos gusta a las mujeres –le guiño un ojo.

-¿qué tal tus clases con el profesor sexy y pervertido? –le conté a trent lo que paso el martes.

-no me lo recuerdes Trent Thomson –le regaño.

-esta como un queso –le miro boquiabierta.

-Trent Thomson ¿acabas de decir que mi profe de derecho esta como un queso?

-Sip.

-estás loco.

-¿y sabes quién más lo está?

-tu –me sonríe.

-también pero no soy yo.

-¿Quién? –levanto una ceja.

-Duncan Ward –dice -. ¿Qué honda tú y Duncan Ward?

-ya te eh dicho lo que hay trent –digo cansada -. Nada, nos besamos, fue maravilloso y eso es todo.

-¿aun te sigue dejando mensajes y llamadas?

-sí, es de los que no se rinden –niego con la cabeza.

-creo que le gustas mucho –le miro ceñuda.

-no, lo que le gusta es el sexo –digo.

-¿y a quien no le gusta eso? –me rio por como lo dice -. Hablo enserio court –le miro -. Nadie en su sano juicio llama y dejas mensajes si no fuera por algo más que eso.

-¿tú crees? –digo en voz baja.

-geoff me ha dicho que esta como loco contigo –le miro con los ojos como plato.

-¿enserio? –siento emoción al saber eso.

-¿es que no me crees? –finge estar dolido.

-claro que te creo, lo que no creo tanto es lo de geoff, no sé, es decir ¿porque yo? Duncan tiene a todas las chicas del Campus a sus pies y no me cuadra nada su interés repentino por mí.

-piensas mucho –me da golpecitos en la frente con su dedo -. Por una vez lánzate de cabeza, pensé que eras la nueva Courtney Rose Steele y no la vieja Courtney Rose Steele.

-y lo soy pero no quiero hacerme daño tirándome de cabeza, duele sabes –digo -. Y ya tengo suficientes problemas de mi pasado como para incluir a otro en el presente –trent pasa el brazo por mi hombro y me acurruco a él.

-solo digo que a veces hay que ser espontáneos en la vida –me dice.

Nunca nada en mi vida había sido espontaneo, todo lo que hago son marcarme normas y reglas para tener mi vida bajo control, me gusta sentir que tengo autocontrol sobre lo que hago, me gusta planificar y ver que todo salga según mis reglas y mis gustos. ¿Si soy una obsesa del control? Si lo soy. Incluso tengo una lista de diez cosas para encontrar a mi hombre ideal. Tengo un montón de listas de cosas que a la gente le parecería absurdo. Soy muy exigente lo admito. Me gusta ser independiente, soy orgullosa y muy pero que muy celosa. Odio que toquen lo que es mío. Ahora entenderán porque mis novios no me duran. O se terminan cansándose de mí o yo termino por cansarme de ellos por sus defectos.

-ser espontanea no es lo mío Trent –digo acurrucada en él.

-lo sé –me da un beso en la cabeza -. Te conozco lo bastante.

-tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

-tú también me conoces mejor que nadie –noto que sonríe.

Me encanta estar con Trent. Él es como un relajante para el estrés. Él es relajado y yo una obsesa del control. Hacemos un buen equipo. El aguanta mis berrinches de niña loca y le quiero muchísimo por eso.

-este fin de semana podríamos ir de turismo por los Ángeles ¿te apetece? –digo.

-suena fenomenal –me sonríe -. Un día entero con mi chica número uno.

-mi madre me dio el número de su hermana para visitarla, podríamos ir y decirles que nos enseñen la ciudad.

-me parece bien.

-bien ya tenemos plan!

Chocamos las manos sellando el acuerdo. En eso me suena el móvil con el tema de _Ariana Grande Problem_ ft. _Iggy Azalea_. Cada vez que suene ese tema sabré quien es el que me está llamando. Es Duncan, le puse ese tono de canción porque me parece apropiado para él. Él es un problema. Frunzo el ceño y busco en mi mochila de estampados florales color lila el móvil, lo saco pero no contesto.

-es el –le pongo mi móvil en la cara de trent enseñando de quien se trata.

En la pantalla se lee _Bad Boy _y el número de Duncan que se quedó grabado automáticamente de tanto llamarme.

-contéstale –se encoje de hombros.

-tú crees –me levanto con el tono de la canción aun sonando.

-quieres hacerlo así que hazlo –me reprende con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza y le digo con un gesto que luego se lo cuento todo. Me voy a mi habitación para tener más privacidad. Me sonrojo y respiro con dificultad ¿Jolines porque? Incluso sin tenerlo aquí me pone así de nerviosa, me altera, me desconcierta y me gusta. Menudo revoltijo de emociones despierta este sujeto en mí y en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. Respiro eh intento calmarme y seguidamente pulso en la pantalla táctil del móvil contestar llamada.

-_ola –sueno nerviosa._

_-al fin me contestas –no lo veo pero noto que sonríe al otro lado del móvil -. Ola princesa –incluso por móvil su voz suena irresistible y sensual. _

_-te eh dicho que no me llames así –no me importa pero por disgustarle lo que sea._

_-¿qué haces este fin de semana? _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres una cita? –claro que es eso tonta. _

_-además de linda lista –me ruborizo. _

_-resulta que ya tengo planes, lo siento –digo rápidamente. _

_-¿con quién? –de pronto cambia de humor -. Espero que no sea con un hombre –suena molesto. _

_-¿y eso a ti que te importa? –le digo. _

_-me importa porque se trata de ti –eso que acaba de decir me deja sin habla. _

_-solo voy a casa de un familiar aquí en los ángeles con trent –de pronto siento que tengo que darle explicaciones._

_-¿puedo pasar a buscarte cuando termines? _

_-¿a dónde?_

_-a casa de tu familiar –le oigo suspirar impaciente. _

_-no, la verdad no sé cuánto tardare y eso. _

_-me estás dando largas –dice receloso. _

_-no te estoy dando largas –mentira. _

_-Courtney –me advierte. _

_-Duncan no quiero discutir, sabes estoy cansada y muerta de sueño –eso si es verdad. _

_-¿porque estas tan cansada? ¿Qué has hecho? –parece interesado por saber pero yo más bien diría que ansioso y algo enfadado. _

_-no tengo porque decírtelo –¿a el que le importa?_

_-si fueras mi chica no dejaría que me ocultaras cosas –dice serio. _

_-pero no lo soy –digo. _

_-aun no, pero lo serás –pongo los ojos en blanco pensando en lo arrogante que ha sonado eso. _

_-adiós Duncan. _

_-¡no te atrevas a C…._

¿Colgarte? Ups ya lo hice, lo siento, en realidad no, rio a mis adentros victoriosa. La mini Courtney se asoma negando con la cabeza, sabes muy bien que lo enfadaras y no deberías hacerlo me dice con los brazos cruzados. Tiene razón, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Me desplomo en mi cama y sueño con ojos celestes, sueño que me castiga poniéndome en su regazo y dándome unos buenos azotes en el culo y me siento culpable por haberle hecho enfadar.

**SABADO**

Llevo puesto mi vestido blanco veraniego que me llega hasta los muslos. Hace calor en los Ángeles y el sol brilla abrazador por eso llevo un sombrero de paja muy estiloso, al estilo Hollywood y unas gafas de sol. Trent lleva unas bermudas jeans con una camisa blanca remangada. Esta estupendo. Son las doces de la tarde cuando salimos de casa. Mientras conduzco trent enciende la radio y suena nuestra canción favorita, la nueva de _Katy Perry This Is How We Do. _

-This is How We Do! DO-DO-DO-DO! –cantamos juntos en voz alta.

Nos reímos por lo desafinados que cantamos. Bueno yo más, trent tiene una voz increíble. Aunque él dice que si me pusiera a cantar en serio cantaría como los ángeles. No sé si a veces me lo dice de broma o va enserio. Cuando llegamos a la dirección que me dio mi tía el viernes cuando la llame por teléfono aparco delante de su casa y salimos. Es un barrio de clase media alta. Las casas están construidas del mismo diseño, todas son idénticas. Es el típico barrio americano que ves en las películas. Caminamos hacia la puerta y tocamos el timbre.

-Courtney! Mi sobrina favorita! –nada más abrir se me echa encima tía Grace.

-es soy yo –digo, me está aplastando con su abrazo.

-¿y quién es este chico tan guapo? –me suelta -. Es tu novio –le sonríe a trent.

-él es Trent Thomson, trent mi tía Grace, tía Grace trent –se saludan con un beso en la mejilla -. Y no tía no es mi novio –digo.

-qué pena –dice -. Adelante –nos dice después -. ¡Brenda! Ven a saludar a tu prima Courtney y a su amigo! –casi nos deja sordos cuando grita.

-¡ya voy mama! –grita desde donde quiera que esté la voz chillona de mi prima.

Tía Grace es la hermana de en medio de mi madre, de la verdadera me refiero. Tía Amanda es la primera y mi madre era la pequeña de las tres. Grace nos lleva a su jardín de atrás. Hay una mesita redonda de jardín de color blanco y seis sillas alrededor, todo situado a la sombra de un inmenso árbol que hay en su jardín. Su casa es preciosa por dentro y por fuera. Nos sentamos y nos traje galletas caseras de chispas de chocolate, mis favoritas y una jarra de limonada fría.

-¿qué tal la universidad chicos? –nos pregunta tía Grace con una sonrisa.

Tía Grace tiene el pelo negro recogido elegantemente en una trenza, tiene los ojos azules y la piel blanca y tersa. Lleva puesto un vestido largo con un mantel de cocina. Toda una ama de casa. Le hablamos de nuestra primera semana en la universidad y de que todo va bien de momento. En eso suena el teléfono de su casa y ella se levanta y se disculpa con nosotros diciendo que es su marido que siempre llama a la misma hora.

-Prima Courtney! –me levanto cuando entra en el jardín.

-Prima Brenda! –nos abrazamos. A veces tengo la impresión de que mi familia tiene la manía de dar abrazos.

-ven quiero presentarte a un buen amigo –le sonrió.

Recuerdo a Brenda perfectamente cuando era niña, siempre venía con sus padres de vacaciones a Nevada a visitarnos a mí y a mis padres tía Amanda y tío bruno. Me hizo bien estar con ella cuando paso todo el accidente, fue una distracción para mí. Brenda tiene el pelo castaño, pero más claro por las puntas es blanca como su madre, tiene los ojos color avellana, pelo enrulado y largo, más largo que el mío. Lleva puesto una blusa roja sin mangas y una falda de color negro. Lo que me gusta de mi prima es que tiene casi mis mismas características, es mega celosa, solo es buena con las personas que se lo merecen, nuestro dilema es si ellos son buenos con nosotras, nosotras también, también somos presumidas. Nos viene de familia ser así, creo.

-trent mi prima Brenda, Brenda mi amigo trent –ella le saluda con un abrazo dejando a trent sorprendido.

-encantado –me sonríe a mí y yo le pongo los ojos en blanco.

Se sienta con nosotros y nos cuenta prácticamente lo que hace a diario en su instituto, si Brenda aun va al instituto, tiene diecisiete años. Nos cuenta de su BFF Julieta y de su amiga del otro lado del mundo Anita que vive en Barcelona España. Frunzo el ceño cuando nos habla de su noviecito.

-se llama bruno, pero le digo bruni –se pone colorada.

El tal "bruni" es prácticamente la descripción de chico malo y rebelde de instituto. Calificaciones malas, se mete en problemas en clase, problemas con los profesores. Regaño a mi prima por estar con un chico así. ¿Y tú qué? la mini Courtney sale en defensa de mi prima ¿a ti también te gusta un chico así no? Odio cuando la mini Courtney remilgada tiene razón.

-es gracioso, tierno, sobreprotector y me gusta –me dice.

-es tu vida has lo que quieras –le digo.

-de acuerdo prima aguafiestas –me saca la lengua.

-bien –yo también lo hago.

-chicas calma, calma –nos dice trent.

-solo jugamos –le digo -. ¿Verdad? –miro a brend.

-sip –responde de inmediato.

-como sea ¿dónde está el baño? Necesito ir –dice trent.

-al final del pasillo a la izquierda –dice brend.

-gracias –se levanta y se va.

-oye court ¿es tu novio? –me dice brend.

-ya te eh dicho que es un amigo.

-¿y no sientes nada por él?

-no, le quiero como a un hermano eso es todo.

-menos mal –dice.

-¿porque lo dices?

-no me gusta para ti, es lindo y eso, pero no te queda nada él –me dice -. No lo veo contigo saliendo.

-¿porque? –siento curiosidad por saber qué es lo que piensa.

-te veo más con otro chico que sea más varonil –me rio cuando lo dice.

-¿un chico malo? –pregunto sonriéndole.

-te estas burlando cierto –encarna una ceja.

-no del todo –si yo te contara brend pienso.

-de que hablan chicas –vuelve trent.

-de nada –decimos a la vez.

-de acuerdo –nos mira a las dos confuso.

Brenda y yo reímos cómplices.

**Olas! Espero que guste. Deberes para ustedes mis criaturitas fictioneras, buscar traducción de la canción de ariana grande problem xD nah mentira, pero si lo hacen entenderán porque courtney puso ese tono en su móvil para Duncan. Esto es para ti BrenDxC. **

**PD: Saludos a **

**Shackti dc**

**Coney DxC. **

**Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	8. Chapter 8 El Lado Tierno de la Vida ll

Yo, trent y mi prima Brenda cogemos mi coche y nos aventuramos hacia los Ángeles, hacia los centros turísticos que nos ofrece la glamurosa y famosa ciudad de las luces. Y como guía personal Brenda. Los Ángeles es una de las ciudades más grandes de los Estados Unidos. Actualmente es unos de los principales centros culturales, económicos, científicos y del entretenimiento del mundo.

-los llevare a los lugares más chulos de aquí chicos –dice mientras conduce -. Por cierto, espero que este cacharro aguante –dice.

Pongo los ojos en blanco por sus groseras palabras hacia Wanda mi coche. Sentada miro por la ventanilla del coche y con una mini cámara grabo lo que es la cuidad en todo su esplendor. Los rascacielos. Uau, inmediatamente sé por dónde estamos. En **Downtown **un lugar ideal para los aficionados a las megas construcciones, dentro de aquellos rascacielos espectaculares es donde se concentra gente importante, gente trabajadora, gente de negocios para que lo entiendan. En las calles se pueden ver tiendas, mercados y restaurantes. No creo que nos detengamos aquí para almorzar más adelante, porque este es una de las zonas de la ciudad más caras de los Ángeles.

-este lugar no es gran cosa de día –dice brend -. Lo espectacular es cuando anochece –nos dice.

Al fin nos detenemos y es nada más y menos que en la famosa **Chinatown. **Nada más bajarnos del coche quedo alucinada por la puerta de entrada al barrio chino. Dos enormes postes sostienen un techo de color verde y hay dos dragones serpiente como guardianes a la entrada. Nos adentramos en el ruidoso barrio oriental. En como viajar hasta las mismísimas profundidades de la china. El olor es exótico. Nos sumergimos en la legendaria cultura china paseando por el vecindario. Visitamos _chinese heritage _el centro de visitantes, _puerta Twin Dragon Towers y el Templo Thien Hau _y no sé qué cosas más porque la verdad presto más atención a lo visual que a los nombres. **Chinatown **es sin duda unos de los lugares con mayor encanto de la ciudad.

Más adelante en nuestra excursión visitamos un Museo de arte Contemporáneo, por el camino nos tomamos un mogollón de fotos de recuerdo. Tengo un monto junto a trent con poses divertidas y exageradas. Después del museo nos vamos para **Pasadena City Hall **lugar perfecto para pasear eh ir de compras y admirar la ciudad. Lo hacemos. Nos compramos ropa y baratijas como recuerdo de la visita, en fin y un montón de cosas como capricho. Luego vamos al _observatorio Grifith _es un lugar espectacular ya que nos entrega una vista privilegiada del Centro de los Ángeles, Hollywood y el Océano Pacifico.

Detenemos la excursión para comer algo. Estamos en **West Hollywood **ubicado en la zona de Westside de Los Ángeles, esta área está llena de glamour y lujo al albergar el famoso barrio de _Beverly Hills. _Nos sirven enormes hamburguesas con raciones de papas que parecen inacabables y batidos de chocolate como refresco en _Hard Rock Café. _El lugar tiene su encanto es muy americano como de los años cincuenta ¿Han visto la película de _Grease? _Ya saben la famosa película musical que cuenta la historia de amor rebelde de Danny Zuko protagonizado por John Travolta y la inocente Sandy Olsson interpretada por la actriz Olivia Newton, pues el lugar está ambientado en esa época para que se hagan una idea del lugar en donde estamos comiendo.

-¿qué les parece la cuidad de los Ángeles chicos? –nos pregunta Brenda.

-de momento calurosa –dice trent.

-pues a mí me parece glamurosa –miro a trent -. Gracias por ser nuestra guía y niñera hoy –le digo a Brend.

-para que esta la familia –se encoge de hombros.

Doy un sorbo a mi pajita de batido de chocolate y cuando levanto la cabeza veo entrar a un muchacho y que viene directamente hacia nuestra mesa. Es flaco, pelo castaño claro, lleva unos jeans negros apretados al cuerpo y una ramera y unas DC como zapatos, cuando esta lo bastante cerca veo que tiene los ojos como los de Brenda, color avellana.

-¡Bruni! –mi prima se abalanza a él con un fuerte abrazo.

-¿nos vamos nena? –pongo los ojos en blanco ¿en dónde eh oído lo de "nena"? así de Duncan.

-si –responde con una sonrisa bobalicona mi prima.

-¿espera a dónde vas? Aún falta por ver la ciudad, lo prometiste –le digo seria a Brenda.

-espera un segundo fuera bruni –le dice a su chico.

-de acuerdo no tardes afuera tengo esperándonos a franco y a José y a tu amiga Julieta –dice y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va para afuera.

Brenda me coge de la mano y yo le pongo mala cara.

-esto ¿no te importa que me vaya con ellos? Plis, plis, plis! –me ruega.

-prometiste guiarnos todo el día por los ángeles –le digo molesta.

-lo sé, pero es que mi madre casi no me deja salir y….

-y aprovechaste la ocasión de ofrecerte voluntaria para guiarnos por la cuidad y luego salir a escondidas con "bruni" –se encoje de hombros inocentemente y me sonríe.

-deja que se divierta con su chico –interviene trent.

-genial dos contra uno, no es justo –digo.

-por favor te deberé una –me suplica Brenda.

-ay, bien, si puedes, vete, vete con tu bruni –digo.

-gracias! Gracias! Gracias! –me abraza y da saltitos de alegría -. Mil gracias, nos vemos –se va casi dando saltitos de alegría.

-amor adolecente ¿quién los entiende? –dice trent y me rio un poco.

Cuando salimos de _Hard Rock café _trent y yo vamos a Hollywood Boulevard, a la famosa acera de los famosos a _Hollywood Walk of Fame _o como todo el mundo conoce y habrán oído hablar de **El Paseo de la fama de Hollywood **en cuyo suelo están colocadas más de dos mil estrellas de cinco puntas con los nombres de celebridades a las cuales Hollywood honra por su contribución a la industria del entretenimiento. Trent y yo nos volvemos locos sacándonos fotos con los nombres de nuestros cantantes y actores favoritos.

-puede que algún día tu tengas una estrella en este sitio –digo a trent.

-crucemos los dedos –dice con una sonrisa.

Trent tiene mucho talento para la música y yo lo sé de antemano, lo eh visto tocar y cantar con su banda en el instituto, tocaban en su garaje, ahí tenían sus instrumentos y practicaban, yo era la que los evaluaba, casi como una manager y critica a la vez. Trent era el que tenía más talento de todos. Volvía locas a todas las chicas de nuestro instituto con su música.

-¿qué haces?

-posa para mi preciosa.

-estás loco.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrió porque trent me empieza a sacar fotos con la cámara como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood mega famosa.

-eso es! dame más cariño! Muévete! seduce a la cámara encanto! Sedúceme!

Los flashes me deslumbran mientras poso exageradamente para trent. Le mando besitos y le guiño el ojo y el sigue con su papel de fotógrafo profesional. La gente nos mira, pero no nos da vergüenza hacer el tonto. Mi pose preferida es cuando nos abrazamos y le doy un beso en la mejilla, sacando la lengua y poniendo morritos a la cámara.

-¿trent?

Nos detenemos al oír que alguien le llama. Nos giramos a la vez y vemos a….

-gwen –trent se queda mudo y paralizado unos segundos.

Trent me suelta ya que me tenía agarrado por la cintura y se va a saludar a gwen. Ella lleva puesto unos shorts cortos negros y debajo unas pantis del mismo color y por arriba una camiseta de _Metallica _una banda de Heavy metal y unas botas militar negras ¿Dios no tendrá calor con tanto negro? Uf! Yo estoy que muero de calor con mi vestido veraniego blanco imagínense a ella ¿y cómo consigue estar tan pálida con este sol?

Veo a trent sonreír como nunca antes lo había visto. Wow sí que le gusta de verdad. Tiene un brillo en los ojos que jamás le había visto con nadie. A ella también se la ve muy a gusto con la presencia de trent. Veo rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y nerviosismo cuando le habla a trent. En eso veo que me mira tres veces, trent se da cuenta y ahora los dos me miran.

-gwen courtney, courtney gwen –me presenta sin dejar de mirar a gwen.

Estoy a punto de darle la mano pero me lo pienso mejor y no se la doy ya que me mira con recelo. Al instante lo comprendo, no le caigo bien. Se forma como una especie de clima negativo entre ella y yo y el pobre trent está atrapado en medio.

-ola –nos decimos sin ánimos.

-¿qué haces por aquí? –le pregunta trent a gwen.

-voy a un museo de arte contemporáneo –dice gwen a trent.

-vaya que coincidencia nosotros….

-aún no hemos ido –me interrumpe trent.

Le miro como diciendo ¿pero qué dices? Sí, sí que hemos ido! Esta misma mañana! Con Brenda mi prima recuerdas! Y él me mira como diciendo no me lo estropees Courtney. Le pongo los ojos en blanco. En eso trent me coge de la mano y me aparta de gwen.

-no pienso ir otra vez al museo –digo antes de que me diga nada.

-lo sé, por eso iré yo solo con ella –me dice.

-¿jah me vas a dejar sola para irte con ella? –no oculto mi disgusto cuando se lo pregunto.

-por favor –me mira con cara de cachorrito triste.

-no me pongas esa cara Trent Thomson –es una táctica mía que hago cuando quiero que el haga algo por mí.

-por favor –mierda está utilizando mi táctica en contra mía, no es justo!

-ay, bien, de acuerdo, vete con ella –me da un beso fuerte en la mejilla -. Espero que luego te sientas culpable –le regaño.

-¿me dejas tu coche para llevarla?

-si claro yo volveré en taxi –para que discutir con el si utiliza mi táctica.

Me despido de trent con un abrazo y luego me despido fríamente de gwen ¿Qué problema tiene? En fin hoy parece ser el día de suplicar a Courtney y dejarla tirada. Enciendo la cámara de video, grabo mientras camino y hablo explicando como si fuera una reportera de televisión en un documental.

-lo que ven es el famoso paseo de la fama de Hollywood, sus calles, las tiendas y esta soy yo –me grabo a mí -. Sola y abandonada por la traidora de Brenda y el traidor de trent, en fin saludos mama y papa –digo a la cámara -. Es genial estudiar en una ciudad como los ángeles, de momento me va bien y espero que siga siendo así, trent y yo conocimos a una parejita muy agradable, se llaman bridgette y geoff, bridgette es genial puede que la convierta en mi nueva mejor amiga ya que trent ha sido abducido por una chica gótica del planeta emo –pongo los ojos en blanco a la cámara y sonrió -. En fin sin nada más que decir, los amo mama y papa, adiós –apago la cámara antes de que me ponga sentimental y empiece a llorar como una niña de dos años.

-te has olvidado de mencionarme princesa –siento el aliento húmedo y caliente de su voz en mi oreja.

Cuando me giro casi caigo de culo por lo guapísimo que esta, pero como no, el detiene mi caiga sosteniéndome desde la cintura. Y ahí esta esa corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando me toca, se me está haciendo habitual sentir todo esto últimamente. Va vestido de pantalones azules con una camiseta negra y unas zapatillas rojas. Parece un delincuente muy pero que muy atractivo con esos pircings, en la nariz, la ceja y en la oreja.

-¿es que tu acoso no tiene límites? –digo mientras lo empujo levemente para que me suelte.

-ya estamos con la palabrita –frunce el ceño -. Da la casualidad de que pasaba por aquí con mi moto y te vi –dice sin importancia.

-aja, claro y tengo que creerte ¿porque?

-porque es la verdad –no le creo.

Le ignoro y sigo caminando por la calle, pero él me sigue.

-¿porque tan solita princesa? Pensé que estarías en casa de un familiar –me dice.

-lo estaba, pero resulta que me dejaron tirada y estoy de turismo por la ciudad sola –digo.

-¿quieres que sea tu nuevo guía?

-no gracias ya me las apaño yo sola –en eso me coge del brazo y me detengo para mirarlo.

-vamos, ven conmigo.

-de acuerdo –me lanza una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras -. Pero que quede claro, esto no es una cita –digo.

-de acuerdo, lo que tú digas –me toma de la mano y me ruborizo -. Iremos en mi moto –dice llevándome con él.

-a donde…. –digo mientras miro nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-veremos el atardecer y perseguiremos a la noche –se gira para decírmelo momentáneamente, parece que está de buen humor y me pregunto porque.

¿Qué querrá decir con perseguir la noche? Llegamos hasta su moto estacionada y me suelta la mano y en ese pequeño momento me siento abandonada por él. Levanta el compartimento de la moto y saca una chupa de cuero negro y se la pone, madre mía esta pal crimen, esta para comérselo enterito. Seguidamente me pone el casco de la moto y me lo asegura bien mientras nos miramos.

-no quiero que te hagas daño –me sonrojo -. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo si te pasa algo –frunzo el ceño, lo acaba de estropear.

El monta primero en la moto.

-¿qué pasa? –me dice.

-es que llevo vestido –digo.

-a mí no me importa nena –tuerzo la boca de disgusto -. Siéntate de costado, pero agárrate a mi entendido –me ordena y lo hago.

No quiero que se me vean los calzones mientras montamos en este trasto. Ya puestos los dos, hace ruido exageradamente con los motores de la moto llamando la atención de los demás en la calle. Me siento emocionada y extasiada, segunda vez que voy en moto con Don Oscuro y Peligroso. Cuando arranca me sube un pequeño subidón de adrenalina por las venas y la sangre. No sé qué hora serán, pero el cielo empieza a estar de color naranja y las nubes se dispersan hacia un punto fijo. A medida que avanzamos un cálido viento marino nos golpea cuando tuerce por una calle y salimos directos hacia la playa. No sé muy bien en que playa debemos de estar, en Venice Beach, Malibú o santa Mónica, pero es muy bonita. Las palmeras en las playas siempre me han parecido un adorno caribeño muy fresco y hermoso. Hay poca gente, así que debe de ser las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde. La moto empieza a ir lento y poco a poco se va deteniendo en la entrada de un impresionante muelle. Bajamos y caminamos juntos hacia el muelle, adentrándonos junto a otros paseantes. Me distraigo viendo el tono rosado y anaranjado del cielo, es un paisaje tranquilo y relajado, inspiro por la nariz el aire de aguamarina del mar. El viento es cálido, pero cuando nos adentramos más hacia el largo muelle empieza a ser fresco. Me cautiva oír el sonido de las olas romperse contra la arena. El sonido de las gaviotas cuando alzan el vuelo, todo, todo me parece encantador y cautivador en un lugar tan corriente como este. Es un lugar romántico con quien pasear tomado de la mano. Y cuando pongo atención a mi alrededor es así, hay parejitas de adolescentes, de ancianos y turistas tomados de las manos y dándose muestras de cariño con ternura. Que envidian me dan. De pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy con Duncan y de que estamos caminando en silencio, sin hablarnos. Cuando me giro para verlo esta con la mirada puesta hacia delante, con la mirada perdida, pensativo, el sol del atardecer le da en su hermoso rostro, parece estar tan metido en su mundo, me pregunto en que estará pensando. Y por primera vez estoy disfrutando de su compañía, de una compañía silenciosa, pero para nada incomoda, de hecho es muy bonita. Llegamos hasta el final del muelle y vemos como el sol se oculta detrás del inmenso mar y da paso a la noche y a las estrellas. Sin querer me lo quedo mirando, embobada por ese silencioso Duncan tan pensativo. Cierra los ojos momentáneamente y veo como su frente se arruga un poco y cuando abre los ojos me mira y no sé porque le sonrió enormemente. Levanta su mano y me coge una mejilla, pasea sus dedos suavemente por ellos, no me importa, me gusta, me gusta este Duncan que estoy viendo es tan distinto al otro.

-que sonrisa tan bonita –no puedo descifrar el tono en el que me lo dice y menos la expresión que tiene en la cara -. Quiero llevarte a un lugar más –asiento con la cabeza y él sonríe -. Bien vamos.

Esta vez le pido a Duncan que no quiero llevar el casco de la moto. Y me concede ese pequeño capricho a regañadientes, creo que no le hace gracia que no lo lleve puesto. Con el pelo suelto y el viento dándole formas dispersas atravesamos **Downtown, **es de noche y le doy la razón a mi prima Brenda, **Downtown **es mucho más espectacular de noche. Los colores urbanos de los edificios y rascacielos son alucinantes. Veo que Duncan nos lleva hacia las afuera de la ciudad de los Ángeles.

-te llevo allá arriba! –me grita para que le oiga.

Levanto la vista y veo que se refiere al enorme letrero famoso de Hollywood.

-es imposible! –le digo.

Y de verdad que lo digo, está prohibido, además es imposible porque hay patrullas de policía que patrullan por la noche y multan a la gente que se atreva a ir por ahí.

-me gusta lo imposible! –grita.

-enserio! no me digas! –le grito con sarcasmo.

-calla y disfruta del viaje Courtney! –me dice.

Al fin dice mi nombre y doy saltitos de alegría por dentro cuando lo oigo. En eso veo que se desvía de la carretera ¿a dónde va? Va en sentido contrario del lugar de a dónde queremos ir.

-un atajo secreto! –me dice ¿cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Nos adentramos por una carretera de tierra estrecha y polvorienta, el faro de la moto se enciende para guiarnos en la noche ¿qué hora será? Y ahora lo poco que veo es tierra y matorrales y arboles ¿estamos en un bosque? ¿A dónde demonios me está llevando este sujeto? Creo que me eh precipitado un poco ¿en que estaba pensando? ni siquiera conozco lo suficiente a este tipo y ahora me está llevando en medio de un bosque oscuro. Joder Courtney…. ¿Y si Duncan resulta ser un asesino violador de Universitarias con gran futuro como yo? se me hiela la sangre. Joder que demonios estoy haciendo! Tranquila no inventes cosas que no son me reprende mi conciencia. Tiene razón es imposible si eso fuera cierto Duncan estaría en la cárcel y además es extremadamente guapo no necesita hacer eso. Las mujeres seguramente se le abalanzan, como las del campus por ejemplo, que rabia me da eso ahora.

-hemos llegado –no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido -. Ahora toca caminar solo un poco por este camino empinado –me dice.

Bajamos y con una pequeña linterna que saca de la moto caminamos por el caminito rocoso polvoriento y empinado. Aunque la linterna no hace falta porque veo las luces de lo que me imagino que debe de iluminar las enormes letras del letrero de Hollywood.

-cierra los ojos –me dice Duncan.

-¿para qué? ya sé que es lo que hay detrás de ese arbusto –digo.

-solo hazme caso –me dice.

-bien –cierro los ojos.

Se pone detrás de mí y me cubre con sus manos los ojos que tengo cerrado.

-no quiero que hagas trampa –se limita a decir.

Caminamos pegados lentamente hasta que por fin se detiene.

-¿lista?

-quítame las manos de los ojos ya Duncan –digo impaciente.

-gruñona –dice divertido.

-tonto –le digo.

Le oigo reírse y eso hace que yo también lo haga. Quita sus manos de mis ojos y cuando los abro

-Uau….es….Uau….

Me quedo sin habla. Es más que precioso tendrían que verlo ustedes mismos para poder decir lo precioso que es verlo. Las cuidad de los Ángeles en todo su glamurosa noche. Que pequeño se ve todo, las casitas, los coches en fin y las lucecitas de las calles y de los carteles luminosos, todo, es muy bonito, una belleza urbana.

-ven –me dice.

Lo sigo. Bajamos con cuidado hacia la letra O del enorme letrero Hollywoodiense. Por detrás hay una escalera que conduce hasta arriba. Wow! Voy a subir encima de la letra O de Hollywood! Duncan sube primero y cuando está arriba me ayuda a sentarme a su lado.

-esto es genial! –digo mirando a las vistas.

-lo sé –lo dice como si no fuera gran cosa.

-¿has subido muchas veces aquí? –le miro.

-sí, solía hacerlo cuando mis padres discutían por mi culpa y cuando necesitaba estar solo, cuando estaba triste, cuando me sentía feliz o simplemente porque quería.

-ah –no sé qué decirle a todo eso.

Me lo quedo mirando, imaginándomelo de niño aquí y solo, se me encoge el corazón, pensar en un Duncan solitario triste y solo. De pronto siento ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y estrujarlo contra mi pecho y decirle que no está solo y que todo estará bien.

-gracias por traerme aquí –le digo.

-sabes, es la primera vez que traigo a alguien aquí, eres la primera –la primera!

-si claro –suelto una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-¿no me crees? –le miro y digo que no con la cabeza -. Pues créetelo, es verdad –parece sincero -. ¿Tienes frio? –sin darme cuenta me estoy frotando los brazos para darme calor.

Le digo que no, pero se saca su chaqueta de cuero negro y me la da para que me la ponga. Que caballero pienso. Me queda grande y esta calentita a la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados junto al otro mientras hablamos de cosas sin importancia y me siento cómoda y por primera vez no estamos discutiendo, él no está siendo un cerdo grosero, sino un chico educado y bueno. Me gusta este Duncan. Creo que eh sido injusta con él, es un buen chico.

A las ocho de la noche me deja en la puerta de mi casa.

-gracias por el paseo en moto y por todo lo demás ya sabes ha sido genial, gracias –digo mientras me miro los nudillos de los dedos.

-gracias a ti por aceptar –me levanta la cabeza para mirarlo tomándome de la barbilla.

Me sonrojo, siento como si fuera la primera vez que estoy asolas con un chico. Estoy nerviosa y me siento muy vergonzosa, tímida, en mi vida jamás eh sido tímida o vergonzosa y ahora me siento así ¿porque me siento así? ¿Porque él me pone así? Y lo más extraño es que no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo.

-buenas noches –tengo que parar mis emociones y pensamientos.

-¿no me das un beso de buenas noche Courtney?

Oh no ya estamos con lo del beso. Me pongo de puntilla le tomo de la nuca y le obligo a inclinarse y le doy un beso inocente en la mejilla. Incluso con solo darle ese besito de nada me siento como si le hubiese dado mucho más.

-buenas noches –le digo nuevamente.

-me conformo con eso –me sonríe -. De momento –dice.

Veo cómo se va hacia su moto, sube, me dice adiós con la mano y se va arrancando veloz mente por el asfalto de la oscura noche.

**Olas! ¿Les gusto la visita a la cuidad de los Ángeles? ¿El lado tierno de Duncan? Y ¿el lado tierno de la princesa? Es largo el cap. Sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	9. Chapter 9 TxGxD

El maldito despertador suena con fuerza. Lo agarro y lo estampo contra la pared de mi habitación. Se rompe. Genial el quinto de esta semana. A regañadientes me levanto y voy hacia el baño. Miro a la pálida chica que me mira en el espejo, tengo unas ojeras enormes y un mechón de pelo parado fuera de su sitio. Ensalivo mi mano y aplasto con eso el mechón rebelde. Me lavo los dientes y la cara. Voy a mi armario y saco mi ropa para ir a la Universidad. Me saco el pijama negro y me pongo mi falda negra y debajo unas pantis también negras al igual que la blusa negra con escote, no me gusta complicarme a la hora de vestir. Mis fieles botas negras y por ultimo me maquillo, pero no demasiado, por último el pintalabios azul, el toque gótico a mi estilo de vida.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy hacia nuestra pequeña cocina en donde apenas caben dos personas. Mi compañera de piso entra en la cocina en bata y totalmente somnolienta.

-chica habrá que reclamarle al casero la cama tan dura de mi habitación o tendré que comprarme una nueva –dice mientras se soba el trasero y la espalda con dolor.

-¿es que a tu enorme trasero le cuesta adaptarse? –le digo mientras me preparo un café a mano, ojala tuviéramos una cafetera o una máquina de hacer capuchinos rápidos.

-mi pandero es exclusivo, no te metas con mi enorme pandero blanquita –me dice contoneando su enorme trasero.

-leshawna deja de moverme el trasero y vete a cambiar –le digo con una sonrisa.

Me sonríe y vuelve a su habitación. Leshawna es una buena amiga de mi instituto. En menos de nada vuelve a salir ya vestida. Lleva puesta una camiseta amarilla y unos jeans muy ajustados. Leshawna es ¿cómo lo diría físicamente? ¿Enorme? Tiene unos pechos enormes y un pandero como a ella le gusta llamar a su trasero, enorme. Es negrita, es muy de la antigua escuela, del gueto, tiene esa chispa genial de los afroamericanos. Es vivaracha y divertida, cae bien a todo el mundo, es muy sociable, ella es genial, no como yo, la típica chica gótica malhumorada de la que a todos ignoran en clases.

-en marcha –digo cogiendo mi maletín marrón de cuero lleno de pinturas y pinceles.

-ve tú, yo aún no eh desayunado, leshawna necesita su linimento de comida para empezar el día –dice.

Salgo del apartamento y llamo al ascensor. Vivo y comparto piso con leshawna en un bloque de pisos un poco hacia las afueras de la ciudad de los Ángeles. El ascensor llega. Entro y aprieto el botón del número cero, yo vivo en el piso cuarto. Es un rollo porque tengo que coger dos autobuses para llegar a la Universidad. Pero me distraigo escuchando música desde mi MP3 y el viaje se me hace más rápido y menos aburrido. Me gusta escuchar música Heavy metal, música estridente llena de ruidos de guitarras eléctricas y baterías súper chulas, música rock es lo mío. Odio la música pop, odio ver a esas cantantes vender su cuerpo al mercado del dinero, del márquetin, de la publicidad, me dan pena y asco. Por ejemplo Miley Cyrus ¿qué demonios le paso? Entiendo que quiera demostrar que creció, pero no de la manera tan vulgar que lo está haciendo ahora. No digo que este mal, pero para mí y mis ojos es ácido sulfúrico. La chica tiene talento eso es indiscutible, pero extraño a la Miley rockera tipo chica mala rebelde y no a esta versión que es ahora, una blanquita con menos trasero que parís Hilton intentando bailar Tuerkin o como de diga.

Cuando llego a la Universidad voy al edifico ochenta y tres puerta cinco. Entro y me coloco en mi hueco de la clase, saco de mi maletín marrón las pinturas y los pinceles para pintar, lápiz, goma de borrar, saca puntas, en fin todo el Kit de pintura que necesito para empezar mi clase. La señorita Robinson es una bruja, pero cuando se trata de cuadros y pinturas es toda una artista. Pese a que me caiga mal y eso que llevamos ya dos semanas de clases me fascina con la facilidad que nos alienta eh inspira con sus palabras. Sin querer dejo de escucharla cuando empieza la clase. Me pierdo en el fin de semana cuando trent, el chico que conocí en la Universidad el primer día de clases y presentaciones, me llevo a un museo de arte contemporáneo. Sentada en la butaca frente al caballete de pantalla de madera empiezo a dibujarlo. Sus ojos verdes, el hoyuelo que tiene en la barbilla y su pelo al estilo emo. Si hubiese un chico echo a mi medida y gustos, ese sería trent. Lo poco que se dé el, me encanta.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo me llega un mensaje de trent hoy me invita a comer con sus amigos. Estoy nerviosa, ser sociable o amigable no es lo mío, no es uno de mis puntos fuertes. Cuando llego al bar _Bang Bang Delicious _veo a trent en la mesa que me dijo por mensaje y también a sus amigos. Trent se levanta y me saludo desde su lugar con una mano y me indica que me acerque. Tomo aire, espero caerles bien o que ellos me caigan bien.

-chicos esta es gwen la eh invitado a nuestro grupo, no les importa cierto –dice a sus amigos.

-para nada viejo –dice un rubio muy apuesto, es de esos chicos populares de instituto que suelen hacer fiestas en su casa cuando sus padres se van durante un fin de semana -. Geoff amiga –me saluda con la cabeza.

-yo soy bridgette –dice a su lado la rubia igual de guapa que su novio, los dos me parecen la típica parejita popular de instituto que no paran de besuquearse en clase y después de clases.

-ya conoces a Courtney –me dice trent mientras hace un gesto para que me siente a su lado.

-ola –dice Courtney sin ni siquiera despegar los ojos de un enorme libro.

Pido para comer hamburguesa vegetariana, soy cien por cien anti carne desde los siete años, mi madre alucino conmigo y yo alucine cuando vi un documental en la tele sobre las fábricas en donde se matan a vacas, cerdos y pollos. Bridgette me sorprende diciéndome que ella también lo es. Cuando termino de comer presto atención a Trent que cuenta lo que ha hecho hoy en clase de música. Geoff y bridgette no, prefieren hacerse manitas.

-que pasa hermano –aparece Duncan un chico de mi clase, que apropósito no ha estado esta mañana, saluda con un choque en la mano a geoff y luego a Trent -. Que hay gwen –dice sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Se sienta al lado de Courtney y coloca su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella, esto hace que Courtney levante la cabeza de su libro, mira con enfado a Duncan. Deja el libro con cuidado en la mesa y veo que es un libro de Derecho. Se quita de encima el brazo de Duncan.

-no me gusta que me toquen y menos sin mi consentimiento –le dice muy antipática a Duncan.

-no tienes por qué disimular nena, ellos saben que yo te gusto –dice con una sonrisa del pecado para Courtney y esta se pone roja.

-eres lo peor –se levanta, recoge su mochila que saca de debajo de la mesa y por ultimo su libro y se va echando chispas.

-me ama –dice Duncan con una sonrisa mientras se levanta.

-y que lo digas –le dice geoff y los dos chocan los puños.

-Princesa espera!

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Salgo casi corriendo detrás de ella y cuando la alcanzo me recibe con una mirada furibunda ¿está molesta? Dios que fácil es hacerla enfadar y me encanta.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Duncan? –dice impaciente.

-relax princesa ¿porque ese mal genio? –digo y por el tono en que lo digo parece enfurecerla más.

-mi genio está bien y estoy relax de acuerdo –dice soltando un bufido y veo que intenta calmarse.

-eh pensado en ti todo el domingo –le suelto y veo que eso le pilla por sorpresa, bueno todo lo que le digo parece pillarle por sorpresa.

-no es verdad –me mira.

-sí que lo es, es más la prueba está en que me quede frito cuando salió el sol y no pude llegar a clases esta mañana –sus ojos se agrandan y luego empequeñecen frunciendo los ojos.

-que has faltado a clases! –Sube un poco la voz -. Duncan! Eso es….-a partir de ahí se pone a echarme la bronca como si fuera mi madre o peor aún mi padre.

Solo le oigo decir

-Duncan bla blablablabla bla bla blablá bla bla bla! –de sus lindos labios.

Solo me concentro en la falda verde oscura que lleva y en lo espectacular que son sus piernas y la camisa blanca que se le transparenta. Mierda cuanto deseo tumbarla boca abajo en mi cama y hacérselo hasta que pierda el conocimiento. Pero Courtney no es de esas chicas, es de esas cursis remilgadas y aún más peor de las estrechas, lo sospecho y lo deduzco porque las dos veces que fui a dejarla a su casa no hubo tema para el sexo en vez de eso hubo solo un beso que me dejo sin palabras y otro muy tierno en la mejilla. Ella parece un ángel, desprende una inocencia que ni ella misma se da cuenta, me vuelve loco lo dulce que es en algunas ocasiones, porque en otras parece un tempano frio o un ogro gritón como ahora, pero me gusta que me grite ¿qué me pasa? ¿Porque tiene que ser tan condenadamente linda o guapa o hermosa o sexy? Me llevara tiempo llevármela a la cama, pero cuando lo logre, joder pienso disfrutar cada segundo oyendo como gime mientras se la meto con fuerza, deleitándome de ella mientras me corro dentro y llego al orgasmo.

-¿me estas escuchando Duncan? Duncan bla bla blablábla blá bla!

No sé porque no me rindo, de haber sido otra me hubiera rendido eh iría a por otra más facilona, será porque me lo está poniendo difícil, nunca nadie me lo ha puesto difícil, es la primera y eso me pone más caliente que un hombre adicto a la pornografía o que a un chimpancé drogado adicto al Crack. Me gusta cuando ella se ruboriza, ese tono rosado en sus mejillas al revelarse claramente cuando le digo algo lindo o cursi. Su sonrisa me parece dulce y cuando ríe es bonito oírlo, como cuando estuvimos en la letra O de Hollywood. Me pasaría todo el día viéndola, el primer día que la vi no me había dado cuenta de que tiene unas lindas pecas que adornan su rostro. Quise que me viera por eso fui un cabron asustándola apropósito con mi moto el primer día de clases al que también me quede dormido por la mañana, pero con ello conseguí tenerla entre mis brazos unos breves instantes. A veces siento como una descarga de electricidad cuando la toco y creo que ella también lo nota ¿qué está haciendo conmigo esta chica?

-sabes Duncan no me estas escuchando así que blablablá….

¡Porque demonios me gusta tanto esta chica! Espera ¿qué me ha dicho?

-Courtney! Espera! No te eh oído bien!

Cuando despierto de mí mismo y de mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que está casi fuera de mi alcance, de mi vista y vuelvo a ir corriendo tras ella como siempre...

**POV'S TRENT **

-tengo que ir a clase está a punto de empezar –gwen se levanta.

-te acompaño –me levanto.

-si! –dice rápidamente -. Quiero decir como sea –esta vez suena sin ganas.

La acompaño hasta su clase, fuera del edificio. Tengo que pedírselo, vamos trent tu puedes, díselo. Estoy nervioso y soy consciente de que me estoy rascando la nuca sin parar.

-gwen –ella está frente a mí.

-¿sí? –me mira con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-esto, eh estado pensando si el fin de semana que viene, si no estás ocupada, nosotros, si tú quieres, podríamos, en fin sin prisas, ya sabes, me gustaría mucho que, bueno yo, que tu sa, sa, sa….

-me encantaría! –la miro sorprendido, ni siquiera me ha dejado terminar la frase -. Salir ¿cierto? Eso es lo que me intentabas decir ¿cierto? –le sonrió.

-sí.

Para desgracia mía suena el timbre.

-tengo que irme la señora Robinson odia que lleguemos tarde a sus clases.

-te llamo luego para quedar, ya sabes para ver la hora, y pensare adonde llevarte este fin de semana.

-de acuerdo –parece tan nerviosa como yo -. Adiós –me dice y se va.

Bien! No ha sido tan horrible como pensaba. Me sudan las manos y mierda! Mi clase de música!

Cuando llego a casa, como siempre soy el primero. Courtney debe de estar en la biblioteca. Me voy a mi habitación y abro el ordenador portátil de mi mesa de estudio, chequeo si tengo mensajes, pero no, abro mi Spacebook y veo si gwen está conectada, pero no. Creo que eh tenido un flechazo con ella. Me gusta como es gwen, es lista además de genialmente hermosa, independiente y no es como las demás chicas, ella es especial, cualquiera que me oyera diría que estoy loco de remate, soy muy intenso, bueno eso es lo que me dice la gente, sobretodo Courtney. Cierro el ordenador, me levanto, tomo mi guitarra y me siento en la cama. Hoy me siento inspirado para empezar a componer.

-ya estoy en casa! –es Courtney.

Dejo la guitarra en la cama y salgo.

-maleta verde de la perversión –digo parado afuera de su habitación.

Ella se voltea y me pone los ojos en blanco.

-calla trent –coge la maletín verde -. Me voy a trabajar –me da un beso en la mejilla cuando sale de su habitación.

-suerte –le digo cuando se va.

No soporto la intriga de saber que es lo tendrá ahí dentro. A veces me pongo a imaginar. Serán trajes de cuero, látigos, plumas, lencería sexy o incluso vibradores, aunque eso último no me lo creo tanto. Ay, la maleta verde de la perversión ¿cuánto oscuros y pervertidos secretos aguardas ahí dentro? En eso suena el timbre de casa, no puede ser courtney, tal vez se haya dejado las llaves. Abro sin mirar por el agujero de la puerta.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí Thomson?

-eh vivo aquí –Duncan parece estar a punto de querer darme un puñetazo -. ¿Es que Courtney no te conto que compartimos casa? –le digo.

-no, se le olvido –dice seriamente -. Puedes decirle que salga –me dice.

-no está, acaba de irse a trabajar.

-me puedes dar su dirección –no.

-no la sé, lo siento –me mira ceñudo.

-¿estás seguro? –no creo que a Courtney le haga gracia que de la dirección de su trabajo a la gente y menos a Duncan.

-segurísimo –le digo.

-está bien –me mira como si fuera una amenaza -. Podrías decirle que vine a buscarla, te lo agradecería, adiós –dice sin más y se va.

Este tipo hará sufrir a Courtney. Pero parece gustarle mucho este tipo y a él también, pero tal vez me equivoque o tal vez no. Quiero a Courtney y si este tipo la lastima se las verá conmigo, no soy partidario de la violencia, pero si se trata de mi mejor amiga ya es otra cosa. En fin yo también debería ir yendo al trabajo.

**Olas! ¿Qué les pareció? En fin nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	10. Chapter 10 Mi Tío Chris Maclein

Doy golpecitos con el bolígrafo en mi libreta mientras escucho al profesor Ted en su interesante historia sobre un caso que gano en los tribunales de New York, pero lo interrumpen. Entra un chico joven con la mochila colgada a un lado, baja las escaleras de clase y le entrega al profesor Ted un papelito y este lo mira.

-bien chicos den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero –nos dice después -. Christopher Jacot Maclein.

-Topher si no le importa profesor –le dice este.

¡MACLEIN!

¿Tendrá el algo que ver con el idiota de Chris? Lo miro fijamente achinando mis ojos. Es bastante guapo, piel blanca, ojos verdes, pelo marrón claro, mirada y sonrisa de superioridad o tal vez de amor arrogante hacia sí mismo, pantalones gris crema claro, suéter azul y por dentro una camisa blanca y zapatos deportivos de los caros. Maclein ¿porque tiene el apellido de mi jefe? ¿Será un familiar de Chris?

-puedes sentarte al lado de la señorita Steele ahí hay un asiento libre –escucho decir al profesor.

Sube las escaleras hasta la mitad y se sienta a mi lado sellándome el paso de salida. Cuando se sienta la clase vuelve a ponerse en marcha otra vez. No le dirijo la palabra en toda la clase y ni le miro. Cuando suena el timbre me levanto y veo que él también lo hace a mi vez. Me mira con una sonrisa de triunfador que me desagrada por completo porque me recuerda a dos de mis exnovios, Justin y Alejandro, encarno una ceja ¿es que no piensa quitarse?

-Topher –me extiende su mano.

-eso ya lo saben todos –le digo -. Courtney –le estrecho la mano -. ¿Ahora podrías apartarte? –intento no sonar grosera.

-oh si, perdona –me dice educadamente mientras se aparta y me hace campo para que salga.

Llevo unos vaqueros celestes ajustados y una blusa roja con los tiros hacia un lado de mis hombros y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con el fleco hacia un lado de la cara y unas zapatillas de calle. Cuando salgo por la puerta de clase hacia afuera el profesor me llama, me giro y lo veo al lado de Topher, oh mierda seguro querrá que sea una especie de guía para este tipo.

-¿si profesor? –fuerzo una sonrisa.

-llámame Ted –¿quiere que lo tutee?

-Ted –él sonríe cuando lo digo.

-¿podrías ser solo por este día guia de Topher? Enseñarle un poco la Universidad y eso –genial de niñera -. Te lo pido a ti porque eres unas de mis alumnas favoritas y de confianza –¿desde cuándo?

-si claro porque no –es mi profesor no me queda de otra además quedar bien seguro que es una ventaja.

El profesor se va y me deja con Topher. Hablamos durante toda la excursión si se puede decir así, y si, en definitiva este tipo debe de ser familiar o pariente de Chris, es bastante arrogante como Chris. Pero es buen chico si le quitas esa faceta tan fea. Me cae bien, es cortes, educado y para nada grosero como uno que yo se me, pero no estaría en mi lista de personas a las que quiero conocer y mucho menos en la de amigos, bueno tal vez.

-perdona por obligarte a ser mi niñera excursionista –dice con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-no importa al final está siendo llevadera –le digo.

-llevadera –repite y ríe por lo bajito -. Que cumplido más bonito –¿está bromeando conmigo o se está haciendo el simpático o es sarcasmo?

-tienes suerte no suelo hacer cumplidos a la gente –le digo y me sonríe. Oh, qué extraño, ahora me parece lindo -. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si –le digo.

Lo llevo dentro del bar Bang Bang Delicious porque todas las mesas de afuera están abarrotadas y no logro ver a mis amigos entre tanta gente. Dentro hay cola, mierda, hacemos cola para hacer nuestro pedido, le pido disculpa por traerle y hacerle morir de hambre en la cola, el solo se encoge de hombros como un buen chico y me dice que no pasa nada.

-tenemos que hablar de porque demonios no me contestas al móvil –pego un respingo cuando me toca la cintura desde atrás y susurra en mi oído.

Todo el cuerpo se me tensa deliciosamente. Siento su pecho tan pegado a mi espalda y esa corriente eléctrica se desata. Duncan….

Cuando me giro para mirarlo me suelta y se aleja. Oh mierda está enojado y por la misma cosa de siempre, por no contestar a sus llamadas de acosador. Duncan mira fijamente a Topher que está a mi lado, por la expresión que tiene en la cara veo que no le cae muy bien, parece un feroz león intentando intimidar a topher y lo consigue. Topher se aleja un poco de mí.

-¿quién es este? –me dice sin dejar de intimidar al pobre Topher con la mirada.

-es un compañero de clase, Topher este es mi

-novio –le miro boquiabierta ¡¿Que soy tu qué?!

-no es mi novio –le digo a topher -. Es solo un A-MI-GO –lo recalco y Duncan frunce el ceño molesto.

-mucho gusto viejo –Topher le extiende la mano como saludo, ahora parece más seguro, no sé si está fingiendo o es de verdad.

-pues para mí no es ningún gusto viejo –dice Duncan con frialdad.

-perdona sus modales maleducados Topher –miro mal a Duncan.

-tenemos que hablar A-HO-RA –los labios de Duncan se convierten en una delgada y fina línea.

-no –me cruzo de brazos. Duncan parece estar a punto de entrar en erupción.

-con tu permiso topher me llevo a mi NOVIA.

-no soy tuuuuuuaaah! Duncan!

Me carga a sus hombros y me lleva fuera del bar. Le grito que me baje, pero ni caso. Los demás universitarios nos miran y parlotean por lo bajito. Qué vergüenza. Cuando me baja estoy a punto de gritarle las cuarenta, pero me calla con un beso. Intento apártalo de mí pero me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano suya mientras que la otra me presiona la cintura y me inmoviliza para no moverme. Estoy acorralada. Siento a mis espaldas una pared o algo así. No puedo evitar corresponder a su feroz beso. Dios cuanto eh echado de menos sus labios. Duncan me suelta cuando ve que lo correspondo. Hundo las manos en su cabello negro y tiro fuerte de él acercándolo aún más a mis labios. Es un beso con furia, estoy enfadada con él, porque lo deseo tanto que me da rabia. Gruñe sonoramente en mi boca y eso me pone muy cachonda, caliente, joder seguro que es un puto dios en la cama.

-aun no eres mi tipo.

-tú me enfermas.

Los labios me duelen deliciosamente. Sin querer gimo extasiada por el deseo de querer más. Tengo que parar. Lo aparto de mí y cuando por fin suelta mis labios noto que tengo la respiración agitada y me encuentro muy acalorada. Duncan me mira también con la respiración agitada, sus ojos azules claros ahora parecen oscuros y peligrosos. Joder esta excitadísimo. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Mi primer beso con forcejeo y con Duncan.

_Váyanse a un motel parejita enséñale quien manda viejo váyanse con su amor a otro lado _

Nos dicen. Estamos a la sombra de un árbol del campus. Me pongo roja como un tomate ¿Cómo demonios pude perder el control O la compostura? Y encima en público.

-hice que perdieras la compostura y el control en público nena –me sonríe victorioso.

-eres un idiota –le empujo.

Me alejo hecha una furia, echando chispas, pero vuelo y le doy una patada en los huevos.

-AAAH…CARAJO! -Cae en picado agarrándose de sus partes. Se muerde los labios para no gritar de dolor. Sonrió viéndolo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo del campus.

_Huh! Un golpe bajo viejo que agresiva hermosa justo en los kiwis _

Se burlan. Ahora sí que me voy, pero contenta y con una sonrisa en la boca.

-eres una loca, Courtney eres una….auch joder como duele, mis pelotas…. –le oigo murmurar mientras me voy.

Estoy agotada después de bailar cinco veces en la barra de estríper. Me estoy desmaquillando en el espejo del vestuario mientras Lindsay me cuenta que una vez de pequeña incendio la casa de su abuela con la secadora de pelo, dos veces. Lindsay no es muy lista que digamos, es una rubia tonta, pero es tan inocentemente ingenua que me da pena ¿me pregunto si se habrán aprovechado de ella? La compadezco, me empieza a caer bien.

-sabes una vez un profesor de mi clase intento meterme mano –la miro sorprendida por lo que creo que va a contarme.

Se descambia muy contenta y yo la miro extrañada.

-¿Y? –le digo.

-¿Y? que –no sé si se está haciendo la loca o la tonta o quizás las dos cosas.

-¿te metió mano sí o no?

-no, se lo conté a mi madre, mi madre demando al instituto y sacamos mucho dinero –sonríe divertida.

Niego con la cabeza y rio un poco por verla tan contenta.

-que se jodan –dice.

La miro y rompo a carcajadas. Lindsay no tiene cara de ser de esas que van diciendo tacos por la vida así que suena gracioso cuando lo dice. Salimos cambiadas y listas del vestuario para largarnos de la discoteca cuando Hatchet viene y nos dice que Chris nos quiere presentar a alguien. Pongo los ojos en blanco, quiero irme a casa a dormir. Subo al vestuario y me pongo la peluca, sea quien sea no pienso dejar que me vea como soy realmente. La discoteca aún está en pleno funcionamiento, Lindsay y yo tenemos los mismos horarios de entrada y salida. Llevo unos legins negros de deporte y mi canguro con capucha. Cuando bajo Hatchet nos dice que subamos las dos al vestuario junto a las demás.

-¿tardara mucho? Estoy muy cansada –dice Lindsay.

-no ya viene –le dice este.

Subimos y esperamos junto a las demás chicas. Y finalmente el cretino de Chris aparece y no me sorprendo cuando detrás de el sube Topher ¡por el amor de dios! Sabía que Topher era algo de Chris.

-que guapo –me dice Lindsay.

-chicas este es mi sobrino Christoper Maclein acaba de llegar a los Ángeles para estudiar derecho en la Universidad de San Diego –que sorpresa pienso sarcásticamente -. Necesito que lo mimen –nos dice a todas.

Lindsay, verónica, bárbara y otras dos más se ofrecen para mimar al sobrino de Chris. Me coloco la capucha cuando paso por el lado de Topher. Al fin logro salir del trabajo. Dejo mi maletín verde atrás de los asientos de mi coche. Suelto un sonoro bufido cuando me siento al volante del coche. Me quito la peluca y la tiro atrás. Pego un pequeño grito cuando suena mi móvil. Que susto. Me ha llegado un mensaje. Lo miro y es de Duncan. Hay cinco más, pero leo el que más gracia me hace.

**Mensaje de Duncan **

_Tengo las pelotas frías de tanto hielo :'( princesa te has pasado. _

Rio tanto y tan fuerte que después de un tiempo me duele la barriga, ya saben en ese lugar que siempre termina por dolerte cuando te partes de risa y no puedes parar hasta que te duele esta zona de la barriga, me seco las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír ¿Me habré pasado con la patada en la entrepierna? Eso pasa cuando alguien me enfada muchísimo, aunque nunca nadie me ha enfadado tanto como Duncan y tampoco le eh dado una patada en las bolas a alguien, excepto a él hoy claro. Rio a mis adentros como una malvada de cuentos de hadas. Esto tengo que contárselo a Trent mañana. Coloco la llave para encender el motor de mi coche y arranco para mi casa.

**Olas! ¿Les eh dicho alguna vez que me encanta el DxC? Adoro a esta parejita! Típico de duncan decir algo para que courtney se enfade y le dé en las pelotas xD. Chris y topher ¿esto les recuerda a algo? Si han visto la 5 temporada parte 2 de tdi lo sabran xD. En fin sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	11. Chapter 11 Noticias Importante Noticiero

-¿enserio? Y que quería ¿qué le dijiste?

Trent y yo estamos sentados frente a frente en el sofá de casa comiendo una tarrina de helado que trajo de su trabajo hoy. La tele está encendida en el canal de noticias, pero no le hemos prestado nada de caso cuando hemos empezado a hablar.

-le dije que te habías ido a trabajar, luego me pidió la dirección le dije que no la sabia y me dijo que te dijera que él había venido a buscarte y se fue –me dice mientras da un bocado enorme de su cuchara llena de helado de Nata.

-¿se enojó cuando te vio? –digo mientras me meto la cuchara llena de helado de chocolate en la boca.

-creo que quería partirme la cara cuando me vio abrir la puerta envés de a ti –se encoge de hombros -. Pensé que le habías dicho que vivíamos juntos –me dice.

-no tengo porque contarle lo que hago, donde vivo y con quien a Duncan –le digo -. No es asunto suyo.

Trent está en pijamas al igual que yo, son las ocho de la noche y hace un calor de mil demonios, suerte que trajo helado de su trabajo. Es relajante estar hablando porque entresemana casi ni nos vemos por los estudios y los trabajos y eso que vivimos juntos.

-no sé porque se comporta así, sabes creo que Duncan a veces es como la cara de dos monedas, algunas veces es un chico lindo, como lo fue conmigo cuando me llevo en su moto hacia las afueras de los Ángeles, el paseo por el muelle, cuando me llevo a la letra O de Hollywood, pero luego se comporta como un verdadero idiota ¿porque los hombres son tan así? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-no todos somos así, pero en general si lo somos.

-¿qué piensas de el? Dame tu punto de vista.

-bueno creo que le gustas pero aún no lo sabe.

-Explícate.

-bueno le atrae lo físico, tu físico y no le culpo por ello, estas tremenda –me guiña un ojo y le sonrió por el piropo -. Y está claro que a ti también te atrae físicamente, así que en cuanto a tensión sexual los dos están como locos por acostarse –cierto, me sonrojo.

-¿cómo sabes que él se quiere acostar conmigo? puede que no.

-courtney ya no somos niños –me mira como si le acabara de preguntar cuanto son dos más dos.

-bien sigue.

-no me acaba de convencer del todo, puede que te haga daño y no quiero que te haga daño y menos por mis consejos, pero puede que me equivoque al decirte que deberías intentar algo con él.

-no sé trent –dejo la tarrina de helado en la mesilla del salón.

-¿qué es lo que sientes por él? deberías pensar en eso antes de hacerme caso o seguir tu instinto.

-bueno, Duncan a veces ¿cómo lo diría? Me gusta y me gustaría que siempre fuera así porque algunas veces tengo ganas de besarlo pero otras me dan ganas de darle en donde más duele.

-¿cómo el martes pasado? Huh! Que daño –rompo a carcajadas.

-por ejemplo –le digo entre risa.

-decidas lo que decidas a mí me parece bien –dejo de reír y le miro.

-gracias –le doy un breve abrazo.

-hay más peces en el mar y no solo ese imbécil.

-dejemos de hablar de él porque no mejor me dices a donde llevaras a gwen este sábado –la cara de trent se ilumina de pronto.

-bueno eh estado pensando en llevarla al cine y quizás un paseo –me dice.

-eso es muy típico ¿dónde está el trent romántico que yo conozco? –bromeo.

-¿te parece mal mi plan?

-malísimo, piensa más hombre, sé que puedes hacerlo, piensa a lo grande como sueles hacer, eres un haz del romanticismo –lo es.

-bueno eh estado pensando en llevarla a un restaurante y….

-anticuado –le interrumpo.

-¿tú crees?

-sigue pensando –le ánimo.

-pues al _Sweet Jazz _

-eso suena interesante ¿qué es?

-pues es un lugar donde tocan música jazz, soul, góspel, Swing ya sabes música buena, hay buena comida, buen ambiente artístico, yo y gwen somos artistas así que es un buen lugar.

-buen punto –le digo.

-el jazz tiene su punto de romance y además hay una pista para bailar y pienso impresionarla con mis pasos –se levanta y hace unos de sus movimientos de bailes con los pies.

¿Les eh dicho que trent tiene mucho talento para la música? Pues resulta que también lo es bailando, se mueve como todo un profesional, me encanta cuando hace el _Moonwalker _de Michael Jackson, es mi preferido.

-este es el trent que conozco, un haz de las citas románticas –le alago.

-soy un genio del amor –bromea -. Y todo gracias a google map –pues claro.

_**Noticias importantes con nuestra reportera en prácticas sierra. **_

-sube el volumen –le digo a trent que tiene el mando de la tele.

Cuando lo sube miro atenta al noticiero del canal ocho. Una morena con el pelo lila o quizás fucsia sale en pantalla, tiene un poco cara de loca, está en lo que parece ser en la avenida más concurrida de los Ángeles, la carretera trecientos destino hacia la interestatal cinco. La chica está en directo. Hay policías con sus coches patrullas dispersadas por toda la larga y ancha avenida y se les ve esposar a tipos con chupa de cuero y cascos de motos, parece una redada.

**Sierra reportera (en prácticas) del canal 8 **

_Soy sierra Carrington y nos encontramos con unos de los mayores problemas de la cuidad de los Ángeles. Carreras ilegales. Lo que ven es a cinco personas detenidas por la policía de Malibu con el cargo de correr ilegalmente en carreras de moto, estos son uno de los delincuentes que la policía pudo atrapar, los demás han huido. Aquí la reportera Sierra reportando para el canal 8. _

Y con eso vuelve la conexión a la presentadora del noticiario que continúa con más noticias.

-menudos idiotas –digo a la tele.

En eso me suena el móvil con el tono de _Crazy in Love de beyonce. _Contesto y me responde al otro lado de la línea Bridgette.

-¿_les apetece comer fuera chicos? _

_-bridgette son las…. –miro la hora del reloj de cuco que tenemos en la pared de la cocina -. Diez y es jueves –le digo. _

_-estoy con geoff en un lugar donde sirven comida deliciosa ¿han cenado?_

_-la verdad es que no. _

_-pues dile a tu compi de casa que se venga._

_-espera un momento _–tapo el móvil en mi pecho -. ¿Te apetece cenar fuera? –le pregunto a trent que se encoge de hombros como si le diera lo mismo -. _De acuerdo, vamos. _

Un nuevo día llega y con mi vestido color crema de manga larga y unas bambas blancas me siento estupenda. El vestido es sencillo y la tela es de licra con lo cual me siento cómoda y fresca. Me estoy comiendo unas papas fritas con trozos de pollo y una seven up como bebida en el bar Bag Bang Delicious con geoff y brodgette. Este sitio se nos está haciendo habitual para comer últimamente. Hoy bridgette esta guapísima como siempre, lleva unos vaqueros ajustados con una blusa de tiros muy veraniego y geoff con su habitual camisa rosa, bermudas y su sombrero de vaquero, parece que haya salido de una fiesta muy marchosa. Trent no está y seguramente debe de estar comiendo con gwen.

-¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el lugar donde irán a comer trent con gwen? –me pregunta bridgt.

-_Sweet Jazz –_le digo.

-qué pena que tenga novia –dice bridgette.

-¿porque lo dices? –la miro. Aun no lo son, pero lo serán, al menos eso es lo que quiere trent.

-es que me encanta salir en plan parejita con ustedes dos como ayer –se encoge de hombros inocentemente.

-pero ahora lo harán con gwen no –digo sin importancia.

-pero no será la mismo, tú me caes mejor –me dice.

-gracias –le digo -. ¿Y eso? –pregunto.

-el otro día le vi comer una pizza de queso –lo dice como si eso fuera ilegal -. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-vaya que malvada –digo de forma exagerada con un gesto en la cara de horror.

-que graciosa –me sonríe -. Gwen dijo que era vegetariana y toda amante de los animales y vegetariana no come nada que provenga de un pobre animal, como la leche, el queso, la mantequilla, el yogurt

-santo cielos ¿y los vegetarianos no se mueren de hambre? –le digo alarmada.

-al principio cuesta un poco pero terminas por acostumbrarte y a ser tolerante con los demás amantes de la crueldad alimenticia –como yo, me encanta la carne y ni muerta renunciaría a ello.

-pues estas estupenda –tiene un cuerpo estupendo.

-eso es porque además hace surf –dice geoff besándola en la mejilla sonoramente.

-que chulo –le digo -. Yo en cambio tengo un culo gordo enorme.

-para nada, tienes unas curvas de infarto Courtney, envidio tu culo gordo –me río un poco alagada por ese comentario y me ruborizo.

-vaya, conque culos gordos eh ¿dónde? Yo quiero.

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando aparece Don pervertido alias mi acosador a tiempo completo Duncan. Saluda con los puños a geoff su colega del alma y se sienta a mi lado rodeándome con un brazo suyo todo mi hombro.

-quita el brazo de ahí antes de que te lo ampute –le digo poniéndome a la defensiva.

-de acuerdo, cielos princesa que genio, no saques tan rápido las uñas de gata querida –dice el muy graciosillo y me irrita.

-¿acaso prefieres otra patada en los huevos? Querido –geoff y bridgette se ríen por mi genial contrataque y Duncan solo frunce el ceño claramente molesto.

-viejo ten cuidado es de las duras –dice geoff con una sonrisa.

-eso ya lo eh visto –dice sin ninguna pisca de gracia en su voz.

-mejor dicho lo has experimentado –ríe geoff.

-ves lo que has hecho princesa ahora soy la hazmerreir de todo el campus por tu culpa al hacer –se calla -. Eso –dice finalmente.

-¿porque? por darte en lo huevos –le provoco.

-si –suena severo.

-no es culpa mía que seas un pervertido besuqueador.

-con que pervertido besuqueador eh, pues muy bien que correspondiste a este pervertido besuqueador –noto que toda mi cara se caliento por el rubor y la vergüenza -. Tengo razón cierto –me dice en voz baja al oído.

Es como si me susurrara el mismísimo diablo. Tiene una voz tan sensual, es como si un caramelo dulce se derritiera en mi boca lentamente. Están carnal y lasciva que hace que me derrita por dentro como si fuera un polo de helado en pleno verano.

-deberían salir juntos ustedes dos –dice bridgette.

-cuando los cerdos huelen –digo intentando ponerme normal.

-le eh pedido que sea mi novia o incluso una cita pero se niega –dice -. Es cabezota –le miro ceñuda.

-cállate.

Intento que la conversación cambie y sea otra. Por ejemplo la noticia de anoche, les pregunto sobre ella.

-las mujeres no entienden, eso es cosa de hombres, de machos –dice Duncan.

-¿disculpa? –le miro.

-las motos son cosa de hombres, es pura mecánica, además está la adrenalina, las carreras de moto y de coches ilegales son geniales –claro como no pienso irónicamente.

-lo único que lograran con eso será romperse la crisma –digo.

-estoy con Courtney, Y qué es eso de que "Es cosa de hombres" –dice bridgt poniendo voz de hombre -. No me vengas con machismos Duncan Ward porque esta vez seré yo quien te de una patada en los huevos –me hace gracia la Bridgette cabreada.

-no estoy siendo machista Bridgette –dice serio -. No digo que no haya mujeres amantes de carreras de motos o incluso de mecánica, solo digo que es más normal en hombres.

-eso es como querer saber el porcentaje de cuantos hombres gays hacen ballet y cuantas mujeres hacen ballet también, es un estereotipo muy sexista –digo.

-tú no eres la más indicada para hablar de mecánica y menos de motos princesa –me dice con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios -. Solo hay que ver tu coche.

-no te metas con Wanda –le regaño.

-¿quién es Wanda? –preguntan Duncan y Geoff a la vez.

-es su coche –explica Bridgette.

-mi padre me lo regalo y estuvimos trabajando juntos para que volviera a funcionar así que si, si se algo de mecánica Duncan.

-seguro que tu papi hizo todo el trabajo duro princesa, no te veo manchándote tus lindas manos de grasa de motor –se acerca a mi oído -. Aunque manchada de grasa de motor por todo el cuerpo seria otra cosa y con un traje de mecánica sexy sí que lo veo –un escalofrió me recorre toda la espalda -. Podríamos hacerlo encima del capo de Wanda nena….

Siento como los músculos de mi entrepierna se contraen deliciosamente al imaginar y visualizar la escena tan erótica de nosotros dos grasientos y sudorosos mientras me empotra con fuerza en el capo de Wanda….cielos….el muy adentro de mi mientras me aferro a su miembro con las piernas enredadas en su estrecha cintura. Me muerdo los labios con tan solo pensarlo.

-¿qué cuchichean ustedes dos? –bridgette interrumpe mis malos pensamientos.

-nada! –digo nerviosa -. Tengo clases!

Tomo mis cosas torpemente a sabiendas de que me miran con lasciva curiosidad unos ojos azules claros muy lindos. Joder no puedo creer que mi mente fuera tan pervertida al fantasear eso! Y menos con Don pervertido! Eso! Haciendo eso! No me lo puedo creer! Eso!

**Olas! ¿Carreras ilegales? El romanticoso de Trent. Duncan y Courtney ¿Cómo creen que acabaran estos dos? Jum los pensamientos de Courtney empiezan a irse por las ramas y por las más sucias xD. En fin nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	12. Chapter 12 A Todo Gas Nena

-_sí, aja, no, es un rollo. _

Son las diez de la noche. Estoy hablando por teléfono con bridgette mientras me pinto las uñas de los pies en mi habitación.

-¿_te puedes creer que haiga terminado todos mis deberes? Este fin de semana me aburriré de lo lindo –le digo. _

_-si quieres haz los míos. _

_-que graciosa. _

_-¿qué tal si vamos de compras mañana? _

_-no me pagan hasta fin de mes y el dinero que tengo es para pagar el alquiler. _

_-tranquila yo invito. _

_-no sé, no me gustaría aprovecharme, me sentiría culpable. _

_-otro día invitas tú, así me lo devolverías ¿te parece? _

Mmm….no me gusta aceptar dinero por la cara, soy muy orgullosa en ese sentido, pero por otro lado se lo devolvería y además me muero por comprarme ropa nueva y salir con alguien este finde ya que trent estará ocupado mañana con gwen en su cita. Bridgette me cae fenomenal y sería una grosería que la rechazase, no hay muchas personas que me caigan bien y bridgette de momento me agrada. Quiero que sea mi amiga.

_-de acuerdo. _

_-genial! A las tres me recoges con Wanda te mando un mensaje de donde vivo, tengo que irme geoff me está llamando para dormir, nos vemos court. _

Cuelgo. Pasados un buen rato espero a que las uñas de mis pies se sequen y mi mente empieza a volar como siempre. No sé porque me entra melancolía y morriña. Envido un poco a bridgette, compartir piso con su chico debe de ser genial, deben de quererse mucho porque para dar el gran paso de irse a vivir juntos es impresionante. En la mayoría de parejas universitarias termina fatal, bueno eso eh oído, pero ellos parecen tan perfectos, solo hay que verlos, no paran de besuquease. Resulta violento eh incomodo algunas veces. Me gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien comportarme de esa manera, bueno no como ellos exactamente, pero algo así, alguien con quien ser cursi o incluso mimosa. Recuerdo que solo me comporte así un poco con Scott, me gustaba su manera en la que me piropeaba torpemente porque le ponía tan nervioso que empezaba a hablar por los codos. Justin y Alejandro eran fríos en ese sentido, en otros no tanto, pero en una relación tienes que sentir que tienes las dos cosas, pero nunca eh encontrado eso y bridgette y geoff parecen haberlo encontrado, que envidia, pero está bien que alguien lo haiga encontrado, espero también encontrarlo.

¿Qué es lo que escucho? Se oye tocar los acordes de una guitarra. Es animada y al estilo reggae, creo. Viene de la habitación de trent ¿está tocando? Me levanto y sin mucho ruido voy hasta la puerta de su habitación, la puerta esta media abierta, pido permiso tocando tres veces antes de entrar.

-¿interrumpo algo? –digo pasando tímidamente.

-no tranquila –me dice él.

Esta recostado en su cama con la espalda apoyada al cabecero de la cama y tiene su guitarra en las manos. Estaba tocando. Me siento a un lado de la cama junto a él. Miro la habitación de geoff, tiene posters de sus cantantes favoritos, el armario, un escritorio de estudio y un _Atril _un pie de soporte de partituras plegable, seguro que en sus clases de música han visto uno y saben de lo que hablo. Es una habitación sencilla, pero se nota que es la habitación de un artista.

-¿qué era lo que tocabas? Sonaba fenomenal –le digo.

-bueno, solo una pequeña parte de una composición que me eh inventado, pero no está terminada, de echo es solo el estribillo –me dice tímido.

-¿puedo oírla? –le miro con una sonrisa.

Se ruboriza, es muy modesto con su música.

-está bien.

Empieza a tocar unos acordes sencillos y como dice con un toque del estilo reggae, es romántico, alegre eh inocente ya saben ese estilo caribeño tan bonito y rastafari.

(Está cantando en inglés, pero se los traduzco)

La cosa sobre el amor. el amor. el amor

Que te hace hacer cosas locas

La cosa sobre el amor. el amor. el amor

Tú sabes cuándo lo sientes. lo sientes

La cosa sobre el amor. el amor. el amor

Que te hace hacer cosas locas

La cosa sobre el amor. el amor. el amor

Tú sabes cuándo lo sientes. lo sientes

Y eso es lo que pasa con el amor

-¿porque te detienes? –le digo.

-solo eh llegado hasta aquí, aun me falta componer el resto –me dice -. ¿Qué te pareció?

-me gustó mucho trent ¿cómo se titula la canción?

-aun no le eh puesto título –se rasca la cabeza pensativo.

-que tal _Love _–le sugiero -. No es muy original, pero la canción sugiere eso, hablas del amor ¿cierto?

-mmm…love, sí, me gusta, love.

Sonrió y me levanto, le destrozo su pelo con cariño y luego le digo que se vaya a la cama a dormir, porque mañana tiene una cita muy importante.

Estoy cansada de probarme rota y de andar para arriba y para abajo por el centro comercial del centro de la cuidad, al oeste de malibu. Me encanta y me emociona hacer cosas de chicas como esta, pero a la quinta tienda empecé a cansarme. Tengo un límite con estas cosas. Bridgette también con lo cual me alegra. Menos mal que voy con calzado deportivo de calle. Son las tres de la tarde y como es sábado el centro comercial está a tope. Entramos a una tienda de helados porque estamos muertas de calor y cansancio, además es el único lugar medio vacío. Dejamos las bolsas de ropa que nos compramos en una de las mesas. Bridgette me dice que se va al baño y yo voy hacia el mostrador de helados para pedir dos conos de helados con tres sabores distintos. Y me molesta que no haya nadie atendiendo ¿dónde demonios está el vendedor? Toco la campanita que hay encima del mostrador y espero a que alguien salga y me atienda. El lugar me recuerda a mis tiempos de trabajadora como heladera en nevada, en la tienda del señor Bob mi jefe ¿me pregunto cómo le ira sin mí? Espero que mal porque me despidió. Solo trabaje tres semanas, me despidieron por tirarle helado de frambuesa a una clienta, pero ella me enloquecía con su _disculpa, disculpa, _yo estaba en mi descanso.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la mujer que me saca de mis casillas –oh no, no me lo puedo creer.

-tu! –no me lo puedo creer!

Ahora entiendo el mal servicio de este sitio. De todos los sitios que hay para trabajar en el centro comercial va él y elige este, esto si es tener mala suerte. Va vestido de blanco, camisa, pantalón y corbata negra y con el típico sombrerito de heladero, esta para comérselo incluso con el uniforme de heladero. Escucho un ruido detrás de la puerta que hay delante del mostrador de helados, como si alguien se hubiera caigo con un montón de cajas de cartón.

-me disculpas un momento encanto –me dice con el dedo y se va por la puerta que dije antes -. Beth! –le oigo gritar enfadado.

Incluso a mí me ha asustado con ese grito. De acuerdo ahora tengo pena por la pobre Beth, sea quien sea. Duncan vuelve a salir con el gesto un poco enfadado. Se agacha de modo que no lo veo, vuelve a levantarse y veo que pone encima del mostrador una radio pequeña y vieja, la enciende y se oye música _Punki _creo que es _Green Day –Jesús of Suburbia. _Es un tema algo duro y realista ¿si lo eh oído? Pues sí, en aquellas épocas que la banda estaba de moda, pero no por gusto si no porque en el insti lo escuchaban, por la calle, en la tele, por todas partes, _Green Day _era una buena banda por aquel tiempo en que ser punki era genial, pero para mí no, yo andaba metida casi todo el tiempo en casa o en la biblioteca como una niña buena de papa. Pero reconozco que me gustaba oír unas cuantas a escondidas porque las letras de sus canciones me parecían llenas de políticas y críticas hacia la sociedad, simplemente decían las cosas de frente y sin cortarse ni un pelo, típico de los punkis. Mirando a Duncan me pregunto si ese será su estilo de vida o si lo fue en su época de instituto.

-¿te gusta? –me pregunta con una sonrisa lasciva y misteriosa.

-te pega más a ti –me limito a decir.

-¿cómo quieres tu helado? como ves tenemos de todos los sabores –lo dice indicando la variedad que hay dentro del mostrador frio que contiene los diferentes sabores y colores de helado.

-dos conos de helado, de nata, vainilla y chocolate por favor –pido.

-¿quieres que hagamos un trato princesa? –le miro extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿porque haría eso? –le miro ceñuda.

-te daré los helados gratis si me das una cita contigo un fin de semana, o entre sema mejor –me quedo estupefacta, pero no sorprendida.

-no gracias –le digo.

-vamos ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me des una cita?

-Duncan por favor –¿cómo decirle que se dé por vencido? Aunque no sé si quiero eso la verdad.

En eso veo que empieza a preparar los helados y cuando los termina no me los da. En vez de eso se pone a cambiar de emisora de radio y se detiene en una con la canción de _John Legend – All of me. _Una canción muy bonita y para nada ruda y triste como la anterior ¿porque se detuvo en esa? ¿Le gusta? La canción suena y las letras me enamoran, son palabras de un hombre realmente enamorado.

-últimamente esta canción me recuerda a ti princesa –me dice y no puedo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza en los ojos -. Desde ahora esta será nuestra canción –me ruborizo.

¡Nuestra canción! ¡Porque te pones colorada ahora Courtney! Me regaño a mí misma. Si está fingiendo ser lo que sea que está fingiendo ser, pues funciona.

-dame un cita Courtney –me lo quedo mirando a sabiendas de que debo de tener la cara como un tomate súper rojo.

-de acuerdo.

-que! –abre mucho los ojos como si no acabara de creerse lo que le acabo de decir.

-te doy una cita.

-estupendo! –hay un cambio de estado visiblemente en él.

Los ojos le brillan y parece estar muy emocionado, pero veo que lo intenta ocultar o quizás retener, no lo sé. Bridgette al fin viene del baño y nos interrumpe. El helado nos sale gratis y salimos de la heladería. Duncan no ha dicho nada de nuestra cita a Bridgette y le agradezco en silencio por ello. Mi trasero vibra y sé que me ha llegado un nuevo mensaje. Seguro es Duncan. Voy a tener una cita con Duncan ¿Voy a tener una cita con Duncan? Voy a tener una cita con Duncan. Un repentino miedo me entra al pensar eso, pero también emoción ¿Hice bien? Sinceramente no lo sé.

Bridgette me invita a cenar cuando son las siete de la noche a un restaurante muy elegante y doy gracias a dios por ir vestida decentemente con unos pantalones blancos y una blusa gris de tela ligera y mangas largas. Nunca me había imaginado que bridgette fuera una niña rica. Su papa es dueño de dos fábricas en la que fabrican tablas de surf. Una muy importante aquí en los Ángeles y otra en Australia. Cuando me despido de ella en mi coche le doy las gracias por la ropa y la cena. Tengo que devolvérselo de alguna forma. Cuando llego a casa no hay nadie así que me voy a mi habitación a probarme la ropa nueva. Primero un vestido muy bonito al estilo _Taylor Swift _encaje por arriba y suelto por abajo con dobladillos, el color es rojo pasión, me encanta como se ven mis piernas, bueno todo en general. Luego me pruebo unos vaqueros negros rotos, bridgette me animo a comprarlo, no es de mi estilo, pero cuando me lo probé no pude evitar comprármelo. Me pongo una blusa mía blanca sin mangas y la nueva chaqueta negra de cuero. Me veo distinta. Saco de una de las cajas mis zapatos con tacones negros que me compre y me los pongo. Madre mía parezco una chica malota, malota, de revista incluso, una motera, o una rockera de esas, no sé. Me saco la ropa intimidada por ver a esa Courtney, mi estilo es más recatado y sencilo, pero coqueto, recatado y coqueto sí señor. Me sobresalta oír el tono de mi móvil y me da tristeza no oír el tono de Ariana Grande Problem.

-_Courtney! –es bridgette. _

_-ola, que pasa bridgt._

_-tienes que venir donde estoy, no te lo vas a creer! Tienes que venir! Agarra papel y boli y apunta la dirección. _

_-ok de acuerdo –parece emocionada. _

Salgo del coche y cierro la puerta sin poder despegar la vista de lo que tengo delante. Madre mía! Que es este sitio! jamás imagine que podría estar en un sitio como este.

Son más de las doce de la noche. Estoy a las afueras de la ciudad donde las carreteras están desiertas, o de verían mejor dicho, porque ahora están llenas de gente con sus autos y motos tuneadas. La gente pasa por delante de mí mirándome como diciendo me: _vete a casa niñita de papa, ¿quién ha invitado a doña cerebrito?. _Me siento fuera de lugar, esta gente parece de otra honda. Las chicas van casi media desnudas con tops que solo les tapan las tetas y unas minis faldas muy apretadas, me miran con si fuera el patito feo de la clase y me pregunto si será por mi ropa que llevo. Me puse mis jeans azules, una blusa blanca de tiros y un suéter blanco de botones sin abrochar y mis bailarinas color crema. De acuerdo parezco una puritana entre tantas zorras. Ojala me miraran así los hombres, porque me miran de una forma que me desagrada por completo. Saco mi móvil y llamo a Bridgette, pero alguien choca conmigo y tira mi móvil al suelo, lo recojo, pero voy hacia el tipejo que por lo visto no me ha visto.

-disculpa –le toco la espalda con un dedo. El tipo se gira y me sonríe como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

-ola ricura –dagh!

-deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas –le digo muy seria. En eso me agarra del brazo y veo que intenta arrastrarme hacia sus brazos.

-ven conmigo muñeca –ni siquiera es guapo.

-suéltame grosero! –intento soltarme.

-saca tus putas manos de encima de mi chica –lo dice sin levantar la voz pero aun así suena amenazador.

El tipo palidece y me suelta de inmediato. Debería regañar a Duncan cuando me toma de la cintura y me atrae hacia el de forma tan brusca y dominante y por haber dicho que soy su chica, pero en ese momento solo puede ponerme contenta de alegría por haberme quitado de encima a ese rufián impresentable.

-lárgate –su voz es gélida y ruda.

Me pierdo cuando lo miro de perfil, es tan guapo, incluso cuando intimida a la gente. Sus abrazadores ojos me miran y se enternecen cuando me miran. Pasea los dedos por mi barbilla y me mira un poco con preocupación, como si hubiera corrido un gran peligro. Yo solo lo miro y un hormigueo me recorre todo el cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca.

-estas bien –me pregunta con preocupación.

-estoy bien Duncan –le digo para que se tranquilice.

Me sonríe y me sonrojo bajo sus atentas y tiernas atenciones.

-¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso para una chica como tú estar aquí –me dice después.

-¿quieres que me vaya? –siento una punzada de desilusión cuando me lo dice.

-no, claro que no, es solo que este lugar está lleno de tipos peligrosos –como tu pienso.

-bridgette me dijo que viniera, pero jamás imagine que sería a un sitio como este, por cierto, esto no será uno de esos lugares donde la gente corre en coches y motos de forma ilegal ¿verdad?

-me encanta lo ingenua que eres –me ruborizo nuevamente -. Y si, aquí se corre carreras ilegales –me dice -. Ven vamos con los demás –¿los demás?

Me agarra de la mano y me conduce entre la gente. No sé porque, pero me gusta que me tome de la mano. Alucino cuando veo los coches y las motos de los corredores que están dispersos en grupos grandes por toda la carretera ¿cuánta gente habrá aquí? ¿La policía lo sabrá? Espero que no. No quiero que me arresten, eso quedaría mal en mi carrera política y de abogada. Mirando a Duncan me pregunto si el también participara en esto y mucho me meto que si lo es, porque él tiene una moto ¿porque antes no me di cuenta? Que tonta. Cuando nos detenemos lo hacemos delante de la pista bien preparada que se ve donde creo que es donde corren las motos. Hay un grupo de cinco personas charlando rodeadas de dos motos claramente manipuladas para infringir las normativas de conducción y traspasar los límites de velocidad. Y un coche tuneado. Reconozco solo a tres personas.

-pero miren quienes vienen cogiditos de la mano –bromea geoff cuando llegamos junto a ellos.

Me ruborizo eh intento soltarme de la mano, pero Duncan me aprieta con fuerza para no soltarle y me lastima, pero no le digo nada. Bridgette enloquece cuando nos ve en plan parejita a Duncan y a mí. Me sorprendo cuando veo a trent entre ellos, pero me alegra de que este aquí ¿dónde estará gwen? ¿Habrá salido mal la cita? Duncan me presenta a los otros dos que no conozco. Primero a un chico joven rubio de ojos azules obeso muy simpático y alegre de nombre Owen y luego a Dj, un afroamericano muy alto y musculado. Los dos me caen bien al instante. Duncan me aparta de los demás y me lleva junto a su moto. Ahora que la miro es una de esas tipo GP. A mi padre le gusta mirar las carreras de moto GP, son corredores profesionales que corren y compiten por trofeos, es muy famoso en Europa. Mi padre y yo lo mirábamos juntos, me gustaban esos momentos padre eh hija, era lo único que nos unía, porque yo siempre estaba metida en mis estudios. Era muy autodependiente, siempre hacia los cosas por mi cuenta, mis padres tío bruno y Amanda no sé quejaban de mí en ese aspecto de mi personalidad.

-¿me desearas suerte cuando corra? –me acorrala junto a su moto tomándome desde la cintura y yo apoyo las manos en su pecho.

Sus ojos arden y desprenden un destello oscuro que me impulsa a pegarme más a él. Este hombre desprende algo que me atrae muchísimo.

-todo esto es peligroso –digo con preocupación en la voz.

-eh echo esto desde los dieciséis años, es pan comido para mi nena –dice con una sonrisa.

-no quiero que te lastimes y te rompas la crisma –el abre mucho los ojos como sorprendido cuando se lo digo y no entiendo porque.

-¿te estas preocupando por mí?

-sí.

No sé porque, pero es así, tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo, de que se caiga, se estrelle y pierda una pierna o la vida. Se me hiela la sangre con tan solo pensarlo. Duncan se está volviendo en alguien especial en mi vida y eso me aterra.

-nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mí –me acaricia las mejillas.

Su mirada es distinta, es como si lo que le acabara de confesar fuera algo nuevo para él ¿Es que nadie se ha preocupado por él? ¿Tendrá un pasado turbio u oscuro que lo atormenta? Quien es Duncan realmente, me gustaría saber quién es este sujeto que despierta en mi cosas y sentimientos que ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho nunca. Y ahí esta esa corriente eléctrica que siento cuando estoy junto a él. Alzo el cuello cuando Duncan baja la cabeza para besarme. Los ojos se me cierran a la espera inmediata de sus labios.

-pero si es Duncan –una voz oscura y siniestra nos interrumpe.

Duncan abre los ojos, gira la cabeza y la mitad que veo de su rostro no parece muy contenta. Me suelta y se gira tapándome totalmente la visibilidad de ver al tipo que creo que lo ha puesto de un humor de perros.

-Mal viejo amigo –dice con un sonoro sarcasmo teñido de un odio en las palabras "viejo amigo"

Ladeo la cabeza para poder ver al tal Mal. Es un flacuchento de piel morena, pelo negro que le tapa un ojo y sonríe a Duncan de una manera que me asusta. En sus ojos negros veo vacío y odio ¿Quién es él? ¿De qué conoce a Duncan? Parece realmente peligroso y no lo digo en plan chico malo, si no en plan sujeto peligroso con problemas psiquiátricos serios. De pronto aquellos oscuros ojos se posan en mí y un miedo terrible me recorre todo el cuerpo. Instintivamente levanto la mano y agarro el brazo de Duncan y se lo aprieto sin querer. No sé si Duncan nota mi miedo pero me tapa de aquella siniestra mirada.

-¿es tu chica? –le oigo decir.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Mal? ¿Buscas problemas? Porque hoy no estoy de humor para eso –me asombra el cambio de ciento ochenta grados de Duncan, suena igual de aterrador que el tal mal.

-tranquilo, solo quiero apostar dinero corriendo contra ti –dice este.

De pronto la gente vitorea cuando llegan dos motos que al parecer acaban de terminar una carrera. Abro mucho los ojos cuando veo que uno de los corredores es Gwen ¡Que! Enserio! Me quedo boquiabierta. Trent me tiene que contar muchas cosas sobre su cita de hoy. Geoff y los demás la felicitan porque ha ganado la carrera. Veo que Dj le entrega un gran fajo de billetes de los grandes a gwen. Va vestida todo de negro como no pienso. Trent la alza entre sus brazos y esta se pone colorada. Uau, creo que me eh perdido algo aquí.

-cinco de los grandes –le oigo decir a Duncan.

-vas a comer polvo –dice Mal.

-serás tú quien se lo coma –contrataca Duncan.

La gente se sale de la pista y veo que dos sujetos dejan una moto y mal se sube a ella. Duncan mira con furia a Mal.

-hora de correr nena –se gira a mí y me sonríe brevemente, agarra su moto, se sube y se sitúa al lado de Mal.

El corazón me empieza a latir con tanta fuerza que creo que se me va a salir del pecho. Una chica en bikinis se pone entre medio de la pista con una tela en la mano de color rojo. Los dos tipos que dejaron la moto de Mal vuelven y le entregan un casco. Geoff entrega a Duncan su caso y chocan los puños supongo como para desear suerte. Duncan y Mal están vestidos de vaqueros y chupa de cuero negro. Rugen los motores exageradamente como exhibicionismo de la gran potencia de sus motos. La chica en bikini es vitoreada por el público de hombres y recibe halagos muy subidos de tono pero parce importarle poco. Levanta la mano con la tela roja y en cuanto la baja las motos salen disparadas con tanta potencia como de ruido que hacen que los pelos de la chica vuelen.

-Courtney si no te quieres perder la carrera ven aquí –me llama geoff.

Levanta el capo trasero del coche que vi antes totalmente tuneado y veo que dentro hay una pantalla plana y en ella veo a Duncan y a Mal en plena carrera ¿Han puesto cámaras? ¿Cómo? Cuando alzo la vista a los demás coches veo que estos también están equipados con esto. Supongo que de este modo se sigue a los corredores. Geoff me dice que la carreta tiene una distancia de cinco mil kilómetros, es ida y vuelta y el que llegue primero gana lo apostado, así de fácil y sencillo dice él.

-ya llegan!

Grita alguien ¿Tan rápido? Wow. La gente se amontona para ver en directo quien de los dos corredores llegara primero y se proclama ganador. No sé como pero logro situarme en primer lugar para ver quién es el que llega primero. Al fin los veo, vienen pisando fuerte, no logro saber quién es quién. El corazón me late desbocado cuando uno de los dos cruza la meta de llegada. Ese es el ganador. Lentamente va disminuyendo la velocidad. Quien es por dios! Se detiene del todo la moto y el segundo lo hace a su vez a su costado.

-¡el numero uno compadre! –Duncan!

Si! Si! Si! Siiiiiiiii! Ese es mi chico!

Geoff, owen y Dj lo alzan de la moto como si de un campeón de medalla se tratara. Mal ha desaparecido. Contengo las ganas de tirarme encima de el cuándo lo bajan. Dos tipas ligeras de ropa le dan dos besos en la mejilla. Menudas frescas! Pero Duncan las hace a un lado y viene hacia a mí. El corazón se me detiene por completo. Su mirada es depredadora y me hipnotiza. Cuando esta frente a mí me coge la cabeza desde atrás, por la nuca, baja la cabeza y me atrae hacia sus labios con una rapidez impresionante. Me deja sin aliento. Este hombre me deja sin aliento. Le tomo de la cara con ambas manos y le beso con la misma efusividad que lo está haciendo el. Lame mi lengua con astucia y la enreda con movimientos lentos y pausados. Oh si, que bien sabe, me pasaría la vida besándolo.

-Courtney….-deja mis labios y me mira directamente a los ojos con una ternura que no logro descifrar.

-Duncan…. –no sé qué es lo que está haciendo conmigo este hombre, pero está claro que no puedo detenerlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo yo.

¡LA POLI! LA POLI! SON LOS PUTOS POLICIAS!

¡Santo cielos!

**Olas! Este es bien largo, espero que guste chicos :) chispas! Y más chispas! Como continuara esto! ¡Mal! ¿Qué pasa entre Duncan y Mal? ¡Carreras ilegales! Run! Run! Run! La trama se complica mis criaturitas Fictioneras. Sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	13. Chapter 13 Un Paseo Romántico en Globo

La gente corre desesperada hacia sus motos y coches para darse a la fuga de la policía. Todo pasa tan rápido y bulliciosamente que me siento aturdida y perdida. Duncan me agarra de la mano y nos abre paso entre aquel caos de gente que intenta huir del brazo duro de la ley. ¡Joder Wanda!

-Duncan mi coche! –me detengo y con ello a Duncan.

-¡no hay tiempo tengo que sacarnos de aquí! –tira de mi nuevamente.

-¡no pienso dejar mi coche aquí! –le digo en alto y se detiene.

¡Arresten a esos rufianes! ¡Arréstenlos a todos!

-espero que Wanda nos saque de aquí –me mira severamente.

Ahora soy yo quien guía a Duncan entre el caos. Veo como la policía se abalanza sobre un pobre chico y lo meten directamente al coche patrulla.

¡Al fin! Oh, Wanda mi querido coche, como me alegra verla. Saco las llaves torpemente con las manos temblorosas y se me caen de las manos ¡Mierda! Ahora no, ahora no. Duncan las recoge y sin vacilar me abre la puerta del copiloto para entrar, pero alguien tira de mí con tanta fuerza que pego un grito más del susto que del dolor que siento en mi brazo.

-te vienes conmigo bajo arresto –se me cae el alma a los pies al ver al uniformado policía.

-yo creo que no! –Boon! Puñetazo en toda la cara -. Sube al puto coche Courtney! –me grita Duncan.

El miedo y la adrenalina hacen que me tire prácticamente de cabeza dentro del coche. Duncan ya está en el asiento y pego otro grito cuando arranca y hace que me pegue al asiento de espaldas de lo rápido que va. Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Rápidamente a la velocidad que nos proporciona Wanda nos alejamos del lugar.

-¡le has pegado! –le grito a Duncan.

-era eso o te ibas al calabozo princesa –dice con la mirada al frente.

-te pueden caer cinco u ocho años de cárcel! –se gira levemente un instante con una sonrisa malévola -. ¿Te hace gracia? Porque no la tiene! –en eso la sirena de un coche patrulla nos distrae.

¡Un coche patrulla! Por el espejo retrovisor veo parpadear las luces de color rojo y amarillo que indica que el conductor del vehículo debe detenerse. No quiero ir a la cárcel!

-Duncan pisa más el acelerador! Por dios! –le grito -. Me va a dar un ataque de histeria! –empiezo a hiperventilar -. Y no querrás verme histérica!

-los despistare y no me grites joder!

-no digas joder!

-no es buen momento para que me regañes nena!

-adiós a mi carrera política!

Creo que voy a llorar. Toda esta persecución policiaca acabara fatal lo sé. No sé como pero Duncan logra despistar a la policía metiéndose en la ciudad y mezclándose entre los demás conductores. Ahora ha reducido la velocidad, pero mis nervios no, estoy a punto desmayarme o de sufrir un ataque al corazón o no sé! Pero en vez de eso opto por lo más sencillo. Llorar. Duncan aparca en una gasolinera que hay cerca y yo salgo disparada del asiento. Voy atrás del coche y dejo que las lágrimas salgan porque es el único modo de que me calme y recupere la compostura. Me limpio la cara rápidamente cuando Duncan se pone a mi costado.

-¿están bien?

-nooo….-mi voz en un hilo fino.

-ven aquí –me estruja contra su pecho.

¿Me está abrazando? Me está abrazando! No, me está consolando! Duncan Ward el rompe corazones me está consolando con un abrazo! Hmm….que bien se está entre sus brazos. Hundo la cara en su pecho, apoyando la mejilla en ella. Huele de maravilla. Me apego más a él. Que gustito. Creo que estoy empezando a calmarme. Ya estoy bien.

-has pasado mucho miedo y es normal, lo siento –me soba la espalda para que me tranquilice.

-no es culpa tuya, perdóname tu por gritarte –le digo como una niña pequeña.

-es hora de que te lleve a casa –dice después.

Me despega de su abrazo y no me gusta. Me pongo roja tomate cuando llegamos a mi casa. Y ahí está otra vez esa sensación de abandono que siento cuando me deja en casa y él se va ¿Porque siento eso? No lo entiendo. Me miro los nudillos de las manos y el me levanta la cara tomándome de la barbilla. Me gusta que haga eso.

-¿estas mejor? –está preocupado y lo está por mí.

Doy saltitos de alegría por dentro. Duncan Ward el rompecorazones está preocupado por mí! Y no solo eso. Le ha dado un puñetazo a un policía, por mí, bueno para salvarme de no ir al calabozo, pero lo a echo por mí. Y me ha abrazado para consolar mi miedo que sentía por lo de la persecución policiaca y por todo lo demás en general.

-sí, estoy bien –él sonríe cuando ve que yo también lo hago.

-bueno, me voy –se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-¿iras a pie? –le digo.

En eso llega geoff con su auto. Trent baja de él y me abraza fuerte, yo también lo hago. Cuando me despego levemente del abrazo Duncan mira mal a trent. Es solo un amigo Duncan pienso algo ofendida y molesta.

-menuda noche eh Court –dice bridgette que está en el asiento de al lado con geoff.

-la peor de mi vida –le digo -. Bueno no tanto –miro a Duncan.

-sube viejo –dice geoff a Duncan.

-gracias por traerme chicos –dice trent.

-de nada compadre –le dice geoff.

Y sin nada más que decir o agradecer se van. El móvil me suena y lo saco, es un mensaje de Duncan.

**Mensaje de Duncan **

Espero nuestra cita con ansias nena, por cierto ¿te eh dicho que odio que te abrase otro hombre? Dile a trent que no lo haga o acabara como el policía. Buenas noches.

¡Esta celoso! No me lo puedo creer. Sonrió como una boba y trent me mira ceñudo, guardo el móvil.

-¿qué tal tu cita con gwen? –digo finalmente.

-una pasada de genial –me sonríe.

-¿me lo contaras todo mañana? Es que me muero de sueño, hoy ha sido un día muy, no sé ni cómo llamarlo la verdad.

-claro y tú me contaras como es que sonríes como una boba cuando te llega un mensaje de Duncan –me ruborizo.

-de acuerdo trato echo, vamos a dormir.

El lunes, martes y en especial el miércoles se me pasan lentos. Pero Por fin llega el esperado jueves y se preguntaran que con eso, pues que Duncan confirmo nuestra primera cita ese día, ósea este día, hoy, hoy es jueves.

-¿qué tal estoy? –pregunto a trent que está sentado en el salón de casa.

-estupenda –me sonríe.

Me eh puesto uno de mis mejores y favorito jeans de color azul marino, uno que me favorece mucho las curvas como el pompis, arriba una blusa sin mangas nueva que me compre en el centro comercial el sábado de rayas a colores amarillo, rosa fucsia, lila, otra vez fucsia y por ultimo amarillo. Llevo el pelo recogido en una coleta alta hacia un lado y como adorno un lacito pequeño en el pelo también de color amarillo. Maquillaje, colorete, un poco por los ojos y un lápiz de labios que combina con toda la ropa.

-creo que es muy infantil, voy a cambiarme –le digo.

-Courtney te has cambiado cuatro veces –es verdad -. Te pongas lo que te pongas es perfecto –me dice.

-¿entonces voy bien con esto?

-sí, le gustara –sonrió ruborizándome.

No sé porque estoy tan nerviosa, ni que fuera mi primera cita con un chico, pero si la es con Duncan y eso me pone nerviosa. Solo es una cita ve disfruta y se acabó dice mi conciencia, si eso hare. Tal vez sea tan mala que logre que me olvide de el para siempre. Me repito mil veces que debo alejarme de él, pero siempre hay algo me lo impide y es el. Solo será una cita y se acabó, una cita y adiós Duncan Ward. Suena el timbre de casa ¡el timbre!

-ya está aquí –son las cuatro y media -. Bueno deséame suerte –le doy un beso de adiós a trent.

-suerte –me sonríe.

La cita de trent fue estupenda, trent me conto que fue la cita más genialfantasticosa del mundo, si, con esas palabras lo dijo ¿muy cursi cierto? Pues así es trent, un tipo muy intenso de palabras como de sentimientos. Después de comer se fueron a las afueras de la ciudad, al lugar donde ella correría en carrera esa noche, trent se sorprendió, pero no le importo seguirla. No sé si gwen sea buena influencia para trent, pero es trent quien tiene que decidirlo, a ya él y su gótica amiga corredora de motos ilegales. Pero si esa novia cadáver le hace daño se las verá conmigo. Odio que hagan daño a la gente que quiero y trent es como un hermano para mí, es de la familia.

-llegas tres minutos tardes –le digo a Duncan cuando abro la puerta.

El solo se limita a sonreírme y a negar con la cabeza de forma graciosa. Sé que debe de preguntarse si soy una obsesa del control y no sería el primeo y ni la primera vez que lo piensan. Lleva una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros que le sientan fenomenal. Esta tan endiabladamente guapo, odio que lo esté porque estoy segura que a la mínima que me toque o intente algo me moriré en sus brazos. Caeré en picado hacia un lugar oscuro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, eso es lo que dice mi instinto, pero también que haga lo que haga será inevitable que caiga en sus malvadas garras de hombre guapo y seductor.

-estas muy linda –el corazón se me desase ¿lo ven? Voy a caerme y me dolerá.

-gracias –sonrió ruborizándome.

Creo que no debí ponerme colorete, últimamente cuando estoy con el no paro de ruborizarme. Incluso cuando pienso en él. No suelo hacerlo nunca y mucho menos con hombres que resultan intimidantes y peligrosos como él. Debo mostrarme más fuerte delante de él, no quiero que piense que soy una chica boba y fácil como las demás, seguro debe de estar acostumbrado a que las chicas se tiren y caigan en su encanto de chico malo. Me sorprendo cuando veo un coche estacionado delante de casa.

-¿es tuyo? –le digo.

-sí, hoy te llevare en coche –me sonríe con esa habitual sonrisa que me deja sin aliento.

-¿A donde vamos? ¿A dónde me llevaras? –siento curiosidad.

-cuando lleguemos lo sabrás –me dice.

-no intentes hacerte el misterioso –le digo con humor -. Eso no me impresiona –él sonríe como sí le acabara de desafiar.

-de acuerdo señorita –señorita!

Sé que intenta hacerse el galán cuando me abre la puerta de su deportivo rojo con ventanas transparentes y llamas flameantes de color verde. Esta tuneado. Entro y me acomodo al asiento de copiloto. Duncan da la vuelta por delante y sube. El coche por dentro es aún más impresiónate. Me pregunto si con este coche abra impresionado a más chicas aparte de a mí, pensar eso me molesta, pensar en Duncan con otras me mujeres me molesta muchísimo.

-abróchate el cinturón –me ordena.

A veces Duncan parece de esos tipos que les encanta infringir la ley y lo es con eso de correr ilegalmente con motos, pero otras veces creo que es mandón y autoritario, no logro entenderlo, no logro entender a este hombre, me desconcierta. No sé si es bueno o es malo. Cuando arranca me siento como en esas películas de gánsteres o esa tan chula de _The Fast & Furious _de coches que corren carreras ilegales. La chica y el chico malo peligroso.

-¿cómo puedes permitirte este coche y la moto con tu sueldo de heladero? –le pregunto mientras conduce.

-de las apuestas que gano corriendo –me dice.

-no creo que con eso alcance, estos coches cuestan un dineral y más si los tuneas –le digo.

-no eres solo una cara bonita nena –levanta una ceja sorprendido.

-gracias –digo ruborizándome.

-tengo un taller de coches y de ahí saco el resto, geoff es mi socio, Owen y Dj son nuestros amigos que también trabajan para nosotros –sé que eso no es todo pero creo que no me dirá más.

Decido no hacerle más preguntas sobre dinero.

-¿a cuantas chicas has impresionado con este coche?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Sé que por esa sonrisa de arrogante que asoma por sus lindos labios no debí preguntárselo. Seguro que lo utiliza para llevárselas a todas a la cama aunque no le hace falta el coche para eso la verdad. El resto del viaje no hago más preguntas, viajamos en un silencio total. No estamos en la ciudad, en casi dos horas veo pasar paisaje de campos y granjas con vacas pastando hasta que al fin veo delante cuando el coche entra por una cerca abierta y se detiene delante de un montón de coches bien estacionados. Me abre la puerta para que salga y mis ojos se van al anaranjado cielo.

-globos aerostáticos….

-sabía que te gustaría –bajo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Está mirando hacia arriba también y veo emoción en sus ojos azules, como si recordara algo muy bueno, algún recuerdo inolvidable de su niñez tal vez no sé, pero verlo me enternece ¿Habrá tenido una buena infancia? Y de pronto me viene a la cabeza las peleas de sus padres por él, y de que eso lo obligaba a escapar de casa, bueno tal vez sea un recuerdo muy, muy antiguo.

-andando seguro que el nuestro está a punto de salir –despierta de donde quisiera que haiga estado y regresa a la realidad junto conmigo.

Me coge de la mano. No puedo evitar ruborizarme cuando nuestras manos se entrelazan. Me gusta que me coja de la mano porque es una manera de sentirlo más cerca. Y además esa corriente eléctrica se hace presente, me pregunto si él también la sentirá o será cosa mía. Cuando llegamos junto a un globo que se sostiene en el aire pocos centímetro del suelo me quedo boquiabierta por las dimensiones tan gigantescas que tiene y los colores del globo también. ¡Vamos a subir a un globo aerostático!

-listos para zarpar! –un viejito de unos sesenta años nos saluda dentro de la barquilla del globo.

-Chester anciano loco! –creo que eso ha sido un saludo.

-Duncan el delincuente! –delincuente! Que! -. ¿Quién es esa acompañante tan bonita? Y ¿qué hace contigo?

-es mi novia! –que!

-mucho gusto señorita! –me dice a mí.

-encantada! –digo -. ¿Normalmente hablan en ese tono tan alto? –le digo a Duncan.

-es que le fallan un poco las orejas por la edad –me dice -. Listos para subir capitán! –ya vuelven a hablar en voz alta.

-abordarlo! Y zarpemos hacia las profundidades del cielo! –creo que hablan en plan pirata, pero esto no es un barco si no un globo de aire pienso.

-después de ti –me concede el paso como todo un caballero.

-muy amable marinero –bromeo y con ello consigo una de sus sonrisas que me derriten como un polo de helado en pleno verano.

Hay como unas escaleritas y subo por ellas, Chester me ayuda a subir dentro de la barquilla. Chester tiene el pelo enmarañado y blanco como la nieve y una espesa barba blanca que cubre lo que creo me parece ver una sonrisa cálida y dulce. Lleva una camisa blanca arrugada y unas bermudas hasta las rodillas que dejan ver sus viejas y flácidas piernas de abuelete.

-listos para zarpar capitán Chester! –dice Duncan una vez dentro junto a nosotros.

-pues despeguemos hacia el cielo de dios! –creo que me quedare sorda con tanto grito.

Chester tira de la palanca de cuerda de metal y con ello enciende la llamarada que eleva al globo hacia lo más alto junto a los demás globos. No puedo evitar mirar hacia abajo para ver lo alto que estamos y como auto reflejo de mi miedo repentino a las alturas me abrazo a Duncan con fuerza y cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo le miro y él me sonríe con una sonrisa arrogante y seductora. Me ruborizo y lo suelto al instante.

-le dije que era muy tímida capitán! –dice.

-ya veo! –¿le ha hablado a Chester de mí?

Cuando ya estamos muy, muy alto veo a los demás globos, creo que hay como cuarenta en el aire no sé.

-Uau….es muy bonito…. –es más que eso, impresionante.

-le gusta señorita! –me pregunta Chester.

-es precioso Capitán! –le sonrió.

-creo que se nos ha subido a bordo un ángel con una sonrisa celestial! –le dice a Duncan. ¿Un ángel? ¿Yo?

-no es un ángel capitán! Si no una princesa! –me ruborizo -. Mi princesa! –su princesa!

Creo que se están burlando de mí. La gente de los otros globos nos saluda con la mano cuando pasan cerca de nosotros. Duncan se pone a mi lado.

-¿qué tal va nuestra cita? –me pregunta. Menos mal que ha dejado de hablar en plan marinero sordo.

-impresionante para un tipo como tú –le digo.

-¿cómo yo? –me mira sorprendido.

-no pareces de esos con un ramo en la mano, no eres de flores y corazones –parece pensar mis palabras.

-el romanticismo no va conmigo, mis gustos son más peculiares.

-¿peculiares? Curiosa palabra Duncan –rio un poco por eso.

-¿te estas riendo de mí? –finge estar ofendido lo cual hace que ría un poco más.

-¿acaso el señor se siente ofendido? –bromeo.

-si la señorita se ríe de mi si –me sigue el juego de palabras. Que tonto es.

-¿porque me has traído aquí? –termino el pequeño juego que eh empezado.

-pensé que te gustaría y además quería impresionarte.

-impresionas a las chicas con un paseo en tu deportivo rojo y luego con un paseo en globo ¿quién no estaría impresionada con todo esto? –le digo.

-lo del coche es cierto, pero no traigo de paseo a chicas aquí, eres nuevamente a la primera persona que traigo aquí.

-¿nuevamente la primera?

-te lleve al letrero de Hollywood recuerdas –ah sí, es verdad, otra vez la primera, no puedo creer que aún se acuerde de eso.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de eso.

-¿porque iba a olvidarlo? –me mira sin entender.

Porque se supone que eres un hombre al que solo le importa acostarse con mujeres una sola vez y luego las desechas como si fueran basura Duncan, por eso. Y me desconcierta ver que no es así ¿quién eres realmente? ¿Eres dulce, romántico, atento? O ¿un hombre impresentable, grosero, autoritario y con problemas para el acoso muy serios? Quien eres Duncan Ward, me gustaría saber porque me estoy empezando a enamorar de un hombre que probablemente me haga daño….

**Olas! Resulta que trent no es el único romántico! Persecuciones con patrullas que acaban en abrazos tiernos! Que! Chester el capitán de un globo! Cita! Cita! Cita! DxC. Mis criaturitas fictioneras que mas les puedo decir. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: les comunico que pronto entrare a clases u_u lo cual significa que no subiré a diario como la habran notado porque me toy preparando para la vuelta al cole ok. Este año estare mas ocupada, pero si ustedes mis criaturitas me dejan sus reviews sabre que siguen la historia y eso me animara mucho ^_^ a seguir escribiendo, pero no se preocupen ustedes saben que yo cumplo! No me gusta dejar la historia sin terminar como la mayoría de aquí, se lo mucho que revienta que te dejen a medias xD en fin los amodoro mis criaturitas fictioneras y a seguir con la historia. **


	14. Chapter 14 Conociendo a Duncan Ward

Tal vez este sea el mejor momento para sonsacar información sobre Duncan. Y quien mejor que él. Necesito saber quién es el, quien es Duncan realmente, siento curiosidad y ansias por saberlo todo de él.

-¿de qué conoces a Chester? –comenzare por aquí.

Duncan mira un instante a Chester que esta de espaldas a nosotros, creo que sabe que necesitamos privacidad para hablar y le agradezco por ello y también a su sordera de abuelete.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que siempre escapaba de casa? –me dice.

-sí –esto va bien.

-pues en plena discusión con mi padre me largue, cogí su auto, conduce sin rumbo hasta que me quede sin gasolina y cuando me di cuenta estaba muy lejos de casa, para ser más precisos en mitad de una apestosa granja, en la del viejo Chester….

**Flashback **

Estúpido papa y sus estúpidas normas, ahora por su culpa estoy en mitad de la nada. Puede que en esa cochambrosa granja haiga un teléfono. Camino hasta la pequeña casa que parece a punto de derrumbarse, puede que no viva nadie aquí. Toco el timbre y nadie me responde. Cuando estoy a punto de largarme escucho a alguien maldecir.

¡Maldito trasto viejo Funciona!

Viene de atrás de la casa. Voy a tras del todo para ver quién es el que maldice y me encuentro con un globo de aire sin aire y a un señor mayor con pintas de estar a punto de entrar en erupción, por no decir que parece un loco de esos que ves en la calle pidiendo limosna.

-¿quién demonios eres tu jovencito y que heces en mi propiedad? –me reprende el viejo -. ¿No serás un delincuente cierto? Y si lo eres aquí no robaras nada de valor ya te aviso –genial otro que me dice delincuente.

-mi coche se quedó sin gasolina y me preguntaba si….

-no.

-¿no?

-lárgate –me ignora por completo y se pone a trabajar con el motor del globo.

-gracias por su No ayuda –le digo y el me mira tan solo un segundo y luego vuelve a lo suyo.

Viejo loco, espero que le parta un rayo o le caiga encima esa escalera llena de herramientas pesadas como….Joder! está a punto de caérsele encima!

-CUIDADO SEÑOR!

Mi cuerpo se mueve antes de que pueda pensármelo dos veces para salvar la vida del viejo loco con pintas de vagabundo. Tirados los dos en el suelo vemos como las herramientas se precipitan contra el suelo ruidosamente.

-delincuente tú me has salvado ¿porque? –me dice sorprendido.

-porque no soy un delincuente señor –me levanto del suelo.

-¿cómo te llamas chico? –se levanta con la expresión seria.

-Duncan señor.

-¿Duncan que más?

-Duncan Ward.

-gracias por salvar el trasero de este viejo cascarrabias Duncan Ward –me sonríe, puede que no sea tan duro como parece por fuera este viejo loco.

-de nada señor.

-llámame Capitán Chester chico –veo que me extiende su mano.

-Capitán –me estrecha la mano con tanta fuerza que me zarandea. Que fuerza tiene el condenado.

**Fin flashback **

-al día siguiente volví a la granja y Chester desde entonces se convirtió en mi mentor, en algo muy positivo para mí y me saco del mal camino por el cual andaba –Courtney mira con ternura a Chester que se encuentra totalmente ajeno a todo lo que le eh contado sobre él.

-ahora entiendo porque te mira con cariño en los ojos –me dice con su habitual sonrisa de niña buena que me desarma por completo.

-¿Chester? Créeme es de todo menos cariñoso, bueno solo con las mujeres –le guiño un ojo y ella me regala una sonora y aguda risita. Joder incluso cuando ríe me gusta.

-¿cuantos años tenías tú y Chester por aquel entonces? –me dice.

-trece y el treinta y cinco –le digo.

-una amistad un tanto extraña no crees –bromea.

-al principio creí que era un pederasta pervertido que intentaba violarme –abre muchos los ojos horrorizada -. Es broma –le digo después.

-dijiste que él te saco del mal camino ¿Cómo es que conducías el coche de tu padre a esa edad? ¿Qué hacías con trece años? ¿Robar a viejitas?

Tengo la extraña sensación de que me está interrogando o de que intenta sonsacar información sobre mi vida ¿Porque? ¿Acaso le interesa tanto? Y si es así ¿porque quiere saberlo? No me gusta hablar de mi vida y mucho menos de mi pasado, no creo que quiera saber cómo era en mi adolescencia y lo que hacía. Y la verdad no sé porque le conté lo de Chester, prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato, no soy un libro abierto y andar contando mi vida por ahí no es lo mío, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que puedo contárselo a ella, contárselo todo. Pero hoy no.

-¿y qué hay de ti? me gustaría saber más de ti princesa.

-bueno yo….

Se pone colorada, me gusta ese rubor en su rostro. Sé que le gusto aunque intente hacerse la dura. Y también sé que se muere por tener sexo conmigo. Noto una corriente eléctrica cuando nos tocamos, nunca había sentido algo parecido. No sé por qué se resiste. Tal vez sea una de esas que buscan al príncipe azul. Despierta nena no existe tal cosa. Pero si con ello consigo llevármela a la cama, puede que yo me convierta en su príncipe azul. Hmm….la de cosas que haría este príncipe a esta princesa.

-a los trece años tomaba clases de violín, me quedaba hasta muy tarde estudiando en mi habitación, nunca eh tenido problemas con mis padres y siempre eh llegaba puntual a casa y….

-en resumen que tu vida es aburrida.

-mi vida no es aburrida! –dice molesta.

Hmm….otra cosa que me gusta de ella, que se enfade ¿cómo alguien que se enfada con tanta facilidad se puede ver tan sexy? Courtney si Chester no estuviera aquí te habría arrancado la ropa tan linda que llevas ahora mismo y te haría gritar en alto lo mucho que te gusta que te folle. Si eh dicho que me la fallaría aquí mismo, pueden insultarme, llamarme de todo, me importa una mierda porque es lo que pienso o más bien pienso hacer. Claro que hoy no, no con el Capitán de espectador mirando.

-¿y cómo lo llamas tu entonces? –frunce la boca hacia a un lado y las cejas se le encaraman hacia los ojos.

-bueno el hecho de que a los trece años no haya robado a una ancianita su bastón no quiere decir que mi vida haiga sido aburrida.

-nunca le eh robado a una ancianita nena.

-como sea, eres un tonto –se cruza de brazos.

Mierda ya la estoy cagando. Tengo que arreglarlo. Piensa Duncan, di algo cursi, algo que a las mujeres las tranquilice y las sumise.

-lo siento soy un bocazas, tu vida no es aburrida, lo siento si –bueno parecer arrepentido siempre funciona ¿no?

-di que te equivocas y que eres un tonto engreído con cara de perro.

-que!

-dilo –¿eh mencionado que a veces me vuelve loco?

-está bien, me eh equivocado y soy un engreído con cara de perro –menos mal que Chester esta medio sordo.

-y que eres feo.

-que! Sabes que eso no es cierto nena.

-dilo –arg! Le daría unos buenos azotes en su lindo trasero por hacerme esto.

-está bien, y soy feo –ella sonríe satisfecha -. ¿Contenta? –digo molesto.

-muchísimo.

-me alegra.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Son las ocho de la noche de un viernes y me encuentro en la biblioteca de la Universidad empapándome de la historia del derecho eclesiástico. Hay más estudiantes aparte de mí. Estoy al fondo del todo en una mesa para mi solita, tranquila y sumida en el trabajo de más de cien folios que debo entregar el lunes a primera hora de clases. Gracias profesor Ted, gracias. Uf! Como concentrarme cuando tengo en la cabeza la cita del jueves con Duncan. Sácatelo de la cabeza Courtney! Me regaña mi conciencia, pero como me lo saco eh! Si fue la cita más bonita que eh tenido en mi vida. Y quien iba a pensar que sería con un chico como Duncan Ward. Que locura. Pero ya, eso fue ayer y se acabó. Me levanto para buscar otro libro con más información, los cinco libros que tengo sobre la mesa no me sirven. La biblioteca es muy grande, son dos pisos y cada uno con sé cuántas pilas de estanterías repletas de libros y libros, es el paraíso para todo cerebrito o rata de biblioteca. El primer piso está más moderno y equipado con tecnología, en cambio el segundo piso parece más la legendaria biblioteca de Hogwarts del libro de Harry Potter. Estoy en el segundo piso porque abajo oigo el teclear de los ordenadores y me irritan los oídos. Que silencio hay aquí arriba. Busco con el dedo en la gran estantería de libros un libro que me sirva de referencia para mi trabajo sobre el derecho eclesiástico cuando noto que alguien pone sus dos manos a cada lado de mi estrecha cintura, después noto que hunde la nariz en mi pelo y le oigo esnifar mi olor. Sé que es Duncan porque siento esa descarga eléctrica cuando me toca. Con un movimiento rápido me da la vuelta y me encuentro con sus abrazadores ojos. Se me seca la boca nada más verlo, lleva una camiseta negra con capucha de mangas largas arremangadas y unos vaqueros negros. Madre mía ¿lleva un collar de perro en el cuello? Me cago en la puta esta para comérselo! Contrólate Courtney, contrólate!

-al fin te encuentro nena –me coge de la barbilla y se acerca a mi cara con total descaro, pero no me besa pese a que nuestros labios se encuentra a una pequeñísima distancia.

-Duncan que haces aquí –no puedo evitar mirarlo a los labios cuando los medio abre con sensual astucia para decir algo.

-buscar a mi novia –me dice con sensual palabras.

Joder me estoy acalorando! No debí ponerme este jersey de lana verde.

-Duncan la cita de ayer fue estupenda, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tu novia –frunce el ceño totalmente disgustado.

-¿porque te resistes? sé que quieres ser mi novia, sé que quieres ser mía y sé que te mueres porque te bese ahora –su mirada se torna intensa.

-créeme tu no quieres que sea tu novia –le digo.

-sí, sí que quiero.

-soy exigente, dependiente y muy celosa, te volvería loco en una semana –digo.

-me vuelves loco, eso me gusta, no sigas huyendo Courtney, dame una oportunidad.

-no.

-¿no?

-no.

-no, muy bien, de acuerdo, no.

Cuando creo que va a soltarme de su prisión se abalanza sobre mis labios lastimándolos eh irritándolos por su brusco ataque, mi cuerpo me traiciona correspondiendo a su vil ataque sorpresa. Me levanta de los muslos y me aprieta contra la pared de libros haciendo que varios caigan al suelo ruidosamente, nadie nos ve, solo escuchamos el _Ssshh_ de los demás estudiantes. Me obliga a enredar las piernas a su cintura mientras me besa con desesperación, enredos los dedos en su cabello y le beso de una forma muy sucia y obscena. Su lengua y su saliva se mesclan con la mía, me está devorando con la boca. Gimo de puro placer. Madre mía y con tan solo besarlo provoca esto en mí. Me pongo totalmente húmeda ahí abajo. Qué vergüenza, que poco autocontrol tengo cuando Duncan me toca.

-por favor para….

-no puedo nena

Yo tampoco, pero de pronto me deja en el suelo y me libera por completo, dejándome aturdida y desconcertada por no decir que excitada y con las ganas. Y ahora entiendo porque se detuvo, la bibliotecaria Beca de treinta o quizás cuarenta aparece frente a nosotros. Se acomoda las gafas de la cara y nos mira con severidad. No la oí venir, menos mal que Duncan si, de habernos encontrado en la postura que estábamos seguro que me sancionaría la entrada de por vida a la biblioteca. Tiene la cara de una vieja amargada, el pelo descuidado y la ropa de abuelita que la hace ver aún más mayor de lo que es en realidad.

-¿qué significa todos estos libros tirados? –miro a Duncan que parece totalmente relajado, no parece estar afectado por el beso, yo en cambio sí lo estoy y la señorita Beca lo nota.

-se cayeron –dice Duncan como si tal.

-eso ya lo veo joven pero la cuestión es ¿cómo? –me mira directamente a mí.

Pues yo se lo explico señorita bibliotecaria con cara de vieja amargada y con pinta de no haber tenido sexo durante un buen y largo año.

-le di sin querer a la estantería y se cayeron –dice Duncan metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

-¿es eso cierto señorita? –me pregunta a mí.

-sssi, sí.

-lo ve señorita –Duncan sonríe a la bibliotecaria y esta se pone roja. Que! Enserio! Contrólese mujer!

-de acuerdo, levántenlos y no los sancionare –dice mirando a Duncan.

-gracias señorita –dice Duncan y Beca la Bibliotecaria le sonríe enormemente.

No me lo puedo creer a hecho que la amargada bibliotecaria sonría por primera vez. Contrólese señora! Que ya no tiene edad para eso! No puedo creer que Duncan provoque eso en mujeres mayores. De acuerdo Beca la bibliotecaria entras de cabeza en mi lista negra de personas que detesto debajo de Heather que encabeza la lista. Me arrodillo para recoger los libros y veo que Duncan hace lo mismo, pero mirándome con una sonrisa de _te eh puesto cachonda perdida, _cachonda es igual que excitada o caliente, pero lo digo así porque suena más divertido y gracioso. Y si, Duncan me pone cachonda pérdida y no me siento orgullosa de eso ahora mismo. Me levanto nerviosamente con cinco libros en la mano ¿porque me pone tan nerviosa ahora? Empiezo a colocarlos en la estantería de donde se cayeron bajo la atenta mirada de Duncan, sé que me está mirando.

-Courtney –se coloca detrás de mí.

-Duncan no me hagas esto por favor –cierro los ojos cuando me toca el brazo.

-date la vuelta y mírame –me ordena con la voz ronca.

-Duncan...no….

-gírate de una maldita vez o lo hare yo.

Me giro lentamente, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto me siento intimidada por este Duncan dominante y autoritario.

-mírame –me ordena con la voz sensual y severo.

-Duncan –le suplico.

-mírame –repite impaciente.

Levanto la mirada hacia él y me coge de la barbilla. Me pierdo en sus ojos tan bonitos, esos azules tan claros que me cautivan y me pierden.

-di que serás mi novia –no se da por vencido.

-Duncan ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta –quito la barbilla de sus dedos.

-porque eres tan….arg! –se aleja de mí y me mira enfadado -. Eres la chica más cabezota que me eh topado en mi vida!

-no me hables en ese tono –le digo.

-¿te molesta?

-la verdad es que sí –por más cosas locas que me haga sentir no pienso dejar que me hable así.

-pues a mí me molesta tu actitud –le miro ceñuda.

¿Cómo puede ponerme de amalas tan rápido? Lo ven Duncan es tan arg! Como siga así volveré a darle en las pelotas. Las cosas se están empezando a enfriar.

-adiós Duncan –me agarra del brazo cuando apenas doy un paso.

-que sepas que ya me arte de ir detrás de ti.

-pues que bueno saberlo –oculto la tristeza que eso me da mirándole con enfado.

-solo quería follarte nena.

¡Follarme!

Mi mano sale disparada como una bala y choca con verdadero estruendo contra la cara de Duncan. La cachetada suena sonoramente por toda la biblioteca. Duncan tiene la cara girada y yo la mano palpitando y escocida de lo fuerte que le di. Me duele, pero me alegra de que sea así.

-eres un puto cerdo Duncan Ward –se toca la mejilla marcada con mis manos -. Y pensar que creí por un instante que eras distinto, que equivocada estaba, gracias por ser tú.

Le empujo para pasar hacia delante, camino rápido para llegar a mi mesa, meto mis cosas en mi mochila lo más rápido que puedo y con enfado. Ya está, se acabó, te lo dijo Courtney, solo quería Follarte, solo eso y nada más. Y no sé porque me decepciona saberlo si de hecho ya lo sabía, solo utiliza a las chicas para ese capricho tan vil y luego las desecha. Y pensar que empezaba a enamorarme de él, cielos que tonta.

-Courtney espera –le miro ¿y ahora qué demonios quiere?

Como sea, paso por su lado y bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras, le oigo llamarme y también los _Ssshh_ de la gente que intenta estudiar en silencio. Cuando salgo fuera de la biblioteca tengo que correr porque sé que me perseguirá eh intentara algo lo sé.

-Courtney espera! –mierda ¿es que este tipo me dejara en paz alguna vez?

¿No le basto con decirme eso tan feo que empieza por la letra "F"? Cuando llego a mi coche subo y piso a fondo justo a tiempo cuando Duncan intenta abrir la puerta. Uf! Por los pelos. Conduciendo hacia casa pienso irónicamente en lo genial que será terminar el trabajo en casa. Dios me está a punto de dar un dolor de jaqueca de los grandes. Necesito una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza pero ya.

**Olas! Estos dos vienen y van arg! Son insoportables! Pero los amodoro DxC! En fin típico de Duncan ser un idiot y Courtney ser muy cabezota con sus sentimientos -_- oix! No hay quien los entienda, en fin les gusto? Espero que si xD. Nos vemos mis criaturitas fictioneras. Sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: saludos a Jacky 99 una mas de mis criaturitas fictioneras que sale de su escondite me alegra muxo ^_^. **


	15. Chapter 15 Cuenta Regresiva 3,2,1 y ¿0?

**Tres…**Sé que él no me conviene.

**Dos…**Mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo.

**Uno…**Pero si sigue mirándome así…

**¿Qué hare cuando llegue a cero? **

Indomable, Controlador, Autoritario, implacable, Dulce, Provocador. Es….

Duncan

¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy perdida….

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Contesta al móvil….Contesta al móvil….Contesta al Maldito móvil! Dios Courtney tan difícil es! Joder! Tiro mi móvil al suelo y se hace añicos, genial, gracias princesa, gracias, por suerte tengo otro, voy a mandarle otro mensaje, el numero cincuenta, parezco un puto psicópata acosador, bueno al final terminaras teniendo razón Courtney.

**Mensaje de Texto **

Contesta a la puta llamada nena y hazlo ahora, es el último mensaje que te envió.

¿Le doy a enviar? No, será mejor que no, lo borrare. Dios que mujer tan difícil! ¿Porque me fije en ella? a la mierda Todo! Me desplomo en el sofá de casa, busco el control remoto y enciendo el aparato de música. Play.

You're like perfection, some kind of holiday, you got me thinking, that we could run away, you want I'll take you there

You tell me when and where

Oh oh oh oh

But thenI

Asked for your number, said you don't have a phone, it's getting late now, I gotta let you know, that everybody wants to take you home tonight, but I'm gonna find a way

To make you mine

!Don't stop!

¿5 Seconds of summer?

Doing what you're doing, every time you move to the beat, it get harder forme and you know it

Know it!

Know it!

!Don't Stop!

Cause you know that I like it

Bueno es mejor que escuchar a _One Direction _o a ese otro imbécil ¿cómo era? así, _Justin Bieber._ Últimamente la radio apesta o más bien la música, ¿dónde está el Rock duro y estridente? Estos chicos no están mal, me recuerdan un poco al estilo de Green Day, oh si, que buenos son. Estilo punki. Batería y tres par de guitarras eléctricas, eso sí es música.

Lleva una semana evitándome. Encontrare la manera de hacerte mía princesa porque hagas lo que hagas incluso sacarme de quicio me gusta y tú lo sabes. La cuenta regresiva ya ha empezado y cuando llegue a cero, serás mía.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

-te puedes creer que haiga dicho eso! _Solo quería follarte nena, _menudo idiota! –me quejo en mi cómodo sofá mientras le doy mordiscos enfadada a mi Sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete.

-como si no quisieras eso Courtney –miro a trent ceñuda que está en pijama sentado en unas de las butacas de la cocina comiendo otro Sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete.

-¿de parte de quien estas? ¿De la mía o de el? –le digo molesta.

-sabes que siempre de la tuya –me dice con resentimiento.

Llevo quejándome una semana de Duncan. Pobre trent tener que escuchar mis tonterías sobre el desubicado de Duncan, pero necesito descargar todo lo que pienso y trent es el único dispuesto a escuchar a la loca de mí.

-dijo que se había hartado de ir detrás de mí, pero….

-¿pero?

-pero resulta que mi móvil está a punto de explotar por sus llamadas y mensajes constantes que me llegan, es un acosador trent –le digo sin ánimo alguno.

-puede que intente disculparse y tu ni caso –me dice.

-¿es que debería hacerle caso alguno? Yo creo que no, es mejor así –creo.

-¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? –buena pregunta.

¿Qué voy a ser? Seguro que me encuentra sola eh intenta algo, eso segurísimo y no me fio de mi misma cuando me toca o cuando me besa. Oh, cuando me besa es tan bonito….Para Courtney no te desvíes. Ah sí, que voy hacer, pues simplemente no lo sé! Duncan parece tener una especie de radar porque siempre me encuentra. Es un acosador a tiempo completo.

-seguir con mi vida –si Duncan no se interpone claro.

-¿quieres que intervenga?

-no, esto es cosa mía, sabré manejarlo tranquilo.

-sabes que tienes mi ayuda Court.

-lo sé, gracias.

A las diez voy a mi habitación y me pongo la ropa de dormir. Acurrucada a mis peluches pienso en él. Porque tuviste que estropearlo todo Duncan, aunque el no tuvo toda la culpa. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Duncan Ward, porque, no me gusta este sentimiento de extrañarte, de necesitarte, de querer estar contigo, lo odio, no quiero sentir todo eso y mucho menos como un hombre como tú.

*_solo quería follarte nena _

Solo quieres eso de mí y eso me entristece porque yo quiero mucho más que eso, pero tú no quieres eso. Esto no es un cuento de hadas y tú no eres el príncipe azul, de todos modos yo no quiero eso, yo simplemente quiero a un hombre bueno para mí y tú no lo eres. Has apretado el botón de mi corazón y ahora esta encendido, pero ahora debo de apagarlo, pero ¿debo? ¿Se cómo hacerlo? Porque resulta todo tan frustrante contigo ¿porque eres tan tu Duncan Ward? Me voy hacer mucho daño si me acerco a ti o si permito que te acerques a mí. Debo proteger a mi corazón porque no quiero que me lo lastimes.

Las luces distorsionadas de colores se ceban contra la gente de abajo y yo los miro desde arriba de mi tarima mientras bailo, la pista de la discoteca está llena, a tope, parecen sardinas enlatadas. El Dj está tocando el tema de David Guetta. Los chicos me piropean y me miran con ojos sucios. Lindsay manda besitos desde su tarima a los chicos que se le acercan. Mis oídos son acribillados al PUM! PUM! de la música electrónica. El mundo de la noche se hace conmigo y con todos, solo reina los chupitos y la buena vibra de pasárselo en grande.

El despertador suena a la misma hora de siempre, mis pesados y cansados ojos hacen un gran esfuerzo por abrirse a la gran luz que entra por la ventana de mi habitación. Ay….que pereza todo. Me estiro lo más que puedo en mi cama, ya saben ese estirón que siempre se da uno para poder despertarse del todo, en fin trabajar de noche no es agradable cuando al día siguiente tienes que ir a estudiar. Los lunes, martes y miércoles son un horror por el trabajo, los jueves y los viernes son una bendición del cielo. Los pies me duelen un poco por llevar los tacones súper altos en la plataforma y bailar. ¿Quieren un pequeño consejo? Cuando vayan a la discoteca siempre llévense zapatos planos de repuesto, háganme caso y llévenlos, me lo agradecerán. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a una discoteca con izzy, ya saben ¿quién es verdad? Fue genial, pero no tanto al principio porque te sientes perdía y aturdida por la multitud de gente y más si está a tope. Nunca mires a un tipo directamente a los ojos y más si el tipo no es agradable a simple vista, porque entenderán mensajes erróneos eh equivocados de ti. Y por el amor de dios vigilen sus retaguardias porque a la mínima siempre hay un manisuelto que siempre te agarra el culo, lo sé por experiencia. Me pongo una falda roja a cuadros corta y una camiseta sin mangas y de cuello alto de color gris, me hace unos pechos bonitos, me gusta. Me lavo los dientes y la cara y por ultimo me cepillo el pelo. Lista para ir a clases.

Sentada en clases miro mi trabajo, me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y muerdo la punta del boli ¿es una manía muy fea verdad? Pero irresistible.

-bien chicos vayan bajando y dejen sus trabajos sobre mi mesa por favor –dice el profesor Ted.

Espero sacar buena nota porque si no Duncan me las pagara, ese impresentable grosero con cara de delincuente y sucio mal hablado con su estúpida sonrisa de arrogante y arg!

-¿qué tal el trabajo? –me pregunta topher mientras bajamos junto a los demás estudiantes.

-genial –más o menos.

Cuando por fin dejo el trabajo en la mesa del profesor me da ganas de tirarme por un puente porque torpemente la pila que se formó con los trabajos se acaba de derrumbar al suelo por culpa del mío.

-lo siento yo…. –me pongo roja de la vergüenza.

-tranquila no pasa nada –me dice amable mi profesor.

Los recojo con ayuda de él y de los demás. Cuando por fin terminamos veo que el profesor me mira de arriba abajo, parece sorprendido y la verdad no sé porque.

-bonito conjunto –me dice con una sonrisa.

-gracias –¿me a piropeado?

Como sea, con ese piropo algo incómodo subo directa a mi mesa. A la hora del almuerzo le mando un mensaje por móvil a bridgette preguntándole si él está por ahí y no lo está. Veo a bridgette sentada sola en el bar Bang Bang Delicious, la saludo antes de sentarme en unas de las mesas de afuera del bar.

-¿dónde está geoff? –es raro verla sin él.

-hemos discutido y bueno ya sabes peleas tontas de parejas –se encoge de hombros como si no le importara.

La camarera viene con el pedido de bridgette, pizza vegetariana. Yo tengo mucha hambre y opto por un perrito caliente y nachos con queso.

-¿te vas a comer todo eso? –me dice sorprendida.

-tengo hambre –le digo.

Mientras comemos hablamos de cómo nos va a cada una en las clases y nos va fenomenal. Bridgette me cuenta que geoff, su chico, estaba mirando a otra chica cuando paseaban de la mano por la playa este fin de semana, ella se enfadó y terminaron peleados. Vaya no son tan perfectos como me los imaginaba.

-¿llevas maquillaje en la cara? –me dice bridgt.

-no ¿porque?

-te ves muy linda.

-gracias tú también.

Solo cuando trabajo en la discoteca o cuando tuve la cita con Duncan….bueno no quiero pensar más en él, en eso, lo que sea.

-oye tu profesor es un tal Ted cierto –me dice.

-sí.

-esta como un queso –no puedo creer que mi profe sea tan famoso. Ok de acuerdo es apuesto, pero es mayor ¿qué le ven?

-mierda ahí está –maldigo entre dientes.

-¿qué dices? –me dice bridgt ante mi murmuro por lo bajito.

-nada! Tengo que irme –me levanto deprisa.

-pero aún no has terminado de comer! –me grita cuando ya estoy lejos.

Se me acaba de ir el apetito nada más ver a _Don_ _quiero follarte nena. _Camino dando zancadas grandes y rápidas, pero eso no sirve de nada porque Duncan me agarra del brazo eh impide mi huida.

-suéltame el brazo –le digo poniéndome a la defensiva.

Pero en vez de eso me agarra y me atrae a él desde la cintura. Apoyo las palmas de las manos en su pecho para evitar más el acercamiento. No les voy a mentir, me gusta estar tan cerca de él y siento como mi cuerpo se estremece con tal leve tacto a su cuerpo. Se me seca la boca con tan solo verlo. Bermudas jeans y camiseta de tiros y….tiene un tatuaje! Que! ¿Se lo hizo este fin de semana o en la semana entera que lo estuve evitando? Lo tiene en el antebrazo, es una especie de dibujo maya, tipo azteca. Le queda bien, muy bien. Es un chico malo.

-ahora me vas a escuchar lo quieras o no –suena amenazador.

-no eres mi dueño! –intento apartarlo de mí, pero es mucho más grande y pesado que yo.

-me estas evitando y no me gusta –me dice severamente. Lo dice por la semana pasada, por no contestar a sus mensajes en el móvil ni a sus llamadas de loco acosador ¿lo estuve evitando a propósito? Pues sí, culpable.

-tú crees, de veras, enserio! –digo lo más sarcástica que puedo ser.

-hablo enserio no estoy jugando –me mira con seriedad al igual que sus palabras.

-que es lo que quieres!

-ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

-follarme –digo con desprecio y con los ojos fruncidos de enfado que eso me da.

-no, maldición, es decir sí, quiero decir que no si, yo, dios nena deja que te lo explique.

-no! déjame!

-si quiero follarte lo admito, desde la primera vez que te vi eh tenido ganas de hacértelo, dios no sabes las ganas que tengo nena –mi cuerpo se estremece de excitación por sus sinceras palabras -. Porque huyes de mí, sabes que eso sucederá tarde o temprano –su voz en profunda -. Me gustas Courtney, me gustas mucho y me estoy volviendo loco con tus continuos rechazos –oh Duncan.

Le gusto! Le gusto muchísimo! Oh Duncan, porque me dices esto…..

-yo no sé…. –de pronto me pongo tímida.

-di que serás mi novia, que serás mía –suya!

-no puedo –le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

Toma aire por la nariz como si se aguantara el enfado o la poca paciencia que parece tener conmigo. Me agarra de la barbilla y me mira a los ojos directamente con una vehemencia ardiente que hace que el corazón me palpite, se me seca la boca y la respiración se me entrecorta. Por dios no me mires así….yo….Quiero besarlo, voy a besarlo, lo hare, oh Duncan bésame….

Me sujeta de la espalda y me obliga a inclinarme hacia atrás, poseída por él, por el momento no digo nada. Los ojos se me cierran y alzo la cabeza mientras él la baja para besarme. Con tierna y lenta a proximidad siento sus labios sobre los míos, primero me besa por encima de los labios luego abro la boca para que por fin entierre su lengua en mi boca. Es lento, es lindo, es bonito, es un beso frágil eh inocente que me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Es un beso pasional, rico, es….oh Duncan que estoy haciendo….como eh echado de menos tus labios. Nos besamos largo y tendido. Ojala durara para siempre. Cuando nos despegamos levemente de ese lindo beso me sonríe con una ternura que jamás imagine que vería.

-esto no significa que me gustes –le digo ruborizándome.

-mientes –vuelve a besarme.

Le correspondo con total dulzura. Me estoy perdiendo, me estoy perdiendo en él. Caeré y me dolerá ¿que estoy haciendo? Caer por un acantilado oscuro y profundo eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-di que eres mi novia Courtney –dice en mis labios.

-yo….

-dilo.

-lo pensare –deja de besarme.

-¿que lo pensaras? –dice algo ofendido o quizás enfadado o las dos cosas.

-sí, lo pensare.

Frunce el ceño pensativo y veo como se concentra en mis palabras, como si las estuviera evaluando o algo así.

-de acuerdo, bien, pero hazlo rápido si no hare las cosas a mi manera y seguro que eso no te gustara –dice en tono muy serio.

-no me apresures ni me presiones, no me gusta –odio que me den órdenes.

-Tic tac nena la cuenta atrás –me sonríe.

-tengo que ir a clases –me limito a decir.

-dame otro beso –no me lo está pidiendo suena a dámelo ya y ahora.

-Duncan no puedes decirme que….

Me calla con un beso. Tres, dos, uno y….

**Olas! Olas! Olas! DxC! Los consejos de Courtney xD créanme háganle caso por si acaso ji xD. Duncan el malote metiéndose con los Derections y beliebers xD loquillo! Respeta! xD. Ok ya eh empezado mis clases sorry por no actualizar u_u pero noticias mis criaturitas fictioneras, subiré los caps los fines de semana los sábados y los domingos así que disfrutaran de los caps esos días ^_^ . espero que la historia sea de su agrado, no es un cuento de hadas como ya habrán visto y lo verán mucho más adelante, se los aseguro jiji en fin nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

. 


	16. Chapter 16 Exposición De Arte

Cambio el conjunto de enfermera sexy por unos pantalones deportivos y mi canguro color purpura.

-se puede saber que has hecho! –Chris aparece detrás de mí hecho una furia.

-nada, me estoy cambiando, mi turno ya ha terminado –le digo mientras me desmaquillo con total tranquilidad en el espejo del vestuario.

-le has dado una patada a un cliente! –me grita -. En este lugar no se trata así a los clientes Courtney! –parece que está echando humo por las orejas.

-me ha tocado el culo! Que querías que hiciera! –le miro a los ojos en el espejo.

-eres una estríper se supone que tienen que tocarte! –me giro y me cruzo de brazos.

-eso no está en mi contrato –le digo seria -. Solo pueden tocarme para dejar dinero en las ligas de mis medias, pechos o los calzones, manosear no forma parte del trabajo, eso solo se hace en tiberios de mala muerte.

-soy tu jefe y si un cliente quiere manosearte, dejaras que te manosee! –jefe cabron.

-a eso se le llama prostitución y esto no es un prostíbulo, conozco mis derechos, no puedes obligarme Maclein ¿acaso quieres que llame al sindicato o a la policía? Porque puedo –me mira mal.

-Hatchet! –grita y el negro grandullón aparece al instante -. ¿Dónde demonios esta blaineley?

-estoy aquí que pasa Chris –aparece con su habitual vestido rojo.

-esta Putita a golpeado a un cliente, se supone que tienes que controlar que esto no suceda –¿a quién ha llamado putita? -. Hay que despedirla –dice.

-no, no podemos –se limita a decir Blaineley.

-porque no!

-porque podría demandarlos –digo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-además esta Putita gana mucho dinero Chris, más que algunas de aquí –dice Blaineley.

-les juro que como vuelvan a referirse a mí como Putita los demando –Chris, Blaineley, Hatchet y mis compañeras de barra me miran sorprendidas.

-si no fuera porque ganas mucho dinero te habría echado –me amenaza Chris.

-pues que pena –le digo.

Chris sale del vestuario de chicas maldiciendo y enfadado, Hatchet y Blaineley le siguen detrás. En cuanto salen mis compañeras me felicitan por enfrentarme a ellos, por hacerles cara a esos y en especial al jefe Maclein, creo que algunas han sufrido abuso por parte de eso tres. La verdad siempre eh tenido problemas con mis trabajos y es porque odio recibir órdenes, prefiero ser yo la quien da las ordenes.

-eso ha sido genial Courtney –me dice Lindsay.

-no ha sido nada, simplemente me eh defendido –me mira como si fuera una súper heroína -. ¿Puedes ayudarme con la peluca? Creo que no puedo sacármela.

-claro –me sonríe ella.

-Lindsay Chris quiere verte en su despacho ahora –Hatchet nos da un susto de muerte. Cielos ni siquiera le oí venir.

Lindsay me dice que la espere y eso hago. Se va escoltada por hatchet. Pasados unos veinte minutos aun continúo con la peluca puesta y cuando intento sacármela aparece Lindsay con la cara muy pálida, parece asustada o quizás perdida.

-¿qué pasa? –le digo preocupada.

-Chris –se limita a decir.

-¿qué pasa con ese cretino?

-se me ha insinuado –de pronto echa a llorar como una magdalena.

-¿qué? ¿Qué te a echo? ¿Lindsay? –intento calmarla.

-quería sexo pero yo Salí huyendo –me dice entre lágrimas.

-¿ha intentado hacértelo en contra de tu voluntad? –le digo.

-si –le doy un pañuelo que tengo en el maletín verde.

-ese Hijo de….tranquila, has hecho bien en salir huyendo –le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La furia y la injusticia que siento hace que la sangre me hierva.

-ven –tomo de la mano a Lindsay.

-¿a dónde vamos? –me dice mientras la arrastro conmigo fuera del vestuario.

-a que Chris Maclien te pida disculpas –le digo enfadada.

-no Courtney, no llego hacerme nada –me dice mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-se ha insinuado, te has puesto incomoda y él es tu jefe, a eso se le llama acoso sexual Lindsay, no puedes permitir que él te haga eso, tranquila ya hablo yo por ti –para eso estudio derecho -. Será pan comido –le digo.

El despacho de Chris esta nada más bajar por las escaleras del vestuario, al fondo del todo por un pasillo corto. Abro la puerta sin llamar y en vez de encontrarme a Chris me encuentro con su sobrino Christopher Maclein, mi compañero de clase de derecho en la Universidad. Esta rebuscando entre los cajones del despacho de Chris, parece que no se ha percatado de que le estamos viendo ¿que busca con tanta prisa?

-¿qué hacen en mi despacho ustedes tres? –la voz de chris hace que Topher pare de rebuscar entre los cajones del despacho, nos mira y luego a su tío Chris que no parece nada contento y a Hatchet que siempre está detrás de Chris como si fuera su sombra.

-tío –dice nervioso.

En eso me llevo a Lindsay aprisa fuera del despacho y las dos volvemos al vestuario. El miedo que siento por pensar que si al hablar Topher me reconociera es más mayor.

-¿porque nos fuimos? ¿No ibas a conseguir que Chris se disculpara conmigo? –me dice.

-¿sabes guardar secretos? –le digo algo nerviosa.

-me encantan los secretos –aplaude con las manos emocionada.

-pues este te gustara –digo nada animada -. Prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie –le digo seria.

-prometido –hace la imitación de _cremallera cerrada _con la boca.

Le explico rápidamente que Topher es uno de mis compañeros en la Universidad y que no debe de saber que soy Courtney su compañera de clases que trabaja como estríper los martes y que mantengo este trabajo en secreto a mis amigos y a mis padres y sin querer queriendo le cuento mucho más a Lindsay. Le cuento sobre mi profesor y el sexy baile que le hice, de su propuesta de pasar una noche con él y de que seguramente él no sabe que le hizo esa proposición indecente a una de sus alumnas. Le cuento sobre Duncan el hombre del cual no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, de lo muy frustrante que es y de lo mucho que me gusta y de lo mucho que me aterra enamorarme de él, de su acoso continuo, de nuestros besos, de nuestra cita, de los momentos que eh tenido asolas con él y de que quiere que yo sea su novia a toda costa.

-vaya –se limita a decir.

-lo sé –le digo.

-es tan romántico –junta las manos de manera muy ñoña y los ojos le brillan.

-yo no diría eso –bufo un mechón suelto de la peluca -. ¿Puedes ya quitarme la peluca? me pica sabes –digo con cierto humor.

-claro –me dice.

-mañana hablaremos con Chris sobre el incidente en su despacho de acuerdo, lo prometo.

Tengo en frente a la parejita más besucona que haya conocido en mi vida, y si, se trata de geoff y de bridgette, parece que su pelea a terminado. Que incómodo. Es un alivio cuando veo venir a Trent y gwen. Y si por si se lo preguntan esos dos aun no son novios. Trent no se atreve a dar el paso. Gwen parece contenta, lo cual no es fácil de ver porque siempre parece estar de malhumor.

Estoy nerviosa porque Duncan me envió un mensaje ayer diciéndome que quería saber mi respuesta hoy a la hora del almuerzo, pero no está, lo cual me preocupa y me desespera. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar, solo el día de ayer, el mismo día que me lo exigió a besos que fuera su novia y le dije que me lo pensaría.

-donde estará….

-está hablando nuestra profesora, la señorita Robinson –me dice gwen.

-¿nuestra profesora? –repito extrañada.

-sí, nuestra, Duncan estudia arte conmigo –que!

-no lo sabía –¿Duncan estudia arte y con gwen?

-sabes me habla mucho de ti Courtney –¿Duncan habla de mí y habla de mí con gwen?

-chicos gwen tiene una gran noticia –nos interrumpe trent.

Gwen se pone colorada cuando trent le sonríe.

-sí, resulta que un milloneti aficionado al arte –dice gwen -. Vino de invitado a nuestra clase por la profesora, vio alguno de nuestros trabajos y al parecer quedo tan impresionado que nos ofreció exponerlos en una galería de aquí de los Ángeles, él se encarga de los gastos y de la organización, habrá gente importante y de clase alta y periodistas –dice emocionada -. Es mañana, tomen –nos entrega unos folletos -. Hay que ir bien elegantes –nos dice -. Habrá mucho estirado por ahí –dice burlándose.

Todos aceptamos la invitación de gwen. Duncan no aparece cuando terminamos de almorzar y me paso la clase siguiente pensando en él. Miro mi móvil cuando voy caminando hacia mi coche y levanto la vista para ver si lo veo, pero nada. Siento una punzada de desilusión y no sé porque, qué raro. Subo al coche y nada más sentarme en el asiento suena el tono de música de mi móvil con la canción de _Problem de Ariana Grande ft iggy azalea. _Es Duncan! Él es el! Es su tono de llamada!

-_ola –sueno demasiada emocionada cuando le contesto. _

_-¿me has echado de menos princesa? –no sabes cuánto Duncan. _

_-para nada. _

_-¿qué? ¿Ni un poquito siquiera? _

_-ni un poquito. _

_-¿ni poquitísimo?_

_-ni poquitísimo. _

_-que cruel y mala eres conmigo nena. _

_-y eso te molesta verdad. _

_-muchísimo –dice con un leve gruñido. _

Rio por lo bajito, parece que está de buen humor, me gusta cuando es divertido.

_-qué bonito sonido –me ruborizo. _

_-¿porque no has estado a la hora del almuerzo? –le reprocho con las mejillas rojas. _

_-estuve hablando con mi profesora y la cosa se alargó. _

_-¿qué estuviste haciendo con ella? –digo con recelo._

_-¿porque? ¿Acaso estas celosa princesa? _

_-¿porque iba a estarlo? –digo disgustada. _

_-tu respuesta._

_-¿qué? _

_-ya sabes de lo que hablo, tu respuesta, dámela –me exige. _

_-te la diré mañana –digo. _

_-que! No de eso nada la quiero ahora –que mandón es, pero yo lo soy más._

_-mañana, en la exposición de galería. _

_-ya veo que gwen los invito, iba hacerlo yo, pero mi profesora me entretuvo. _

_-¿cómo te entretuvo? –no me gusta cómo suena eso de "me entretuvo". _

_-no te lo pienso decir. _

_-bien, no me importa –mentira. _

_-pues hasta mañana entonces. _

_-bien, adiós –no quiero colgar, quiero seguir hablando con él. _

_-adiós. _

Y no lo hace, no cuelga.

-¿_porque no has colgado? –me dice. _

_-no lo sé ¿porque no has colgado tú? _

_-no lo sé, cuelga tú. _

_-yo no quiero colgar, cuelga tú. _

_-yo tampoco quiero hazlo tú._

_-no voy a colgar. _

_-pues yo tampoco. _

Pero que tontos, parecemos adolecentes quinceañeros.

_-de acuerdo lo hare yo –digo. _

_-no lo hagas, quiero oír un poco más de tu voz princesa –oh Duncan que lindo. _

_-tengo que ir a casa y luego a trabajar –digo. _

_-de acuerdo, adiós –suena triste de pronto. _

_-adiós Duncan. _

_-adiós. _

Y esta vez cuelgo. De pronto noto que tengo la respiración agitada. Qué raro. Duncan a veces resulta lindo y dulce, me gustaría que siempre fuera así y no un grosero que dice que quiere Follarme.

**Exposición de Arte**

Son las siete de la noche y nos encontramos delante de un edificio de las calles más caras de **Downtown **de los Ángeles. Bridgette lleva un vestido celeste con unos tacones del mismo color, el pelo recogido y adornado con un lindo lazo celeste, por ultimo un collar apretado al cuello y maquillada, esta guapísima. Geoff lleva una camisa blanca y un pantalón, va bien. Trent una camisa verde claro y unos vaqueros negros. Yo me eh puesto el vestido rojo que me compre semanas atrás con bridgt, el que parece muy al estilo Taylor Swift. Encaje por arriba y suelto con dobladillos por abajo que me llega hasta las rodillas incluso un poco más arriba, me hace unas piernas bonitas, todo en general, me eh encrespado todo el pelo y me lo eh recogido de manera que parezca pomposo y desarreglado pero arreglado con mechones de rulos que sobresalen un poco para favorecer mi cara, me eh maquilado y llevo los labios de color rojo pasión, no llevo collar porque me gusta como se ve mi hombro desnudo y el cuello, solo llevo pendientes pequeños dorados, casi no se ven por el pelo y por ultimo mis tacones rojos.

-chicos creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente a Duncan –dice trent mirando su reloj.

-vamos entrando –dice bridgette.

Que mal por parte de Duncan hacernos esperar, y más a mí, odio la impuntualidad. Subimos las cortas escaleras del edificio y entramos por una de las tres y amplias puertas de cristal. Un segurata vestido de traje negro y gafas negras nos detiene un momento para ver si estamos en la lista de invitados. Cuando nos deja pasar adentro vemos que el lugar está lleno de gente vestida de etiqueta, tanto hombre como mujeres. Peses gordos de los Ángeles pienso. Vemos a gwen que parece estar entretenida con una multitud de gente. Lleva un vestido negro de lunares muy bonito y unas zapatillas planas negras y el pelo suelto. Trent se la queda mirando como un bobo, tiene ese brillo en los ojos de siempre cuando la mira.

-parece ocupada –dice geoff.

-yo la esperare –dice trent sin apartar los ojos de ella -. Ustedes si quieren vean los cuadros –nos dice.

Bridgette y geoff se van por su cuenta y yo por el mío. El lugar es muy grande, los cuadros de pintura dibujados por los compañeros de gwen y de Duncan se encuentran colgados en paredes blancas bien iluminadas por pequeños focos, algunos están en medio, es como un laberinto de cuadros y paredes blancas. Hay camareros que ofrecen copas de champan a los invitados, yo los rechazo, el alcohol no me apetece esta noche y más si es de las caras. Camino siguiendo la línea de cuadros colgados en la pared, son fascinantes, no me extraña que el milloneti del cual nos habló gwen les haya ofrecido exponerlos aquí. Es una delicatesen mirarlos. Me detengo en uno en especial, es un cuadro bastante más grande que los demás, es negro, totalmente negro, de un empezó negro, pero el cuerpo de un ser extraño es lo único que se ve en toda esa oscuridad, el ser parece estar sufriendo y me doy cuenta de que son dos, pero juntos, una especie de siniestra separación los aleja. Es como si algo oculto y poderoso los estuviera separando y el dolor se ve reflejado en sus caras, como si les doliera que los separaran, no logro comprender muy bien lo que significa el cuadro tan lúgubre y siniestro, pero tiene una belleza triste y oculta que hace que te de angustia.

-la ira de los dioses.

El calor que desprende el cuerpo de Duncan lo noto a mi espalda. Me quedo quieta, de pronto no puedo moverme cuando se apega a mí y me soba los brazos con total lentitud. El cuerpo entero se me estremece. Deja mis brazos y sus manos se posan en mi cintura. Siento su respiración en la oreja y en mi pelo. Siento su nariz en mi cuello. Oh Madre mía. Me lo acaricia con sensual tranquilidad y por instinto ladeo la cabeza para darle más acceso, cierro los ojos saboreando aquel taco, me da un lento y largo beso en el cuello y sin querer gimo. Me está excitando ¿cómo logra hacerlo tan rápido? Me obligo a mí misma a recobrar la compostura, me alejo de él y giro para mirarlo. No puede ser ¿pero cómo se le ocurre venir así a este lugar? Lleva unas bermudas, una camiseta negra con el dibujo de una calavera en el pecho y bueno lo único que me gusta una américa color gris que le hace un porte estupendo, frunzo el ceño cuando veo sus zapatos Convers de color rojo y para rematarlo del todo no se ha quitado sus pircings de la cara y lleva su collar de pinchos. Parece un adolecente rebelde salido de un baile de instituto, pero aun así tiene ese encanto enigmático de tipo duro y sensual, las mujeres estiradas que pasan se le quedan mirando y se ventilan la cara como si estuvieran a punto de desmayarse, algunas le miran como si se murieran porque Duncan les prestara atención o si quisieran que él se las follara. Mierda acabo de pensar eso, odio esa palabra así que mejor diremos "F". La palabra "F" de la perversión, no es muy original ¿verdad? Pero suena bien.

-me gusta tu vestidito rojo princesa –me sonríe de aquella manera en la que hace que mi corazón pegue un vuelco.

-has llegado tarde –le digo seria.

-tenía asuntos pendientes –mete las manos en los bolsillo y se encoge de hombros como si fuera inocente de algo.

-¿con quién? ¿Alguien importante como para hacernos esperar una hora? –le reprocho.

-¿me estas controlando? –encarga una ceja claramente sorprendido.

-no me gusta que me hagan esperar –me cruzo de brazos.

-a mí tampoco –me mira serio.

Le doy la espalda totalmente enojada y lo único que veo es el cuadro ese tan raro, Duncan se pone a mi lado y ambos no decimos nada durante unos minutos.

-sabias que….-dice Duncan -. Según la mitología griega los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras? El Dios Zeus temiendo el poder de su misma creación los dividió en dos seres separados condenándolos a pasar el resto de sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad.

-que crueldad –digo.

-la ira de los dioses –gira su rostro y me sonríe -. Este cuadro representa la separación de dos seres amados por la tiranía de un ser superior a ellos –me dice.

-¿porque no me dijiste que estudiabas arte en la Universidad? –digo con cierta tristeza en la voz -. Y además con gwen –su cara es inexpresiva cuando se lo digo, creo que no le importa mi pregunta.

-no me preguntaste –me dice -. Además yo si se lo que tu estudias, estudias derecho cierto.

-te lo dijo geoff.

-sí.

-no me gusta –aparto los ojos de él.

-¿geoff?

-no, lo de que hables con gwen sobre mí –miro el rostro de dolor de la criatura del cuadro.

-¿te molesta que hable de ti? o ¿de que hable con ella sobre ti?

-ambas –le miro.

Duncan sonríe como si le gustara verme celosa ¿estoy celosa? Si, muchísimo y lo odio.

-¿Courtney?

Una voz conocida hace que Duncan y yo nos volteemos a la vez. Abro mucho los ojos cuando veo al apuesto hermano mayor de mi exnovio que también es mi exnovio.

José Burro Muerto….

**Olas! Olas! Olas! Lo prometido es deuda asi que aquí tienen otro cap de my new finc All of me Una irresistible tentación ^_^ sips! Estoy contentilla porque eh visto news reviews nuevos de algunas de mis criaturitas fictioneras :D sips! Me las eh leído con muxa ilu :) y para aclarar algo Ajum! Esto no es 50 sombras xD no se que es lo que mi delincuente tatuado duncan corredor de carreras ilegales tiene con el mega guapo y super rico de Grey xD lo de court sip, pero solo el apellido -_- y yap xD weno sin mas que decir nos vemos por simpre DxC. **

**PD: SALUDOS a las nuevas criaturitas fictioneras :) **

**Jacky99**

**Melodyguerrera25**

**Gretta **

**Saludis :D **


	17. Chapter 17 No Volverá a Pasar

-José que gusto verte –le sonrió.

Él se acerca y me da dos besos en la mejilla algo muy típico de su país.

-qué alegría verte de nuevo –me dice caballeroso.

Oh cielos, es más apuesto de lo que recordaba, incluso más que el canalla de su hermano menor Alejandro. José burro muerto es más listo y más guapo que Alejandro. Lleva un traje azul de esos que parece ejecutivo y de gente importante. Cuando miro a Duncan veo que observa a José con total pasividad, lo cual me extraña bastante porque Duncan suele ser muy irracional cuando ve a un hombre acerca de mí. Pero esa pasividad le dura poco cuando ve que José me coloca un mechón rizado detrás de la oreja.

-José te presento a mí….

-novio –se coloca a mi lado y reposa su mano izquierda en mi cintura de manera muy posesiva, dejando muy claro que soy suya.

Miro a Duncan ceñuda y cuando estoy a punto de abrir la boca para corregir lo de "novio" el me lanza una mirada de _"ni se te ocurra nena_" decido callarme y no enfadarlo. José nos mira sorprendidos.

-vaya un tipo con suerte –levanta la mano para estrechársela a Duncan.

-lo sé –me sorprende que acepte estrechar la mano con José. Vaya después de todo Duncan tiene modales, jah quien lo iba a decir.

-Duncan! Ahí estas! -Una mujer rubia madura vestida con un elegante vestido de fiesta me arrebata a Duncan -. Con su permiso señor José y…. –me mira a mí.

-Courtney –digo.

Me mira tan solo un instante y me sonríe de la forma más falsa que eh visto en mi vida. Al instante me cae mal. Pese a su madures la señora resulta muy atractiva. Tiene cara de zorra, sé que suena muy feo lo que acabo de pensar, pero las cosas son como son.

-profesora Robinson –ajah! Es la maestra de arte -. Estoy ocupado y…. –dice Duncan.

-quiero presentar a la gente a uno de mis alumnos favoritos –noto cierto tono extraño cuando la profesora Robinson dice eso.

Y se lo lleva, se lleva a Duncan arrastras. Tuerzo la boca del disgusto que eso me da. ¿Pero quién demonios se cree esa vieja?

-un novio peculiar –comenta José.

-no es mi novio –digo mirando como la profesora se lleva a Duncan a un grupo de gente.

-¿entonces porque él dice que si lo eres?

Miro a José y sus ojos marrones chocolate me traen viejos recuerdos de cuando éramos novios. Salí primero con su hermano menor Alejandro, pero la cosa no duro por gustos raros. José siempre coqueteaba conmigo cuando salía con su hermano, pero yo no le hacía caso alguno porque salía con Alejandro. Pero después de romper con Alejandro pensé que salir con su hermano sería buena idea y una venganza excelente porque me entere de que Alejandro me estuvo engañando con Heather, dagh esa bruja, en fin cuando Alejandro se enteró de lo mío con su apuesto hermano mayor enfureció eh intento volver conmigo, hombres, siempre quieren lo que el otro quiere. José se portó muy bien conmigo, me compraba de todo, incluso quería pagarme la universidad, pero no soy de esas que salen por el dinero, lo deje porque simplemente no me llenaba como pareja, había sexo, pero poco y no porque él no quisiera sino porque yo no quería. Le tengo aprecio, pero solo eso.

-es complicado –me encojo de hombros -. ¿Qué tal esta Al? –pregunto por decir algo.

Alejandro odiaba mucho que José le dijera Al, lo odiaba a muerte, no soportaba ese apodo que su hermano mayor le puso.

-sigue saliendo con Heather –dagh -. Y la verdad no entiendo porque, no sé qué es lo que ve en esa asiática malvada de tan poca atractiva personalidad.

-ajajaja –concuerdo totalmente con él.

-dime ¿te apetece venir a mi casa esta noche? –lo miro directamente a los ojos sorprendida y algo incomoda.

-no puedo mañana tengo clase en la universidad –no es una excusa, pero si no lo fuera lo seria.

-lastima, tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo –no sé exactamente a que se refiere con eso, pero creo que se refiere a sexo.

-de todos modos es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado hoy –me sonríe enormemente cuando se lo digo.

Pasa un camarero con una bandeja de copas de champan, José coge dos y me la ofrece caballerosamente, pienso rechazarla pero la acepto con gusto cuando veo la cara de disgusto que pone Duncan. Me mira enfadado y severo. La profesora Robinson intenta llamar la atención de Duncan, pero Duncan no aparta sus furiosos ojos de mí. Frunzo un poco el ceño cuando veo que su profesora toca a Duncan con demasiadas confianzas, no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

-brindemos –me dice José.

-claro –le sonrió.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos mirándonos a los ojos. José me empieza hablar de él, que aburrido, habla y habla de él, dios es igual que Alejandro y Justin ¿porque demonios Salí con ellos? Así ya lo recuerdo, por sus físicos, menudo error pensar que la gente que parece perfecta por fuera lo es por dentro. Creo que recuerdo haber tomado nota mental de no cometer ese mismo error otra vez. Finjo estar a gusto y reír de cada cosa que dice José porque me divierte ver como Duncan aprieta los labios hasta convertirse en una fina línea recta. Lo estoy enfadando y mi conciencia me dice que es mala idea, pero aun así continuo.

-esta es mi tarjeta con mi número de teléfono –me lo da -. Estaré una semana por aquí y luego me iré a España –me dice -. Llámame si quieres algo –me sonríe con segundas.

-claro –ira directamente a la basura.

Me da dos besos en la mejilla y se va.

-te has divertido ¿cierto? –miro a Duncan con una sonrisa de _"si, muchísimo_" -. ¿Quién era él? –me pregunta con tono suave pero amenazador.

-mi exnovio –digo sin más.

-ahora entiendo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ese estirado milloneti se muere por llevarte a su cama –abro mucho los ojos y luego le miro mal.

-eres lo peor –empiezo a caminar por la galería de arte para alejarme de Duncan.

-¿a dónde vas? –me agarra del brazo.

-lejos de ti –le digo enojada.

-¿y ahora que hice? –me mira sin entender mi enfado.

-nada solo déjame –intento soltarme, pero me agarra con fuerza.

-no, eh venido a esta estúpida fiesta llena de gente estirada solo para saber tu respuesta –que insistente es por dios.

-me has hecho esperar una hora así que tu tendrás que esperar una hora.

-que! No.

-habértelo pensado mejor y no llegar tarde, ahora te aguantas.

-Courtney dímelo ahora –dice impaciente.

-si hubieras venido ayer a la hora del almuerzo te lo hubiera dicho, pero claro tu Profesora Robinson "te entretuvo" verdad.

-porque dices "te entretuvo".

-no lo sé porque no mejor me lo explicas tu Duncan ¿porque has llegado tarde?

-tuve un asunto pendiente.

-mientes.

-y que si lo hago.

-de acuerdo no me lo digas.

-bien.

-¿quieres saber mi respuesta?

-sí.

-pues es ¡NO!

Me suelto y salgo disparada de ahí, fuera del alcance de él. Arg! Ese idiota! Como logra enfadarme tanto! Arg! Lo detesto! Sé que viene detrás de mí, lo sé, así que decido irme a casa, pero cuando apenas bajo las escaleras de afuera del edificio Duncan logra alcanzarme. Me tiene sujeta a el de las muñecas, intento soltarme, pero nada, me lastima, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta.

-déjame en paz grandísimo tonto!

-estate quieta!

-no!

-Courtney!

-no!

-está bien! Quieres saber porque llegue tarde!

-no! ya no quiero! déjame!

-me la folle –en ese momento dejo de forcejear con él.

Se la follo. Se follo a su profesora.

-suéltame –digo calmadamente pero con la voz fría como un hielo.

Duncan ve mi enfurecida pasividad y me suelta.

-¿cómo te atreves a pedirme que sea tu novia cuando te estabas Revolcando con ella? como te atreves Duncan! Eres un, eres un….-me callo -. No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar, oye bien lo que voy a decirte, tú y yo jamás seremos novios, no me hables, no me mires, no me vuelvas hablar nunca!

-princesa no me digas eso….

-no me llames princesa!

-no significo nada Courtney, solo fue sexo y no volverá a pasar.

-dime una cosa ¿te estabas revolcando con ella hoy cuando llegaste tarde? O ¿ayer a la hora del almuerzo cuando me dejaste plantada?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-sí.

-ayer.

Siento como si alguien me hubiese dado una patada en el estómago. Me dejo plantada por esa! Mientras yo le esperaba nerviosa eh impaciente y resulta que en ese momento se estaba acostando con esa señora que….Dagh!

-¿y hoy porque llegaste tarde? –no sé porque sigo haciéndole preguntas que seguro me harán más daño.

-estuve con ella –siento como una terrible tristeza invade toda mi cara -. Pero solo para decirle que se acabó –me dice.

¿Qué se acabó? ¿Es que se ha estado acostando con su profesora más veces? ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Desde inicio de curso? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? Dios santo! ¿Y a pesar de estar manteniendo relaciones íntimas con su profesora de arte anda por ahí acosándome y rogándome que sea su novia? ¿Puede ser más horrible todo esto que me está pasando? Por suerte aun tengo mi autoestima a salvo y mi orgullo.

-adiós Duncan.

-no dejare que te vayas.

Me vuelve a agarrar en contra de mi voluntad y esta vez le golpeo el pecho para que me deje, pero no se rinde. Me agarra de las muñecas con fuerza y me planta un beso en la boca. Intento despegarme, pero no me suelta los labios así que se los muerdo. Gruñe de dolor y creo que de placer porque vuelve a besarme de nuevo. Lucho por liberarme de él, pero me es imposible. Me besa con ternura, me besa como la vez en que me rogo a besos que fuera su novia, de aquella manera tan bonita, tan frágil eh inocente que hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Le beso. Le beso y le correspondo este beso tan irresistible y mágico. Nos besamos lentamente y despacio, saboreando, saboreándonos el uno al otro con total sincronía labial. Nos besamos largo y tendido, no se durante cuánto tiempo pero es un beso largo. Apoyo las manos en su pecho y el me agarra de la nuca para profundizar más nuestro beso. No sé qué es lo que tiene Duncan que hace que quiera besarlo de la manera en la que lo estoy haciendo, pero estoy segura de que no quiero parar. Siento como me envuelve en él, en su beso, en nuestro beso, me pierdo en él, nos perdemos en nuestro mágico beso. Cuando dejamos de besarnos no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza y ruborizarme de la vergüenza que siento por ser tan débil ante él. Me levanta la cara agarrándome del mentón y elevándolo hacia arriba para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos. Me duele verle porque me siento feliz y triste a la vez. Me siento confundida, abrumada, desconcertada y el hecho de que me esté mirando como si fuera la única chica que hay en el mundo me duele. Sé que él se da cuenta de lo que me está haciendo y el hecho de saber que estuvo acostándose con otra mientras intentaba conseguirme me duele aún más. No, no puedo, tengo que escapar, tengo que huir de él, me está haciendo daño y lo peor de todo es que no quiero alejarme de el porque me gusta estar cerca de él ¿Acaso me eh enamorado? Aparto la mirada de él y como si supiera que necesito alejamiento me suelta. Doy gracias al cielo por tener aparcada a Wanda cerca. Subo a mi coche y arranco sin prisas. Lo último que logro ver por el espejo retrovisor de mi coche es a Duncan con las manos en los bolsillos y mirarme fijamente a los ojos con un destello enigmático.

**Olas! Olas! Olas! Notice! Notice! Me han cambiado los horarios de clase ^_^ para ahorarles el roollooo significa que subiré caps "casi" a diarios ok! Weee! No se si es bueno para ustedes, espero que si! :D. en fin espero sus reviews y sus opinions! No me sean malos! Nah xD en fin sin mas que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	18. Chapter 18 Por Fin

Jamás pensé que sucediera así….

Jamás creí que me iba a suceder a mí….

Por fin se porque estoy así….

**POV'S COURTNEY **

-¿Que harás este fin de semana? –me pregunta bridgt en voz baja.

-hacer deberes y estudiar –digo sin despegar los ojos de mi libro de derecho.

-¿te quedas?

-sí, aun no eh terminado.

-no te quedes hasta tan tarde en la biblioteca –se levanta de la mesa.

-descuida, no me importa quedarme aquí –le sonrió.

-nos vemos –se despide con la mano.

-adiós.

Suspiro cansada porque por fin es viernes. Miro las hojas sueltas que tengo encima de la mesa de la biblioteca y me deprimo. Uf! Deberes. Me amarro el pelo formando un chongo y empiezo a morder la punta de la tapa de mi boli. Y sin querer pienso en él. Hace más de una semana que no veo a Duncan, no sé nada de él y me pregunto qué le habrá pasado, no es que me importe o me preocupe lo que haga, es solo que ni siquiera me ha dejado mensajes ni llamadas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Es raro, me siento rara o será ¿extraña? Pero ¿porque? No lo entiendo. Puede que esta vez sí se haya cansado de ir detrás de mí y la idea de pensar eso me entristece. Tal vez ya este con otra, como por ejemplo su profesora Robinson, pensar eso también me entristece pero sobretodo me enfurece, pensar en Duncan con otras mujeres que no sea yo me enfurece mucho, muchísimo. Pero eso es bueno ¿no? quiero decir que por fin no me molesta, después de todo era eso lo que quería ¿no? no debería darle muchas vueltas a todo esto, no tiene sentido que lo haga. Ay….será mejor que vaya a casa con Trent.

Recojo mis cosas de la mesa y salgo de la biblioteca. El viento sopla el cálido atardecer aquí afuera, inspiro profundamente y empiezo a caminar hasta el parquin del campus. Me quedo de piedra cuando veo a Duncan en el capo trasero de Wanda. Me ruborizo y el corazón me empieza a palpitar con fuerza. Siento alegría y tristeza al verlo. Es agridulce. Lleva puesto un suéter licra de color verde oscuro y unos vaqueros gastados negros. Que guapo esta, incluso con ese collar de pinchos, madre mía debería ser un crimen ser tan guapo y peligroso. Me lo quedo mirando durante un buen rato, él no dice nada y yo tampoco, simplemente nos miramos de ojos celestes a ojos oscuros. Pego un respingo cuando me suena el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Saco el móvil y contesto.

_-trent. _

_-ola ¿dónde estás? _

_-ya voy para casa. _

_-¿para casa? No me digas que te has olvidado. _

_-¿olvidado? _

_-hoy toco en el Sweet Jazz recuerdas. _

Mierda es verdad! Courtney tonta!

_-era broma jajaja iba a decirte que iba a casa para cambiarme y luego iba a ir al Sweet Jazz. _

No creo que se lo crea, trent no es tonto.

_-apresúrate. _

Cuelgo. Como pude olvidar algo así, cielos qué clase de mejor amiga estoy echa. Miro a Duncan que al parecer no se ha movido en toda la conversación telefónica.

-ola –digo mirándolo.

-ola –me ruborizo. De pronto me siento tímida ¿Porque me siento tímida?

-yo no, tengo que irme, yo –no sé qué decirle -. Es que trent toca y tengo que ir y –¿porque se lo estoy diciendo? -. Si quieres puedes venir –¿porque eh dicho eso? -. Si no quieres no importa –me miro nerviosa los dedos.

-eh intentado alejarme de ti, pero te echo de menos.

-que….-que!

-necesitamos hablar.

-¿hablar? –hablar ¿de qué?

Del tiempo, del paisaje, de las nubes, tu qué crees Courtney! Me regaño a mí misma.

-de nosotros –abro mucho los ojos.

-Duncan no puedo, tengo que irme, lo siento –cuando intento llegar a mi coche él se interpone poniéndose frente a mí.

Siento como un hormigueo al tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Me coge de la barbilla y mi corazón explota.

-no me hagas esto por favor….-le suplico.

-te eh extrañado Courtney.

-No sé si creerte Duncan –me suelto -. De verdad que no, lo siento –veo como su rostro entristece y me duele ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Él se aparta dolido y yo subo a mi coche. Siento como si me doliera dejarlo y no sé porque me siento fatal. Enciendo el motor y doy marcha atrás para salir del parquin. Hago un esfuerzo por no mirar a través del espejo retrovisor a Duncan. Pero soy débil y lo hago. El corazón se me encoge al ver la expresión de tristeza en su cara. Arranco dispuesta a marcharme lejos y dejarlo solo.

No me da tiempo a ir a casa y cambiarme así que con lo que llevo puesto me conformo. Mis jeans y una blusa de tiros con estampados florales. Envié un mensaje a Bridgt y geoff invitándolos a ver a trent tocar en el _Sweet Jazz _esta noche a las siete. Cuando llego aparco en frente del _Sweet Jazz. _Salgo del coche y me deshago del chongo que me hice en la biblioteca mientras estudiaba, me lo revuelvo un poco y listo. Entro por la puerta de madera y cristal del restaurante y me encuentro a trent dentro sentado en la barra del bar donde sirven bebidas alcohólicas. El lugar no es muy grande, no hay luz casi, solo las velas que hay en las mesas de comer son las que iluminan el lugar y algunas lámparas de poca y débil intensidad. Hay como diez mesas redondas con manteles blancos y con solo asientos de dos personas. El escenario está vacío y solo hay una butaca de madera alta con un micrófono, ahí es donde tocan los músicos, donde tocara Trent. La pared del escenario es de ladrillos y eso le da un toque genial al lugar entero. Me gusta el ambiente Jazzcero que hay en el lugar. Voy hacia trent y le saludo con un abrazo. Parece nervioso.

-¿estás bien? –veo que le sudan las manos.

-sí, son los nervios –me sonríe.

-es por ella cierto.

-sí.

Trent invito a gwen y la canción que compuso es gracias a ella, bueno o al menos eso es lo que me dijo Trent. Geoff y bridgette aparecen y me disculpo ante trent por no haberle pedido permiso eh invitar sin su permiso a geoff y bridgette, pero a trent no le importa. Qué lindo es. El lugar se empieza a llenar. Geoff y bridgette toman asiento y yo intento tranquilizar a trent porque se ve que gwen tarda en llegar.

-yo la esperare y te vera cantar no te preocupes –le digo.

-gracias eres la mejor –me dice.

-lo sé –le sonrió.

Trent se va, supongo que detrás del escenario a prepararse o lo que sea que hagan los músicos en este lugar. Espero en la barra y bebo un mojito mientras espero a que aparezca la inspiración de la letra de trent. Frunzo el ceño cuando veo a Gwen, pero no porque me caiga mal, no, bueno, si no porque aparece con Duncan a su detrás ¿Que hace Duncan con gwen? O ¿Qué hace gwen con Duncan? Finjo una enorme sonrisa cuando se me acercan los dos a la vez.

-ola –me dice gwen que va vestida con su habitual ropa negra de siempre.

-ola, te estaba esperando –miro mal a Duncan -. Pero a ti no –digo.

-lo invite yo, no le importara a trent –me dice gwen.

-las mesas son los de dos asientos, así que lo siento Duncan –finjo desilusión.

-pedimos que nos traigan una silla y listo, no te preocupes por mi princesa –me sonríe arrogantemente que hace que me hierva la sangre de enfado! Arg!

-de acuerdo –digo con una sonrisa forzada.

Me levanto del asiento y los tres vamos a las mesas. Duncan pide a un camarero del lugar que le traiga una silla. Gwen se sienta a la izquierda y yo a la derecha y Duncan en medio. Pedimos bebidas los tres y doy gracias a dios de que en la mesa de al lado este bridgt para poder conversar aunque sea un poco, porque la verdad no sé de qué podría hablar con gwen y no me apetece mucho la verdad. En eso una luz con forma redonda ilumina el escenario. Echo un vistazo en las otras mesas y veo que están todas ocupadas. Trent aparece en el escenario con su guitarra, toma asiento y se acomoda el micrófono. Sonrió nada más verlo, estoy contenta por mi amigo. La gente aplaude bajito y en eso trent empieza a tocar los acordes de su guitarra.

La cosa sobre el amor, el amor, el amor

Que te hace hacer cosas locas

La cosa sobre el amor, el amor, el amor

Tú sabes cuándo lo sientes, lo sientes** (x2) **

Y eso es lo que pasa con el amor

Todos nos dicen que somos muy jóvenes para el amor

Pero ellos no saben lo que es ser joven y nosotros

La edad no es más que un número

Y mi amor es más largo que el verano

Así que aquí tenemos a los odiadores en nuestro camino

La cosa sobre el amor, el amor, el amor

Que te hace hacer cosas locas

La cosa sobre el amor, el amor, el amor

Tu sabes cuándo lo sientes, lo sientes **(x2)**

Y eso es lo que pasa con el amor

Cuando pienso en ti, pienso en ti por siempre

Tu amor me mantiene caliente como cuando estoy usando un suéter

No hace falta un genio de la ciencia para saber por seguro que mi corazón te pertenece

Si tu estas donde el amor esta, entonces yo quiero ir

La cosa sobre el amor, el amor, el amor

Es que te hace hacer cosas locas

La cosa sobre el amor, el amor

Tú sabes cuándo lo siente, lo sientes.

Y eso es lo que pasa con el amor.

Cuando termina trent es recompensado con un gran aplauso de la gente del público. Gwen se levanta y va hacia trent.

-demasiado intenso tu amigo –miro a Duncan con una ceja levantada.

-¿disculpa? –digo disgustada.

-la acabara espantando –dice.

-lo que pasa es que no todos son unos imbéciles insensibles que van por ahí fallándose a todo lo que se mueve –Duncan me mira perplejo y sorprendido.

Mierda ¿acaso eh dicho eso? La palabra ¿"F"? arg! Me levanto enfadada y voy hacia trent y hago un enorme esfuerzo por parecer serena y calmada. Le abrazo y le felicito, gwen me mira mal por supuesto, pero la ignoro.

-voy a casa –digo a trent,

-¿no te quedas a celebrar conmigo? –me dice trent.

-me encantaría pero –me acerco a su oreja -. Creo que no le caigo bien a gwen –le susurro -. Nos vemos en casa –le doy un abrazo -. Adiós gwen –pese a saber que sé que no le caigo bien, porque sé que es así, le sonrió.

-adiós –ella también finge que le caigo bien.

Me despido de geoff y de bridgette y salgo del _Sweet Jazz. _Pero claro cómo no, Duncan me está esperando fuera junto a Wanda. Paso por su lado sin importarme de que sé que él está ahí, pero me agarra del brazo como siempre. Estoy a punto de darle una patada en los huevos cuando me sorprende totalmente con un abrazo. Me está abrazando! Me quedo totalmente rígida sin saber muy bien porque lo está haciendo o que hacer. Pero ahí está esa corriente eléctrica, esa chispa mágica que aparece cuando los dos nos tocamos. Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho y suspiro de gusto por tenerlo tan cerca y de esta forma tan inesperada pero tierna. Huele de maravilla, huele a él, a Duncan. Es embriagador.

-mi piel y tu piel pueden detener el tiempo –me susurra al oído pecaminosamente.

Rápidamente le empujo y él me sonríe como si hubiera logrado algo que yo desconozco por completo. Subo a mi coche y arranco a prisa. ¿Cómo logra hacerme sentir estas cosas? ¿Cómo logra hacerme sentir esto que siento en el pecho? Hace que mi pecho se infle y se desinfle con rapidez, que mi corazón pegue saltitos de alegría por dentro. Cuando llego a casa me desplomo en el sofá. Uf! Y yo que pensaba que hoy sería un día normal, últimamente no lo son ningunos. Me levanto a regañadientes y voy al baño a darme una larga y relajante ducha. Cuando salgo de la ducha me entra hambre y me da flojera cocinarme algo así que decido pedirme una pizza. Busco en los bolsillos de mi jeans y arrugo la frente cuando no noto nada, nada!

-donde esta! –grito.

Mi móvil! Dónde está mi móvil!

-Duncan! Ese! Tonto! –grito.

A sido el! Seguro que ha sido el! Me ha robado el móvil! ¿Por eso me abrazo? Por eso me abrazo! Y yo que pensaba que fue por….Arg! caí como una tonta en su truco! Tonta! tonta! tonta! Courtney tonta! cojo el teléfono que hay en la sala y marco el número de Duncan. Me lo sé de memoria porque no para de llamarme, bueno o lo hacía, lo que sea, es un idiota! Me coge la llamada al primer toque como no.

_-ola princesa. _

_-Duncan! Devuélveme mi móvil! _

_-¿qué móvil? No sé de qué hablas nena. _

_-ya sabes de lo que hablo! Devuélvemelo! _

_-ven a por él a mi casa. _

_-que gracioso. _

_-¿acaso no lo quieres? _

_-si! Por supuesto que lo quiero! _

_-hagamos un trato. _

_-no! _

_-pues adiós….._

_-no! espera! _

_-si…._

_-¿dime que es lo que quieres para que pueda conseguir de nuevo mi móvi?. _

_-pintarte. _

Miro el teléfono y luego vuelvo a ponérmelo a la oreja.

_-¿qué? _

_-quiero pintar un desnudo tuyo. _

_-Que! Que! Que! Que! Y que! ¿Estás loco o que te pasa?_

_-es para un trabajo en la Universidad. _

_-y porque no se lo pides a tu profesora eh, seguro que ya conoces muy bien su cuerpo –dagh!_

_-te quiero a ti. _

_-ni hablar no pienso dejar que me pintes desnuda Duncan. _

_-pues que pena….._

_-Duncan no seas malo, devuélveme mi móvil por favor. _

_-no. _

_-arg! De acuerdo! Bien! Acepto! _

_-pues claro que aceptas. _

_-lo tenías planeado verdad. _

_-sí. _

Ese canalla ladronzuelo con su genialidad para robarme el móvil! Arg!

_-pero solo con mis condiciones. _

_-las pongo yo, no tu nena. _

_-de eso nada, solo me pintaras desnuda como lo diga yo, por ejemplo con una sábana blanca o algo que me cubra lo que tenga que cubrirme._

_-no, no, no y no, te quiero pintarte desnuda del todo. _

_-¿lo tomas o lo dejas?._

Se hace un silencio en la línea y luego escucho un ruido de fondo y creo que maldecir a Duncan sobre chicas insoportables, mandonas y difíciles. 

_-bien! De acuerdo! Con una sábana tú ganas, pero las posturas las elijo yo. _

_-de acuerdo y ahora ven a mi casa y devuélveme mi móvil. _

_-aha no tan rápido, primero te pinto y luego te lo devuelvo, vendrás mañana a mi casa a las doce. _

_-¿Es que no confía en mí? _

_-Courtney no soy un idiota. _

_-sí que lo eres. _

_-ignorare eso. _

_-Mañana en mi casa a las doce ¿quieres que te recoja? _

_-¿mañana? Tengo deberes Duncan. _

_-oye lo hago para que consigas tu móvil lo más rápido posible. _

_-eres un sin vergüenza. _

_-no sabes cuánto. _

De hecho me hago una idea, y yo que pensaba que por fin me iba a dejar en paz…..

**Olas! Olas! Olas! Que! Pintar! Pintar! Pintar un desnudo? Osea k pasa contigo Duncan! xD ay….esto no va acabar bien o si? -_- jum…. Piensenlo. xD duncan el delincuente actuando. Conseguirá courtney su móvil robado? Gwen y tren se harán novios? Que es lo que conseguirá Duncan? Aiiiii! *w* veamoslo en el prox cap! Nos vemos mis criaturitas fictioneras, por siempre DxC. **


	19. Chapter 19 Miedo

Empiezo a notar que te tengo. Empiezo a asustarme de nuevo, pero sin embargo lo guardo en silencio, voy a dejar que pase el tiempo. Empiezo a creer que te quiero y empiezo a soñar con tus besos, pero sin embargo no voy a decirlo hasta que tu sientas lo mismo Courtney. Porque tengo miedo, miedo de quererte y de que tu no quieras volver a verme, por eso necesito saber que me quieres o que me digas que no sientes el calor que yo siento en mis venas cuando te veo. A veces noto que te pierdo y es porque no paro de cagarla. Empiezo a echarte de menos ¿Acaso miento? No, no miento. No quiero que lo que tenemos se apague, no quiero que lo nuestro se apague. Te noto perdida y quisiera que eso no fuera así. Ojala no me importara lo que sientes, pero me importa, me importa mucho. No sé qué es lo que me pasa Contigo Courtney, pero esto es totalmente nuevo para mí y no lo entiendo. Tengo miedo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

¿Cómo pude acceder a esto? ¿Cómo puede Duncan chantajearme con algo tan bajo? Estoy en frente de bloques de casas que están pegadas una junta a otras, son todas del mismo diseño. Puerta, tres ventanas y una pequeña escalerita de cemento en la entrada. El barrio parece tranquilo, pero algo me dice que por la noche no lo es tanto. Subo hasta el portal de la puerta de casa de Duncan y toco al timbre que suena con un espantoso _Meeccc. _Espero tan solo unos segundos y Duncan me abre.

-te estaba esperando nena –me sonríe triunfante -. Y puntual, vaya –me cruzo de brazos.

-terminemos con esto quieres –no oculto mi mal humor.

-adelante –se hace a un lado para que pase.

El lugar es pequeño, pero lo bastante grande para que solo viva una sola persona o quizás dos. A la izquierda está la sala amueblada con un sofá de tres personas, una tele de plasma y aparatos de música con unos altavoces visiblemente grandes y por ultimo una cómoda con una pequeña lámpara de noche al lado del sofá. En medio un pasillo cortó con una escalera negra metálica con forma de espiral que supongo que da a una habitación. Detrás de la escalera hay una puerta blanca con el picaporte dorado. A la derecha está la cocina, no hay puerta, es continua con la sala. Las paredes de la sala y de la cocina son grises, la casa se ve un poco apagada, pero la luz natural que viene de afuera entra por la ventana y lo ilumina un poco.

-bonita casa –digo ya dentro.

-gracias –me dice poniéndose a mi lado -. Muchos me dicen que necesita un toque femenino, pero que sabrán ellos ¿verdad?

-bueno, unas cortinas en la sala tampoco quedarían mal y quizás algunos cuadros en las paredes para dar más vida al pasillo y la sala –opino.

-tomo nota –bromea y sin querer le sonrió.

-bueno no eh venido a tu casa para redecorarla –intento ponerme seria -. Así que terminemos la pintura para que puedas devolverme mi móvil y no volver a vernos nunca más.

-estoy de acuerdo con todo menos con lo último.

-bien ¿dónde vas a pintarme? –me sonríe juguetón y me pongo roja.

-impaciente eh, yo también, por aquí princesa.

Le sigo detrás y veo que vamos a la puerta blanca, la abre y me concede el paso a mí primero. Bajo por las escaleras de madera y oigo como Duncan cierra la puerta a su detrás. Es un estudio de pintura, un estudio de pintura en su sótano. Ya abajo, veo que las paredes son blancas y que la luz del sol entra por unas tres ventanitas que hay en el lugar. Hay lienzos de cuadros en blanco, otros medios pintados o comenzados de tamaños pequeños, medianos, grandes y grandísimos. Todos están en una esquina del sótano, no muy bien ordenados, pero se podría decir que ordenados. Que desastre de hombre pienso. El suelo entero es de madera y rechina un poco cuando caminas. Veo que hay un colchón sin cama ni nada y no sé cómo se sostiene en alto porque no veo las patas que deberían sostener al colchón, tiene tendida sábanas blancas y pequeños cojines rojos de esos que parecen del siglo dieciocho y luego el aparato de madera donde los pintores dejan el lienzo para poder dibujar y pintar, al lado la paleta y los pinceles de diversos tamaños depositados en una mesita de metal, están desordenados. En el suelo veo un bote de pintura y hay más por el lugar dispersados, abiertos, cerrados y manchados de pintura. Eso me hace pensar que Duncan trabaja mucho con los colores de pintura, los utiliza bastante porque veo que hay unos que están vacíos.

-veo que te gusta mucho el orden –digo con sarcasmo.

-los artistas trabajan mejor cuando hay desorden –si claro.

-bien puedes descambiarte ahí detrás –volteo para ver que señala un panel plegable.

Es un vestidor de pliegue. Seguro que habrán visto uno en películas japonesas o de cabaret. Es de madera y parece muy viejo, me desvisto a sabiendas de que tengo enfrente a Duncan, que vergüenza, no me ve, pero pronto lo hará ¿voy a hacer esto de verdad? Al menos tiene el detalle de dejarme un camisón colgado para que me lo ponga. Que suave es, seguro que es de seda. Me amarro el camisón y salgo. Me ruborizo cuando Duncan me mira de forma muy lasciva, arrugo la frente para parecer más seria y profesional. Aunque es la primera vez que me pintan desnuda y quien iba a decir que sería Duncan el pintor. Me siento desnuda eh indefensa, pero seguro que es porque estoy completamente desnuda.

-bonitas piernas.

-gracias –digo incomoda.

-te quiero en la cama –le miro boquiabierta.

-para pintarte –como si no hubiera entendido lo que acabas de decir Duncan.

Me voy y me subo a la cama o colchón, lo que sea.

-quítate el camisón –me ordena con voz irresistiblemente sexy.

-más despacio quieres –le regaño.

-¿nerviosa princesa?

-¿tú qué crees Einstein? –se limita a sonreír, el muy cabron está disfrutando con esto, que rabia.

-ahí tienes la sabana –me dice, espero que este limpia, lo parece.

-¿puedes no mirar un segundo?

-Courtney de todos modos voy a verte desnuda.

-no, no del todo, gírate!

Se gira y me desabrocho el nudo del cinturón del camisón, le doy la espalda y cuando me lo bajo hasta la altura de mi cintura, veo que Duncan hace trampa, me está mirando.

-Duncan! –vuelvo a subirme el camisón.

-que! –sonríe.

-no mires.

-de acuerdo.

Le miro de reojo y me quito a prisa el camisón y me envuelvo enterita con la sabana.

-¿estas bromeando? –Duncan se gira y me ve -. Tienes que enseñarme más nena –viene a mí -. Ponte de espaldas –me ordena.

-no.

-Courtney no voy a hacerte nada, aunque ganas no me faltan –me ruborizo -. Puedes obedecerme por favor, es solo para pintarte.

-de acuerdo, pero solo porque quiero mi móvil –digo.

-claro por eso estas aquí –suena extraño cuando lo dice. Creo que es sarcasmo.

Me giro y noto que baja las sabanas hasta dejar completamente mi espalda y mi cintura desnuda. Tengo la cara súper roja, me lo noto ¿Porque tengo tanta vergüenza? Ni que fuera la primera vez que un hombre me toca o me ve desnuda.

-toma ponte esto como apoyo en las tetas –me da un cojín y hago lo que me dice -. Ahora sube un poco el trasero –parece que a echo esto otras veces -. Más –me ordena -. No, así –pego un respingo cuando me agarra la cintura y me eleva los pompis.

-no toques tanto! –le reprendo nerviosa.

No me dice nada, se aleja un poco para mirarme.

-joder nena mirarte es, es tan….

-quieres pintarme de una vez por favor –digo ruborizada.

-no, no me convence esta pose –mentira tú lo que quieres es tocarme pervertido!

Me gira y me ordena que me apreté los pechos con las manos, la sabana solo cubre mi zona intima, estoy muy expuesta. Duncan me toca sin vergüenza alguna y siempre con la excusa de que quiere la pose perfecta para pintarme. Cada vez que me roza a propósito, es como fuego que quema mi piel, su tacto se siente tan bien, me gusta y no debería gustarme tanto. Su mirada es intensa, lasciva, llena de excitamiento, sus celestes ojos son cada vez más son oscuros y carnales, están llenos de deseo sexual, me abrasan y me hacen sentir deseada, muy deseada. Me dispersa el pelo, luego pasa sus dedos por mi cara, me acaricia los labios y yo los entreabro sin querer, sus ojos se detienen en mis labios. **Cero. **

-a la mierda la pintura!

Duncan se abalanza contra mis labios, cuando quiero tocarlo el me agarra de las muñecas con una sola mano mientras que con la otra me sujeta la cintura para poder inmovilizarme del todo. Me besa de forma muy sucia y yo se lo permito. La sangre me hierve por todo el cuerpo. El beso es intenso, muy intenso y carnal.

-te dije que acabaríamos así nena.

-suéltame por favor….

-no, saldrás huyendo –sus ojos me observan con cautela.

-quiero tocarte –jadeo.

Me suelta y sube a la cama, se pone encima de mí. Le agarró del cuello y le beso profundamente, nuestras lenguas se acarician obscenamente, nuestras salivas se mesclan. Tiro de su camisa blanca para poder quitársela, pero no puedo. Duncan suelta mis labios a regañadientes para quitársela. Uau! Se me seca la boca al ver su escultural torso tatuado, tiene un escorpión negro en el pectoral izquierdo y dos pistolas abajo sus abdominales. No puedo ver más porque me besa nuevamente, con un movimiento rápido me quita la sabana dejándome totalmente expuesta, sus labios bajan por mi cuello, me lo muerde suavemente provocando escalofrió eh incitamiento en mí. Gruño de puro placer. Estoy muy caliente. Sus labios bajan a mis pechos y me los empieza a lamer en círculos, alrededor de mis pezones que rápidamente se ponen duros y sensibles ante tan lasciva atenciones.

-me gustan, quiero saborearte del todo nena….

-ay….Duncan….

Me moldea una teta con una mano y me pellizca el pezón. Santo dios! Que manos! Deja mis senos y su boca va bajando a besos tiernos hasta abajo. Oh no, no pensara, oh sí, es eso, lo va hacer, que vergüenza.

-no Duncan, así no, por favor, así no –suplico.

Cierro las piernas con fuerza, pero él me las abre.

-voy hacer que te corras así nena, no sabes lo mucho que eh pensado en hacértelo así –su voz en tentadora y profunda.

Hunde su cara entre mis piernas y gimo cuando su lengua lame mi sexo palpitante. Qué vergüenza.

-estas muy húmeda –hay asombro en su voz.

Rápidamente su lengua ataca y empieza a lamer mi palpitante sexo. Me aferro a su pelo y se lo estiro para que no continúe, pero lo hace tan bien. Me retuerzo jadeante y extasiada por su hábil lengua.

-por favor….-gimoteo.

Sigo retorciéndome de placer ante sus lametazos, que lengua tiene este hombre! La sangre me hierve por dentro, siento los espasmos crecientes del orgasmo inminente. Voy a correrme.

-córrete para mí –me ordena.

Y lo hago al instante, con un grito me corro con fuerza. Es como si Duncan me hubiera echo explotar en mil pedazos.

-otra vez –que!

Levanta la cabeza de entre mis piernas y veo que me sonríe con un destello malévolo. Duncan hace que me corra dos veces más y de la misma manera intensa que la primera vez, incluso mucho mejor.

-ahora te voy a follar duro –dice amenazante.

Ya estamos con la palabrita. Pero oírle decir eso me excita que te cagas. Con tal destreza se quita lo de abajo. Dios vendito! Me muerdo los labios al ver tan enorme monstruosidad. Es un hombre generosamente dotado, muy dotado. Uf…..cielos….

-tomas la píldora verdad.

-sí.

-perfecto –me ruborizo.

Abro las piernas y Duncan se acomoda en medio de mis piernas, se agarra su largo miembro y lo coloca en la baje de mi sexo. Me mira directamente a los ojos y sin pestañar me la mete hasta el fondo. Cierro los ojos y grito de puro placer y de dolor al tenerlo dentro de mí. Duncan espera unos instantes a que me adapte y luego se empieza a mover dentro de mí. Joder la tiene muy dura….Empieza a embestir con fuerza hacia adentro. Apoya las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y se impulsa con agresividad hacia adentro.

-Ah! Duncan!

¡Santo cielos!

¡Sí! Si! Si!

¡Joder! Joder! Joder!

Ay! Ay! Ay!

Veo como echa atrás la cabeza y murmura groserías entre dientes, la vena del cuello parece que vaya a estallársele. Una gota de sudor le cae por la frente. Ah! Madre mía Duncan! No logro pensar con claridad, es todo tan placentero, tan duro. Dios! Voy a tener otro orgasmo.

-aun no! –me mira severamente.

¿Qué? Dios no sé si poder aguantar! Mi cuerpo se arquea por instinto y me aferro a los brazos de Duncan para poder soportar sus duras y enérgicas embestidas. Me está volviendo loca!

-por favor….no aguanto más….Ah!

-Aun no nena –embiste!

-Ah!

Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un mar de placer rudo y duro. Mis sentidos están completamente alterados, empiezo a perderme en la embriagues del sexo duro que Duncan me está haciendo, me está volviendo loca, me gusta, me gusta tanto, dios que bien se siente tenerlo dentro! Ah! Si! Duncan!

-ahora nena –me ordena.

Me precipito hacia el orgasmo y caigo en un remolino de satisfacción y de liberación, de sensaciones realmente exquisitas y lujuriosas. Siento el cremoso semen de Duncan vaciarse dentro de mí. Lo recibo con gusto y placer. Siento como su verga da espasmos dentro de mí al seguir derramándose, Duncan la sacude para que entre y no se derrame ni una sola gota de su semen. Apoya su frente a la mía y me besa frágilmente en los labios. Su pecho se infla y desinfla para llenarse de aire los pulmones. Tiene la respiración agitada igual que yo.

-aun no eh terminado contigo –dice mirándome a los ojos -. Gírate –por dios quiere más!

Me sorprendo de mi misma cuando veo que aún tengo fuerza para ponerme a cuatro patas sobre el colchón de la cama. Duncan me agarra firmemente de la cintura y luego suelto un leve gemido de placer cuando me empieza a besar los hombros, va bajando dejando un rastro húmedo de besos cálidos y tiernos que me vuelven loca y hacen que me hierva la sangre, el último beso me lo da en la nalga derecha.

-iré despacio porque seguro que luego querrás utilizar tus lindas piernas ¿verdad?

No sé muy bien lo que quiere decir con eso, pero me excita en el tono tan amenazador que lo dice, suena a _seré benévolo contigo solo hoy_ ¿qué pasa con los otros días? ¿Es que habrá más días así con él? oh por favor sí, si los hay ¿qué me hará? Seguro que cosas sucias y malas. Hmm….me gustaría saber de lo que es capaz de hacerme. Empujo el trasero hacia atrás impaciente por la espera, pero Duncan me vuelve a colocar en mi sitio, lo vuelvo hacer y me da una sonora cachetada. Ah! Gruño disgustada por el dolor imprevisto y excitada por lo mucho que me gusto ¿Me acaba de pegar en el culo? Capto inmediatamente el mensaje, lo quiere hacer él solo y sin mi ayuda. Me agarra las dos nalgas y las separa, noto la ancha cabeza dura de su pene en la obertura de mi ano y lentamente me la va metiendo. Por dios….empieza a moverse hacia delante y atrás, adelante y atrás con sensual y agonizante lentitud. Primero en círculos y luego va recto.

-Omm….Hmm….aaah….

-lo se nena, a mí también me gusta….

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto con Duncan. Oigo como gime a cada balanceo, es un gemido sonoro y sexy, me provoca placer oírle mientras me la mente tan despacio. De pronto aquel balanceo es sustituido por una rápida y dura embestida. Ah! Grito sorprendida y vuelvo a gritar cuando vuelve a embestir con violencia. Ahora está siendo rudo, muy rudo. El ritmo es uno, dos, tres y para, uno, dos tres y para. Repite el proceso cinco veces más y me corro con un enorme grito y seguidamente Duncan lo hace a su vez. Se queda totalmente quieto cuando se derrama dentro de mí. Me duele un poco cuando sale de mí con un movimiento rápido. Me desplomo en el colchón totalmente cansada y con la respiración agitada, madre mía estoy sudando. Duncan se tumba a mi lado y veo como su pecho se infla y desinfla a gran velocidad, sonrió a mis adentros por ver que está hecho polvo igual que yo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprovecho para deleitarme con las vistas. _Torso dorado, _ahora entiendo porque le apodan así, todo su torso esta bañado en sudor por el esfuerzo del sexo duro, brilla, es impresionante _Torso dorado. _Me muerdo los labios cuando veo descansar en sus abdominales su pesada y enorme verga, madre mía, está en buena forma y para colmo está muy bien dotado y sabe utilizarla muy bien, se me hace la boca agua ver a este hombre desnudo. Gateo hasta acomodarme en su pecho, los dos estamos pegajosos y sudorosos, Duncan me cubre con la sabana y los dos descasamos en silencio. Me tomo la libertad de pasear los dedos por todo su pecho dibujando redondas mientras él me acaricia la espalda desnuda en círculos lentos. Debería sentirme incomoda por la forma tan íntima en la que estamos, pero me siento a gusto y bien con el así, es como si fuera tan normal como respirar.

-ya eres oficialmente mi novia princesa –me besa en la cabeza tiernamente. Despego la cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿desde cuándo acostarse con alguien implica algo? –Duncan arruga la frente molesto -. Duncan el hecho de que nos hayamos acostado no significa que sea tu novia.

-nena acabamos de hacerlo para mí eso implica que si seas mi novia y punto –me dice severamente.

-te has acostado con muchas ¿porque a mí me exiges que sea tu novia y a ellas no? –Duncan abre mucho los ojos por mi inesperada pregunta.

-porque te quiero solo a ti y no a ellas –doy saltitos de alegría por dentro y me ruborizo sonriéndole enormemente.

-seguro que se lo dices a todas –me coge del mentón.

-pero esta vez lo digo de verdad –parece tan sincero.

-no sé si creerte Duncan.

-hare que te lo creas princesa –promete.

Le miro directamente a los ojos cuando lo dice, parce decidido y seguro de sus palabras, pero no voy a mentir, desconfió totalmente de él, pero por alguna extraña razón hay algo en mí que cree que dice la verdad.

-¿porque un escorpión negro? –cambio de conversación.

-es largo de explicar, pero yo diría que es porque es como yo –me dice.

-¿cómo tú? –le miro sin entender.

-el escorpión es como un talismán para aquellos que lo portan.

-¿cómo un amuleto de la suerte o algo así? –digo.

-sí, el escorpión es temido y respetado por todo los seres, incluso los sobrenaturales, pero para mí significa muerte, peligro, dolor, maldad, odio y envidia.

-¿y por eso es como tú?

-si –me sonríe. No logro comprenderlo ¿porque dice que para el significa todo eso tan horrible? Más enigmas de Duncan Ward, que frustrante.

-¿y las dos pistolas?

-que curiosas eres –dice molesto pero aun así me regala una sonrisa.

-¿te molesta que te pregunte?

-un poco –reconoce.

-¿porque tanto tatuaje? Digo, normalmente la gente se los pone por que tienen sentimientos inolvidables –digo -. O porque han estado en la cárcel –bromeo. Pero veo que a Duncan no le hace gracia, se empieza a mover un poco para indicarme que va a levantarse.

-este me lo hice estando en la cárcel de Canadá –me enseña su espalda.

En la cárcel! El! Como! Cuando! Donde! Porque! Que! Me siento en el colchón de la cama como él y sin su permiso toco aquel tatuaje, son letras chinas rectas y están en medio de la espalda por arriba, es impresionante, quiero decir está bien echo para habérselo echo en un lugar como ese. De pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda al lado de un hombre igual de desnudo que yo y de que me acaba de confesar que ha estado en la cárcel de Canadá, Canadá! ¿Qué hacia el en Canadá? Oh dios mío acabo de tener sexo con un ex-convicto! La mano me empieza a temblar sin querer y Duncan se gira y me mira. Me cubro con la sabana los pechos porque de pronto me siento algo incomoda y nerviosa bajo su mirada que se ha tornado seria y cautelosa.

-tienes miedo –se me eriza toda la piel.

-solo es asombro –digo.

-te tiembla la voz y la mano –dice con seriedad.

-no todos los días te acuestas con un tipo que te confiesa que ha estado en la cárcel –abre mucho los ojos sorprendido y luego sonríe.

-cierto.

Aprieto con fuerza las sabanas cuando se acerca a mí y me sujeta de la barbilla. Sus ojos se oscurecen de deseo y me ruborizo por ver ese destello malicioso tan lleno de lujuria. Noto como la sangre vuelve a hervirme por dentro y es porque él me está tocando. Debería temer por mi vida, pero en vez de eso siento otra cosa que no sabría muy bien cómo explicar. Le agarro de la cara y le beso profundamente, el gruñe sonoramente en mi boca. Me garra de las caderas y me sube a horcajadas encima de él. Recibo un azote de su pene al ponérsele erecto detrás de la raja de mi trasero. Se ha empalmado. Madre mía vuelvo a desearle otra vez. Dejo de besarlo y le empujo para que caiga atrás. Apoyo las manos en su pecho para levantarme y quedar suspendida encima de su creciente y enorme erección. Con los ojos ardientes de Duncan puestos en mi le penetro bajando en forma de espiral hasta metérmelo por completo. Cierro los ojos deleitándome por tenerlo nuevamente dentro de mí. Vuelvo a suspenderme y a bajar por su largo miembro erecto repitiendo una y otra vez círculos en espiral. Noto como se le pone gorda y dura cuando me deslizo por ella.

-así...despacio….despacio nena….joder si….así….-me dice gimiendo de placer.

-¿te gusta?

-dios si…me estas volviendo loco princesa….

Cambio de táctica y cuando llego a la mitad me dejo caer con fuerza y así clavármela profundamente. Duncan gruñe con fuerza y me mira impresionado. Le gusta. Continúo haciéndoselo y sonrió a mis adentros al ver cómo le afecta lo que le hago, me siento poderosa teniéndolo bajo mi control. Veo cómo se retuerce del deseo que le provoco yo y eso me excita mucho. Soy mala y paro cuando noto que está a punto de correrse.

-no pares Courtney por dios….-me suplica.

-¿quieres más?

-joder si….

Cierra los ojos cuando empiezo a moverme de nuevo y esta vez no paro. Pego un grito cuando me agarra la cintura y él se pone de rodillas, tengo que agarrarme de sus hombros para no caerme. El cambio de posición hace que me clave más su pene dentro de mí, me sujeta de los muslos y me embiste con fuerza.

-Ah! –grito de placer con fuerza.

Sale del todo y vuele a penetrarme hasta lo más hondo y profundo de mí ser. Ahora es el quien tiene el control. Se apodera de mí, me posee, me vuelve loca! Sus embestidas son rápidas! Enérgicas! Rudas! Es como un taladro que golpea sin piedad. Pierdo la cabeza y me embriago en el sexo duro que me hace Duncan nuevamente. Dios! Si! Los dos llegamos al clímax del orgasmo y caemos rendidos nuevamente en el colchón de la cama. Abro la boca para llenarme de aire los pulmones. Descanso la cabeza en el pecho de Duncan y el me abraza con tanta fuerza que me hace daño, pero no digo nada para no estropear el momento. Su pecho se eleva y se hunde al respirar tan rápido. Me besa en el pelo con ternura.

-eres asombrosa princesa, dios, voy a quedarme contigo.

Sonrió cansada cuando dice eso y ruego en silencio porque así sea. Oh Duncan quédate, quédate conmigo por favor…..

***w* upss….! **

**Tatuajes! Cárcel! Lujuria! Placer! Miedo! :O **

**No sé qué decirles así que díganmelo ustedes. Momentaso! en fin sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	20. Chapter 20 Solamente Tu

Me remuevo incomoda y escucho como alguien gime muy débilmente, abro los ojos somnolientos y me doy cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. Me eh quedado dormida. Intento levantarme y veo que estoy encima de Duncan en la misma posición, aún está dentro de mí. Qué lindo se ve durmiendo, parece un chico bueno de esos a los que tienes ganas de darle muchos besos y comértelos. Me sostiene pegada a él con un abrazo de oso amoroso, intento soltarme, pero cada vez que lo hago me aprieta más y con más fuerza. Necesito ir al baño y este hombre no me suelta. Hago intentos por soltarme y Duncan se queja gruñendo en sueños.

-¿Duncan estas despierto? –no me responde. Vuelvo a intentar soltarme.

-deja de moverte –me reprende con los ojos aun cerrados.

-necesito ir al baño –le digo.

-no, estoy muy a gusto así –me estruja abrazándome más.

-Duncan por favor –le suplico dulcemente.

-no, quiero seguir durmiendo así –se queja.

-Duncan –abre sus pesados parpados y me mira -. Déjame ir al baño –frunce el ceño.

-de acuerdo –dice nada contento.

Al fin me libera y me levanto despacio, Duncan gruñe cuando ya no está dentro de mí.

-joder ya vuelvo a desear estar dentro de ti –me dice.

Le sonrió enormemente y me pongo el camisón de seda para taparme el cuerpo. Duncan se acomoda en la cama del colchón poniendo las dos manos detrás de su cabeza, se le marcan bien los bíceps y todo el cuerpo en general. Uf! Me estoy acalorando nada más verlo. Y además veo que tiene otro tatuaje en su bícep derecho, que bien escondido lo tenía, son números romanos.

-el baño está subiendo por la escalera de arriba –me dice.

-gracias –digo.

Me voy descalza hasta arriba, subo por las escaleras de madera del sótano, abro la puerta y subo por las escaleras negras metálicas hasta arriba. Me esperaba encontrarme otra cosa y no una habitación entera y muy grande. Es la habitación de Duncan. Hay una amplia cama a mi derecha, muy bien echa la verdad, con sabanas verdes y cuatro cabeceras muy bien depositadas en su debido lugar. Demasiado ordenado, sospechoso. Delante a los pies de la cama hay una alfombra negra, delante una estantería también negra donde hay tres marcos de fotos, antes de acercarme a las fotos veo que a mi izquierda hay una puerta corrediza, la abro para ver, y si estoy husmeando, es solo el armario de ropa y no está ordenado, que desastre de hombre, lo cierro y voy a ver las fotos. La primera es el con el Capitán Chester, se ven muy sonrientes y están en el globo aerostático. Duncan me dijo que el Capitán fue una gran influencia para él, me pregunto qué es lo que hizo ese buen hombre con Duncan en ese pasado tan rebelde que me imagino que habrá sido él. La segunda foto es de una mujer mayor pero muy bonita, solo sale ella, tiene el pelo corto y rubio y unos ojos idénticos a los de Duncan, tiene una sonrisa tan tierna y maternal que hace que me recuerde a mama, a tía Amanda, la de mi verdadera madre no la recuerdo, nuca logro recordarla. La ultima foto es de un grupo más mayor de personas, sale Geoff, Dj, Owen y el tomando unas cervezas en un taller de coches. Dejo los marcos en su lugar y voy al baño que está a mi izquierda. Es grande, hay una bañera y una ducha con puertas de cristal, un mueble grande con cajones y el lavamanos en medio, que moderno, hay un espejo amplio y en el veo a una chica de piel morena con el pelo revuelto y destrozado como si acabara de tener buen sexo, tengo las pupilas de los ojos dilatados y las mejillas rojas, los labios algo hinchados y rojos. Me arreglo el desastre de pelo como puedo, abro la llave del grifo y me refresco la cara y el cuello. Cierro los ojos y pienso en los acontecimientos de las horas anteriores cuando Duncan y yo estábamos haciendo el amor, duro, pero al fin y al cabo era eso lo que hacíamos, el amor. Fui como caperucita roja, engañada y devorada por un feroz lobo que me acechaba desde las oscuras profundidades del bosque, caí directamente en la trampa, caí en la boca del lobo. Mil palabras y preguntas me vienen a la cabeza al pensar en Duncan, pero hay dos que resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza _Miedo y Dolor. _

-¿en qué piensas princesa? –le oigo decir suavemente en mi oreja.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro a Duncan rodeándome de la cintura con sus manos. Nos miramos a los ojos en el espejo. Siento la calidez de su cuerpo a mi espalda y esa sensación de hormigueo y de electricidad al tocarme. Me giro para poder mirarle a los ojos, veo que lleva Boxers, apoyo las manos en su torso desnudo, paseo la mano por sus tatuajes, primero en el antebrazo izquierdo donde tiene su tatuaje maya, luego en su pectoral izquierdo donde está el escorpión negro. Me pongo un poco triste al ver ese tatuaje porque para Duncan representa _muerte, peligro, dolor, maldad, odio y envidia. _No sé si me gustaría saber porque para él representa todo eso. Por último el más vistoso de todos, las dos pistolas en el abdomen. Miro a Duncan preguntándome si de verdad podría confiar en él, porque su pasado parece tan turbio y oscuro que me hace temer y recordar el mío.

-no juegas limpio –digo.

-no me arrepiento de nada.

-me tendiste una trampa.

-y tú la pisaste apropósito.

Cierro los ojos cuando me acaricia la cara, me siento bien cuando me toca, los vuelvo a abrir y siento unas ganas inmensa de besarlo, de quererlo, de amarlo. Baja la cabeza y yo espero a sus labios, me besa, me besa despacio y tierno, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras él me sigue besando con pasión. Todo mi cuerpo se enciende y siento como mi cuerpo arde por dentro. Siento como las manos de Duncan se pasean por mis piernas y se detienen en mi trasero, me los agarra y los moldea haciéndome gemir en su boca. Me agarra de los muslos y me suspende en el aire, me sienta en el mármol frio del lavamanos, me abre el camisón y sus manos inspeccionan mezquinamente mi vientre y luego suben hasta mis senos.

-no Duncan….tengo que irme –jadeo.

Pero el continua. Deja mis labios y me atrapa una teta con su boca. Dios como siga así acabaremos haciéndolo nuevamente. Lame y succiona mi teta, embriagada por el deseo que eso me provoca echo para atrás la cabeza, el muerde y estira mi pezón provocándome sacudidas y temblores de placer, con su otra mano me sujeta firmemente para que no me mueva y siga torturándome, hace el mismo proceso con mi otra teta.

-por favor suéltame….-le suplico jadeante.

-quédate conmigo esta noche Courtney

-no….

-quédate –me ordena.

¿Cómo decirle no cuando me está torturando de esta manera tan deliciosa? Como decirle no a este hombre…No, no puedo. Me dejo llevar nuevamente por él. Le agarro de la cara y le obligo a que me bese. Me besa con fuerza y ganas, enredo las manos en su pelo negro y le doy leves tirones a lo que el gruñe de excitación en mi boca. Sí, me desea, me desea muchísimo y eso me encanta. De pronto me suelta y me mira a los ojos con un destello oscuro y sexual como si no reconociera a la chica que tiene delante, parece asombrado. Yo le miro con la respiración agitada y él sonríe arrogante y triunfante.

-quiero hacértelo en la ducha –me dice con una sonrisa sucia.

Me baja del lavamanos y me lleva a la ducha, abre la puerta de cristal y gira la llave para que salga el agua. Entra y me arrastra con él, la lluvia de agua de la ducha no tarda en caernos al cuerpo. Que refrescante. Duncan rápidamente me agarra de los muslos y me suspende en el aire, me empotra contra el azulejo de la pared de la ducha. Noto la erección de su pene debajo de los boxers. Se los baja del todo y miro como libera su enorme erección, me muerdo los labios al ver semejante cosa, sin pestañar me embiste.

-Ah! -joder….esta muy dura!

-voy hacer que pierdas el control nena….

-Ah! –vuelve a embestir con fuerza.

-Mia….

-Duncan! –embiste!

Voy a perder más que el control contigo Duncan….

…

¿Quién abrirá la puerta hoy? ¿Quién la abrirá para ver salir el sol? ¿Quién la abrirá sin que lo apague aquel dolor? ¿Quién abrirá el dolor que me dejo aquella obsesión? En mis sueños se repite una y otra vez aquel fatídico día, el día del accidente, el día que perdí a mis padres. Me despierto sobresalta y veo que estoy bañada en sudor. Unos brazos tiran de mí y me abrazan con fuerza, su nariz se hunde en mi pelo, no le veo, pero sé que es Duncan quien me abraza desde atrás. Me apretuja fuerte contra él. Me acurruco a el de espaldas para poder olvidar aquel mal sueño, me refugio en su abrazo y vuelvo a dormirme de nuevo.

El sol mañanero que entra por la ventana de Duncan me molesta a los ojos y me obliga a abrirlos a regañadientes. Intento levantarme cuando noto que no me sueltan, vuelvo a intentarlo pero no lo consigo.

-¿adónde crees que vas princesa? –canturrea en mi oído.

-ya es de día.

-y que si lo es –tiene la voz ronca del sueño.

-tengo que ir a casa –digo.

-es domingo no pasa nada –me dice.

-Duncan por favor –le suplico.

En eso me suelta pero solo para girarme y mirarme a los ojos desde arriba. El corazón se me derrite nada más verlo. Tiene el pelo revuelto y sexy y me sonríe descaradamente que hace que me ruborice de vergüenza. No puedo creer que haya pasado la noche entera con él y que ahora este en su cama, en su habitación y desnuda.

-buenos días –dice juguetón.

-buenos días –le sonrió.

-¿tienes hambre? –me pregunta.

-si, por eso quiero ir a casa a desayunar –le digo.

-hagamos un trato –ya estamos con lo de "hagamos un trato".

-no Duncan, ya me convenciste ayer de quedarme no me quedare otra día más –le advierto.

-de acuerdo –dice frunciendo la cara, lo sabía, sabía que era eso lo que me iba a pedir -. ¿Al menos puedo invitarte a desayunar? –me dice con ternura. Oh que lindo es cuando lo pide de ese modo.

-de acuerdo –le concedo.

-genial –me sonríe.

Me gusta el Duncan de las mañanas. Se levanta de la cama y me regala las mejores vistas de su espalada y de su trasero desnudo, me muerdo los labios al ver a este hombre desnudo. Yo también lo hago, pero nada más dar un paso hago una mueca de dolor. El cuerpo entero me duele, seguro es por tanto sexo. Hmm….si es eso, nunca lo había echa tanta veces en un día y tampoco de la manera en que me lo hace Duncan, es tan salvaje, tan rudo, tan enérgico, tan descontrolado, tan primitivo….uf! me pongo cachonda nada más pensarlo.

-te duele verdad –me dice Duncan con la voz ronca y sexy.

-no sé de qué hablas.

No pienso darle esa satisfacción a su enorme ego de hombre. No es que me duela en plan dolor, dolor, sino un dolor exquisitamente rico y bien. Ahora me viene a la cabeza lo que Duncan me susurro al oído mientras lo hacíamos anoche otra vez.

*_quiero que mañana cuando camines te duela nena, quiero que te duela mucho todo el cuerpo porque así me recordaras y recordaras que yo estuve dentro de ti…. _

Uf! Cielos fue como escuchar susurrar al mismísimo diablo. Bajo desnuda por las escaleras y luego por las del sótano, me cambio ahí porque ahí es donde deje mi ropa bien doblada antes de que Duncan me empezara a pintar o bueno más bien me hiciera lo otro. Me pongo la ropa interior, mi blusa licra blanca de mangas largas, mis vaqueros azules muy ajustados y mis plataformas. Subo al baño de arriba y me lavo la cara, me amarro el pelo y me lo acomodo para verme bien, Duncan está sentado a los pies de la cama mirándome. Se ha puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros de color rojo con negro, le queda tan sexy ¿cómo lo hace? Se levanta cuando me ve salir del baño. Me coge de la cintura y me atrae a el de forma tan autoritaria que hace que le sonría enormemente.

-estas preciosa –me derrito.

-nos hemos acostado, no hace falta que me digas esas cosas –Duncan arruga la frente molesto.

-no digas eso, estas preciosa y punto –me reprende.

-gracias –me coge la barbilla.

-no me las des –me ruborizo.

Me da un pico en la boca y me agarra de la mano. Bajamos con cuidado por las escaleras en espiral sin dejar de cogernos de las manos ¿Les eh dicho que me gusta que Duncan me coja la mano? Pues sí, me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Nos soltamos de la mano cuando subimos a mi coche, Duncan conduce, durante la trayectoria del viaje no digo nada, de vez en cuando me giro para admirar su perfil de cara. No puedo creer que haiga dormido con este hombre anoche y en su casa. Sonrió a mis adentros porque ahora conozco un poco a Duncan, aunque sea algo malo, pero aun así me alegro.

-¿adónde vamos a desayunar? –rompo el silencio.

-a la cafetería del Capitán.

-¿Chester tiene una cafetería? –pregunto incrédula.

-sí y sirven unos desayunos buenísimos, para chuparse los dedos nena –me sonríe.

-Duncan dime ¿para cuando tienes que terminar el cuadro del desnudo?

-ah eso, solo fue una excusa para que vinieras a mi casa –le miro boquiabierta -. Para verte desnuda y….bueno ya sabes –para "F" pienso.

-tienes una mente retorcida sabes –le digo seria.

-¿porque lo dices?

-porque maquineaste todo ese plan de robarme el móvil, de pintarme para no sé qué trabajo de arte y solo para meterme en tu cama –digo.

-y funciono cierto –que cara tiene el muy sinvergüenza.

Llegamos a la cafetería del Capitán ¿y a que no saben cómo se llama el lugar? _Breakfast Capitán Chester, _no es muy original ¿verdad? Me pregunto porque le gustara que le digan Capitán al Capitán. Al bajar del coche Duncan vuelve a cogerme de la mano. Entramos cogidos de la mano a la cafetería, esperaba encontrarme con el típico establecimiento de comida rápida, pero me quedo impresionada con la cafetería, tiene un aire Europeo. El suelo es de cerámica negra y blanca, está la barra de madera donde los camareros sirven cafés y atienden a los clientes que están sentados en butacas altas y con respaldo, la caja registradora, los aparatos de hacer café y las estanterías de tasas de diversos tamaños, luego las mesas, el lugar no es muy grande, solo hay tres mesas al lado de la barra de madera y dos más junto a la ventanilla que da con vistas a la calle. Duncan me lleva a la mesa de la ventanilla, nos sentamos y veo que la mesa es muy bonita, el mantel es de color crema, las sillas son al estilo clásico, el lugar huele a café y a bollitos, pan y Cruasanes, que hambre me entra al oler todo eso, huele de maravilla.

-Duncan! –aparece el Capitán con una enorme sonrisa -. _Oh y la bella signorina _–¿eso es italiano?

-Capitán! –grita Duncan como saludo, ah sí es verdad que esta medio sordo.

-que les sirvo parejita! –me ruborizo.

Miro al Capitán y veo que está mucho mejor cambiado de ropa que la primera vez que lo vi, camisa, pantalones, corbata y gomina en el pelo. Su barba blanca me recuerda a papa Noel, pero el la tiene más corta.

-yo lo de siempre Capitán! Y para mi chica –mi chica! -. Lo mismo! –dice.

-gusto en verla de nuevo señorita –me dice bajito Chester -. Ahora les sirvo! –se va.

-le caes bien –me dice Duncan.

-suelo tener ese efecto en los hombres –bromeo.

-muy graciosa –encarna una ceja.

-¿celoso?

-¿no me digas que te van los hombres mayores?.

-si tienen dinero sí.

-yo no soy viejo y no tengo dinero, pero sin embargo ayer nos acostamos.

-puede que me gusten un poco los acosadores tatuados y que sepan Follar duro –¿acabo de decir eso?

-ah, ahora todo tiene sentido –rio por el humor que le pone Duncan.

-dejando las bromas aparte, dime ¿porque al Capitán le gusta que le digan Capitán?

-fue capitán en la marina.

-vaya –digo impresionada.

-el lunes por la mañana iré a recogerte a tu casa.

-¿qué?

-ahora que eres mi chica quiero llevarte a la Universidad en mi moto.

-Duncan aun no eh dicho que sea tu novia.

-Courtney no empecemos con eso de nuevo –dice cansado.

-¿porque insistes en que sea tu novia? Ya conseguiste lo que querías Duncan.

-¿lo que quería? Te quiero solamente a ti y tú te resistes Courtney –genial ya estamos discutiendo.

-es porque no quiero ser tu novia!

-porque!

-porque no quiero de novio a un tipo que se anda acostando con mujeres y luego las deseche como si fueran basura! Y seguro me serás infiel! –ya está lo eh dicho!

-de acuerdo puede que tenga fama de….

-cabron.

-iba a decir picaflor.

-lo mismo da.

-mira nena, no tengo porque explicarte las razones por las cuales quiero que seas mi novia –¿está de broma o que le pasa? -. Quiero, no, eres mi novia y se acabó la discusión –pero quien se cree que es!

-no pienso ser tu novia solo por el hecho de que me lo exijas Duncan! –me levanto del asiento -. Y mucho menos de la forma en que me lo estas pidiendo! –el Capitán viene con nuestro desayuno -. Adiós! –miro a Chester y le sonrió disculpándome por la escena que estoy montando.

Salgo de la cafetería echando humo. Y claro como no con Duncan siguiéndome los pies, le ignoro y subo a mi coche, mierda las llaves! Salgo y me encuentro con un Duncan furioso.

-las llaves de mi coche –le exijo -. Ah y mi móvil también ahora –digo claramente impaciente.

-no hasta que digas que eres mía –dios que hombre tan! Tan! Tan! Arg!

-no!

-joder Courtney! Porque lo complicas todo!

-¿yo? Eres tú!

-no eres tú!

-arg!

En eso Chester aparece.

-se puede saber que escandalo estas montando Duncan! –le reprende seriamente.

-no te metas Chester –dice mirándome a mí con rabia.

-lo que pasa Chester es que Duncan no me quiere dar las llaves de mi coche y tampoco mi móvil!

-Duncan no se trata así a una señorita! –le dice molesto -. Devuélveselo inmediatamente –dice.

-no!

-Duncan!

-está bien!

A regañadientes Duncan saca de sus bolsillos mis llaves y mi móvil. Se acerca para dármelos.

-no creas que luego no iré a por ti princesa –me dice en voz baja pero amenazante.

Duncan se va echando chispas y maldiciendo entre dientes obscenidades.

-gracias Chester –le doy un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento a lo cual él me sonríe amablemente

-¿siempre es tan así? –digo negando con la cabeza.

-tenle paciencia, es un buen chico –me dice el Capitán.

Ojala pudiera creerte Chester….

**Olas! . oix! Ya estamos como al principio! Courtney mal! Duncan mal! Oix! u_u alguna vez estos dos encontraran el equilibro? El pasado de Courtney y el pasado de Duncan ¿qué será? Que alguien me diga porque! Porque! Esto amigos solo acaba de comenzar….**

**Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	21. Chapter 21 Avril Lavigne Y Copas de vino

Después de ver al furioso Duncan marchar el Capitán me invita a entrar nuevamente a la cafetería para que comer algo. Acepto porque estoy muerta de hambre. Mientras como un delicioso _Croasen _relleno de chocolate y un café exquisitamente delicioso el Capitán me entretiene con sus batallitas de guerra en la marina. Es como escuchar a tu abuelo hablando de su infancia en la época de piedra. Por la forma en la que se expresa Chester me hizo entender que era un hombre de buen corazón y de una dulzura que pocos hombres tienen hoy en día, su porte al hablar, sus gestos, es un hombre chafado a la antigua, de esos que te regalan flores o piden permiso a tu padre para salir, seguramente en su época era así. Los hombres así se extinguieron o están en peligro de la extinción.

-gracias por el desayuno Capitán –dije una vez terminado el desayuno.

-no me las des jovencita –me sonrió amable.

Para mi suerte el capitán sabe leer los labios y agradecí por ello porque mis orejas quedaron algo heridas la vez que estuvimos hablando en plan marinero sordo en el globo aerostático. Pude haberme levantado y marchar, pero por mi mente paso una idea y una oportunidad muy oportuna para mí, esta era la oportunidad que quería y que tenía y que estaba esperando, puede que no se me presente otra vez o quizás nunca más.

-Capitán ¿usted me podría hablar sobre Duncan? –abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y luego su frente se arrugo, se rasco su espesa barba pensativo y luego me miro.

-un hombre no habla de otro hombre –no me dirá nada -. Pero como decirle no a una señorita tan bonita como usted –le sonreí enorme cuando le oí -. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber de el? –¿ay por dónde empezar?

-¿sabe porque Duncan estuvo en la cárcel?

-veo que sabes algo de él –parece extrañado por la pregunta, pero sabe de lo que hablo, puede que Duncan jamás le haiga dicho eso nunca a nadie y solo a mí aparte de a Chester claro -. Fue por malas compañías y eso le condujo hacia ese lugar.

-¿quiénes?

-creo que es el quien debería contarte eso, pero te diré que Duncan siempre fue un chico problemático, testarudo, con mal genio, maleducado, rebelde, molesto, fanfarrón, arrogante y muy orgulloso, siempre intentaba demostrar que se valía por sí mismo y que no necesitaba de nadie y en cierto modo era así, sabia cuidar de sí mismo y salirse de las situaciones cuando eran necesarias, pero muchas veces no le importaba y hacia que le pillaran, Duncan a pesar de eso siempre ha tenido la necesidad de llamar la atención, cuando lo conocí, vi a un chico perdido y solo –oh mi pobre chico malo -. Al principio creí que no valía la pena, que se pudriría en una cárcel algún día, pero estaba muy equivocado, solo era un niño perdido que buscaba amor desesperadamente, un padre y una madre que estuvieran con él en lo bueno y en lo malo, pero sus padres no tenían tiempo para eso, así que busco en mi eso cuando me conoció y yo decidí tomar parte de aquel papel.

-¿porque? –vi como un instante su cara entristecía.

-porque me recordaba mucho a mi hijo.

Sentí lastima por el Capitán y sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber de su hijo, no porque me importara su hijo, si no para ver la relación que tenía con Duncan, pero no quería preguntarle si eso conllevaba a abrir una herida del pasado del Capitán. Puse mi mano encima de la suya a lo que él me sonrió con tristeza.

-gracias por ayudar a Duncan –le sonreí sinceramente.

Puede que el capitán no sepa que Duncan está metido en carreras ilegales o de que es un Fornicador compulsivo que trata mal a las mujeres o que es un pervertido acosador, no lo sé, pero conociendo al capitán por lo que me acaba de contar sobre el rudo carácter de Duncan sé que hizo todo lo que pudo y que gracias a eso Duncan no esta tan mal, digo podría estar peor ¿no?

-es un buen chico y le gustas mucho.

-a Duncan le gustan todas Capitán –me limito a decir malhumorada.

-pero tú eres diferente, no para de hablar de ti, nunca me había hablado de nadie como lo hace contigo.

-el habla mucho de ¿mí?

-sin parar –me ruborizo.

-ojala pudiera creerte Chester –le miro apenada.

Ya había oído decir que Duncan habla mucho de mí y me pregunto qué tanto hablara de mí. Me lo tome a mal saber que Duncan hablaba de mí con gwen, pero saber que habla de mí con el Capitán Chester no me desagrada en absoluto. El capitán y yo estuvimos hablando un poco más y lo único que hacía era plantearme más interrogantes en la cabeza porque sus respuestas no eran del todo precisas y no quería que el pensara de mi como una loca que le acribilla a preguntas sobre un hombre al que claramente no quiero acercarme, pero cualquiera que me oyera preguntar pensaría todo lo contrario.

A las doce de la tarde llegue a casa y vi que trent no estaba, fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y vi que en el frigorífico había una nota pegada.

Eh salido con gwen, te cuento luego.

Vaya algo corto el mensaje pensé. Tome una ducha rápida y me puse a hacer los deberes en mi habitación cuando de pronto oigo que tocan al timbre de casa, sin darle importancia a la cosa abrí la puerta sin antes mirar por el agujero o sin preguntar por quién era. Craso error.

-ola princesa ¿me echabas de menos? –una sonrisa sarcástica asomaba por esos esculpidos y lindos labios.

Rápidamente intente cerrar la puerta, pero Duncan con un simple empujón le basto para abrirla de nuevo. Me encontraba sentada de culo en el suelo, Duncan cerró la puerta de mi casa con un sonoro portazo. Sus ojos ardían de furia y eso me intimido mucho. Se agacho y como si de una liviana hoja de papel se tratara me levanto agarrándome de las muñecas, me lastimo, pero me lastimo más la brusquedad y el poco tacto sensible que está recibiendo por parte de el ahora mismo.

-qué te pasa! Suéltame animal! –me defendí.

-te crees mejor que yo verdad, es eso cierto ¿qué pasa es que no estoy a la altura de alguien como tú? Por eso no quieres ser mi novia verdad! Te crees superior a mí, es eso! Dime! –no entendía porque me estaba gritando de esta forma.

-no! que estupideces dices Duncan! –intentaba soltarme pero cada vez que lo hacia el me apretaba más fuerte las muñecas.

Estaba algo aterrada porque no reconocía al Duncan que estaba en frente de mí, me soltó una mano solo para poder agarrarme fuerte de la barbilla. Con una mano libre intente alejarlo, pero Duncan pesaba mucho. Me acorralo en la pared, al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-no lo entiendes verdad –tenía los ojos medio cerrados y me miraba a los labios como si se muriese por tocarlos con los suyos -. Odio que me rechaces, odio que huyas de mí, odio que me desafíes, odio que no quieras nada conmigo, pero sobretodo odio las ganas de querer Follarte –eso último hizo que la sangre me hirviera de furia, intente abofetearle y darle una patada en sus pelotas pero me tenía bien agarrada a él -. Te molesta que te diga que quiero Follarte verdad? -sonrió retorcidamente de diversión.

-cállate! –ahora era yo la que estaba enfurecida, pues Duncan ahora solo estaba jugando conmigo cruelmente.

-así me siento yo nena, ahora lo ves? Ves lo mucho que enfada? –su tono era amenazador y rudo.

-porque me haces esto….-sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar de impotencia, pero no dejaría que él me viera así, me agarro nuevamente de la barbilla con fuerza -. Me estas lastimando –mi voz sonaba casi temblorosa.

Duncan me miro a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada, cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando vi acercárseme sus labios. Todo mi cuerpo reacciono cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso por encima, pero aun así me gusto y me hizo sentir las mismas cosas locas cuando me besaba con más profundidad y esas tremendas ganas de querer más de él. Me soltó y se alejó de mí y en aquel momento me sentí abandonada. Me dio la espalda al abrir la puerta.

-no pienses que porque me vaya ahora significa que te deje en paz –ni siquiera se gira para decírmelo a la cara -. Volveré y te guste o no serás mía –dijo con mezquina autoridad en las palabras.

**Swift Ladies Catwalk **

La gente se mueve al song de la música _pop Dance _llevo un escote muy pronunciado para atraer a la clientela masculina, estúpido Chris, nos obligó a ponernos orejitas de gatas a las chicas que estamos en la barra de licor, hoy es miércoles así que me toca hacer de camarera, pero le cambie el lugar a Lindsay, yo sirvo las copas desde la barra de licor y ella los lleva a los clientes. Chris ya no molesta a Lindsay porque sabe que si me entero de que la anda molestando se las verá conmigo y con mis abogados que mencione y que resulta que son inventados.

-wuuuhhhhjuuuuh! Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! –¿owen?

-Compadres esta fiesta será le-gen-da-ría! Yiah! –¿goeff?

-totalmente contigo amigo! –¿Dj?

-Donde están las tetas y los culos! Quiero a una mujer para olvidar a una mujer! –Duncan!

Ay mi madre, ay mi madre, ay MI-MA-DRE! Que hacen estos aquí! ¿Y como es que ese idiota grita eso? Me pongo rígida cuando se acercan los tres tambaleantes a la barra, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿si me descubren? No! cálmate Steele! Que llevas peluca! además estos par de cretinos están pedo! Borrachos! No reconocerían ni a su madre en ese estado.

-ponnos cuatro tequilas guuuapa! –me dijo geoff.

Lo hago lo más rápido posible, geoff esta borrachísimo pero parece controlarlo, owen se tambalea tanto que creo que está a punto de caerse, Dj solo esta achispado y Duncan tiene la mirada perdida, parce el típico borracho que ahoga sus penas en alcohol para olvidar a una chica a la que desea sacarla de por vida de su cabeza ¿será acaso por mí? El lunes me pago el almuerzo de la comida sin mi consentimiento y ayer me beso en contra de mi voluntad, pero no lo fue tanto porque termine por corresponderle aquel beso. Fui débil lo sé, no me juzguen. Ahora mismo me gustaría gritarle a Duncan y reclamarle porque está aquí y bebiendo como si fuera un borracho asqueroso, pero no puedo porque seguro que si hablo me reconocerá y la noche acabara fatal, no soy su novia, pero ahora mismo actuaría como si lo fuera, agarrándolo de las orejas y sacándolo de este lugar.

-brindemos! –alzan sus tequilas arriba.

-hip! por las mujeres irritantes y cabezotas hip! Por las princesas testarudas que besan rico! Hip! –pongo los ojos en blanco ante el brindis de Duncan. Casi no puede ni hablar de lo borracho que va.

-salud! –enserio chicos? Enserio Duncan? Dagh hombres.

-necesito ir al baño –se va Dj.

-voy a bailar con esas nenas –se va owen.

-owen! Pero no te quites la ropa entendido! –le grita geoff -. Mierda owen que te dije! –se va.

Y nos quedamos Duncan y yo solos. Parece enojado, no dice nada simplemente ve su vaso de tequila vacía, vienen otras personas y les atiendo sirviendo _cubatas, mojitos, gin-tonics y burbon. _

-lléname la copa encanto hip! –me dice.

-_no deberías beber así_ –digo con acento hispano. Duncan levanta la cabeza de su copa y me mira serio.

-encanto haz lo que te digo hip! –me dice seriamente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le lleno la copa. Se la bebe de un solo trago, otra vez se la lleno y a la tercera me dice que teje la botella ahí.

-ustedes las mujeres hip! Son unas arpías hip! Se creen que nosotros hip! No tenemos corazones hip! Hip! Hip! Pero cuando les prestamos atención luego se quejan de que si somos unos acosadores o unos….hip! unos….unos….unos….

-_psicópatas. _

-eso! Hip! –me mira achinando los ojos -. ¿Nos conocemos tú y yo hermosa? Porque tu cara me suena –oh no!

**POV'S DUNCAN **

La camarera de la barra se pone nerviosa y no entiendo porque, estoy a tope de alcohol y la mirada la tengo borrosa y luego se me aclara, creo que debería dejar de beber tequila.

-_tengo una cara muy conocida sabe jajaja –_me responde aún más nerviosa, creo que es hispana por el acento, pero algo me dice que miente y que finge ese acento estúpido.

-tu cara me suena mucho sabes hermosa hip! –le digo -. Pero ella hip! no es rubia como tú, tiene el pelo castaño y muy bonito además hip!

Se parece mucho a princesa pero es imposible porque mi princesa no es de esas chicas locas que vienen a lugares como este, ella tiene clase y es muy remilgada para vestir como esta rubia que esta para comérsela, no mi princesa es mucho mejor que cualquier mujerzuela con la que ya haya estado antes, ella es distinta, sí señor, distinta, ella no sabe pero la eh nombrado la reina de mi corazón, creo que estoy súper borracho para haber pensado eso. Oh Courtney nena como me gustaría repetir una y otra vez lo que hicimos este fin de semana, cielos en ese aspecto no es tan remilgada, demonios tengo que seguir insistiendo, pero ¿porque se resiste? ¿Acaso no le gusto? Pero que digo, claro que le gusto, a todas les gusta lo que les hago, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y lo sé porque no paraba de gritar y gemir como una posesa. A dios pongo por testigo que esa ricura volverá a estar entre mis sabanas!

-más tequila hermosa!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Si algo eh aprendido esta noche es que los hombres no saben cuándo parar de beber y de que al igual que Duncan y sus amigos yo también necesito una noche solo de chicas, pero no así, una muy tranquila y no una a la que al día siguiente ni te acuerdes de nada y te duela la cabeza. **Un ****día solo de chicas. **

Lindsay está súper concentrada con el esmalte de color rojo, Brenda mi prima mira la obra de arte que Lindsay le hace en las uñas de las manos. Bridgette y yo bebemos vino rojo en copas grandes y picoteamos de la bandeja que prepare hoy en casa para el **día solo de chicas**, hay canapés, trozos de queso con forma de triángulo, unas galletitas saladas, uvas y fresas. Picoteamos de todo mientras charlamos de cosas de chicas y escuchamos música en mi aparato de CD.

-los hombres son unos idiotas –cometa bridgette.

-cierto –dice Lindsay.

-y que lo digas –digo.

-totalmente de acuerdo –miro a mi prima.

-y tu como sabes eso eh? –le reprendo.

-ay Courtney no te pongas en plan madre ok –Brenda me pone los ojos en blanco.

-lo peor de los hombres es que cuando te compras un vestido nuevo o te haces un peinado ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que lo hacemos por ellos y para que nos digan lo bonita que estamos –dice Lindsay.

-son unos desagradecidos –opino -. Aparte de eso se creen que son nuestros dueños, se creen que pueden hacer con nosotras lo que quieran, pues no! y si dices no! ellos dicen sí! Que les pasa?

-uy a Courtney le pasa algo –dice burlona la rubia de Bridgette.

-es por Duncan, su acosador personal a tiempo completo –dice Lindsay con una sonrisa cómplice a bridgt.

-que a mi prima le gusta un hombre? Courtney! No me lo habías contado! –me dice Brenda.

-no me gusta de acuerdo! –bebo de mi copa de vino -. Es un idiota –refunfuño.

-courtney somos adultas no nos vengas con esas chiquilladas de niña adolecente –me dice bridgette.

-cuantas veces se han besado ya? –me pregunta Lindsay con una sonrisa insinuante de metiche.

-que te ha besado ya!? –pregunta incrédula la pequeñaja de mi prima.

-bueno yo….-me ruborizo.

No es que las tenga contadas, el primero fue cuando me agarro y me cargo a sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas, mi primer beso con forcejeo, luego cuando me beso muy bonito y me pidió que fuera su novia, el beso agridulce que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago a las afueras de las puertas de la exposición de arte y por último los besos interminables que nos dimos en el estudio de arte de su sótano, en su ducha, en su cama….uf! puede que me haya dado más de un beso con él y eso que no es mi novio y es porque yo no quiero.

-sabemos que te gusta Courtney admítelo –dice bridgt.

-admítelo –dice con una sonrisa Lindsay.

-si admítelo –repite mi prima.

Todas me miran como marujas, de esas a las que les encantan las novelas cursis que dan por el canal de las estrellas, hablo de un canal mexicano.

-ay bien me gusta, me gusta, me gusta! Me gusta muchísimo! Más que eso la verdad –bebo y me termino la copa entera de mi vino -. Ya está lo dije! Sírveme más por favor –le digo a bridgette.

-aha, no, creo que has bebido suficiente –me regaña bridgette.

-si te gusta tanto ¿porque no aceptas ser su novia? –me pregunta la rubia de ojos azules.

-es complicado, él es complicado –digo algo molesta.

-¿qué es lo que sientes por él? –miro a mi prima.

-no lo sé, es raro, es bonito, es intenso, es….loco –digo.

-Courtney conozco a Duncan desde el instituto y créeme que cuando te digo que eres la primera chica a la que el pide salir y ser su novia –me dice bridgette.

-pero se acostó con su profesora el día en que le iba a decir que si aceptaría ser su novia! –todas me miran boquiabierta y no sé si es por lo de su profe o por lo de aceptar ser la novia, creo que ambas.

-que cabronazo! –dice Brenda.

-exacto –digo -. Como voy a salir con un tipo así? Además él tiene fama de picaflor –digo molesta -. Es un "F" pervertido.

-¿Que es un "F" pervertido? –me dicen todas a la vez.

-ya saben F –digo pero no me entienden -. Follar –digo.

-….ah eso…. –dicen todas largo y al unísono.

-pero ese tonto aun así te gusta –dice Lindsay.

-es que a veces parece tan real que me lo creo, pero otras veces no sé, tengo miedo –admito.

-miedo ¿a el? –levanta una ceja la rubia de ojos verdes.

-no de eso modo en el que están pensando, sino en el corazón chicas –les digo.

-a lo mejor no es así, puede que te equivoques –miro a mi prima.

-Brenda los chicos malos son divertidos, pero solo por un tiempo –ella me mira mal cuando se lo digo.

-puede que solo sea apariencia Court, es que no te has parado a pensar en eso? –me dice Brenda.

-puede que tengas razón o puede que no –me cruzo de brazos.

-que testaruda eres de veras –ella también se cruza de brazos.

-calma chicas, courtney, piensa de esta forma –me dice bridgt -. Solo piensa en lo que él te hace sentir, solo eso, no en las cosas que sabes de él o lo que haiga echo, piensa solo en lo que te digo –me dice -. Cierra los ojos y visualízalo.

-no creo que eso ayude pero bueno –cierro los ojos.

-ahora abre tu corazón y deja salir las palabras –me dice.

-pues….

-¿sí?

-yo….

-¿sí?

-pienso….

-¿sí?

-que esto es absurdo –abro los ojos.

-vamos no pienses tanto –me dice bridgt.

-así es court, viene de familia –dice Brenda.

-acabaras volviéndote loca si no aclaras tus sentimientos por el sabes –dice Lindsay.

-es que Duncan….es como….me hace sentir….cosas que ningún otro chico me a echo sentir antes, es…_hot _–digo -. Es como en la canción de _Avril lavigne _esa tan chula de _hot –_digo.

-esa canción me encanta!

-y a mí!

-me pones tan caliente _baby, baby! _

De pronto todas se vuelven locas. Lindsay va al aparato de CD y busca entre mi lista de canciones la canción _Hot de Avril Lavigne. _En cuanto suena las tres vienen a mí y me cogen de las manos, me ponen en medio de la sala y se ponen a bailar a mí alrededor, tienen el puño levantado hacia sus bocas fingiendo que tienen un micro o algo así.

_-Your're so good to me baby, baby! –_canta Bridgette.

-_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop! –_canta Lindsay.

-_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream! –_canta Brenda.

-_You're so good to me baby, baby! –_todas al unison. Pero que les pasa?

-vamos Courtney! Canta! –me dice Bridgette mientras baila junto a las demás.

-chicas….-digo cohibida.

-vamos prima! –me anima brenda.

-canta! –les sonrió a las tres. No puedo son tres contra una.

-_Kiss me gently. Always I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever go….. _

(Bésame suavemente, siempre lo supe, abrázame, ámame, nunca te vayas)

-muy bien Courtney! –me dicen todas.

-están locas –les digo y ellas me sonríen divertidas.

Creo que todas estamos algo achispadas por el vino, adiós a la noche de chicas tranquila.

**Ola! Olas! Olas! A quien le aptece una copa de vino con estas señoritas? :D a mi desde luego que si! xD. Las cosas entre Duncan y Courtney mejoraran? Serán novios? Por dios! Courtney dile que si! xD ay! Que opinan ustedes? Que si? O que no? yo *w* quiero! En fin. Saludos a todas espero que guste de verdad la historia amorosa, pervertida y frustante de estos dos tortolitos, esto no es ni el comienzo de lo que verán, mas pervert cosas habrá, mas peleas, mas trsiteza y secretos de ambos personajes y habrá mas personajes? Uf! En fin no sigo porque me desvio y se los estropeo! Mil gracias a esas personitas que me dejan sus reviews los amodoro! :D y ustedes que leen my historia los amodoro! Por que esto es para ustedes mis criaturitas fictioneras! **

**PD: brenDxC! Esto es para voj! Por ser la N 100! La comentarista N 100!**

**Quien llegue al N 200 (eso es imposible anita -_- ….xD) como decía la personita que llegue al N 200, si lo logramos :) espero que si, tendrá el honor de participar en la siguiente historia de my new fanfiction en cuanto termine este claro, como protagonista junto a Court y sus amigos! además el que llegue al N 200 podra pedirme lo que quiera en este fanfiction! Claro que tendrá que hablar conmigo ok! :D weno espero que lo consigamos, si no pos no pasa nah! xD. Saludos a todos. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	22. Chapter 22 Pídemelo ¿si o no?

Las cuatro estamos sentadas en el sofá de casa, pero que digo, las cuatro estamos despatarradas en el sofá de casa, y reímos de cualquier estupidez que decimos, el vino no emborracha, pero si te bebes cinco copas llenas demás tiene un efecto achispado y divertido en ti, bueno en este caso en todas, como ahora.

-_quien es ese hombre….Que me mira y me desnudaaaa! _–cantamos todas -. _Una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas pero me hace sentir mujeeerrr! Nadie me lo quita, siempre seré yo su dueña! Por la que no duerme, por la que respiraaaaaahhhh! Yo soy su mujeeeerr…._

Pasión de gavilanes, una novela realmente buena solo por esos tres hermanos que estaban para comérselos y que hacían temblar a las amas de casa y a sus hijas jovencitas. Tía Amanda estaba súper enganchada a esa novela y como no yo la acompañaba al lado del sofá de casa, que tiempos….

-chicas creo que estamos un pelín afectadas por el vino Hip! –se me escapa de pronto -. Uf si es eso Hip! –las miro y ellas se ríen como niñitas juveniles, claro que vendrá aún lo es, pero Lindsay y Bridgette están dando la nota.

-estamos bien jijijiji –ríe Lindsay con una copa en la mano.

-yo voy a la cama chicas….Hip! -dice mi prima.

-no puedes quedarte Hip! –le digo -. Le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría a casa Hip!

-claro por mí no hay problema Hip! –me dice tambaleante cuando se levanta del sofá -. Pero como le explicaras que has emborrachado a su hija? Jijijijiji Hip!

Mierda es verdad, no puedo entregar a la hija de mi tía Grace así ¿porque le deje beber? Ah sí, ya, Lindsay y bridgt me convencieron, mala idea, nota mental no dejarme convencer por estas locas que tengo como amigas cuando doy una pequeña fiesta tranquila en casa y mucho menos cuando hay vino de por medio.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya, I want U,UUUU…_

_(Hey cariño aunque te odie, Quiero amarte, Te deso,ooo….) _

-Ahhh! Es el! Hip! –pego un gritito cuando me vibra el trasero.

-Contesta! Contesta! Contesta! –me dicen todas a la vez con los ojitos brillantes.

-pero que digo, que le digo! –digo nerviosa mientras saco el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero.

-¡ponlo en alta voz y contesta! –me dicen las tres. Parpadeo tres veces al ver que están tan emocionadas.

_-ooolaa….Hips! –contesto. _

_-¿Princesa? _

_-Si Dunkyto…..Hips! jijijiji _

_-¿Dunkyto? Courtney estas…. Acaso estas?_ _estas bien? –me dice preocupado. _

_-Muy bien Hips! Jijijijiji _

_-de acuerdo me estas preocupando ¿dónde estás? Voy a buscarte –me dice con la voz severa de siempre. _

_-debería ser más lista y darme cuenta de que sin ti tengo un problema menos, pero te necesito y te quiero conmigo Duncan….Hips! _

_-¿Courtney dónde estás? –repite con el mismo tono, pero esta vez menos impaciente. _

-Pss….Courtney dile estas con otro –me susurran las chicas por lo bajito.

_-¿quién está contigo? Courtney no estoy jugando –suena tan amenazador. Pongo los ojos en blanco. _

-Pss….Courtney dile que estas rodeada de bombonazos súper musculosos –me dicen otra vez las chicas.

-qué? No –les digo con el ceño fruncido.

-vamos, hazlo! –me dicen ellas.

-_son hombres? Estas con hombres? –dice Duncan por la línea. _

-Pss….Courtney dile que estas en una súper fiesta y….-las interrumpo.

-basta chicas! Shuuu –les pido en voz baja -. Saben que, no, necesito hablar con el asolas –aprieto la tecla para desconectar el modo altavoz.

-ooohhh nooo….-dicen desanimándose de su pequeño juego al que querían jugar pero que yo acabo de terminar.

Las dejo y me voy a mi cuarto, me encierro y me tumbo en mi cama, me coloco el móvil en la oreja.

_-ola? Aun estas ahí? Hips! –mierda no vuelvo a beber más vino. _

_-¿Dónde demonios estas Courtney? –me grita por la línea. _

_-tranquilo! Estoy en casa Hips! _

_-voy para allá –me dice. _

_-no, Hips, no vengas, Hips, no estoy sola –digo. _

_-eso lo intuyo nena ¿quiénes? –suena disgustado ¿qué le pasa? _

_-son unas amigas y están algo locas y la verdad preferiría que no vinieras Hips! _

_-¿has bebido? _

_-sí, Hips! _

_-Chica traviesa, si estuviera ahí te daría una buena tunda, quizás unos azotes para que aprendas a no pasarte con la bebida –ahora suena divertido o quizás travieso, traviesamente sexy. _

_-eres un grosero Duncan Ward Hips! _

_-y tu una borrachina Courtney Steele –hace que sonría bobaliconamente. _

_-porque no puedes ser lindo todo el tiempo….Hips! _

_-lo seria, pero tú no me dejas. _

_-Duncan….Hips! te echo de menos…. –¿acaso acabo de decir eso? _

_-sea lo que sea que hayas bebido hace que digas la verdad. _

_-es por el vino jajajaja _

_-hmmm….vino, suena bien, tienes un gusto esquicito nena. _

_-tengo más que gustos esquicitos Duncan. _

_-lo sé –me ruborizo. _

_-no me refería a eso pervertido –le reprendo divertida. _

_-lo sé, pero yo si me refería a eso. _

Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas, pero creo que el vino hablaría de más por mí, ¿porque no puedo mantenerme alejada de el? Será porque él no se aleja de ti en ningún momento me dice mi conciencia, cierto, es eso, no me deja, espero que no lo haga nunca porque quiero estar con él.

_-Courtney no puedo dejar de pensar en ti….ni en el sábado cuando viniste a casa –mis mejillas me arden. _

_-yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en el sábado que fui a tu casa Duncan…._

Como olvidar algo así, uf….cielos, nuestro primer encuentro íntimo, más que intimo la verdad. Cada vez que me iba a la cama a dormir pensaba en él, mucho más en él, en sus labios sobre mi piel, por todo el cuerpo, solo de pensarlo hacia que me estremeciera de lo lindo, este hombre tiene un efecto en mí que me abruma y me desconcierta por completo.

_-me gustaría repetirlo nena….-uf! Como puede ser tan lascivo por móvil? Y cómo puede afectarme desde tan lejos esa voz tan tentadora? _

_-creo que no sería buena idea, deberíamos olvidar aquello y ser amigos Duncan. _

_-¿qué? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Amigos? No. _

_-Duncan…._

_-nena escucha sé que no soy…._

_-¿Porque quieres que sea tu novia? tienes a varias candidatas esperándote en la universidad y mucho más dispuestas que yo Duncan. _

_-nena me dices que me echas de menos y que no puedes olvidar lo del sábado, pero luego me sueltas que lo olvidemos, Courtney me estas enredando la cabeza! yo te quiero a ti no a ellas! Porque no lo entiendes! Eres una mujer muy frustrante y cabezota, pero aun así me gustas. _

_-yo…._

_-porque no lo intentamos y si no funciona te juro que te dejare en paz, pero al menos intentémoslo. _

_-pídeme que sea tu novia _

_-qué?_

_-si me lo pides bien….bueno yo…._

_-si?_

_-se lindo y pídemelo bien, adiós. _

_-espera! Eso es un sí o un no? _

_-adiós Duncan. _

Cuelgo. Necesito una buena ducha para despejarme, uf ¿pero que acabo hacer? me levanto de la cama y cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación caen una a una Linsday, Bridgette y Brenda al suelo delante de mí.

-Chicas! –las tres me sonríen desde el suelo -. No puedo creer que estuvieran escuchando mi conversación –les regaño mientras niego con la cabeza negativamente.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto antes de que suene el despertador, mi prima duerme aun en mi cama, voy al armario y busco ropa para cambiarme, me pongo mi camisa blanca sin mangas de esas que están muy a la moda y una falda suelta color crema que llega hasta el ombligo o más, también está muy de moda llevarlo así, meto la camisa por debajo de la falda, me la acomodo bien y listo, me pongo unas bailarinas color crema igual, voy al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, me voy al retocador con espejo incluido de mi habitación y solo me pongo pintalabios, un color carne suave pero que da vida a mis labios, me cepillo el pelo y decido que con eso ya estoy lista para ir a clases.

Tamborileo los dedos en mi mesa mientras el profesor Ted explica la lección de hoy, ¿porque quiero que acabe de una vez? Uf se me está haciendo eterna la clase de hoy, estoy inquieta y no paro de retorcerme en el asiento y cambiando cada dos por tres la postura en la que estoy sentada.

-¿pareces que alguien tienes ganas de irse? –me comenta Topher que está sentado a mi lado.

-es que no me siento muy bien –me agarro un mechón de pelo y lo empiezo a retorcer alrededor de mi dedo nerviosamente.

¿Saben que hay gente que tiene tips o tiques nerviosos que no pueden evitar? como por ejemplo morderse las uñas, giñar un solo ojo, sudar y cosas así, pues yo suelo agarrarme un mechón de pelo y retorcerlo, lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, inquieta o incluso cuando miento fatal.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti? –me dice topher.

-¿cómo qué?

-bueno yo….

-bien chicos la clase de hoy termina hasta aquí, recuerden que el lunes que viene habrá una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes –nos dice Ted en su tono formal de siempre.

-por fin –suspiro aliviada -. Ya me siento mejor –me levanto y cojo mis cosas -. Nos vemos topher –le digo a lo que él me sonríe enormemente.

Cuando salgo miro nerviosa a todas partes preguntándome si Duncan se atreverá a aparecer y a preguntarme nuevamente si seré su novia. Se lo pedí yo, pero no estoy segura si eh echo bien. De pronto me suena el timbre de mi móvil informándome de que me ha llegado un mensaje, lo sacó del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila y lo miro.

**Mensaje de Duncan **

**Estas hermosa con ese conjunto :$ se me cae la baba con tan solo mirarte nena. **

Alzo la vista y no lo veo, solo a muchos de los universitarios que salen de los edificios para ir a comer algo. Pero ahí está esa chispa loca que recorre todo mi cuerpo al sentir su presencia tan cerca de mí, me doy la vuelta y ahí está el, mirándome de aquella manera tan suya, de aquella en la que lo dice todo con sus celestes ojos tan bonitos que parecen espejos y en los que me veo reflejada, el corazón se me acelera, me arden las mejillas, la respiración se me corta y siento emoción al verlo, lleva una camiseta negra de tiros con un dibujo de calaveras horrorosas y encima una camisa de a cuadros gris abierta, unos vaqueros rasgados que le sientan fenomenal, el pelo revuelto y sexy como siempre, sus pircings y su collar de pinchos, últimamente lo lleva siempre pienso disgustada. Me agarra de la cintura con sus dos manos y con brusquedad me apega a él, yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para así acercarme más a él, me coge de la barbilla y la acaricia, de pronto es como si solo él estuviera solo para mí, solo él y nadie más. Se acerca mucho a mi cara y pone sus labios tan cerca de los míos que me hace sentir tentada, una tentación de la que soy incapaz de resistirme.

-Courtney quieres ser mí….

-sí, sí quiero Duncan

Le beso antes de que diga algo más y el no tarda en corresponderme, le agarró del cuello mientras le beso y el me sujeta firmemente desde la espalda. Su hábil lengua me saborea toda la boca y yo me fundo por completo en él, me pierdo. Oh….que bien besa, es tan….es….ay Duncan. Me besa con verdadera pasión pero también despacio y tierno, es un beso de película, bueno para mí lo es, es dulce y gentil, no es un beso sucio ni obsceno sino todo lo contrario, siento como si flotara en una nube, siento mariposas en el estómago, me pasaría la vida entera besándolo así. Cuando nuestros labios se separan despacio por falta de aire Duncan me sonríe con descaro y hace que yo le sonría dulcemente y me sienta avergonzada por mi pequeño arrebato.

-esto hay que celebrarlo no crees -dice insinuante.

-¿es que tienes algo en mente?

-¿tú qué crees nena?

-no lo sé, dímelo tú –me sonríe y se acerca a mi oído.

-necesito follarte con urgencia nena –cuando se yergue le miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

-ah –trago saliva.

-sí, ah –me ruborizo.

¿Cómo puede decir eso y sonar tan bien y mal a la vez?

-pero yo no quiero que me folles Duncan –cuando se lo digo palidece -. Yo quiero que me hagas el amor –su cara vuelve a ser del mismo color y suspira aliviado.

-¿acaso no es lo mismo? –me dice tan tranquilo.

-no, no lo es –digo disgustada.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enfades –me dice al ver lo disgustada que estoy.

-Duncan no soy una chica fácil de complacer así que tendrás que apañártelas si quieres ser mi novio –digo seria.

-creo que sabré como complacerte princesa.

-no me refiero a eso Duncan –me ruborizo y él sonríe por su fechoría de ponerme avergonzada con sus insinuaciones y sus dobles sentidos.

-dame las llaves de tu cacharro.

-¿perdona?

-de tu escarabajo, se las daré a trent para que se lo lleve a tu casa, luego vendré yo a buscarte después de clases y te llevare a mi casa con la moto y ya sabes para que –me dice sin ningún ápice de humor.

-de acuerdo –a veces Duncan me intimida pero no pienso reconocérselo nunca.

-ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre –me coge de la mano.

-de acuerdo –le sonrió.

Adoro que me coja de la mano, porque es una forma de sentirlo más cerca de mí y porque también soy muy cursi y ese pequeño gesto me hace pensar que Duncan nunca ha agarrado de la mano a la misma chica más de dos veces, solo a mí y eso me hace feliz. Solo a mí. Cuando llegamos al mismo sitio de encuentro a la hora de comer, es decir al bar del campus, trent, gwen, bridgette y geff están comiendo en una mesa de afuera de siempre, geoff hace uno de sus típicos comentarios de graciosillo cuando nos ve a mí y a Duncan cogidos de la mano. Si somos novios. Ah por cierto les dije que gwen y trent también lo son? Pues sí, desde el domingo pasado cuando me dejo la nota en la nevera de casa, resulta que estaba con ella en una cita y ayer también estaba con ella por eso hice la pequeña fiesta de chicas aprovechando que él no estaría por ahí, paso la noche en casa de gwen. Mientras me como un sándwich de atún con una sola mano puesto que Duncan se niega a soltarme la otra, conversamos animadamente con los demás. Incluso de vez en cuando cruzo palabras con gwen, lo cual me sorprende de mi misma. Cuando termina la hora de comer Duncan me acompaña hasta el edificio de mi clase y como no me da un beso que me deja sin aliento.

Terminada por fin las clases salgo y apoyado en un árbol que hay enfrente de mí edifico esta mi novio, mi chico malo, mi hombre oscuro y peligroso, solo mío, mi novio. Cuando voy hacia a él le abrazo y le doy un beso inocente en la mejilla, noto que se pone tenso y cuando le miro parece perdido como si nunca nadie le hubiera recibido con un beso y un abrazo dulce, quizás no este acostumbrado a este tipo de trato puesto que soy su primera novia y las chicas a las que el solamente se las "F" solo servían para eso, para que él se las "F" así que no cuentan como nada en su vida. Me acaricia las mejillas y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Me derrito! Ahora ha vuelto a ser el Duncan seguro. Subo detrás de la moto y me agarro a él, siento sus músculos a través de la tela de su ropa, está en muy buena forma y yo lo sé perfectamente, me ruborizo al pensar por que se eso. Con el seguro del casco totalmente protegida Duncan arranca. Cuando llegamos a su casa Duncan abre la puerta aprisa y nada más entrar me agarra y yo me cuelgo de el como un mono, me aferro a su estrecha cintura con las piernas y hundo los dedos en su pelo negro mientras nos besamos con desenfrenada excitación sexual. Le deseo, le deseo tanto que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Mientras él nos lleva a los dos por las escaleras de su casa dejamos un rastro de ropa por su pasillo, al llegar arriba estamos completamente desnudos.

-dios mío nena no sabes lo mucho que te deseo….

-házmelo Duncan, házmelo….

**:3 ups….! **

**Sorry por no actualizar u_u no me regañen. xD jah! Novios! Novios! Novios! ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? (O.O no nos asustes anita!) en fin hace mucho que no mando saludos a mis Criaturitas Fictioneras asi que aquí les va! **

**-BrenDxC! Voj sabes que te amodoro amiguis a distancia! :D **

**-Fasara tu siempre apoyando :) **

**-Lumarie-life gracias por siempre animar y dejar los reviews :3 sip! **

**-AnitaDxC que siempre me decis cosas positivas y me alegras ^_^ gracias **

**-Jacky99 soj una personita adorable =) saludos **

**-melody guerrera me encanta que te encante mi finc xD saludos**

**-Words from the darkness siempre y desde el principio *w* gracias **

**-scaleneCandy una personita nueva espero que sigas con nosotras =D **

**En fin chicas ver sus reviews me emociona y me da animos para seguir, gracias, saludos obvio a los demás que leen esto, porque también se agradece :3 **

**Sin más que decir mis criaturitas fictioneras nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	23. Chapter 23 All Of Me Princess

Las sábanas blancas cubren al magnifico ejemplar de hombre que tengo encima, abrazado a mí, su cara completamente hundida en el hueco de mis pechos, duerme plácidamente y yo le observo encantada mientras paso los dedos por su espeso pelo negro. Es de día, acaba de amanecer y nuevamente estoy un sábado en la cama de este hombre al que decididamente intentaba alejarme, pero estoy aquí y como el sábado pasado completamente desnuda y más enamorada que nunca, le quiero. ¿Cómo pudo meterse debajo de mi piel tan pronto? ¿Cómo es que me eh vuelto adicta a él en tan poco tiempo? Este hombre me sedujo por completo, creo que me fui enamorando lentamente de él y después rápidamente.

-Hmmm….tienes unos pechos muy cómodos princesa –ronronea en mis pechos. Me acaricia los senos con la punta de su nariz lentamente de una forma venerable y tierna que me gusta y hace que me retuerza un poco, luego levanta la cabeza y sus celestes ojos se encuentran con los míos -. Ola nena –se coloca encima de mí, cubriéndome por completo con su cuerpo.

-ola –digo ruborizada y sintiéndome muy tímida bajo esa mirada ardiente que ahora tiene Duncan en los ojos.

Se inclina y me empieza a besar lentamente, pero luego la cosa se pone más caliente y me empieza a besar con fuerza.

-¿primero desayuno o primero sexo mañanero nena? –madre mía este tipo es insaciable!

Deja de besarme y lame mi cuello como un animal sediento, chupa y muerde haciendo que yo jadee de lujuria desatada. Como auto respuesta a su pregunta levanto la pelvis y me restriego contra su dura y ya lista verga.

-buena respuesta –me susurra en el oído.

Se yergue sobre la cama y se deshace de la sabana tirándola al suelo, me muerdo los labios al verle ese torso tan viril y fuerte. Duncan me mira desde arriba y se rémale los labios. Me desea. Pego un gritito de sorpresa cuando me agarra de las piernas y me las pone en forma de **V. **Con un movimiento rápido me penetra, grito fuerte por su cruel ataque, se inclina y me obliga a doblarme y ya teniéndome en la posición que él quiere empieza a embestir sin parar, metiéndola y sacándola ferozmente de mí una y otra vez, penetrándome como un animal salvaje y sediento.

-ah sí! Courtney oh sí! –Gime con fuerza.

Ay dios mío! Ah! No lo soporto! Es! Oh! Si! Tengo que agarrarme con fuerza de las rejas de la cama de Duncan para poder resistir, parece imposible pero aumenta la intensidad y me embiste con más ímpetu. Siento que las piernas se me duermen por la postura, este hombre es una bestia! La tiene dura y se alarga y se engorda cada vez más que me la mete, Ah! Ah! Ah! Si! Si! Si! Joder! Ya estoy apunto y el también!

-ahora nena! –me ordena.

-Ah! Duncan!

Los dos llegamos al clímax de nuestros orgasmos, oigo como Duncan gruñe sonoramente mientras se vacía por completo en mí. Terminado su cometido sale despacio de mí y me baja las piernas, se echa a mi lado con la respiración agitada y yo me acomodo torpemente en su pecho eh intento recuperar el aliento.

-Hmm Duncan….-ronroneo.

-vete acostumbrando nena porque te hare esto todas las noches –lo dice a modo de orden lo cual me disgusta un poco.

-¿entonces lo que acabamos de hacer que es?

-sexo mañanero –me sonríe con total descaro.

-me gusta –le digo.

-y a mí –me ruborizo.

-¿puedes hacerlo otra vez?

-¿me estas pidiendo más?

-si –sus ojos brillan como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

-date la vuelta hora –me ordena con una lasciva mirada.

Uf si me lo pides así….

Me estoy comiendo una magdalena de chocolate con trocitos de chispas de chocolate, Duncan está conduciendo y me lleva a conocer la granja del capitán Chester, otra vez subiremos al globo aerostático, que emoción. Llevo la misma ropa del viernes y Duncan se ha puesto una camiseta blanca y una bermuda. Le eh enviado un mensaje por el móvil a trent diciéndole que estaré con Duncan todo el día de hoy. Estiro la mano y enciendo la radio del deportivo rojo de Duncan y sonrió cuando escucho la voz de _John Legend _con el tema _All of me. _Cuando miro a Duncan él me sonríe enormemente. Recuerdo que él dijo que esta canción es nuestra.

_What would I do without your Smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_(Que haría yo sin tu inteligente boca? Que me atrae a ti y tú me echas) _

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_(Tienes a mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma no puedo mantenerla quieta) _

-es muy bonita –comento.

-You're my downfall, you're my muse princess –repite a la vez que la música, pero no la canta.

-oh ¿de verdad? –le digo divertida.

-You're my end and my beginning princess –continua el.

-Duncan Ward me sorprendes ¿estas siendo un romántico? –bromeo.

-dame todo de ti y yo te daré todo de mi nena –vuelve a ser el Duncan que conozco.

-yo quiero eso –le digo.

Veo que a Duncan se le dibuja una media sonrisa, pero sé que es forzada. Sé que solo llevamos ¿cuánto? ¿Un día? O ¿un día y medio como novios? Pero tengo la necesidad de saber más de él y por esa media sonrisa forzada me hace entender que a él no le hace gracia eso, pero ¿el qué? ¿No quiere contarme nada sobre él? A mí me gusta conocer a la persona con cuya relación mantengo, ya sea sexual como amorosa. Me acribillo a preguntas hasta que al fin llegamos a la granja del Capitán, Duncan aparca su deportivo rojo tuneado enfrente de una casita o choza vieja, creo que es una casa. Sale y rodea el coche por delante y me abre la puerta. Me coge de la mano y me lleva detrás de la casa y ahí veo al Capitán con una ropa muy campesina, nada que ver con el hombre que vi en su restaurante de cafés en la ciudad, pero aun así tiene un aspecto que te da a entender que es un hombre que ha estado en la marina. Se rasca su barba blanca pensativo y cuando se percata de nuestra presencia se gira y nos ve. Mientras se nos acerca yo me quedo boquiabierta con el globo aerostático que lentamente se va llenando de aire.

-Chester viejo loco! –se saludan como siempre.

-Duncan el delincuente! –no puedo evitar sonreír cuando el capitán coge a Duncan del cuello con su brazo y le despeina el cabello y luego se abrazan con el típico saludo de hombre -. Ola mi encantadora jovencita –me saluda a mí.

-ola Capitán –le sonrió gentilmente.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Courtney espera sentada en una silla que le trajo Chester mientras que yo y el revisamos que el globo esté listo para partir.

Wuau! Wuau! –el pequeño pastor alemán del capitán sale disparado hacia Courtney.

-ay, ola, tranquilo perrito se bueno quieres –dice ella y Rex salta contento a su alrededor.

-tranquila solo quiere jugar! –le dice Chester.

-De acuerdo! –dice ella -. Pero no suelo tener mucho trato con perros! –dice.

-Rex solo tiene dos meses, es bueno tranquila! –le dice el Capitán. Miro a princesa que mira al pequeño Rex como si le supusiera un verdadero reto, ¿acaso nunca ha tenido una mascota?

-oye Chester, dime, ¿cómo puedo eludir a una persona que parece muy curiosa respecto a tu vida personal pasada? –le digo mientras amarro la cuerda que sujeta al globo a un poste de madera que hay clavada en el suelo.

-no creo que con ella te funcione muchacho, es de las difíciles y buena suerte eludiéndola –me dice él.

-no quiero que Courtney sepa toda mi mierda del pasado –le digo -. Pero algo me dice que quiere saberlo y yo no quiero –digo.

-si no quieres complicaciones déjala.

-jah muy gracioso –le digo serio -. Sabes lo complicado que fue que por fin me dijera que si a lo de ser mi chica –le digo.

Chester se ríe de mí, si no fuera porque es viejo y también porque le aprecio mucho le habría dado una paliza por reírse de mí. Lo reconozco no soy un tipo racional, soy algo impulsivo y neurótico. Últimamente pienso que Courtney tiene algo que ver en eso. De algo estoy muy seguro, no quiero cagarla porque sé que a la mínima que falle ella saldrá huyendo.

-esto ya está listo, voy a buscar a Courtney –digo.

Courtney lanza la pelota favorita del pequeño Rex muy lejos, este sale disparado a buscarla, la coge al vuelo con el hocico y regresa con la cola del rabo meneándolo de un lado para otro, mi princesa le recompensa rascándole detrás de la oreja y este golpea rápidamente su pata izquierda mostrando el agrado de la recompensa por parte de ella.

-quien es un buen chico, tu eres un buen chico, si tú, uyuyui –que tierna pienso.

-no le mimes tanto o me pondré celoso princesa –ella me desarma por completo cuando ríe.

-nunca tuve uno –dice mientras se arrodilla y le rasca la panza al pequeño Rex.

-¿tus padres no te lo permitían? –me pongo a su lado.

-a mi padre no le hacía gracia, decía que daban problemas, pero yo soy más de gatos que de perros la verdad –me dice.

-entonces….

-se llama Chávela, es de raza británica o medio asiática la verdad no lo sé muy bien, es una ricura, me la regalaron para mi cumpleaños cuando tenía doce años.

-pero los perros son más divertidos, los gatos son algo fríos –comento a lo que ella me mira mal.

-los gato son muy divertidos, son buenos acompañantes, tranquilos, mimosos, adorables, inteligentes, independientes, son fáciles de tratar y adoro ese gorgoteo cuando los acaricias –me dice ella.

-entendido, te gustan más los gatos –le digo suavemente para que no se enfade conmigo -. El globo ya está listo así que vamos princesa –me levanto y ella hace lo mismo.

La ayudo a subir por las escaleras del globo agarrándola eh impulsándola por el trasero, ella ahoga un pequeño gritito, se sonroja y me mira mal, que divertido. Chester no nos acompaña así que cuando subimos le vemos empequeñecerse hasta no verlo. Sé cómo manejar esta nave hinchable.

-podemos hacernos fotos Duncan –me dice con una sonrisa encantadora a la que me estoy acostumbro y gustoso de ver -. Oh no, mi móvil está en tu coche –su sonrisa desaparece y hace un mohín tierno y gracioso.

Saco el mío que tengo en el bolsillo y una sonrisa radiante vuele a su rostro moreno. No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de relación cursi, así que cuando Courtney me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla me desconcierta, solo mantengo o mantenía relaciones furtivas con mujeres, solo las utilizaba para fallármelas un día y al día siguiente verlas me provocaba irritación y molestias, pero esta cosita adorable a la que me gusta ruborizar y llamar princesa provoca todo lo contrario. Aun no sé porque me atrae tanto o quizás sí, no lo sé, pero cuando la miro tengo la necesidad de querer poseerla, tenerla, de que sea mía y de nadie más. Solo mía. Ella toma mi móvil y nos empezamos a hacer fotos, me regaña cuando ve que esto no me entusiasma demasiado y me ordena que sonría. Le quito el móvil y decido que hasta aquí se acaba la sesión de fotos, se pone de morros y le agarro de la cintura, ella se resiste pero le dura poco cuando le beso. Noto que arruga mi camiseta mientras nos besamos, le gusta que le bese. Tiene una boca y unos labios dulces, besarla es loco, es embriagador y me deja algo atolondrado. Bajo y dejo mis manos en su trasero y con lentitud le manoseo, ella gime sonoramente como respuesta en mi boca, pero luego se hace respetar quitándome las manos de sus lindas posaderas traseras.

-quiero hacértelo aquí nena –le digo mientras la beso.

-no –deja de besarme y me mira, parece horrorizada por la propuesta.

-¿no? –digo encarnando una ceja divertida.

-no –dice rotundamente.

-¿y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?

-sí, yo –dios! Como me encanta que se resista!

-si quiero hacértelo aquí y ahora lo hare y tú me dejaras –le digo intimidante a lo que ella se sonroja.

-te encanta intimidarme cierto –me dice en voz baja.

-lo que me encanta es hacértelo donde y cuando yo quiera, eso es todo –ella me mira poniéndose roja, pero aun así frunce el ceño.

-tal vez hacías eso y lo que tu querías con otras chicas, pero conmigo no te funcionara Ward –a veces se pone tan altanera y mierda eso también me encanta.

-lo hare y te acostumbraras –ella pone mala cara.

-eso ya lo veremos –abro mucho los ojos por su desafío.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Como siga diciendo esas cosas de machito alfa o lo que sea me enfadare y lo hare muchísimo. ¿Es que se cree mi dueño o algo así para darme órdenes y tratarme como a las fulanas que él se "F"? pues no!

-¿estas enfadada? –pongo los ojos en blanco por su absurda pregunta.

-tu qué crees genio.

-no me gusta tu tono nena –me dice poniéndose serio.

-pues qué pena! –le empujo y me voy a una esquina de la Barquilla con los brazos cruzados.

Oigo como Duncan gruñe y maldice por lo bajito totalmente disgustado conmigo. No nos decimos nada durante un buen tiempo y es el quien rompe el silencio de nuestra pequeña pelea que estamos teniendo.

-lo siento –no le creo y además me lo dice con un tono molesto.

-¿qué es lo que sientes Duncan? –me giro con los brazos cruzados para mirarlo. Me lanza una mirada asesina y se pasa una mano por su pelo intentando contener lo que creo ver su ira.

-Courtney –me advierte.

Suelto un sonoro uf! Por la boca y me giro aun mas disgustada con él. Le oigo acercarse a mí mientras miro el bonito paisaje que me ofrece la madre tierra subida a esta nave aérea, hace un buen día. Me abraza desde atrás y le dejo hacer porque me gusta sentirlo cerca y tenerlo pegado a mí, pero aún estoy enfadada. Su tacto junto mi tacto es tan, se siente tan….bien, es reconfortante y me molesta porque estoy molesta con él.

-lo siento –me dice con dulzura.

-eso ya lo has dicho –le reprocho.

-nena apenas llevamos horas de novios y no me apetece pelear, quiero estar bien contigo –tiene razón, pero si no fuera tan machito con lo que suelta por su boca no estaríamos así. Me voltea y me encuentro con dos pares de lagunas cristalinas que son sus ojos -. Bésame –no me lo pide, me lo está exigiendo a modo de orden de dámelo ya o ahora.

-no –digo rotundamente y veo como sus ojos se encienden con un destello oscuro y malicioso.

-eres una mujer imposible –gruñe a lo que yo pego un respingo cuando me da una cachetada en el culo.

-ay! –me quejo.

-¿te dolió?

-si!

-bien –sonríe satisfecho -. Ahora bésame mujer –pongo los ojos en blanco pero reprimo una risa por lo juguetón que se está poniendo.

-de acuerdo –concedo con un mohín infantil.

¿Cómo logra enfadarme y luego alegrarme? Me pongo de puntillas para poder llegar a sus labios, el me levanta para ayudarme y por fin nos fundimos en un beso lento y tierno. Ay….ya no estoy enfadada con él. Duncan me deja sin aliento. Ay….

-¿mejor? –me dice cuando ve mi cara de felicidad.

-si –le sonrió dulcemente.

-bien –me ruborizo.

El resto del día y el hermoso paisaje que nos ofrece el globo del Capitán me la pasó intentando sonsacar información sobre mi chico, mi chico malo, mi hombre oscuro y peligroso, pero se niega rotundamente a ello, fracasó estrepitosamente.

-Duncan ¿porque a mí?

-¿qué?

-¿porque teniendo a chicas dispuestas a ser tus novias vas y me eliges a mí? De verdad que no lo entiendo –digo.

-hay algo en ti que me atrae nena, así de simple, no puedo explicártelo muy bien, pero es algo a lo que no puedo resistirme –oh.

-¿y porque siempre me llamas princesa? –me pica la curiosidad.

-porque cada vez que te lo digo tú me miras y sé que tu existes para mí –oh. Se me derrite el corazón. Le recompenso con un sonoro beso en los labios y cuando lo miro parece asombrado y me sonríe bobaliconamente -. Eh de admitir que cuando me besas me dejas atolondrado princesa –le sonrió enormemente por aquello. Adoro a este Duncan lindo, ojala fuera siempre así.

Cuando regresamos nuevamente a la pista de aterrizaje de la parte de atrás de la casa granja del capitán, él nos recibe con una barbacoa de hamburguesas y perritos calientes. Que hambre tengo. Pasamos la tarde entera con él y el pequeño Rex. Duncan me cuenta que tenía uno así a la edad de bebe, el corazón se me enternece al visualizar a mi chico malo con babero y pañal jugando con un mini pastor alemán. Prácticamente me pasó de observadora viendo como solo hablan él y Chester, sonrió al ver a Duncan tan a gusto, se nota que admira a Chester y Chester le trata como si Duncan fuera su verdadero y único hijo. De vez en cuando la atención cae en mí, a las seis estamos nuevamente en la carretera, rumbo a la cuidad. Ha sido un día espléndido, claro que exceptuando la pequeña pelea en el globo. De pronto escucho la inconfundible voz de _John Legend _con el tema _All of me ¿_su tono de música de móvil es ese? Contesta y me mira a mí, sabe que estoy sorprendida.

-_Aquí Ward….¿enserio?...es mucho dinero….me apunto….dile que acepto….ese imbécil no sabe con quién se mete…..nos vemos ahí –_cuelga.

-¿Quién era? –le pregunto.

-geoff.

-¿Qué quería?

-esta noche hay carrera –me dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿vas a ir? –no me gusta nada eso de las carreras clandestinas ilegales.

-vamos a ir –me dice serio.

-¿vamos? –digo recelosa.

-sí, vamos –repite rotundamente y por el tono sé que no aceptara un no por parte mía.

Uf! No tengo un buen recuerdo de aquella noche en que la policía nos persiguió en plan película policiaca, si no recuerdo mal casi me da un infarto y termine llorando. Espero que eso no se repita esta noche.

-tranquila princesa yo cuidare de ti –le miro.

Oírle decir eso me reconforta de alguna manera, el me protegerá. Sonrió a mis adentros. Mi hombre oscuro y peligroso me protegerá.

**Olas! Olas! Olas! *W* fans del Ducney levanten las manos! xD en fin….**

**¡Oscuro y Peligroso! Danger! Danger! Danger! ¿Les gusta ese apodo que Courtney corono a Duncan? Yo creo que da en el clavo xD sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	24. Chapter 24 TxCxD

Cuando Duncan me lleva a casa por se lo pedí yo, son las ocho de la noche. Le hago pasar dentro y nada más entrar trent sale empapado y limpio con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Trent no es un musculito pero lo tiene todo en su sitio y cualquier chica que lo viera se lo comería con los ojos, se está secando el pelo con otra toalla y no se ha percatado de que estamos aquí, noto como Duncan irradia una especie de fuerza negativa y furiosa, le miro y veo que tiene los labios apretados y los ojos como los de un animal a punto de atacar, sin vacilar se pone delante de mi, tapándome totalmente la visibilidad de mi compañero de piso en bolas y toalla mojada.

-ey que pasa amigos –trent nos saluda como si nada.

-Viejo te agradecería que te pusieras algo encima –gruñe mi chico.

-ya me ha visto así muchas veces tranquilo viejo –le dice trent. Duncan me mira mal y yo me encojo de hombros y asintiendo porque es verdad, eh visto miles de veces así a trent.

-pero yo no y no quiero verte en pelotas –Duncan gira media cara y veo que le lanza una mirada asesina a trent.

-estoy en mi casa –le dice trent en tono serio.

Veo que Duncan aprieta los puños y creo que es hora de que intervenga antes de que pase algo realmente malo.

-trent por favor podrías….? Por mi –le ruego amablemente.

-de acuerdo, por ti –le oigo decir a trent. Duncan se relaja visiblemente y se me escapa una risita sin querer.

-¿te estas riendo? ¿Te hace gracia? No la tiene Courtney –me dice enfadado.

-es solo un amigo Duncan –le pongo los ojos en blanco -. Ahora si me disculpas quiero cambiarme de ropa –no se aparta así que me muevo y paso por su lado, el me sigue hasta mi habitación -. Aha, de eso nada, tu espera en la sala –le digo.

-nena –me coge de la cintura.

-nada de nena Duncan –me suelto -. Espérame en la sala solo tardare diez minutos –le digo. El gruñe disgustado pero me obedece.

Me descambio rápidamente y busco en mi armario algo para ponerme esta noche, me pongo unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa verde de tiros, seguramente hará algo de bresco así que me pongo encima una chaqueta jean, me peino y por ultimo pintalabios. Cuando salgo de mi habitación y voy hacia la sala veo a Duncan sentado en el sofá con la cara seria y veo a trent vigilar a mi chico sentado desde el taburete de la cocina con la guitarra en la mano tocando algunas notas. La tención es palpable.

-¿es que alguien se ha muerto? –decido romper la tensión con mi comentario y los dos me miran.

Trent me sonríe y Duncan le mira mal, ¿pero qué le pasa? Rápidamente se levanta del sofá y se pone a mi lado, me pasa el brazo por el hombro y lo deja ahí posesivamente. Pongo los ojos en blanco, no hace falta que hagas esto Duncan pienso algo molesta. Su demostración de marcar territorio es adorable, pero creo que no hace falta que lo haga delante de trent.

-nos vamos –me dice Duncan.

-van a la carrera del desierto de _Mojave _verdad –nos dice trent.

-¿cómo lo sabes? –le pregunta Duncan groseramente para mi gusto.

-gwen –dice trent.

-vendrás entonces –le digo contenta.

-si pero más tarde –me dice trent.

-genial –digo.

-si claro, genial –dice de mala gana Duncan por lo bajito -. Vámonos Courtney –me dice irritado. Me suelto de Duncan y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Trent como de costumbre.

-nos vemos luego –le digo y Duncan tira de mí y me saca aprisa de casa.

Ya fuera me sujeta la mano con fuerza y tiro para liberarme pero es imposible, llegamos a su coche y me abre la puerta.

-sube –me dice en tono impaciente y enfadado.

Me subo sin rechistar, ¿está enfadado? Pues claro que está enfadado pienso en la estúpida pregunta que me acabo de formular. Cierra la puerta con fuerza, pero debidamente para demostrarme que está furioso, rápidamente ocupa el asiento a mi lado y cierra su puerta de la misma manera que me la cerró a mí. Le miro y veo que se queda mirando al frente con la expresión dura y no hace nada que indique que pondrá en marcha el coche. Sería estúpido por mi parte preguntarle si está enfadado.

-Duncan….

-que! –me grita sin apenas decir yo nada.

-¿se puede saber porque te pones así? –le digo molesta por su brusca actitud.

-porque me acabo de enterar de que a mi chica le gusta ver en pelotas a su compañero de piso joder!

-qué?! Duncan es un amigo! Y si, eh visto a trent miles de veces así y nunca eh dicho que me guste verle en pelotas! No digas cosas que yo no eh dicho de acuerdo! Y no digas tacos por favor!

-¿Te gusta? ¿Tuviste algo con él? ¿Quieres algo con él?

-¡Duncan!

-Contesta a las putas preguntas Courtney!

-No! no me gusta, no tuve nada con él y no quiero nada con el! Es un amigo por dios Duncan! –genial ya estamos discutiendo!

-júramelo –me dice muy serio.

-te estás pasando –le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-ah, eso significa que si te gusta no.

-no!

-pues júramelo.

-te lo juro –digo molesta.

-no te creo.

-por dios que imposible eres!

-eres una chica realmente guapa, encantadora, dulce, hermosa, inteligente, sexy, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio te querría como amiga? –oh, me sonrojo alagada.

-¿piensas que soy todo eso? –le pregunto ruborizada y más calmada. Duncan se pone nervioso y creo ver algo de vergüenza en él, pero se pone tan serio y seguro de sí mismo que no estoy segura.

-yo….no me gusta que seas amigo de un hombre y mucho menos que vivas con el –me dice serio.

-Duncan….acaso estas….?

-si –oh, pensé que lo negaría o lo ocultaría.

-no tienes por qué estarlo –le digo suavemente para apaciguar a la bestia celosa que tiene dentro.

Me mira y veo que no me cree, así que me tomo la libertad y me siento en su regazo, parece sorprendido momentáneamente, pero le ignoro y le colmo a besos tiernos por toda la cara, el atrapa mis labios cuando paso por su boca y nos fundimos lentamente el uno al otro, saboreándonos las bocas con nuestras lenguas, sintiendo la pasión de nuestro beso, besándonos con ternura, hundo las manos en su pelo y le acerco más a mi boca, el me sujeta la cara con una mano y me besa con más fuerza. Siento como debajo de mi crece su erección, pego un respingo cuando embiste hacia arriba y se me escapa un "ah" bajito y excitada, así que paro de besarle.

-deberíamos ir a esa carrera –le digo con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo caliente.

-y si no quiero ir y prefiero follarte en mi coche ahora mismo –uf! La palabra "F"!

-Duncan no me gusta que digas esas cosas –le reprocho.

-¿el qué? –de verdad que a veces es algo tonto o quizás despistado.

-ya sabes esa palabra que empieza por la letra "F" -le digo.

-¿follar?

-sí, esa, no la digas –le reprendo.

-pero yo quiero Follarte nena ya lo sabes –me ruborizo.

Me vuelve a besar con ganas y yo me dejo llevar por sus labios que se ciernen sobre los míos de manera feroz y dominante. Por dios quiere que lo hagamos en el coche! Me levanta de las caderas y me pone a horcajadas encima de él, casi me doy un golpe en la cabeza con el techo del coche. Noto como se me clava su dura erección en mi sexo atreves de la tela de mis jeans, le oigo jadear cuando me restriego alrededor de su dureza empalmada, me balanceo para provocarlo, suelta mis labios y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos me devoran ardientemente. Uf estoy acalorada.

-me la has puesto dura nena, te voy a Fo….

La voz de _John Legend _le interrumpe. Le ignoramos y seguimos a lo nuestro, pero paramos porque el puto aparato sigue y sigue. Duncan lo saca de su bolsillo de mala gana y contesta.

-_joder geoff ya puede ser algo bueno –le contesta malhumorado -. ¿! Qué hizo qué!?_ –_me da un susto cuando le grita -. Mierda ya me encargare de hablar con el asolas –intento bajarme de encima de el pero me sujeta y me advierte con el dedo que no lo haga -. Oye llegare un poco tarde, dile al tipo quieres –hunde la cara en mis pechos -. Me importa una mierda tengo algo encima que requiere de toda mi atención ahora mismo –no sé si sentirme alagada, reírme o molestarme por referirse a mi como "algo", opto por alagarme y ruborizarme cuando veo que me guiña un ojo -. ¿Ha subido la puja? Joder es mucho –parece contento y ansioso, ya no me follara. _

Decido bajarme y esta vez sí que me deja volver a mi lugar en el coche. Estoy algo molesta porque veo que Duncan prefiere un montón de fajos de billetes que a su novia. Yo quería que nos lo montáramos en el coche, bueno no o ¿sí? chispas menudo chasco, aunque creo que es mejor que no haiga sucedido así. Duncan cuelga y arranca el coche aprisa. En toda la trayectoria no hablamos, miro por la ventanilla a los demás coches que van en sentido contrario a nosotros y vagamente pienso que en este momento debería estar en casa como una niña buena haciendo los deberes en vez de ir con mi hombre oscuro y peligroso a una carrera ilegal en la que nos podrían multar o simplemente mandar a la cárcel, claro que para Duncan eso no supondría nada. Estamos en la carretera _del Desierto de Mojave, interestatal cinco _la conozco porque tome esta ruta para poder llegar a los Ángeles california. Nos paseamos por el típico paisaje de zonas desérticas donde también se ven zonas montañosas. A medida que avanzamos la carretera esta desierta, el manto oscuro de la noche nos cubre y nos deleita con una luna llena muy bonita y las estrellas brillan asiendo que la noche sea mágica. Duncan se desvía por una carretera de tierra, el polvo arenoso se levanta un poco pero no dificulta la visibilidad, al fin veo unas luces a lo lejos y oigo el bullicio de motores que rugen, gente gritando y vitoreando. Hemos llegado. Duncan aparca delante de dos motos y veo a Bridgt y geoff besándose de una forma muy escandalosa, a Owen y a Dj conversando. Alrededor hay más gente, en sus bandas o grupos por así decirlo, hay bastante como la otra vez incluso creo que más. Todo me parece tan surrealista, parece que este en una peli de carreras o algo así, pero no lo es, es la vida real. Duncan baja y espero a que me abra la puerta pero no lo hace y cuando veo la razón me entran unos ataques de celos de los grandes. Dos rubias le están abrazando, creo que son gemelas y van vestidas de animadoras sexys. Salgo del coche y antes de poder ir ahí a arrancarles el pelo a esas dos toca Duncans alguien me abraza desde atrás y me sube como si fuera un saco de patatas y luego me baja.

-yiah! Has venido amiga –me giro y es geoff, va como siempre, camisa rosa, shorts y su sombrero fiestero de vaquero.

-ola Court! –me saluda bridgette con dos besos alegres en la mejilla.

-ola –les digo a los dos.

-¿dónde está mi compadre? –pregunta geoff, me giro y los dos rubios ven hacia donde yo miro.

-¿Duncan te acuerdas de mí cierto? –les dicen las dos rubias animadoras.

-sí, claro, am….-por la cara de póker que pone veo que no tiene ni idea de quienes son.

Ay dios! ¿Acaso él se las ha "F" a esas dos?! Pues claro! Por eso no tiene ni idea! Claro el solo las utilizaba un día y al día siguiente bye bye y muy buenas. A veces tengo la sensación de que me topo con todas las mujeres que Duncan se ha estado revolcando. Ann María, su profesora y ahora estas dos! Y seguro hay más por el campus! Mi hombre oscuro y peligroso es un fornicador compulsivo, arg! Que rabia!

-soy Amy! –le dice una.

-y yo samey si a alguien le importa –dice la otra más sumisa.

-calla samey –le ordena la otra.

Las dos sueltan a mi novio y se ponen a pelear la una a la otra. Duncan aprovecha y se escabulle de ellas. Cuando viene a mí con una sonrisa me giro molesta y con los brazos cruzados, Duncan me vuelve a girar y caigo en sus brazos, me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo.

-no me gusta que me mires mal nena –me dice severamente.

-Duncan ¿quiénes eran esas dos? esa, esas –zorras! -. Esas! –le digo subiendo la voz.

-no me grites y no son nadie importante que yo recuerde, ni las recuerdo la verdad –me dice con el ceño fruncido.

-claro y por eso te abrazaban por que no te conocían verdad –suelto sarcásticamente molesta.

-¿estas enfadada?

-no! no estoy enfadada Duncan! –por dios pues claro que lo estoy! Es que no te das cuenta o que!

-princesa ahora tu eres mi chica, las demás no importan –le miro enojada -. Sabes que yo, bueno, ya sabes, pero ahora solo eres tú, entiendes.

-no quiero que vuelvas a dejar que alguien te abrase de acuerdo –le digo seriamente a lo que el abre los ojos y se ríe -. Duncan no tiene gracia –deja de reírse pero aun así mantiene una sonrisa divertida.

-entendido, ahora bésame mujer, hagamos las paces –no puedo evitar sonreírle cuando se pone juguetón.

Me ruborizo cuando me percato de que geoff y bridgette han estado viendo nuestra escenita de pareja así que mi beso es rápido y en la mejilla.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Vigilo a mi novia que está hablando con Bridgette, yo estoy hablando con Dj mientras espero a que geoff me presente a mi contrincante de esta noche.

-Duncan compadre este es Jesse –presenta geoff con un tipo a su lado.

-ola, así que tú eres Duncan Ward eh –el muy idiota ya me cae como el culo, creo que tendré que bajarle sus aires de tipo triunfador.

-el mismo y el mismo que se quedara con tu dinero esta noche –contesto.

El muy idiota se ríe, pero deja de hacerlo cuando Courtney aparece y se la queda embobado viéndola de pies a cabeza. Courtney me dice que ira con bridgette a comprar unas bebidas y se va arrastrada por la impaciente Bridgette.

-Uau, Vaya, que mamacita tan rica, joder ya me gustaría follarme a una así –dice el tal Jesse, la sangre me hierve, aprieto los puños.

-cierra tu puta boca –le digo con voz fría.

-Duncan tranquilo hermano –me dice geoff viendo mis intenciones de querer descuartizar al tipo que acaba de decir que se quiere follar a mi chica. .

-¿acaso es tu chica? –me dice Jesse con una sonrisa que ahora mismo se la partiré en dos -. Esta muy sabrosa.

Es hombre muerto.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Bridgette y yo reímos por un chiste que me acaba de contar, pero la risa se nos va cuando vemos follón donde deberían estar nuestros novios.

-Duncan se está peleando! –grito horrorizada.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

-hijo de puta! Nadie habla así de mi novia! –le grito a pleno pulmón mientras le doy puñetazos en la cara.

El imbécil cae al suelo y quiero seguir dándole más cuando Dj, Owen y geoff me detienen.

-joder compadre ya! –me dije geoff -. Lo has noqueado y tiene toda la puta cara con sangre!

-suéltenme joder!

-owen llévatelo –le dice geoff -. Y ustedes que miran, largo, largo de aquí joder –les dice a los espectadores que acaban de ver como molía a puño limpio al tipo que ahora está en el suelo.

-Duncan que ha pasado….Oh dios mío! –se tapa la cara cuando ve a Jesse en el suelo.

-princesa! –mierda no puedo dejar que vea esto -. Suéltame Owen.

-geoff me dijo que no –dice él.

-ya estoy tranquilo lo juro –le digo.

-suéltalo owen –dice geoff.

Voy a hacia Courtney y la llevo a mi coche.

-¿qué ha pasado? –me dice preocupada.

-nada nena te llevo a casa ahora –no pienso decirle nada -. Sube al coche –le abro la puerta.

-no hasta que me digas que paso –me dice seria -. Le has pegado tu verdad, ¿Por qué? dios mío Duncan –parece aterrada.

-que subas al puto coche! –le grito.

Ella brinca del susto y cuando quiero agarrarla del codo retrocede totalmente espantada de mí.

-lo siento no quería….-mierda -. Por favor sube al coche princesa –le digo suavemente.

-preferiría irme con bridgette o geoff si no te importa –le tiembla la voz y veo que me tiene miedo.

-nena no quería asustarte de verdad que no –intento acercarme a ella pero nuevamente huye de mi alejándose con un paso hacia atrás.

-Duncan por favor –mira al suelo y se abraza a sí misma como queriéndose proteger de algo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

-está bien le diré a Geoff que te lleve a casa –levanto la cabeza y veo como me da la espalda, apoya una mano en el capo de su coche y verle así me destroza.

El miedo que sentía por el acaba de desvanecerse en el aire y en su lugar aparece la compasión.

-joder….-maldice en voz baja.

Se ve tan solo, triste, oscuro incluso. Oh mi hombre oscuro y peligroso se me encoge el corazón verte así y seguro que es por mi culpa.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Levanto la cabeza al sentir que ella me abrasa ¿Me está abrazando?

-no te tengo miedo Duncan –me dice a mis espaldas.

Me muevo para girarme y verla, me suelta y nada más girarme me abraza.

-no me dejaras ¿verdad? –digo temiéndome lo peor.

-¿quieres que te deje? –se despega y me mira a los ojos.

-no por dios! –le digo alarmado.

-pues entonces no lo hare –uf! Creí que me iba a dar un infarto o algo, menos mal.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

-¿puedo darte un beso? –pregunta cauteloso. Sonrió a mis adentros porque esta vez me lo está preguntado o ¿me lo está suplicando?

-por favor –le digo a lo que él sonríe enormemente.

Me toma de una mejilla y cierro los ojos cuando se inclina para besarme. Abro los labios para que me meta su lengua en la boca y se encuentre con la mía. Me deleito con su beso, su lengua acaricia la mía y en sincronía nos besamos lenta y apasionadamente como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo.

***O* oooooooohhhhh! Osea! Osea! Osea! Que!? Celos! Peleas! Y muchos besitos de amor! :3 sips! xD sin más que decirles nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	25. Chapter 25 Solo una Amistad ¿Amistad?

-Duncan de verdad que no puedes pasar, tengo que estudiar, deja de besarme….-digo en sus brazos fuertes y protectores mientras sus labios se ceban contra los míos de forma constante y provocadoras.

¿Cómo hago para que el cabezota de mi novio deje de besarme? Intento deshacerme de el en la puerta de mi casa, él quiere pasar, pero si le dejo pasar terminare desnuda y empapada de sudor en mi cama y el será el causante de eso. El fin de semana me tuvo para el sola y veo que no le basto, por dios cinco veces en un día! Duncan es muy….pero lo peor de todo fue que ese mismo día después de terminar la larga sesión de acercamiento piel con piel decidí marcar algunas pautas de nuestra relación porque me gusta el orden y quise dejar bien clara lo que quería. Solo diré que Duncan es un novio imposible….

**Flashback **

-Duncan ¿me estas escuchando?

-si nena te escucho.

-pues bien, como iba diciendo, los lunes marte y miércoles trabajo, los jueves y los viernes estudio….

-podría llevarte y recogerte en tu trabajo.

-em….no.

-¿porque no?

-porque no quiero y no hace falta.

Y porque no quiero ni pensar en cómo te pondrás si te enteras de donde trabajo. Duncan me mira receloso y me pongo nerviosa, me agarro un mechón de pelo y lo retuerzo en mi dedo, su mirada es penetrante y no ayuda mucho que este en bata y sin nada por debajo, el me mira desde su cama, desnudo de torso para arriba, dejando ver esos tatuajes que le sientan fenomenal y le dan ese aspecto de hombre oscuro y peligroso, mientras que yo estoy de pie delante de él explicándole mis horarios de mi día a día.

-hare un resumen si no te importa –dice sentándose en el borde de su cama -. De lunes a miércoles trabajas, los viernes y los jueves estudias….

-también los sábados y domingos –le interrumpo.

-que! –se queja -. ¿Y cuándo podre disfrutar de mi chica?

-todos los días, am….durante las comidas en la universidad –Duncan frunce el ceño y se rasca la perilla de su mentón.

-necesito más que eso nena.

-no puedo cambiarlo, lo eh planeado así Duncan –me cruzo de brazos.

-claro que puedes cambiarlo y lo vas hacer –le miro levantando una ceja.

-¿disculpa? –le digo recelosa.

-aunque no me guste te dejare trabajar…. –¿qué me dejara? -. Los lunes martes y miércoles, pero los jueves, viernes y! Fines de semana serán para mí, te tendré para mí –le miro boquiabierta ¡pero qué demonios está diciendo!

-no voy hacer eso!

-lo harás –dice tranquilamente, pero su voz es totalmente seria.

-no! no lo hare Duncan –me lanza una mirada asesina y yo se la devuelvo lanzándole otra.

-Courtney!

-que!

-se razonable demonios!

-estoy siendo razonable! Eres tú! El que no lo está siendo!

-no! eres tú!

-no! tú!

-joder te ves sexy cuando me gritas! –¿qué?

Se abalanza sobre mí como un animal y me besa con fuerza, yo estoy enfadada con él, pero le correspondo igualmente de la misma manera, Duncan tiene ese efecto en mí, me hace perder la cabeza. Me alza de los muslos y yo trepo por su cuerpo, me lleva a la cama, se sienta y me deja a horcajadas encima de él, me quita la bata con facilidad y sin despegar nuestros labios el uno al otro me penetra.

-¡Ah!

-me encanta oírte gritar –me levanta de la cintura y vuelve a penetrarme con fuerza.

-¡Ah!

-eso es nena quiero oír lo mucho que te gusta! –gruñe y me vuelve a penetrar duro.

-¡Ah!

No se puede hablar con este hombre….

Cuando termino de cambiarme pienso en lo mucho que estoy enojada conmigo misma por ser tan débil, Duncan utilizo el sexo para callarme, el muy cabron, yo también tengo mis armas y las voy a utilizar. Bajo por las escaleras en forma de espiral y lo encuentro en su sofá mirando la tele, está viendo futbol europeo, me siento en su regazo y le sonrió dulcemente, le acaricio la cara, detrás de la oreja y como si de un perro Manzo y obediente se tratara cae en mi trampa.

-Duncan….verdad que me dejaras estudiar los jueves viernes y fines de semana…. –le susurro en la oreja despacio.

-por supuesto….-si! Soy buena lo sé, lo reconozco -. Que no –que!

-¿estoy siendo dulce y tú me dices que no?

-no.

-nadie me dice que no!

-no.

-no lo digas!

El rompe a carcajadas por mi berrinche infantil, como se atreve! Le pego en el pecho para que pare pero es imposible, está loco, su risa es contagia y verle reír me encanta, se seca una lágrima y por fin se calma.

-princesa eres adorable –me besa en los labios. Tu sí que eres adorable Duncan, aunque solo sea en momentos cortos.

-¿tan adorable para dejarme estudiar esos días? –le regalo mi mejor baile de pestañas. Frunce el ceño y sé que eso es un no -. Por favor Duncan, mis estudios son muy importantes para mí –suelta un bufido exasperado por la boca.

-de acuerdo –dice poniendo mala cara.

-de verdad! Ay eres el mejor! Muah! Muah! Muah! Muah! –le doy besitos por toda la cara mostrándome claramente contenta por salirme con la mía.

**Fin del flashback **

-tenemos un trato recuerdas –le digo.

-pues lo incumplo y se acabó la discusión –me dice.

-Duncan si haces eso se acabaran las muestras de cariño que nos damos en la biblioteca a escondidas –le advierto.

-eres mala princesa –me suelta a regañadientes.

-y tu imposible –él me sonríe con descaro y me vuelve toma de la cintura y me da un beso de los suyos que me deja loquita.

-adiós nena –me suelta y se va tan galante y triunfador, al estilo chico malo.

Cierro la puerta y hago el baile de la felicidad, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de que se ha ido y me entra el sentimiento de extrañarlo, lo echo de menos. Sacudo la cabeza y decido aprovechar mi día estudiando y así olvidarme de él. Mañana tengo un examen, el primero y tengo que sacar matricula, un excelente, un diez. Me cambio de ropa y me pongo mi jersey de lana color ciruela, es bastante largo, parece un vestido pero no lo es, es calentito y me gusta cómo me queda, me amarro el pelo con un chongo, agarro mi libro, me siento en mi cómodo y hundible sillón color verde, era de trent, pero me lo regalo porque en su habitación quería más espacio.

Mi estómago ruge y miro la hora en el reloj que tengo en la cómoda de mi cama. Son las ocho, hora de cenar, creo que me lo sé todo y sacare un merecido diez en el examen de mañana. Con mis bonitas pantuflas color lila salgo de la habitación y me ruborizo al ver a trent y gwen dándose el lote en el sofá de mi casa. Que incómodo. Gasparreo la garganta y ellos dejan de besarse.

-solo iba a la cocina, ustedes sigan –digo con una sonrisa.

-ola courtney –me saluda gwen con las mejillas rojas.

-ola –le digo, miro a trent y él también se pone rojo.

Voy a la cocina y me preparo un sándwich a la velocidad de la luz, queso lechuga tomate y mortadela. Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación enciendo el ordenador y les mando una carta electrónica a mis padres. Tengo sed, pero no me apetece volver a la cocina así que me aguanto, al rato escucho que la puerta de casa se abre y se cierra. Salgo y me encuentro a trent en la cocina comiéndose un sándwich. Lleva una camiseta y unos vaqueros.

-¿me preparas otro sándwich a mi porfa? –le pido.

-claro –me sonríe -. Oye siento que nos hayas pillado a mí y a gwen besándonos en el sofá –se encoge de hombros como disculpa.

-mientras no les pille haciendo lo otro por mí no hay problema –trent se ruboriza.

-¿qué tal tú y Duncan?

-bien –le digo.

-¿solo bien?

-bueno es complicado –admito -. Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y te lo cuento todo y tú me contaras que tal con gwen de acuerdo –le digo un pelín emocionada.

-trato echo –me da mi sándwich.

Se lo cuento todo a trent, claro que censurando las partes que considero más explicitas. También le echaba de menos a él, a nuestras charlas, gwen lo acapara por completo y Duncan lo hace conmigo.

-¿no crees que es muy obsesivo y celoso? –me dice trent -. Creí que me iba a dar un puñetazo cuando entraron por la puerta el sábado pasado.

-sí, él es eso y mucho más –poco a poco voy viendo como es mi hombre oscuro y peligroso -. Bueno, basta de Duncan, ¿cómo es gwen? –le pregunto.

-es maravillosa –los ojos de tren brillan.

-si tú lo dices –me alegro por él.

-sí, aunque noto que hay algo que le molesta –me dice frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿así? ¿Y qué es?

-creo que piensa que hay algo entre tú y yo o piensa que lo hubo.

-¿te lo pregunto?

-no, per se lo veo en la cara –se explica.

-Duncan también piensa eso, pero claro el me lo pregunto, pero le has explicado que solo somos amigos ¿verdad?

-sí, pero aun así no sé.

-¿quieres que hable con ella o algo?

-no, no hace falta –uf menos mal -. ¿Y que te pregunto Duncan de mí?

-om, pues ya sabes, que si fuimos algo y si tú me gustas –digo como si tal.

-¿se enojó o algo así?

-si –rio un poco -. Aunque me preocupa que me haga la típica pregunta de ¿"el o yo"? –le digo.

-si llega a ese punto significara que está loco –ríe trent -. Además yo estaba antes –le sonrió.

-¿y si gwen te pregunta lo mismo a ti, que responderías?

-um….supongo que si estuviera muy enamorado de ella me decantaría por ella por supuesto.

-oye! –le pellizco el hombro.

-es broma –se ríe -. Eres mi amiga Court y no perdería nuestra amistada así como así.

-más te vale Trent Thomson –le regaño divertida.

-lo mismo digo Courtney steele –nos reímos.

Quiero a trent, adoro a trent y sé que nada podrá separar nuestra amistad que lleva tanto tiempo existente, pero no crean, por mi mente paso la duda de tener algo con él, pero eso fue hace bastantes años atrás, el dejo bien claro que solo podríamos ser amigos y yo también fui muy clara en ese aspecto, además trente es un chico dulce y yo lo acabaría volviendo loco y no en el buen sentido.

-quizás deberíamos salir en plan cita doble, tú con gwen y yo con mi chico –bromeo.

-si claro y de paso los cuatro nos pasearemos por todo Hollywood cogidos de las manos.

-JaJa que gracioso.

-verdad que si? –bromea. Agarro el cojín del sofá y le doy con ello en su linda cara -. Que agresiva –me reprocha.

-verdad que si? –él se ríe porque acabo de utilizar su misma broma.

-pelea de almohadas –dice mientras coge un cojín del sofá.

-seria pelea de cojines trent –pongo los ojos en blanco y me preparo para la pelea.

-calla cerebrito –me golpea el suave cojín en la cara.

-ay! Eso dolió! Ahora veras melenitas!

-¿melenitas?

-sí, melenitas –y con esto último dicho aplasto a trent en la guerra de cojines.

Los cojines, los sofás y la sala entera esta patas arriba, parece que haya pasado un huracán de los grandes, estoy derrotada en el suelo de la sala junto a trent.

-no tienes remedio trent Thomson, sigues siendo un niño infantil –le reprocho.

-tu tampoco te quedas corta Courtney steele –sonrió divertida.

-oye apropósito Duncan ya sabe que trabajas en, bueno, ya sabes.

-no, no me atrevo y creo que será mejor que no lo sepa, no se lo pienso contar, imagínate el follón que me armaría si lo supiera, además ya has visto lo celoso que es.

-supe que noqueo a un tipo llamado Jesse, dicen que daba asco verlo.

-uf si, en ese momento Duncan me dio mucho miedo y yo no suelo asustarme fácilmente y mucho menos tener miedo.

-bueno la película del hombre del Garfield te asusto bastante cuando la vimos hace cuatro veranos atrás.

-no me dio miedo, solo me sorprendí –la verdad es que me cague de miedo, pero eso no pienso admitirlo.

-como sea, pero si no se lo cuentas y se acaba enterando, las cosas serán peor.

-¿y quién va a contárselo? Solo lo sabes tú y yo.

-eh izzy.

-izzy no está aquí.

-pero de todos modos comenzar una relación con secretos no es bueno.

-lo sé, ¿debería contárselo?

-uf!

-lo ves, hasta tú tienes dudas, mejor no y se acabó.

-tu veras encanto.

-calla trent –se levanta y me tiende la mano para levantarme del suelo -. Gracias –digo ya de pie junto a él.

-genial y ahora a limpiar –dice mirando a la sala que esta echa un desastre -. Mala idea la pelea de almohadas.

-de cojines trent –le corrijo.

-calla cerebrito y vamos a limpiar esto –me dice divertido.

-ok melenitas.

**Olas! ^_^ ay la amistad chica chico….¿existe? ¿Peleas que acaban en :s?¿Secretos? ¿Pelea de cojines o de a almohadas? -_- jum….esto a Duncan no le haría gracia….xD sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	26. Chapter 26 Oscuro Sueño

¿Dónde estoy? Mama, papa….

Esta es mi pesadilla, estoy en mi pesadilla, estoy reviviendo el horrible acontecimiento que se repite en mis sueños….

Papa y mama discuten, me pone triste que mami y papi discutan todo el tiempo. Papa conduce el coche y mami le grita, yo intento distraerme jugando con mi juguete favorito, mi peluche, el señor pachi, me imagino que pachi es un mapache con poderes mágicos y….

-a veces creo que no nos quieres! ni a mí! ni a nuestra hija! solo te importa tu estúpido puesto de trabajo!

-no digas idioteces María! Yo las quiero!

-pues demuéstralo Tom!

Mami llora, me pongo más triste, mami se seca las lágrimas de las mejillas que le caen si cesar, es de noche, miro un instante por la ventana y solo veo que el cielo es negro, no me gusta ese color, es muy feo, me asusta la oscura noche que hay fuera, me asusta la oscuridad, miro a mami y a papi, ella le grita otra vez y papi también, veo una luz, si, es muy bonita, pero me lastima los ojos así que los cierro.

-Tom! Cuidado! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh….!

¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! OTRA VEZ ¡NO!

-¡NO! MAMA! PAPA! Por favor no me dejen! NO ME DEJEN SOLA!

-Courtney! Courtney! Por dios despierta! Despierta! Es una pesadilla!

-no….mama…papa….por favor…..

-no llores, no llores, yo estoy aquí.

-Trent….

-sí, soy yo, tranquila –me abraza fuerte y me acuna mientras lloro de tristeza en mi cama.

Otra vez eh vuelto a perder a mis padres, otra vez me siento como a una niña sola y abandonada, otra vez lloro sin consuelo alguno por la pérdida en aquel accidente. Después de veinte años eh vuelto a tener una pesadilla…..

Pongo los ojos en blanco por lo cabeza dura que está siendo trent en estos instantes.

-estoy bien trent, no te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla, así que vámonos a la Universidad –le digo.

Ya amaneció y la horrible noche paso, me eh puesto una blusa gris con escote, unos pantalones verdes oscuro y mis plataformas lista para ir a la universidad y distraerme de la horrible noche que pase.

-yo creo que deberías quedarte en cama por si acaso –me dice tren vestido con una camisa y unos vaqueros negros -. Desde hace años que no tienes pesadillas y anoche cuando te oí gritar me asuste y más cuando entre en tu habitación y te vi llorando –le sonrió dulcemente por preocuparse por mí.

-no estoy enferma para quedarme en cama, y no, tuve una pequeña pesadilla cuando estaba en casa de Duncan –le digo.

-¿como la de anoche?

-no, solo fue rápida y me desperté y volví a dormirme otra vez –digo.

-como tu mejor amigo deberías hacerme caso, no es normal, creo que lo de anoche ocurrió porque tienes los nervios de punta –me pone las manos a los hombros.

-seguro es por los exámenes que tengo y el trabajo nada mas –digo.

-¿de verdad estas bien?

-si trent –digo en tono desenfadado.

-de acuerdo –me suelta los hombros.

-gracias por estar anoche conmigo –le sonrió.

-para algo soy tu mejor amigo –me sonríe.

Tocan al timbre y los dos miramos a la puerta de casa.

-es Duncan que viene a recogerme –le digo.

Abro la puerta y la sonrisa descarada de mi novio me ciega por completo, mi corazón pega un brinco de alegría al verlo, lleva una camiseta manga larga blanca con los brazos de la camiseta negra, unos vaqueros negros, es un estilo muy punky, esta para comérselo enterito. Le sonrió enormemente y de pronto el frunce el ceño molesto, me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él, me agarra la barbilla y sus celestes ojos me inspeccionan detenidamente como si buscara algo en mí y viera algo malo en mí.

-¿has llorado? –mi sonrisa desaparece.

-no.

-mientes fatal –me dice molesto.

¿Cómo demonios sabe que estoy mintiendo? Y ¿cómo sabe que eh llorado? No tengo los ojos hinchados, llore bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que me salieran ojeras o bolsas en los ojos.

-no es nada importante Duncan –digo suavemente.

-sí que lo es, y más si mi chica ha llorado –me dice serio.

-tengo un examen a primera hora y me gustaría llegar temprano –le digo en tono serio.

-pues dime porque has llorado y llegaras temprano –me dice.

-no me apetece contártelo –aparto la cara y miro hacia un lado.

-Courtney –me dice severamente.

-Duncan por favor –le miro y apoyo las manos en su pecho -. Por favor –repito dulcemente. Su mirada se suaviza y me sonríe tiernamente.

-sé que intentas escaquearte y no te funcionara –frunzo el ceño y el deshace mi fruncimiento con su dedo -. Me lo contaras más tarde –me toma de la mano -. Ahora vámonos, no querrás llegar tarde verdad –le sonrió con una media sonrisa porque no sé si quiero contárselo más tarde o ni tan solo contarle algo de lo de anoche.

En pleno examen de concentración no puedo evitar pensar en lo de anoche, dije que estaba bien, pero en realidad no lo estoy, no quiero preocupar a trent y mucho menos a Duncan con mis pesadillas del pasado. Trent tiene razón desde hace muchos años que no tengo pesadillas y mucho menos como la de anoche, parecía tan real. Cuando perdí a mis padres en el accidente, tía Amanda se hizo cargo de mí, de pequeña debido al trauma que me supuso perder a mis padres desarrolle una especie de trauma nocturno, pesadillas nocturnas, según el psicólogo al que tía Amanda me llevo, ya que la cosa se puso seria cuando cada noche la despertaba con mis gritos angustiosos, nos dijo que sufría pesadillas post-traumáticas como consecuencia del accidente. Cuando era pequeña no entendía nada, pero ahora sé que las pesadillas que sufría de niña eran una reacción fisiológica y psicológica, cuando tenía una pesadilla como la de anoche siempre me despertaba incomoda, con el corazón latiéndome rápido, me sentía atemorizada y desorientada, era desagradable sufrir eso cada noche y más cuando preocupaba a mama, a tía Amanda me refiero. Probamos de todo para curarme, asistí a terapia con la doctora Truman especialista en niños con traumas accidentales, ahí es donde conocí a trent, no me cure de la noche a la mañana, fue un proceso largo la verdad, pero tía Amanda hizo casi el trabajo más costoso conmigo, la quiero tanto, la adoro, ella se inventó una canción para mí, cuando tenía una pesadilla ella venia, me abrazaba y me cantaba en la oreja en voz baja y dulce, oír su maternal canción me tranquilizaba.

-bien chicos suelten sus bolígrafos, se terminó el tiempo –dice el profesor Ted despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Me levanto para dejar mi hoja de examen en su mesa, ya había terminado hace diez minutos, pero lo estaba repasando y se me fue la cabeza en mis cosas. Últimamente noto que el profesor Ted me sonríe mucho, como ahora, dejo la hoja y subo a por mí mochila, topher también me sonríe mucho últimamente y noto la desesperación en su voz cuando hablamos en clase, creo que le gusto, es lindo, pero yo ya tengo novio y Duncan es mucho mejor en todos los sentidos que topher. Me cuelgo la mochila en el brazo y cuando quiero coger mi libro unas manos se adelantan a mí, miro y es topher con su sonrisa arrogante que me hace torcer la boca de disgusto porque me recuerda al cretino de su tío Chris Maclein, mi jefe.

-¿quieres que te lo lleve hasta afuera? –me dice topher gentilmente.

-am, claro –no quiero ser grosera porque me cae bien, pero la verdad me está empezando a molestar tanta atención por parte de él.

Subo por las escaleras para salir fuera de la clase y topher me sigue atrás como si fuera mi sombra, cuando salimos del edificio veo que está a punto de pedirme algo pero, Duncan mi celoso novio aparece, le lanza una mirada asesina a lo que el pobre topher empequeñece, le quita de mala gana mi libro y despacha a topher.

-eso ha sido innecesario –reprendo a Duncan.

-tengo que dejarle bien claro que eres mía –me dice con una sonrisa la cual me derrite, pero me mantengo seria.

-no hace falta que marques territorio como si fueras un animal –digo.

-si hace falta, creo que tendré una pequeña charla con el –le miro boquiabierta y niego con la cabeza.

-Duncan podrías dejar tus celos por favor, no me siento bien –le digo frotándome la frente con una mano.

-¿qué te ocurre? –me sujeta la cara y me examina con preocupación -. Voy a llevarte al médico –dice.

-¿qué? No, no es eso, es solo que no me siento con ánimos, no tuve una buena noche –digo.

-me vas a contar que te paso –me dice seriamente -. Pero vamos a comer primero –me sujeta la mano.

-no, no tengo hambre, no quiero nada –le digo desanimada.

-me estas preocupando ¿qué te pasa? –abro mucho los ojos cuando me dice eso, ¿está preocupado? ¿Por mí? ¿Duncan Ward está preocupado por mí? Me ruborizo -. Al menos tus mejillas lucen bien –me agarra una mejilla -. Vamos a sentarnos y tú me contaras que es lo que te pasa –suena muy mandón pero aun así me gusta.

Nos sentamos en el césped del parque del campus de la universidad, en la sombra de un árbol. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo empiezo? No quiero contárselo.

-¿Y bien? –dice con la voz profunda.

-¿sí? –me hago la tonta.

-vamos cuéntamelo –ay no! no quiero!

-¿contarte qué?

-Courtney –dice mi nombre enojado.

-no es nada, solo tuve una pesadilla de nada –mentira.

-no es verdad, mientes fatal nena –¿cómo sabe que le miento? ¿Es que lee la mente o algo así?

-si es verdad, tuve una pesadilla –le digo seriamente.

-¿y por eso lloraste?

-no llore –mentira.

-sigues mintiendo.

-Duncan no me apetece contarte lo que me sucedió anoche –digo molesta.

-¿porque no? soy tu novio, tengo que saberlo.

-no, no tienes por qué saberlo.

-de acuerdo no me lo cuentes –¿qué? Le miro y veo que se recuesta de espaldas al árbol, me desconcierta, pensé que me insistiría o algo así.

-te rindes y ya? no me vas a insistir?

-no tengo porque saber algo que no quieres contarme.

-arg! Eres lo peor!

-y ahora que hice? –me mira desconcertado.

-pues dejar de insistir! Se supone que eres mi novio Duncan!

-haber nena, en qué quedamos ¿me lo cuentas o no me lo cuentas?

-no!

-de acuerdo pues no.

-no! arg! No me entiendes!

-pues la verdad es que no.

-dejémoslo, eres un novio pésimo, ahora entiendo porque no tuviste más novias y el hecho de que solo mantuvieras encuentros furtivos con todas esas mujeres.

-¿oye qué quieres decir con eso? –parece ofendido.

-nada –gruño irritada.

-si no puedes con tus problemas no lo pagues conmigo de acuerdo –cuando me lo dice me sienta como una patada en el estómago.

-eres un puto idiota insensible –me levanto para irme.

-mierda, no quise decir eso, espera princesa –me coge del brazo y me acorrala a espaldas del árbol -. Por favor dime que es lo que quieres que te diga, porque no quiero que te enfades conmigo –le miro y parece nervioso, ¿yo le eh puesto así? Uau.

-es que….no eh pasado una buena noche y estoy algo, bueno ya lo has visto –dios voy a volver loco a Duncan mucho más antes de lo que me esperaba -. No quiero que te vuelvas loco de acuerdo.

-ya es demasiado tarde para eso –me dice con una sonrisa, oh, me ruborizo.

-no me refería a eso –le sonrió.

-lo sé, y no soy el único al que vuelves loco sabes?

-¿qué? –¿de qué habla?

-¿quieres una lista nena? –me acaricia los labios y me derrito con su tacto -. Esta ese idiota milloneti José, el idiota de topher, tu profesor de derecho y el que más me incomoda, trent.

-José es agua pasada, topher solo está siendo amable conmigo, trent es un amigo y ¿de dónde sacas lo de mi profesor?

-se oye rumores –me dice mientras sus dedos ahora acarician mi mejilla.

-te lo estas inventando.

-puede que sí, puede que no –su frente se arruga momentáneamente.

-tu celos son descabellados –le digo con humor en las palabras a lo que el encarna una ceja divertida.

-eres mía y pienso pasar por encima de cualquier hombre que represente un peligro para mí y lo hare papilla –sus celos son sexys, uf….

-¿papilla? Que rudo.

-¿acaso te estas burlando de mi nena? Porque si es así, te voy a castigar.

-bueno, puede que sí, puede que no –me gusta este juego -. ¿Cómo me castigarías?

-te ataría a mi cama y te daría unos azotes bien fuertes con esto –me enseña su mano.

-Mmm….suena cruel –suena bien.

-te gustaría –me rio, no me van esas cosas -. Así está mejor.

-¿el qué?

-que rías de forma encantadora –me ruborizo.

-gracias –le digo con las mejillas rojas.

-no, a ti, por regalarme con ese sonido tan hermoso –ay no puedo más! Como siga así me va a dar diabetes o algo así!

-si no recuerdo mal tú eras un tipo rudo al que no le van el romanticismo ni las palabras bonitas.

-cierto, no te acostumbres princesa –me guiña un ojo.

Duncan a veces es tan adorable, pero le gusta ocultarlo, no debería. Cuando termina por fin el día nos encontramos a nuestros amigos en la zona de aparcamiento del campus y bridgette nos dice de ir este fin de semana a una discoteca, trent, gwen, geoff y Duncan se apuntan, pero yo soy la aguafiestas que dice que no puede. Pero otra vez estoy en desventaja cuando son mayoría y termino por aceptar.

Son las diez cuando me estoy dando los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje, los chicos están esperando en la sala, tocan a la puerta de mi habitación y entra bridgette, lleva un vestido plata muy sexy, su melena rubia es despampanante, se acerca a mi tocador junto a mí y se mira de arriba abajo en el espejo, yo llevo un vestido violeta de tela sintética muy ajustado al cuerpo, tiene un roto por la mitad de arriba de la cintura que le da un toque sexy y solo tiene un tiro en el lado izquierdo lo cual deja descubierto el lado derecho de mi hombro, llevo el pelo suelto y me eh echo ondulaciones para dar más vida a mi castaño pelo y por ultimo unos tacones altos de color negro. Cuando salimos para ir a la sala, bridgette se abalanza sobre el regazo de goeff que está sentado en el sofá, geoff lleva una camisa roja y unos vaqueros, trent y gwen conversan con Dj y Owen y veo que ríen por un comentario que a echo Owen sobre unos burritos en mal estado, gwen lleva ropa negra, menuda novedad, aunque eh de admitir que esta guapísima con esa falda y la blusa, trent lleva una camiseta manga larga de cuello alto y unos pantalones azules, en cuanto a Dj y Owen camiseta y vaqueros. Duncan está en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua, lleva una camiseta negra y encima una chupa de cuero que le ensancha los hombros y le da un porte imponente y sexy, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas negras, en cuanto me ve prácticamente se atraganta con el agua, se limpia la boca y veo como su frente se arruga, se me acerca y me sujeta de la cintura.

-¿se puede saber qué demonios te has puesto? –me dice enfadado.

-¿es que no te gusta mi vestido?

-¿que si no me gusta? Demonios princesa te follaría encima de la encimera de tu cocina ahora mismo –me ruborizo.

-oh.

-sí, oh.

-nos vamos! –nos interrumpe geoff.

-aun no, Courtney cámbiate de vestido –me dice Duncan.

-¿qué? No, ¿porque? –digo.

-tu vestido es demasiado favorecedor.

-no pienso cambiarme de vestido Duncan –le digo muy enserio a lo que él se resigna con un gruñido.

-al menos ponte una chaqueta –me dice.

-no y vámonos de una vez.

-¿te han crecido las tetas o algo así? Parecen más grandes.

Al final me puse una chaqueta, Duncan y sus tontos celos. Trent, gwen y Owen van en el coche de Dj, yo voy en el coche de geoff con bridgette y Duncan. Duncan y yo estamos sentados atrás, Duncan me soba el muslo y yo le doy en la mano para que pare y el me mira mal. Geoff arranca y me pongo el cinturón. Bridgette enciende la radio y escuchamos a _Linkin Park _con el tema _The Catalyst. _

-¿a qué Discoteca vamos a ir? –les pregunto.

-íbamos a ir al Swift Ladies Catwalk –dice bridgette. Palidezco ¿a mi trabajo?

-pero iremos a The end –añade geoff.

Uf menos mal. En veinte minutos estamos en el auge del centro de la ciudad de los Ángeles, donde turistas y gente del mismo lugar de nacimiento se amontonan o se reúnen para irse de marcha por la ciudad, estamos en _Santa Mónica. _Llegamos a la discoteca _The End, _nos abren la puerta de nuestro coche un aparca coches y cuando bajamos todos se lleva el coche de geoff, hay mucha cola, pero a nosotros nos dejan pasar porque por lo visto conocen a Duncan y a geoff. Duncan se pone a mi lado y me pone su mano en la espalda, yo le sonrió y todos vamos entrando dentro del local. Dentro un chico muy guapo la verdad, me pide amablemente mi chaqueta para que la guarde, un servicio de guardarropas, le digo que sí y se pone detrás de mí para sacarme la chaqueta.

-no la toques –Duncan le empuja levemente y es el quien me quita la chaqueta -. ¿Pero quién demonios se cree para tocar a mi novia? –le oigo murmurar enfadado.

Duncan aprovecha y me da un beso en el cuello, mi cuerpo reacciona por instinto retorciéndose de lo lindo por aquel sutil y casto beso. Le lanza prácticamente mi chaqueta a la cara al joven del guardarropa. Niego con la cabeza, que celoso es por dios. Los ocho subimos por unas escaleras anchas y nos ciegan las luces estroboscópicas cuando ya estamos arriba junto a otras personas que beben y bailan al song de la música _electro house. _El ambiente es fabuloso, los ocho nos vamos a una plataforma donde hay asientos y mesas, hay más gente y en cuando tomamos asiento en un sofá de cuero rojo de diez personas, vienen unas camareras vestidas de forma muy indecente, prácticamente pienso que ese es su trabajo, como el mío en el _Swift Ladies Catwalk. _Pedimos tequilas y mojitos, cuando nos lo traen los ocho brindamos chocando las bebidas y bebemos. Noto que Duncan se pone tenso y veo que es porque está mirando a alguien, sigo su mirada y veo qué se trata de ese sujeto que me pone los pelos de punta, Mal. Mal está sentado en otra mesa muy lejos de la nuestra, esta con sus dos perros guardianes y con cuatro chicas, dos de ellas abrazándole y sobándole el pecho y está mirando a Duncan, los dos se sostienen la mirada, si las miradas mataran estos dos, no quiero ni pensarlo. Me pregunto de que se conocerán estos dos y el porqué de ese odio que se tienen, deduzco la posibilidad de que Duncan se haya relacionado con ese tipo escalofriante en un tiempo pasado. Decido cogerle la mejilla a Duncan y obligarlo a que me mire, él me sonríe y yo le doy un beso.

-¿te apetece bailar nena? –me dice.

-si es contigo si –le digo dulcemente.

-y con nadie más –añade Duncan.

Me coge de la mano y nos levantamos para ir a la pista llena de gente que baila, bridgette y goeff se apuntan al igual que Dj y Owen, trent y gwen se quedan charlando y riéndose, creo que a gwen no le van las discotecas. Nos hacemos un hueco entre medio de cuerpos que bailan y sudan, el lugar está algo húmedo, hay demasiada gente. Suena la música _de Chris Brown Turn up the Music. _Es perfecta. Duncan se adueña de la pista cuando empieza a bailar y se mueve como si fuera un bailarín profesional de _Break Dance. _Uau! Se tira al suelo y da volteretas con los pies y las manos, las chicas de alrededor se vuelven locas y eso me molesta un poco. La canción termina y empieza otra, suena _Crazy in love de Beyonce _un tema antiguo pero que nunca pasa de moda_. _Ahora es mi turno de dejarlo boquiabierto. Me hago con la pista cuando empiezo a menear mis atributos como si fuera una de las bailarinas de Beyonce en el video Crazy. Recibo muchos halagos por parte de los hombres de mí alrededor y meneo el trasero en mi parte favorita cuando beyonce canta Oh Oh Oh Oh Nana Oh Oh y lo remato imitando lo mejor que puedo el paso ultimo de beyonce cuando baila con ese vestido naranja, creo que lo clavo porque la gente se vuelve loca. De pronto Duncan me agarra y me besa con fuerza y pierdo la razón de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Me deja tontita y sin aliento.

-no me vuelvas loco aquí nena y mucho menos a otros hombres que no sean yo –suena amenazador pero sonríe así que no sé cómo tomármelo.

-tuviste suerte de que no sonara _Single Ladies _–sonríe divertido así que yo también.

Después de bailar quince temas más volvemos a nuestra mesa y palidezco cuando veo a una pelirroja de ojos verdes trepando por los labios de Owen. ¡Me cago en la puta! ¿¡izzy!? No puede ser! Es! es! es la loca de izzy! Miro a trent y me mira sorprendido y se encoge de hombros como diciéndome que no tiene ni idea de cómo es que se encuentra ella aquí. Casi tropiezo pero Duncan me agarra de la cintura para impedirlo.

-¿estás bien princesa? –miro a Duncan y ay mierda y si está loca le cuenta a Duncan que trabajo en! Ay no! izzy suele tener la lengua suelta y dice cosas sin pensarlas dos veces!

-sí, estoy bien –no joder no! Duncan frunce el ceño porque sabe que le estoy mintiendo -. Es que conozco a esa chica de allá –apunto a izzy.

-Vaya con el pedorro de Owen –dice Duncan al ver como izzy devora a Owen a besos -. ¿Qué pasa con ella? –que me aterra que suelte por su lengua que yo trabajo como estríper Duncan! Y que si tú te enteras te enfadaras conmigo! Eso es lo que pasa!

-asuntos de chicas, voy a hablar con ella –digo.

Como el viento voy hacia los tortolitos y soy una grosera interrumpiendo a izzy y a Owen en su sesión de besuqueo.

-Courtney! Mojigata cuanto tiempo! –me dice izzy.

-tenemos que hablar –la agarro de la mano y me la llevo a los servicios de señoras de la discoteca.

Izzy no ha cambiado nada, tiene ese pelo ondulado y pelirrojo al igual que la mirada de loca de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Lleva un vestido verde chillón muy ajustado al cuerpo.

-¡¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?! –le chillo alterada.

-¿oye sabes si ese chico al que estaba besando tiene novia? Me gusta, parece un oso enorme, me gustan los gorditos con pinta de oso –lo ven está loca.

-¡izzy! Céntrate! Que haces aquí! –vuelvo a decir.

-no le cuentes a nadie pero la poli de Canadá y la FBI me persiguen –abro lo ojos -. Tranquila soy inocente –se ríe.

-am, yo –está loca, no sé si creerme lo que me acaba de decir -. ¿Qué haces aquí izzy? –digo resoplando y más tranquila pero aun así inquieta.

-solo de fiesta eso es todo –me dice al fin.

-escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, tengo novio –me pongo seria.

-ah es ese con pinta de criminal súper sexy –me dice ella.

-sí, ese.

-um, mal asunto, te romperá el corazón, créeme, pero veo que le gustas mucho y creo que está enamorado de ti –¿qué?

-ni siquiera lo conoces, como sea, escucha, no sabe que trabajo de estríper y no quiero que menciones nada de mi ni de eso, nada ¿de acuerdo? Porque si lo haces te voy a…

-tranquila no diré nada, pero prométeme que no dirás mi nombre, llámame Explosivo, yo no existo y no estuve aquí esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

-¿qué? am, si, de acuerdo –sigue como una cabra loca de remate.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

-vamos! Otro chupito! Si! –le quito la bebida de su mano -. Oye –pone morritos enfadada.

-princesa creo que ya has bebido suficiente –esta borracha, y se ve graciosa.

-Hips! No es verdad Hips! Solo estoy achispada Hips!

-déjala que se divierta Duncan Hips! –dice bridgette.

-eso! Hips! Deja que me divierta! –no sé porque la deje beber tanto.

-geoff me llevo a Courtney a casa –digo.

-viejo yo también llevare a bridgette a casa –la rubia surfista también esta borracha -. Se supone que esto tendría que ser al revés –bromea mi amigo.

-mujeres –digo simplemente.

Me llevo a la borracha y tambaleante de mi novia fuera de la discoteca, no sé porque se puso a beber así.

-¿a dónde vamos Hips!? –me dice Courtney mientras esperamos a que venga el aparca coches con el coche de goeff.

-te llevo a mi casa nena, estas fatal –le regaño.

-¿y me vas a follar? Me encanta que me folles duro Duncan –le miro boquiabierto.

-debería dejar que bebas más a menudo –le digo con una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonroja.

-eres un pervertido Duncan Ward y además eres jodidamente guapo.

-gracias –reprimo las ganas de reír.

-sabes tengo un secreto jijiji.

-¿así? y cual es si se puede saber.

-si te lo digo ya no será un secreto Hips, además te enfadarías conmigo y es porque trabajo de est….

-mierda Bridgette no vomites! –la rubia vomita, que asco.

-¿decías nena? –le digo a Courtney.

-¿el que? Hips!

-tu secreto.

-así, mi secreto jijiji, soy estr….

-su coche señor –interrumpe el aparca coches.

-geoff las llaves –le digo a mi amigo.

Cuando llego a casa le doy las gracias a geoff por traerme a mí y a Courtney. Tengo que levantar en brazos a Courtney porque está muy borracha y se está durmiendo, se ve adorable incluso así. De una patada abro y cierro la puerta de mi casa. Subo por las escaleras y recuesto ahí a mi princesa. Le quito la ropa y la dejo en ropa interior.

-Duncan hazme el amor….-murmura en voz baja.

-Shuu….duerme, mañana –le digo mientras le quito los tacones.

-no, ahora –me riñe.

-no estás en condiciones nena –se duerme de golpe y no dice nada más.

La cubro con la sabana y yo me quito la ropa, entro y la abrazo haciendo la cuchara.

-Duncan….te quiero mucho….-¿qué? -. Te amo, estoy enamorada de ti….

-¿Courtney? –no me responde -. ¿Nena estas despierta?

No me dice nada, estaba hablando en sueños.

**Olas! Olas! Olas! *w* osea! Wow! Sueños y pesadillas horribles u_u, bailes alucinantes ^_^ si! amigas locas O.O! borrachas divertidas xD, confesiones somnolientos :3 jih. Espero que esto les guste mis criaturitas fictioneras, sin más que decirles nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	27. Chapter 27 Traspasando La Raya

Mmm….unos húmedos labios se pasean por mi hombro, deleitándome y despertándome de mi sueño a regañadientes, me quejo revolviéndome un poco en la cama pero los besos no cesan.

-despierta princesa –dice con sus labios encima de mi hombro -. Despierta, ya son más de las una de la tarde.

-Mm….no quiero….déjame dormir….-protesto como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

-despierta –me regaña -. Quiero disfrutar de ti nena –noto que se levanta de la cama.

-solo un ratito más porfa….-gimoteo como una niña.

Me abrazo con fuerza a la cabecera de Duncan y me hundo en ella con un soplido. Pero Duncan me pega en el culo fuerte y me hace brincar en la cama.

-ay! –me sobo el trasero dolorido.

-toma bébete esto –me siento en la cama y con las lagañas en los ojos veo a mi hombre oscuro y peligroso.

Está en calzoncillos, se me hace la boca agua nada más verlo. Duncan me da un vaso con agua y veo que le pone una pastilla de aspirina. Hago una mueca de dolor al sentir que la cabeza me tamborilea, mierda la resaca, bebo el vaso y se lo doy a Duncan vacío, él pone el vaso en la mesa de noche de su cama y vuelve a subirse a la cama junto a mí. Se recuesta a espaldas de la cama y luego me agarra y me pone encima de él, yo me acurruco y hundo la mejilla en su fuerte pecho, suspiro encantada y satisfecha, está fortote, está en buena forma.

-¿qué paso anoche? No recuerdo nada –le digo mientras me tomo la libertad de sobarle los pectorales tranquilamente y me ruborizo por tener este privilegio.

Duncan no tiene ni un pelo en el pecho, lo tiene lizo, terso y duro. Me besa en el pelo y sus codiciosas manos suben y bajan por mi espina dorsal y con eso me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy en ropa interior.

-¿anoche lo hicimos? –despego la cara de él y le miro a los ojos.

-no, anoche ibas muy pedo nena –me sonríe tiernamente.

-me duele un poco la cabeza y no recuerdo casi nada –digo -. Así que esto es el efecto de emborracharse eh, es horrible –me quejo.

-¿no me digas que nunca has tenido resaca? –niego con la cabeza -. ¿Es tu primera vez? –asiento con la cabeza -. Te ves graciosa cuando te emborrachas –me cruzo de brazos.

-¿porque te hace tanta gracia? Y ¿porque estoy en ropa interior? –le reclamo.

-porque eres mi novia –dice el como si fuera una excusa bastante aceptable.

Anoche ver a izzy después de tanto me afecto, hasta el punto de emborracharme, estaba muy tensa y pensé que si bebía se me pasaría la tensión y se me fue de las manos o más bien las copas se me fueron de las manos. Espero no haber hecho el ridículo anoche o haber dicho algo inapropiado. ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?

-¿sabes que cuando te emborrachas eres muy divertida? –le miro -. Dices cosas que estando ebria jamás dirías –sonríe juguetón y sus ojos ocultan un secreto.

Ay mierda! Que dije! Acaso algo malo? Algo bueno? Oh por dios no será lo de mi trabajo! No, no es eso, porque si no Duncan estaría hecho una furia en estos instantes, pero si no es eso, ¿qué demonios es? ¿Qué fue lo que hice o dije para que me mire así? Maldita sea porque tuve que emborracharme!

-¿qué te dije? –me cojo un mechón de pelo y lo retuerzo en mi dedo, sí, estoy nerviosa.

-cosas –oh el muy cabrón se está divirtiendo con mi ignorancia -. Cosas muy buenas –¿qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿qué te dije Duncan? dímelo anda, no seas malo –él sonríe ante mi comportamiento infantil.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo princesa? –su sonrisa desaparece y me lanza una mirada lasciva, sus ojos se tornan oscuros y carnales, Uau, ahora sí que estoy intrigada.

-si….-se me seca la boca.

-pues no te lo diré –que!

-oh eres muy malo –me quejo.

-malo, malo –repite el.

Duncan se inclina hacia delante de forma que estamos frente a frente. Me coge la mejilla y luego hunde sus dedos en mi cabello, me inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y con su otra mano despeja mi cabello poniéndolo hacia atrás, seguidamente me muerde el cuello y de mi boca sale un lamentable jadeo, la sangre me empieza a hervir, la respiración de me acelera al igual que las pulsaciones de mi corazón. Muerde suavemente, provocándome sacudidas de placer, jadeo a gusto y creo que eso le gusta a Duncan porque se empeña a deleitarse y a repetir ese mismo proceso en mis senos, me desabrocha el sujetador y lo tira por ahí, su boca codiciosa me atrapa un pezón y sin piedad me lo estira con sus dientes, ay por dios, rodamos por la cama y quedo debajo de él, torturándome deliciosamente con su boca, me agarra el otro pezón con su mano, me lo moldea y me lo estira, me retuerzo debajo de él y de sus hábiles atenciones, el deseo me embriaga por completo, me acaricia las piernas y sube hacia mi vientre, me gusta que me toque así, me gusta sentir sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda, de pronto siento que una de sus manos baja más allá de lo debido, hacia mi sexo, me lo acaricia por encima y lentamente introduce dos dedos en mi interior.

-Duncan….-gimoteo al sentir sus dedos en mi interior.

-estas muy húmeda nena, ya estas lista para mí –me besa en los labios.

Gimo en sus labios mientras el introduce sus dos dedos en mi interior, los saca y los mete lentamente provocando que gima sonoramente, Duncan me besa cada vez que gimo con fuerza, atrapa mis quejosos lamentos con sus labios y los absorbe por completo. Cierro los ojos y mis caderas se levantan y se mueven hacia sus dedos, cuando los abro veo que me mira con una sonrisa malévola, sabe lo que me está haciendo y le gusta, le complace verme así de extasiada por él, porque lo estoy, estoy extasiada por él. No aguanto más, me corro y cuando lo hago Duncan sonríe satisfecho. Se inclina nuevamente hacia mis senos y le da un beso tierno a cada uno, me ruborizo. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando saca sus dedos de mi interior, me separa las piernas y se quita la única prenda de ropa que nos separa a los dos, sus calzoncillos, me ruborizo nuevamente al ver semejante cosa, Duncan se coloca bien encima de mí y con total lentitud me la empieza a meter, Ah, va despacio, lento, sin prisas, cielos….es asombroso, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, siento como me llena, como se expande, como se acopla perfectamente en mi interior, es una sensación exquisita, deliciosa y dolorosa a la vez, una vez dentro de mi inicia la retirada y de forma lenta y agonizante, entra y sale, entra y sale, una y otra y otra vez. Lo único que se oye son nuestras respiraciones, mis jadeos y los jadeos de Duncan que son música sensual para mis oídos. Me fascina oírle porque sé que está disfrutando tanto como yo, incluso más porque es el quien está haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Duncan….más fuerte, muévete más fuerte –me besa en los labios tiernamente callando mi suplica.

-Oh nena, aun no, necesito ir despacio ahora, quiero saborearte.

No entiendo nada y caigo en la cuenta de que está siendo dulce conmigo, está siendo tierno, está siendo gentil, suave, me está haciendo el amor de esta forma que jamás pensé que me lo haría, Oh Duncan, a veces no sé qué esperarme de ti.

-anoche me dijiste algo muy hermoso princesa….

-aaah….

-necesito saber si es verdad.

-Duncan…..

-te necesito para mí solo….joder nena te necesito para mi…. –le miro a los ojos y no comprendo porque me dice eso ahora.

Me besa en los labios, pero esta vez con fuerza, la dulzura y la delicadeza se acaban. El ritmo de sus embestidas cambian de prisa, cada vez son más rápidas, enérgicas, poseedoras, dominantes, rudas!

-¡Ah! ¡Duncan! –grito como una loca, este es el Duncan que conozco.

-Anoche me dijiste dos cosas contradictorias nena! –gruñe mientras me penetra ferozmente -. Me dijiste que te hiciera el amor! –embiste!

-¡AAh!

-y que te encanta que te folle duro! –embiste!

-¡Ah! joder!

-eso es nena! Deja te llevar! Entrégate a mí! –sus palabras son mi perdición.

Los dos llegamos a la cima de todo y nos precipitamos hacia el orgasmo. Duncan se desmorona encima de mí, escucho como su respiración agitada se tranquiliza igual que la mía, se incorpora y me besa en los labios, tierno y pasional.

-Oh nena, lo necesito todo de ti….

Duncan….

Estoy en la ducha y cuando termino salgo y busco entre la ropa de Duncan una camiseta y unos Boxes, no le importara, él está abajo pidiendo comida a domicilio. No sé cómo este hombre se las apaña para tenerme aquí los fines de semana. Bajo descalza por las escaleras y no veo a Duncan, no está, ni en la cocina ni en la sala, que raro, de pronto el chirrido de la puerta de su estudio de pintura llama mi atención, seguro está ahí, bajo y me sorprendo al ver que no está, que raro. Sonrió como una bobalicona al ver el colchón en donde Duncan y yo tuvimos nuestro furtivo y primer encuentro sexual, donde planeo todo ese rollo de robarme el móvil y pedirme una pintura desnuda mía, frunzo el ceño, me pregunto si habré sido la primera en estrenar ese colchón, no, seguramente no. Sacudo la cabeza y me paseo por su estudio, está algo más desordenado que la última vez que vine aquí, creo a estado pintando, a juzgar por toda la pintura y los lienzos que están a medio acabar y otros ya terminados. Me acerco para verlos y unos cuadros que esta del revés llaman mi atención, voy y cuando quiero darles la vuelta para ver lo que está pintado en el lienzo….

-no los toques –la brusca voz de Duncan me sobresalta.

-lo siento yo solo quería….

-¿qué haces aquí abajo? –¿porque ese malhumor de pronto?

-te estaba buscando –digo en voz baja.

Siento como si me estuviera regañando por haber hecho algo malo. Duncan parece irritado, pero se le pasa cuando me ve de arriba abajo, tarda varios segundos en mirar mis desnudas piernas, pero sacude la cabeza como si se hubiera perdido en algún lugar. Se me acerca y me atrae a él, me ruborizo y me siento algo tímida, ¿porque?

-linda ropa –oh, vaya, ahora perece de buen humor, que raro.

-cortesía de la casa –bromeo -. ¿A dónde fuiste?

-solo a recoger el correo de afuera –ah, pues claro -. La comida tardara media hora.

-¿qué pediste?

-comida tailandesa.

-suena bien.

Subimos a la sala y nos acurrucamos en su sofá. Bueno yo me acurruco a él la verdad. El recostado y yo encima. Cuando veo que quiere encender la tele, le quito el control remoto.

-oye –se queja.

-nada de tele, me gusta que me presten atención –le digo.

-vaya que malcriada –me sonríe.

-hablo enserio Duncan –le digo en tono serio -. Hablemos –sugiero.

-¿de qué? –parece que la idea le desagrada y eso me molesta.

-porque lo digo yo y porque las parejas hacen eso –ahora que lo pienso Duncan y yo casi nunca hacemos eso -. No se casi nada de ti –la verdad nada -. Solo cosas sueltas y me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas ¿no te parece correcto?

-me perece aburrido –dice en tono malhumorado.

-Duncan casi nunca hablamos, bueno si, pero no tan largo y tendido como a mí me gustaría y eso es por tu culpa –le espeto enojada.

-¿mi culpa? Eres tú la que no quiere pasar más tiempo junto, porque trabajas y estudias y me dejas de lado.

-¿así?, pues tu solo me metes en tu cama cuando tienes ocasión y eres, y, y –mierda me eh quedado en blanco.

-hago eso, porque me gusta nena –me ruborizo.

-pues muy mal, deberías calmarte un poco.

-¿no me digas que te estas quejando? porque cuando lo hacemos lo único que oigo son tus lindos jadeos princesa –sonríe maliciosamente -. Y sé que lo disfrutas.

-Duncan! –le regaño.

-que! –se ríe.

-ya sabes que –le gusta ponerme así, se lo veo en los ojos -. Yo solo quiero que hablemos y nos conozcamos, como por ejemplo saber lo que te gusta, lo que te divierte, lo….

-tu princesa, solo tu –me ruborizo.

-oh.

-sí, oh.

Se inclina y me besa en los labios, me derrito.

-apropósito ¿Dónde está mi ropa? –digo en sus labios.

-no lo sé ni me importa –me besa.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes? –ay como siga besándome acabaremos otra vez en la cama.

-¿te apetece ver una peli? –paro de besarle.

-¿Duncan dónde está mi ropa? –tocan al timbre.

-la comida –me levanta como si nada y me deja en el sofá con la palabra en la boca.

Qué raro, cuando vuelve huelo el olor esquicito de la comida y se me va la cabeza, mi estómago ruge, tengo hambre. Como si no hubiera comido en semanas y veo que a Duncan le hace gracia, cuando termino voy hacia el armarito largo de madrera que está enfrente del sofá de la sala. Cuando abro la puertita me encuentro con una colección de películas, empiezo a buscar, bueno me quedare un rato más con Duncan, tiene razón cuando dice que soy yo la que no pasa tiempo con él, pero la razón es que mis estudios son importantes y tiene que entenderlo. La mayoría de pelis que hay son de acción y de terror, así que a mi chico le gustas las pelis así eh, bueno en saberlo, otro dato más que se dé el. Oh! Abro muchos los ojos cuando entremedio encuentra la peli de Mama mía.

-podemos ver esta –se la enseño a Duncan.

-¿de dónde demonios has sacado eso? –parece confuso.

-de aquí –le digo.

-qué raro, dámela la tirare a la basura –que!

-no! ¿Porque? Es una película muy buena y quiero verla, tú me preguntaste si quería ver una peli y quiero ver está contigo –hago un mohín infantil.

Duncan y yo discutimos, otra vez, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, gano yo, vemos la peli mama mía, a trent y a mí nos encanta esta peli, me encantan los musicales, de pequeña en el recital de mi escuela interprete a una princesa y como no, yo era la estrella. Mama me hizo el vestido y la corona, estaba encantadora, creo que tenía siete años. Intento controlarme cuando Meryl Streep como Donna Sheridan dueña de hotel canta _Mama mía. _Es una actriz extraordinaria y no lo digo yo, todo el mundo lo sabe porque cada papel que interpreta se le da de miedo. Me paso prácticamente toda la peli canturreando cada escena que cantan, no puedo evitarlo, esta peli es muy buena. Mi parte favorita de la peli es cuando Amanda Seyfried como Sophie hija de Donna canta con su prometido en la playa la canción de _Lay all your love on me. _Dominic Cooper el que interpreta a Sky el prometido de sophie en la peli me recuerda mucho a Duncan, por sus celos y la actitud de chico rudo pero dulce con su prometida. Cuando termina la peli, Duncan pone una estúpida peli de terror, _Jack el destripador 2. _Admito que la peli da un poco de miedo en algunas partes, cierro los ojos cuando el tal Jack asesina a alguien, es asqueroso ver tanta sangre y tripas, egs.

-¿ya paso todo? –tengo los ojos tapados con mis manos, me estremezco cuando oigo gritar a la víctima.

-si ya puedes mirar –me dice Duncan.

-Aaaaaahhhhh! Duncan! Mentiroso! –me escondo en su pecho, acabo de ver cómo le saca la cabeza, por dios ¿cómo le gusta ver esto? -. No te rías! No tiene gracia –le digo cuando su pecho da sacudidas por reírse de mí.

-tendrías que ver la cara que pusiste princesa jajajaja.

Agarro el control de la tele y lo apago, Duncan frunce el ceño y yo le sonrió con descaro, jah, para que aprenda.

-debería irme ya –digo mientras me levanto del sofá.

-de eso nada, tú no te vas hasta que yo lo diga –me coge de la cintura y me dienta en su regazo.

-tengo deberes Duncan.

-no me importa –pues claro que no pienso molesta.

-pero a mi si –intento soltarme -. Por cierto ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-am, no sé, por ahí –claro que lo sabe, ¿porque no me lo dice?

-voy a buscarla –me suelto.

Subo a la habitación de Duncan y busco por todas partes, ¿demonios que ha hecho con mi ropa? Solo encuentro mis tacones negros y mi chaqueta, pero ni rastro del vestido. Cuando me agacho para ver debajo de su cama encuentro un trozo de tela de mi vestido, ¿dónde está el resto del vestido? Oh, no lo habrá, no, no sería capaz, si, si ha sido capaz, me cago en puta!

-¡Duncan! –bajo chillando por las escaleras hasta encontrarlo en la cocina bebiendo una cerveza en lata.

-si princesa –pero que cara tiene el muy cabrón!

-¡has roto mi vestido! Cómo pudiste! Eres un, eres un! Arg! Porque! Porque lo hiciste! No tenías derecho! Estas! loco!

-oye no me grites –me dice serio -. Lo hice porque no me gustaba ese vestido, era demasiado favorecedor.

-pues a mí sí que me gustaba! ¿Sabes lo que me costó? No puedes romper mi ropa así sin más Duncan! Eso no se hace!

-claro que puedo eres mi novia y se acabó la discusión –que!

-eso no te da el derecho a hacer lo que hiciste!

-es solo un estúpido vestido!

-no! el estúpido eres tú!

-Courtney! –sus ojos me fulminan furioso.

-dime una cosa Duncan, lo hiciste porque no te gustaba o porque te daba celos que los demás hombres me vieran con el –digo en tono serio.

-eso que más da –oh cielos, hasta donde llegan sus celos!

-dime eras así con otras mujeres porque la verdad esto es descabellado!

-No! porque me importaban una mierda las otras mujeres! Y si lo hubiera hecho no me estarían montando una escenita como lo estás haciendo tú!

-ah, claro, ahora resulta que la culpa es mía no!

-estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! –pero como se atreve!

-así! Pues quizás deberías estar con esas mujeres y no conmigo!

-no sería mala idea ¿y sabes porque? Porque ellas al menos no me desquiciarían la cabeza como tu joder! –arg se acabó!

-¿así?

-si!

-pues bien!

-pues bien!

-bien!

-bien!

-arg!

Subo a la habitación de Duncan echando chispas! Me pongo mi chaqueta, me pongo mis tacones y joder! No tengo pantalones! Saco uno de su armario, dios ¿pero qué mierda llevo puesto? Doy el canto vestida así, no importa, me voy a mi casa. Cuando me doy la vuelta él está de pie junto a las escaleras mirándome muy furioso.

-¿a dónde demonios crees que vas? –me pregunta con su gruesa voz.

-a mi casa, hemos terminado –Duncan aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.

-no, no hemos terminado.

-sí, sí hemos terminado –repito rotundamente.

Me dispongo a bajar por las escaleras pero él se interpone, le empujo y milagro consigo abrir un hueco y salgo por el hasta abajo, ¿qué hora serán?, cuando llego a la puerta Duncan me sujeta del codo con fuerza y me gira, sus celestes ojos arden de ira, me intimidan, pero no lo suficiente, bueno sí.

-suéltame –le digo.

-no –no me dejara marchar, es muy grande para mí, ¿qué hago?

-Pues toma! –patada en las pelotas!

Duncan cae de redondo a mis pies, ahoga su agonía dolorosa como puede agarrándose de sus partes, rápidamente aprovecho la ocasión, abro la puerta y salgo a grandes zancadas de ahí, para mi suerte pasa un taxi y hago que pare, subo y cuando cierro la puerta Duncan está ahí de pie dando golpes al coche del taxista. Demonios! Que hombre tan complicado eh imposible es! miro al taxista que palidece de miedo y veo que echa seguro al coche, bien.

-abre la puta puerta Courtney! –me grita. Dios que miedo, está loco.

-arranque! Arranque! –le digo al taxista.

Me hace caso y arranca de golpe. Uf….suelto un suspiro por la boca algo relajada. Nunca había visto a Duncan de esa forma, bueno ya conozco la otra cara de Duncan Ward. Por alguna extraña razón me siento triste, al despertar ha sido todo dulzura y todo se fue a la mierda al transcurrir las horas, ¿porque? Pues por sus celos! Claro fue eso! ¿Cómo se atrevió a romper mi vestido? Con lo que me costó comprarlo y con lo bonito que me quedaba, pero no puedo permitir que me haga eso y solo porque a él le parezca "favorecedor". Ya me había percatado de sus celos, pero esto si es pasarse de la raya! Me entristece pensar que quizás me haya lanzado a la piscina de cabeza tan pronto, quizás me haya precipitado con Duncan, quizás no debí nunca aceptar ser su novia, quizás deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran demasiado rápido por él, quizás no deberíamos estar juntos, quizás no debimos estarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

**O.O! watss! Palidezco! **

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿De quién fue la culpa? ¿Quién exagero más? ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde llegara esta relación? ¿¡Que acaba de pasar!? Sin más que decirles nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	28. Chapter 28 Traspasando la Raya II

Aun no puedo creer que Duncan me haya roto el vestido, sigo furiosa, estoy que echo chispas! Cuando llego a mi casa bajo del taxi y me doy cuenta de que no llevo dinero encima, mierda, le pido amablemente al taxista que espere unos segundos para que me deje ir a casa a buscar dinero, pero el taxista palidece cuando mira por su retrovisor, le miro ceñuda y levanto la cabeza para ver porque se ha puesto así de repente y veo que es por Duncan que se acerca a lo lejos con su moto. Demonios me ha seguido a casa.

-no importa señorita invita la casa –me dice el taxista y arranca como si estuvieran a punto de atracarle.

Rápidamente me voy a mi casa, busco debajo del felpudo de la entrada que dice _Welcome _con el dibujo de dos adorables gatitos tomados de las zarpas y saco el juego de llaves de emergencia que hicimos yo y trent por si acaso. Esto es una emergencia! El loco de mi ex-novio viene echando humos! Abro rápidamente y entro a la seguridad de mi casa, cuando entro veo a trent y a gwen en el sofá, esta vez no se están besando, gwen me mira de arriba abajo y por sus labios aparece una sonrisa divertida, frunzo el ceño porque no tiene ni puta gracia!

-¿porque vas vestida así? –me pregunta trent con una sonrisa divertida que me desagrada.

-ni se les ocurra burlarse! –les grito.

-tranquila, cielos que dramática –fulmino a gwen con la mirada cuando me lo dice, pero ella ni se inmuta. Lanzo una mirada a trent para que haga callar a su novia, el me mira y sabe que cuando estoy así me pongo insoportable y desvarió por la boca, dramatizo como acaba de decir gwendolin Whisper.

-esto….-dice trent -. ¿Estás bien?, pareces alterada, ¿paso algo con Duncan?

-no me menciones a ese animal! A ese trozo de bárbaro sin corazón! a ese cavernícola celoso eh inmaduro! Arg! –exploto literalmente.

-Uau, ¿que hizo el pobre para que estés así? –dice riendo gwen ante mi arrebato.

-romper mi vestido, ¿se lo pueden creer? Y ¿Por qué? se preguntaran, pues porque el muy idiota piensa que es demasiado favorecedor! Ese Duncan y sus celos!

-Courtney! Courtney! Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo! –todos pegamos un brinco y nos asustamos cuando oímos golpear y gritar a Duncan en la puerta.

-Vete! Fuera! No quiero verte! Hemos roto! Terminado! Finito! Se acabó! –le chillo a la puerta.

-Abre la puta puerta! –golpea más fuerte -. Hablo enserio joder! Abre la maldita puerta!

-No!

-¡Courtney!

Trent se levanta preocupado y gwen también.

-voy a hablar con el –dice trent pero gwen le retiene.

-no trent, no te metas, esto es cosa de Courtney y de Duncan –dice ella.

-tiene razón –le digo a trent con la voz calmada.

-va a romper la puerta –dice trent -. Y es mi casa, no permitiré que golpee nuestra casa –dice serio.

-no te metas trent Thomson –le regaño. No quiero que trent sufra algún tipo de daño. Sin querer, me viene a la cabeza el sujeto llamado Jesse, el que Duncan molió a puños por sus celos. Me estremezco al pensar que mi mejor amigo pudiera acabar así por mi celoso y ahora ex –novio.

-deberían hablar, voy a abrirle la puerta –dice gwen.

-trent detén a tu novia! –digo espantada. Pero como se atreve!

Le abre y las pálidas mejillas de gwen se tornan como dos manzanas rojas, es por Duncan, lleva su chaqueta de cuero negro y va sin camiseta, se le ve el torso desnudo a medio abrir, dejando expuesto su perfecto pecho varonil, debajo lleva unos vaqueros negros, esta seductoramente desaliñado, furioso y sexy, avanza hacia a mi sin ni siquiera mirar a gwen o a trent, tiene sus furiosos ojos clavados en mí. Escarmentada huyo a mi habitación y antes de querer encerrarme el entra y cierra la puerta con fuerza, encerrándonos a los dos, seguidamente le pone seguro a mi puerta para que nadie entre, le miro furiosa, no le quiero aquí, estoy furiosísima con él y algo intimidada la verdad, pero no me acobardare ante él, nunca lo eh echo ante nada y el no será una excepción. Tomo una distancia prudente entre él y yo.

-Courtney! Estas bien!? –grita trent desde afuera golpeando la puerta. Está preocupado lo sé.

-dile que no moleste –me dice Duncan dejando claramente su furiosa impaciencia.

-Trent! Estoy bien! No te preocupes estamos hablando, por favor no molesten –no quiero que esto termine mal y menos que trent salga malherido.

-de acuerdo! Llama si me necesitas! –grita trent.

-tranquilo no la necesitare! –espero que no.

-vaya que buen amigo tienes –dice Duncan con un sarcasmo furibundo.

-el mejor –le sonrió brevemente.

-tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente Courtney –vaya, ahora dice mi nombre, sí que está enojado.

-no, no hay nada de qué hablar, hemos roto y se acabó –digo seria.

-eso no lo decides tu nena, yo decido cuando se acaba esto –pongo mis manos en mi cintura y adopto una postura arrogante.

-no me hagas reír Duncan, yo decido cuando tengo que acabar con alguien –Duncan gruñe y se empieza a mover hacia mí -. No te acerques –le advierto.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –sonríe falsamente.

Hay una tensión en el aire, es palpable y no es de las bonitas.

-hablo enserio, no te me acerques.

-no recibo ordenes de una mujer.

Y sin más empieza a venir hacia mí, me agarra de las muñecas cuando intentó golpearle para que se aleje de mí, zapateo y le golpeo para que me suelte, pero es inútil, es como ver pelear a un abusón de instituto contra un nerd debilucho. Pero no me rindo, Duncan me levanta del suelo y me zarandea con cuidado.

-Joder! Para ya! –me riñe.

-bájame! –chillo fuerte.

Me lleva a mi cama y me tira, se me echa encima y me inmoviliza por completo, me oprime las muñecas en el colchón y está sentado encima de mí, yo continuo zapateando y protestando para que me suelte.

-Courtney! Basta!

-no!

Me obliga a juntar las manos para así sujetar mis dos muñecas con una sola mano suya mientras que con la otra me agarra de la cara.

-ya basta! –me dice cabreado.

-te odio!

-pues qué bien!

Uy! Como me enfurece! Me retuerzo como puedo y mis piernas empujan y patalean en vanamente, Duncan de pronto sonríe, parece complacido al verme tan furiosa y eso me pone aun mas furiosa! Vuelve a colocarme las muñecas contra el colchón y se inclina hacia mí, muy cerca de mi rostro, mientras yo le miro como un volcán en erupción el simplemente se limita a sonreírme, pero la mirada se le ensombrece, me levanta levemente de las muñecas y luego me deja caer dos veces contra el colchón.

-¡suéltame pedazo de...

Me calla la boca con un beso. No! no quiero sus besos! Le muerdo los labios con fuerza para que deje de besarme.

-Joder me has mordido! –gruñe disgustado y luego se toca el labio con la pequeña herida sangrando.

Pero Duncan es de los que no aprenden y ni se rinden, vuelve a besarme y le vuelvo a morder, pero esta vez la lengua cuando me la mete en la boca, gruñe en mi boca de dolor pero aun así continua. Siento la sangre en mi boca mientras Duncan se empeña a besarme. No, no puedo más, mi propio cuerpo me traiciona, mis propios sentimientos por el me traicionan, dejo de resistirme y le correspondo el beso. Me suelta de las muñecas y agarra mi cara entre sus manos y me besa con dulzura y desesperación.

-te odio….

-no me dejes Courtney….

Gana el corazón en vez de la razón, gana los sentimientos fuertes que siento y que fueron creciendo por el en tan poco tiempo, gana la lujuria y la pasión que siento por él. Duncan y yo hacemos el amor en mi cama, me desnuda y él también, y en cuanto estamos como dios nos trajo al mundo, me lo hace tierno, dulce, gentil, frágil, fuerte y apasionado, todo, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar entregarme a él de esta forma tan desgarradora, de la forma tan desgarradora cuando me toma y me posee. Siento su desesperación y su pasión por mí, eso me enternece y me hace quererle aún más, porque creo que estoy enamorada de él. Me duele y me aterra reconocerlo, pero es así, me eh enamorado de un hombre celoso, neurótico, autoritario, obsesivo, grosero, intimidante, arrogante, y que me enfurece muchísimo constantemente, pero también su lado bueno, su dulzura, su atención continua por mí, su manera de demostrarme que le importo, de que le gusto y de que se preocupa por mí y que no se rinde ante mi rechazo. Duncan me susurra palabras bonitas mientras me hace suya, lo hermosa que soy, lo mucho que me desea, lo mucho que lo vuelvo loco. En aquel instante solo importa el nosotros, me sumo en un mundo donde solo importamos él y yo. Me estremezco y gozo de esta dulce satisfacción pasional, jamás había deseado tanto a un hombre, jamás, Duncan despierta un lado oscuro de mí, un lado sensual, un lado carnal. No quiero que esto pare, quiero tener esta sensación para siempre, quiero que Duncan me haga sentir esto siempre.

En mi cama totalmente desnuda, me acurruco entre las sabanas mientras veo como Duncan se viste, debería sentirme bien, feliz o quizás algún tipo de estímulo positivo y que me haga sentir mejor, pero en vez de eso siento algo muy distinto a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, no lo comprendo, acabo de hacer el amor con Duncan de una forma muy bonita y me siento mal, me siento triste, esto no tendría que estar así o haber acabado así. A Duncan le llega un mensaje, mira su móvil y frunce el ceño un instante, lo guarda y viene a mí. Se ha puesto la ropa que yo llevaba puesta, su camiseta que me puse en su casa y encima la chaqueta de cuero negro y sus pantalones, le sientan tan bien, más que a mí, pensar eso me hace sonreír por dentro pero se desvanece rápidamente cuando se sienta en mi cama, le miro y veo que su mirada se dulcifica, se inclina para darme un beso y yo se lo niego esquivándolo, le doy la espalda echada en mi cama. De pronto lo veo todo claro, aún estoy enfadada con él.

-Courtney nena, venga no seas así por favor, dame un beso para saber que lo hemos arreglado –noto cierta tristeza en su voz.

¿Lo hemos arreglado?

-Courtney demonios, por favor –repite -. Tengo que irme, me gustaría quedarme pero es algo que no puedo posponer –me dice después.

No le digo nada, simplemente me quedo contemplando algunos de mis peluches que están en el suelo por culpa mía y de Duncan. Noto el ligero cambio de la cama cuando Duncan se levanta.

-Courtney yo….

-deberías marcharte, no querrás llegar tarde verdad –sueno fría y distante.

Vuelvo a notar como la cama se hunde un poco por el peso de Duncan, me besa en el pelo, aun le estoy dando la espalda.

-el lunes vendré como siempre a recogerte –me dice como si me estuviera prometiendo el mundo entero.

Se yergue y el peso de la cama vuelve a su orden habitual. Una repentina agonía surge de mí. No! no te vayas Duncan. Le veo desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación. Rápidamente me revuelvo en la cama y cuando quiero ir a buscarlo me retengo a mí misma para no hacerlo. Me quedo mirando a la puerta con gran dolor. Se hace un silencio en mi interior, un vacío raro que no entiendo de donde sale o de porque lo siento ahora. Saco orgullo y me levanto, me niego a sentirme así, me pongo mi ropa de dormir, abro la puerta de mi habitación y la vuelvo a cerrar, suelto un suspiro largo y decido que es mejor que vuelva a la cama, recojo al señor pachi del suelo y me lo llevo conmigo, me acurruco nuevamente y me abrazo con fuerza a mi amigo de peluche. Y así sin más las lágrimas brotan y caen por mi mejilla, las ignoro y dejo que resbalen por mi cara. Me regaño a mí misma y luego me limpio los ojos, ¿qué me pasa? El tono de llamada de mi móvil suena pillándome por sorpresa, lo busco ¿dónde demonios esta? Lo saco de debajo de la cama, ¿cómo llego ahí? Me limpio la cara y garraspeo la garganta y contesto.

_-¿ola? _

_-Courtney mi niña! _

Mierda es mi madre.

_-ola mama –finjo estar alegre. _

_-¿cielo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? _

Claro que no sirve de nada, ella sabe cuándo finjo estar alegre. Y nuevamente sin poder evitarlo estallo en sollozos.

_-Courtney! ¿Mi niña que acurre? ¿Porque lloras? –_oh cielos ahora está preocupada_. _

_-nada mama, estoy bien, es solo que los echo de menos –_digo entre sollozos cortantes.

_-cariño puedes contármelo, soy tu madre. _

No puedo ocultárselo y además quiero contárselo.

_-oh mama….es que, es que –_digo entre sollozos_ -. Me he enamorado de un chico, y, y, y, creo que no deberíamos estar juntos porque, porque, porque somos muy diferentes, y, y, y no sé porque estoy llorando mama –_confieso. 

_-oh mi pequeña –_me dice dulcemente -. _Ojala estuviera ahí para consolarte, deja de llorar o le contare a papa, y no querrás que te dé su charla de padre a hija sobre hombres ¿verdad? _

_-no jajajaja –_dejo de llorar y me anima un poco cuando me regaña de forma maternal y divertida.

-¿_mejor? _

_-sí, gracias mama. _

_-bien y ahora cuéntame quien es ese hombre del que te enamoraste. _

_-bueno, se llama Duncan, lo conocí en la universidad y me pido salir varias veces y al final nos hicimos novios, pero ahora estoy enfadada con él. _

_-¿que hizo ese hombre para que estés como una magdalena sollozante? _

_-es muy celoso mama, tanto que me enfurece y más cosas que no quiero ni contarte. _

_-¿qué estás diciendo Courtney? –_dice preocupada.

_-no! no es lo que piensas mama –_digo rápidamente para tranquilizarla -. _Es solo que somos tan diferentes y discutimos, solo eso _–bueno es más que eso, pero no quiero preocuparla.

_-¿pero te trata bien? _

_-si mama –_a su manera, a la manera Duncan Ward.

Tengo que tranquilizar y evadir a mi madre cuando me acribilla a preguntas sobre Duncan, así que cambio de conversación a la mínima de oportunidad.

_-sí, trabajo con trent en un súper de por aquí, ¿porque me has llamado? –digo._

_- solo echaba de menos la voz de mi pequeña _–oh como te quiero mama.

_-yo también te echo de menos. _

_-lo se mi niña y además para recordarte que tu cumpleaños está muy cerca. _

Es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo, ¿quién olvida algo así? Duncan tiene la culpa, ese tonto me distrae con sus continuos, no, no quiero pensar en él, estoy enfada con mi novio, porque es mi novio ¿no? lo hemos arreglado, ¿lo hemos arreglado?

_-me perderé tu delicioso pastel de chocolate –_digo apenada.

Mama y yo hablamos durante dos horas más y cuando terminamos se despide a besos por teléfono, que cursi es por dios, pero adoro a esa mujer cursi, adoro a la cursi de mi madre. Trent toca mi puerta y entra con dos tazas de té calientes, se sienta en mi cama y me lo da, el olor de poleo menta entra y me impregna las fosas nasales.

-mi te favorito, gracias trent –digo.

-lo sé –me sonríe.

-¿y gwen?

-se ha ido hace rato.

Sé que está preocupado por mí y la culpa lo tiene Duncan. Trent sabe que necesito distracción así que me anima con su guitarra y juntos improvisamos una canción que es horrorosamente malísima, tanto que nos hace reír, me saca algunas risas de loca. Al día siguiente, domingo, me siento mejor, tanto que ya llevo casi la mitad de los deberes terminados, Duncan me acribilla con sus constantes llamadas de acosador, le envió un mensaje diciéndole que estoy ocupada, aún sigo enfadada con él. Lunes, me levanto, me cambio, y no espero a que Duncan venga y me lleva a la universidad, cojo a Wanda y acompañada de trent nos vamos. En clase, el profesor Ted me regala una enorme sonrisa, seguro es por la ropa que llevo, una falda color miel y una blusa ajustada negra. Llega la hora del almuerzo y decido ir a la biblioteca. Cuando terminan todas las clases voy volando hacia el parking, pero me encuentro con los ojos furibundos de Duncan. Mierda.

-¿Por qué me has evitado todo el día Courtney? –me espeta molesto.

Le ignoro y voy a mi coche, pero claro, como no, él se pone en medio, obstaculizándome el paso. Le empujo cuando me toca, pero consigue tenerme en sus brazos, me levanta de la barbilla y yo le miro con desagrado.

-¿aun estas enfadada conmigo?

-sí.

-¿por dios Courtney por un vestido?

-Si! Pero no solo por eso Duncan! Si no por tu actitud! A veces te comportas de una forma irracional y estúpida que me molesta, soy una persona independiente, me gusta sentirme libre y que nadie me diga nada, o me mande o lo que sea! y tu infringiste eso al romper mi vestido, no quiero que rompas mis cosas por tus celos! ¿Acaso intentas controlarme? ¿Qué será lo próximo? Me dirás que es lo que tengo que ponerme, que comer, con quien estar o con quien hablar? Calma tus celos neuróticos o romperé contigo! –Duncan parpadea tres veces sorprendido.

-yo no quiero eso nena, no quiero controlarte, bueno si, no puedo evitarlo y eso es por tu culpa –no me lo puedo creer -. Si estoy celoso es porque me gustas, si me gustas es porque me diste razones, si me diste razones no te quejes de mis celos –le miro boquiabierta.

-no se puede hablar contigo –niego con la cabeza.

-me gustas, me gustas muchísimo y cada día mucho más, no quiero que nadie mire lo que es mío, no quiero que nadie me quite lo que es mío –miro a mi novio y a sus posesivas palabras.

-cuando te fuiste llore –por su rostro aparece la preocupación y el horror.

-¿qué?

-me dejaste, te fuiste y tendrías que haberte quedado conmigo, me enfade mucho y me sentía triste y tú no estabas –la voz se me quiebra un poco.

-princesa pensé que querías que me fuera, de haber sabido que llorabas habría vuelto –me dice suavemente.

-dijiste que era importante y que tenías que irte.

-habría vuelto nena –repite rotundamente.

-Duncan lo nuestro no va a funcionar, quizás….

-no, me niego, no lo digas, escucha Courtney yo te….-se calla -. Te estas volviendo algo muy mío, algo muy bueno, algo que quiero tener siempre, es muy intenso, no sé qué es lo que es, pero por dios deja de huir de mí.

-no huyo de ti Duncan.

-sí, sí que lo haces, tengo la sensación de que a la mínima que la cago sales huyendo de mí, déjame asimilar, eres la primera chica con quien mantengo una relación de noviazgo, no se mucho de relaciones, pero lo que si se es que quiero que tú seas mi novia, Courtney yo te…. –se calla -. Me gustas muchísimo, por favor no huyas de mí, quiero estar contigo, me vuelves loco, no sabes hasta qué punto.

-tú también me gustas mucho Duncan.

-lo sé –por sus ojos brilla un destello y un secreto, me ruborizo -. Bésame mujer –me ordena dulcemente divertido.

Le sonrió enormemente, ¿lo ven? ¿Cómo puede enfurecerme y luego alegrarme, ponerme tontita? Me pongo de puntillas y el me ayuda al inclinarse hacia mí, apoyo las manos en sus hombros y le beso, le beso con todo lo dulce que soy y el me corresponde de igual manera, es ese beso mío y de Duncan, ese beso de película que me da y me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Cuando suelta mis labios para tomar aire un segundo volvemos a fundir nuestros labios, es algo tan descabellado lo que siento por él y en tan pocas semanas de conocernos y aunque sé que está mal, no me importa.

**Olas! Olas! Olas! ¬3¬ estos dos me vuelen loca y me desesperan con sus peleas. Espero que guste el cap. Una cosas mis criaturitas, que les parece el largo o la extensidad de mis caps? Me los he leído para ver que tal y no se. Los quieren mas corto o quizás mas largos? O asi esta bien? Espero me digan y me digan si gusta. **

**PD: manaña es hallowen! Especial! Hallowen! Tal vez lo suba mañana o el sábado ok. **

**Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	29. Chapter 29 Halloween Truco o Trato

**¡Prepárense mis criaturitas fictioneras! Esta noche es Halloween y ya saben lo que pasa en Halloween. ¡MUAJAJAJA! ANITA AHORA SI QUE SOJ UNA ¡BRUJA! No apto para corazoncitos delicaditos :3 ok? ¬_¬ ok? xD. **

-¿podemos irnos de aquí Duncan? –le ruego escondida en su brazo.

-no, a mí me está gustando –dice sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del cine.

-bueno, pues me voy yo, no puedo ver esto.

Me abro paso entre las butacas del cine, pidiendo amablemente a la gente permiso y lo único que me gano son caras amargas. Cuando por fin estoy fuera del cine Duncan me alcanza. Me cruzo de brazos.

-es solo una película –me dice Duncan con una gracia en los labios que me molesta.

-no es divertida.

-estabas asustada ¿verdad?

-no estaba tan asustada.

-sí, si estabas asustada.

Le pongo mala cara y el me atrae a él cogiéndome de las solapas de mi chaqueta jean.

-no dejare que ningún monstro, zombi, fantasma, bruja, vampiro, hombre lobo o lo que sea, te ponga las manos encima –le sonrió cuando dice eso tan tonto -. Los ahuyentare nena, no se atreverán a tocar a mi chica -Hoy es Halloween, Duncan me trajo a ver una peli de terror al cine, mala idea.

-no digas tonterías y llévame a casa –le digo aguantando una risa.

-princesa que poco romántica eres.

-¿a eso le llamas romántico?

-sí.

-pues que mal.

-calla mujer y bésame –me envuelve entre sus brazos. Le reprendo con la mirada cuando dice eso.

-deberíamos ir a cambiarnos para la fiesta de disfraces –digo.

-bien, pero primero quiero mi beso.

-Duncan no seas niño. –chillo cuando me pega en el culo de sorpresa -. Ay! –le frunzo el ceño.

-eh dicho que me beses –se toca con el dedo los labios y se da golpecitos impacientes.

-no vuelvas a pegarme en el culo –le reprendo molesta.

Hoy es la noche de los muertos vivientes, es Halloween y como todo joven y americano, me iré a una fiesta de disfraces con mis amigos. Cuando Duncan me deja en casa voy directa a mi cuarto a cambiarme, Duncan se va, vendrá con los demás a recogerme más tarde. Trent está en el baño cambiándose. Saco del perchero de mi armario mí ya listo traje de Halloween. Voy a ir vestida de princesa. Tome la idea de Duncan ya que siempre me dice princesa, pues hoy seré una de verdad, al menos el día de hoy. Me miro en el espejo de mi tocador y es como si me hubiera fugado del país de las princesas de Walt Disney. El vestido es pomposo y ajustado por arriba con las hombreras que sobresalen de forma exagerada, unos guantes purpura oscuros chulísimos mientras que el resto del vestido es de un lila purpura claro, me coloco mi tiara de princesa y uau, parezco salida de un cuento de hadas.

-¿de qué cuento has salido? –trent entre a mi habitación.

Trent tiene la cara verde y unas cicatrices también, una peluca enrulada como si hubiera agarrado un cable y le hubieran dado unos cuantos volteos eléctricos, la ropa rasgada y sucia como si se la hubiera robado del cementerio y a un muerto, a los costados de la cabeza lleva algo de metal.

-cállate Frankenstein y pásame mis zapatitos de cristal –que en realidad son de plástico.

-toma –me los pongo -. Oye te ves bien, pero no crees que es demasiado ñoño? Quiero decir es Halloween, no pega nada.

-lo sé, por eso le añadiré esto a mi disfraz –saco del armario una hacha de plástico bañado en sangre de pintura falsa -. Colócamelo en la espalda –se la doy y me giro.

-listo –dice.

-¿lo ves? Ahora soy la princesa muerta, mi príncipe azul me asesino para casarse con la mala del cuento.

-vaya un final y giro inesperado de un cuento de hadas, genial.

En eso tocan al timbre, los dos vamos a abrir y dos vampiros, una bruja, un hombre lobo, un oso y un pirata nos saludan.

-feliz Halloween! Yiah! –dice geoff -. Quiero decir, les voy a chupar la sangre muajajah –pone acento tipo Drácula de Transilvania.

-somos los Draculinis –dice bridgette.

-muy original chicos –dice con un claro sarcasmo la bruja de gwen.

-yo soy el pirata más temido de los siete mares y tomo por posesión a esta bella princesa –Duncan me agarra de la cintura y me rio cuando dice -. Arr grumetes de agua dulce eh encontrado un tesoro perdido –esa soy yo seguro.

-creo que exageraste con el parche y el Garfield –digo.

-pensé en ponerme la pata de palo pero creo que sería pasarse –me da un sonoro beso en los labios de forma posesiva.

-vamos en marcha! –dice geoff.

-no, aún falta leshawna –dice la bruja de gwen.

-también falta mi amiga Lindsay –digo yo.

Gwen se traerá a una amiga, y yo invite a Lindsay. Cuando llega la amiga de gwen vestida de enfermera, se queda embobada mirando al lobo de Dj. Gwen nos presenta a su amiga, es una afroamericana que también estudia en la universidad. Tiene un pandero enorme al igual que las tetas y ese disfraz es demasiado para ella, parece que esté a punto de estallarle la ropa. Cuando llega Lindsay vestida de novia cadáver súper sexy geoff, Dj, Trent, Owen y Duncan se la quedan mirando boquiabiertos al ver a la despampanante y sexy rubia de ojos azules. Bridgette le pega en el codo a geoff enfadada, gwen fulmina a Lindsay con la mirada y yo le jalo de las orejas a Duncan.

-ola soy Lindsay –dice la inocente cabeza hueca de mí amiga -. Oh dios mío Courtney! –grita aterrada.

-que pasa! –digo alarmada.

-alguien te ha clavado un hacha! Tenemos que llevarte al hospital!

Todos miramos a Lindsay con cara de póker. En fin al menos es bonita. En el coche de geoff suben bridgette, Lindsay y la tal leshawna, en el coche de Dj Owen, trent y gwen. Duncan me lleva en su coche, así que estamos solos, lo cual me alegra. Esta recién tuneado, ahora es negro y con llamas naranjas. Mi hombre oscuro y peligroso ahora es un sucio y rufián pirata, esta sexy. Duncan enciende la radio.

_Ola! Ola! Ola! Feliz Halloween! Feliz noche de Brujas! Están escuchando radio…._

_Interrumpimos la señal para informar de noticias importante. _

¿Qué?

_El asesino Den Johnson o más conocido como el psicópata del juego sangriento anda suelto por la ciudad. Rogamos a los oyentes que tengan cuidado o regresen a sus casas. _

En eso la radio vuelve a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Duncan crees que es cierto? –le digo algo preocupada.

-vah, no hagas caso, seguro es una broma por el día de Halloween.

Si, seguro es eso. Mientras conducimos hasta nuestro destino, pasamos por los vecindarios más familiares de la cuidad, veo por la ventana a montones de niños con sus disfraces de Halloween, se ven tan tiernos, van de casa en casa pidiendo dulces y caramelos, truco o trato, todas las casas están decoradas con calabazas, luces naranjas, adornos escalofriantes para atraer a la gente, en fin es Halloween y el terror reina esta noche, son las nueve.

-Halloween es mi fiesta preferida del año –comenta Duncan.

-¿de verdad? Quién lo diría –digo con sarcasmo.

-de pequeño mis hermanos y yo gastábamos bromas a todos nuestros vecinos, tirar huevos, asustar a las chicas, robar dulces de otros, asustar a los ancianos, si, que buenos tiempos, daba gusto meter terror a la gente –sonríe al recordar algo.

-¿tienes hermanos? –nunca me cuenta nada.

-si nena, uno mayor y los pequeños gemelos malvados y revoltosos –me dice.

-tu eres entonces el hermano de en medio ¿no?

-sí –me dice -. Mi madre siempre tenía una guerrera con nosotros, nos metíamos en problemas siempre y ella nos sacaba de ellos, mi padre nos castigaba –frunce el ceño al mencionar a su padre.

-es la señora de la foto verdad.

-¿qué?

-la que está en tu cuarto, la rubia de ojos azules –digo.

-si –ahora sonríe.

Con aquel pequeño dato más me acerco a mi hombre oscuro y peligroso. Cuando llegamos a una casa, pero que digo, cuando llegamos a una mansión con aspecto perturbador, Duncan estaciona delante junto a los coches de Dj y de Geoff. No veo a mis amigos, seguro ya deben de estar dentro. Cuando Duncan me abre la puerta de su coche, no puedo evitar sentir una especie de escalofrió por la mansión a la que vamos a entrar, que raro, la luna hoy está expectante y más solitaria, hay un silencio incómodamente frio y desolador aquí fuera. No hay nadie por la calle. Duncan me coge de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada. Toca al timbre de la puerta y recibimos los gritos de una bruja malvada.

-genial –comenta Duncan -. Seguro que es parte de la decoración.

-¿tú crees que es decoración? La casa parece vieja, del año del romanticismo barroco, da mucho miedo –confieso -. Y mira la niebla ¿de dónde ha salido? –ese es el toque que le da más miedo a la mansión.

La mansión es inmensa, por afuera parece como si estuviera abandonada, las entrada esta echa un asco, malas hierbas, arboles con formas siniestras, flores marchitas, parece la mansión de la familia _Aadams, _oh cielos, la mansión del terror.

-es parte del decorado nena, eres muy asustadiza –sonríe burlón.

-por cierto, ¿de quien es la casa?

-no lo sé.

-¿que no lo sabes? –Duncan toca al timbre nuevamente y la misma siniestra risa de la bruja me espanta. Seguidamente la puerta se abre sola. ¿¡Que!?

-entremos –me jala junto a él.

Me relajo cuando veo que la casa por dentro es normal, bueno no tan normal, tiene un aspecto de la época de la revolución americana o incluso más antigua, el pasillo es enorme y un candelabro de velas ilumina una pequeña parte, Duncan y yo entramos más adentro y no vemos a nadie, entramos en una habitación que creo que es la sala de estar con otro candelabro que ilumina poco, si, todo muy antiguo, me contradigo un poco con la época, no sé muy bien como situarla, pero es una casa con una decoración muy vieja y siniestra, las mesas, los muebles, las cortinas, incluso el suelo. Hay cuadros colgados que parecen que te vigilan. Estoy cagada de miedo, ¿dónde demonios esta todo el mundo? Me aferro más al brazo de Duncan buscando un refugio seguro de esta inmensa habitación y de las miradas penetrantes de los cuadros colgados, son hombres con traje eh uniforme, son soldados estadounidenses, de las tropas de la revolución.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión _Whepstyville. _

¡Ay por dios que susto!

Un hombre aparece a nuestras espaldas. Es muy alto, parece fatigado y cansado como si no hubiera dormido en años, yo diría que tiene unos treinta y pico, pero parece de más, va vestido de mayordomo muerto y me atrevería a decir que apesta a muerto. Tiene el pelo negro y sucio, los ojos carentes de emoción. Es perturbador mirarle, pero no parece peligroso, parece sumiso y pasivo.

-viejo ¿dónde está la gente, la fiesta? –pregunta Duncan de forma brusca y bruta.

-por aquí, síganme –nos dice con la mirada perdida. Seguimos al sujeto y recorremos buen trecho de la casa, uau, es muy grande.

-disculpe ¿de que año es esta mansión? –digo mientras caminamos.

-de muchas, es una mansión con mucha historia muchacha –de pronto se detiene y nos mira a mí y a Duncan -. Esta mansión a presenciado y albergado a mucha gente que ya no se encuentra en este mundo –¿qué? -. Si ponen atención oirán los gritos de los niños asesinados, de las mujeres que fueron sacrificadas en actos demoniacos, a las almas de los fantasmas que se quedaron atrapados en esta casa, a las tres de la mañana se dice que puertas y ventanas se abren y se cierran sin ninguna explicación, detrás de la casa hay un pequeño cementerio y los vecinos cuentan que ven personas solitarias vagando como si de muertos vivientes se trataran, esta casa perteneció a un sanguinario comprador de esclavos, los torturaba brutalmente hace doscientos años.

-joder es alucinante! –comenta Duncan fascinado.

-ah, y por ultimo no hagan caso del señor Dafo.

-¿quién es el señor Dafo? –pregunto.

-el que les gritara….

-"!Fuera!" –se me hiela el alma cuando las palabras no salen de su boca sino de la voz de un hombre huraño y molesto que no se encuentra con nosotros. Sin decirnos nada se gira y continúa caminando.

-Duncan vámonos de aquí, no me gusta nada este sitio –le digo en voz baja.

-¿estás de broma? Puede que hoy sea mi día de suerte y vea a un fantasma o mejor aún a todo el reparto original –sonríe.

-estás loco! –le susurro -. ¿Y qué demonios ha sido lo de antes?

-son efectos nena, nos quiere meter miedo, solo eso.

Quiero salir huyendo de este lugar que ha presenciado barbaridades horrendas, pero la música electro borra cualquier tipo de miedo, oír a otras personas me anima. Llegamos y el humo artificial y luces parpadeantes nos recibe, al igual que montones de gente monstruosamente disfrazada. Es un salón de baile convertido en una especie de discoteca gigante. Buscamos a nuestros amigos, el tipo raro ha desaparecido, cuando encuentro a gwen y a Lindsay me animo más, Lindsay parece hablar por los codos y gwen parece fastidiada al escuchar todo lo que sale por la boca de Lindsay.

-Duncan! Courtney! –nos saluda gwen.

-ola –decimos.

-nena voy a por algo de bebida –me dice Duncan -. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-si por favor, necesito olvidar a ese sujeto raro –le doy un beso en los labios y se va.

-¿porque han tardado tanto? –me pregunta Lindsay.

-el sujeto de la entrada nos entretuvo con una historia horrible de la mansión –digo.

-¿qué sujeto? –dice gwen.

-pues el que guía hasta la fiesta –digo -. Nos dio la bienvenida a Duncan y a mí.

-que graciosa eres Courtney –dice riéndose Lindsay.

-no hay tal tipo, además había letreros con forma de flecha que indicaba este salón de baile –dice gwen.

-¿que están diciendo chica….

-toma nena –aparece Duncan y me da un vaso lleno de ponche frio.

Cuando quiero decirle a Duncan sobre el tipo que nos trajo, mi ponche entero se me derrama encima del vestido, y no me empujo nadie, fue como si alguien le hubiera dado un manotazo a mi mano y al hacer eso todo el líquido fue a parar a mí disfraz. ¿Joder que ha sido eso?

-nena ten más cuidado –me dice Duncan.

-no fui yo, yo no sé, mierda –mi bonito vestido de princesa estropeado -. Tengo que sacarme el disfraz, tengo que volver a casa y cambiarme –digo.

-yo tengo un disfraz más! –me dice contenta Lindsay -. Está en mi bolso que traje, ven vamos –me coge de la mano.

Recorremos la larga mansión hasta afuera, donde Lindsay tiene su bolso, en el coche de geoff. Y los letreros que menciono gwen están ahí, indicando donde está el salón, me cago en puta! Eso no estaba ahí! Y tampoco hay rastro del sujeto raro, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Tal vez sea una broma de alguien estúpido, si, seguro es eso, por favor que es Halloween. Lindsay y yo encontramos un baño en la mansión y me cambio de ropa.

-Uau! Estas estupenda –me aplaude Lindsay.

-a Duncan no le va a gustar –le digo mirándome en un espejo viejo y sucio que hay en el baño.

Voy de gatita sexy, vestido negro súper ajustado y corto, de manga larga, con botas negras de tacones que me llegan hasta la rodilla, orejitas y cola incluida. Me hace un escote muy grande y muy pronunciado, mi hombre oscuro y peligroso no va a estar nada contento en cuanto me vea. No puedo creer que Lindsay llevara otro traje de emergencia y encima como este. Volvemos al salón y veo que Duncan está hablando animadamente con gwen, demasiado animado para mi gusto. En cuanto entro en su campo de visión su cara se endurece, oh mierda, está furioso. Así que para relajarlo, decido ser como una gatita mimosa y me arrimo a Duncan, enredo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero él no me toca, ni siquiera de la cintura como es habitual en él.

-por favor no te enfades conmigo Duncan –le digo dulcemente.

-ya es tarde –gruñe molesto. Sus celos se hacen presentes.

-ay, bien, pues me voy –le suelto y empiezo a irme, pero me sujeta del brazo y esta vez sí que me agarra de la cintura, me planta un beso furioso en los labios que me deja seca y sin aliento.

-estoy furioso, pero no dejare que te vayas –suena amenazador -. Ahora nena, vamos a bailar –me sonríe lascivo -. Y quizás más adelante nos perdamos por la mansión –suena tentador.

-de acuerdo –digo ruborizada.

Pero ni tan solo damos un paso hasta la pista de baile cuando la música que sale de los altavoces se apaga y empiezan a chispear. La gente abuchea para que la música vuelva a sonar. En eso las luces parpadeantes también empiezan a fallar, se vuelven locas, más de lo habitual y se apagan dejándonos a todas a oscuras. Duncan me agarra más fuerte de la mano y me duele, pero no me importa porque estoy aterrada.

La gente se empieza a impacientar y gritan que arreglen el estropicio para así continuar con la juerga fiestera de antes. De pronto en medio de las quejas, una desgarradora voz calla a todos con un grito agónico, seguidamente se escucha los llantos de unos niños, como si les doliera algo. Puertas y ventanas se cierran y se abren a golpes secos y sonoros. Todo aquello no es normal. Y el caos de terror se desata cuando la voz masculina de un hombre severo nos dice.

"¡Fuera!"

La gente estalla en gritos miedosos y empiezan a huir escarmentados por donde sea, se chocan y se caen al suelo, veo tan poco, no veo casi nada. Una avalancha de cuerpos se amontona hacia la salida, todo está oscuro, siento el aumentar del miedo de la gente, del mío, el fervor del miedo de los adolescentes de dieciocho, veinte, o incluso los menores de quince que no deberían haber estado aquí. Al fin se abre camino en la puerta. Duncan me agarra de la mano todo el tiempo y nos conduce hacia afuera, empuja con fuerza a quien quiera que nos lo impida. Tengo miedo por mis amigos, no sé dónde están, trent! Oh dios mío, por favor que este bien, que todos estén bien. Cuando al fin veo la puerta principal el miedo empieza a disminuir, pero de pronto se cierra con fuerza.

-Duncan! –grito aterrada por habernos quedado a tan poco tiempo de la salida.

En eso las personas empieza a desmayarse sin más al suelo, tiemblan y echan espuma por la boca, ¡qué horror! ¡Qué es lo que está pasando! las velas de los candelabros se apagan misteriosamente. Las personas que están inocentes en el suelo son arrastradas por el suelo y desaparecen en la oscuridad.

¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Miro a Duncan y veo que no sabe qué hacer, parece asustado y atónito. Duncan agarra un mueble lo avienta contra la puerta de salida, pero la puerta sigue intacta ante la furia y la fuerza de Duncan.

-Duncan! Courtney!

-geoff! Bridgette!

Aparecen solo ellos dos totalmente pálidos y asustados, un reflejo de cómo estamos yo y Duncan.

-NO SALDRAN DE AQUÍ –se oye un eco aterrador.

Abrumadas por todo Bridgette empieza a llorar y yo también. Nuestros novios no saben qué hacer y lo único que hacen es abrasarnos con fuerza. Escuchamos gritos en otras partes. Y de pronto se hace el silencio. No hay gritos.

-¿qué demonios está pasando viejo? –dice geoff.

-no lo sé amigo –dice Duncan.

-quiero irme de aquí –dice bridgette.

-subamos arriba, a una habitación –sugiere Duncan.

Mis piernas no reaccionan y Duncan me levanta entre sus brazos. Subimos por unas escaleras que llevan hacia un pasillo largo y con montones de puertas. Nos metemos en una habitación y todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me acurruco a Duncan temblando.

-por dios nena –me abraza fuerte.

-tengo mucho miedo Duncan –empiezo a llorar otra vez.

-no nos pasara nada –me da un beso en la frente.

-oh dios mío bridgette! –grita geoff.

De pronto vemos como bridgette empieza a temblar como si algo se le estuviera metiendo en el cuerpo, para de temblar y nos mira con los ojos en blanco.

-La oscuridad cae sobre la tierra, la media noche se está acercando. Las siniestras y espectrales criaturas ansiosas, esperan a la noche para poder salir y así arrastrarse en busca de sangre el día de hoy. Las puertas están abiertas entre los mundos. El vivo y el de los muertos. Para aterrorizar a todo mortal viviente y a quien quiera que encuentren deberán enfrentarse a los hijos de la noche, a los perros del infierno. Cerca de la media noche, en cada rincón oscuro y tenebroso habrá algo malvado que está acechando en la oscuridad, verán cosas que les paralizaran el corazón, intentaran gritar, pero el terror ahogara y callara el sonido antes de que lo hagan, se quedaran helados mientras el horror les mirara a los ojos directamente y se mofara en sus caras pálidas ¡estarán paralizados! Oirán misteriosamente el abrir y el cerrar de las puertas de la mansión, esa será la señal en la que sabrán que no tendrán escapatoria y no podrán huir. Sus manos se helaran y empezaran a desear que salga el sol, cerraran lo ojos y pensaran que todo es producto de su imaginación ¡se les acaba el tiempo! ¡Ellos ya están ahí! ¡Afuera y para atraparlos a todos! ¡Los demonios acercándose por todas partes! ¡Los hijos del diablo! ¡Ellos te poseerán! Nadie los podrá salvar de la bestia que está a punto de atacarlos! Nadie va a salvarles! Corran por sus vidas! Escapen de la asesina y aterradora noche! Hoy es Halloween y todo se te acaba ahora.

…


	30. Chapter 30 Halloween ¿Truco o trato?

-que carajos es lo que paso!? –dice goeff nervioso mientras camina de un lado a otro por la habitación -. Gente con espuma en la boca y voces raras! Joder si es una maldita broma, no la tiene!

Duncan vigila la puerta, yo cuido de la desmayada Bridgette, tumbadas en el suelo después de que ella nos dijera eso tan escalofriante, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Todos vimos como las personas caían al suelo y empezaban a temblar y a escupir espuma por la boca, luego sus cuerpos se iban solos, arrastrados por algo que no se veía, simplemente vimos cómo fueron arrastrados por la oscuridad hasta desaparecer y luego están las voces y los gritos desgarradores que me pusieron la carne de gallina.

-cómo vamos a salir de aquí! Esta puta mansión no nos deja! –dice nervioso geoff.

Siempre había visto a geoff relajado y sonriente y verlo así es extraño, no pega con el fiestero buena onda que es siempre. Nuestros móviles no sirven, por alguna extraña razón no tenemos señal. Duncan intento romper la ventana de la habitación en la que estamos, pero como paso con la puerta principal de la mansión sigue intacta. Es como si la mansión tuviera vida propia y tuviera un escudo del cual nosotros no podemos destruir para poder salir de ella. Nos tiene encerrados. Es una locura todo lo que está pasando. Bridgette se empieza a despertar, que alivio.

-chicos ya se está despertando –aviso.

-oh cuchufleta! –¿cuchufleta? geoff se arrodilla y le coge de la mano.

-papuchi…. –¿papuchi? Dice bridgette sentándose eh incorporándose -. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? –dice algo perdida y aturdida.

-aún estamos en la mansión –dice Duncan y todos le miramos -. Tenemos que marcharnos pero ya –dice en tono serio.

-¿y qué pasa con trent y los demás? –digo mientras me levanto del suelo -. No podemos dejarlos aquí.

-Courtney no sé qué rayos está pasando y no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo –dice fríamente -. Geoff estás conmigo cierto –miro a geoff.

-si –¿qué?

-geoff ¿pero qué estás diciendo? –pregunta incrédula bridgette.

-tenemos que salir de aquí, puede que los demás estén…. –geoff se calla.

-no, ni hablar, no pienso dejar a nuestros amigos aquí –digo.

-yo estoy con courtney –bridgette se levanta y se pone a mi lado.

-por dios chicas! No sabemos que rayos hay aquí dentro y ustedes quieren hacerse las heroínas? Es una mala idea, si esto fuera una película de terror, serían las primeras en morir –nos dice Duncan.

-tenemos que encontrarlos Duncan –digo seria. Duncan me mira furioso, se pasa las manos por el pelo frustrado y pensativo.

-joder! Bien! Lo haremos –sonrió aliviada -. Pero a mi modo, vengan, este será el plan –todos formamos una redonda para oír a Duncan -. Solo buscaremos a nuestros amigos ¿entendido? No hagan caso de los demás, los encontramos y nos largamos así de simple ¿bien? Reglas, nada de separarse, buscaremos juntos, nunca digan "ahora vuelvo" porque nunca volverán, y por el amor de dios, bridgette y geoff no se den el lote porque si esto fuera una peli de terror serían los primeros en morir, bien ¿lo entendieron?

-si -asentimos todos.

-bien, pues en marcha.

El chirrido del abrir de la puerta es inquietante y aterrador, antes de salir del cuarto, Duncan va delante y echa un vistazo, nos hace una señal y salimos todos. Bajamos hacia abajo y empezamos a buscar a nuestros amigos. Parece imposible, pero no hay nadie, de las cincuenta, cuarenta o treinta personas que éramos en la fiesta no se encuentra ni una sola alma. Parece todo tan sombrío y solitario. Con nuestros móviles nos iluminaos ya que todo está a oscuras. Duncan me coge de la mano todo el tiempo.

-Duncan –digo en voz baja mientras caminamos por la mansión.

-¿qué ocurre nena?

-¿recuerdas al sujeto que nos guio hacia la fiesta? Gwen y Lindsay me dijeron que no había ningún sujeto, quizás él tenga algo que ver con esto –digo.

-no estoy muy seguro de que una sola persona pueda hacer esto Courtney –dice sin dejar de mirar hacia delante inquietante y alerta.

-compadre –dice geoff -. Buscando de esta forma, jamás lo encontraremos, debemos separarnos.

-yo también creo eso –dice bridgette.

-¿qué? No, ya les dije que no, siempre que alguien sugiere eso suele terminar mal, en muerte, por dios chicos, ¿es que nunca habéis visto una peli de terror? –dice Duncan mirándolos con enfado.

-terminemos cuanto antes con esto, nos separamos –dice geoff.

-mierda! –Duncan -. No chicos, háganme caso demonios! –grita bajito.

-es la única manera de que los encontremos y nos larguemos lo más antes posible de aquí –dice geoff serio.

-bien! –gruñe molesto -. Nuevo plan, acérquense –lo hacemos -. Tú y bridgette busquen por arriba de la mansión, yo y Courtney buscaremos por aquí abajo, todos nos reuniremos en salón de baile en cuanto encontremos a nuestros amigos ¿de acuerdo? Bien, en marcha.

Nos separamos. La mansión es inmensa. Duncan y yo encontramos una habitación gigante con montones de libros, es una biblioteca. Si no estuviera cagada de miedo me hubiera agradado sentarme y revisar uno a uno los libros que hay aquí. El lugar está lleno de polvo y telarañas, mesas y estanterías, hay una chimenea en medio, arriba hay un cuadro de un hombre mayor con la expresión seria, no parece amistoso. Echamos un vistazo y no vemos a nadie, de pronto un libro cae al suelo abierto cuando paso cerca de una de las estanterías de la habitación, lo recojo y lo vuelo a poner en su sitio.

-Courtney no toques nada! –me grita Duncan.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Pasa todo tan rápido. Cuando me doy cuenta eh desaparecido de la habitación, estoy detrás, en otra habitación, en unas escaleras que suben hasta arriba y por abajo. Hay una antorcha colgada en la pared. Estoy sola.

-Duncan! Duncan! –golpeo la estantería para que vuelva a girarse y así poder volver junto a Duncan -. Mierda! –el corazón me empieza a ir fuerte, empiezo a respirar fuerte, solo se me escucha a mí, estoy sola.

Vamos Courtney, eres una mujer fuerte eh independiente, has salido de otras situaciones peores que esta ¿peores que esta? Empiezo a hiperventilar, noto como el mido se ceba conmigo cruelmente. Me obligo a calmar mi respiración, tomo la decisión de tomar la antorcha de la pared y bajar por las escaleras y salir de aquí y buscar a mis amigos, a Duncan. Mala idea. En cuanto la agarro de su sitio, las escaleras se tornan lizas y caigo resbalándome por ella como si de un resbalin de parque se tratara. Grito fuerte mientras caigo. Cuando se termina la trayectoria resbaladiza por las escaleras levanto a mí alrededor polvo. Joder que daño. Estoy sobre tierra o arena. Sacudo la cabeza para dispersar mi mente. ¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada, esta todo tan oscuro, ni tan solo me veo a mí. De pronto la luz se hace cegándome momentáneamente con unas antorchas. Desearía que no se hubieran encendido. Se me hiela el alma. Las paredes son de ladrillo y hay sangre por todas partes, no hay cuerpos, hay cadenas, una camilla de madrea y tres estanterías repletas de artilugios de tortura bañados en sangre ¡el torturador de esclavos! Seguro este es el lugar donde torturaban a los esclavos del que nos habló ese sujeto tan expectante y raro. Qué horror. Siento una tristeza agónica y ahogante. ¿Qué demonios les hacían aquí a esas pobres personas? Siento rabia eh injusticia. Cuando intento levantarme me duele el tobillo derecho, creo que me lo eh torcido.

-el amo vendrá a castigarnos –¿qué? -. Está furioso, no trabajamos lo suficiente en los campos de algodón, nos castigara para que aprendamos a trabajar más rápido.

-¿quién anda ahí? –digo horrorizada al no ver a nadie en la habitación.

-al amo le divierte oírnos gritar –oh dios mío! -. Le gusta torturarnos….

Un hombre vestido de blanco aparece a pocos metros de mí. Es de origen africano, su ropa está sucia y rasgada y manchada de sangre, lleva cadenas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, a medida que se acerca noto como me voy poniendo pálida y se me paraliza el cuerpo entero. ¡Oh dios mío! Tiene los ojos sellados con alfileres de aguja! Le falta un brazo! Y tiene marcas de latigazo por todo el cuerpo!

-el amo ya está aquí.

-AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

**En otra parte Duncan **

-mierda! Courtney! Puta estantería ábrete! Ábrete! –golpeo con fuerza pero es inútil.

¡"FUERA"!

-devuélveme a mi novia puto desgraciado!

¡"FUERA"!

-no sin mi novia!

¡"FUERA"!

-¡NO! ¡Vas a tener que Obligarme!

Los libros se alzan al aire y vienen hacia a mi como fusiles. Los esquivo pero no paran de aventarse con fuerza contra mí.

-¡eso es todo lo que tienes!

Mierda! Ahora me tira unas espadas y lanzas que colgaban de adorno en las paredes ¡eso me pasa por bocazas! Soy rápido y consigo que no me den, sea lo que sea que este tirándome esas cosas parece furioso, ahora los muebles empiezan a moverse ¡joder el piano no! intento llegar hasta la puerta y salir pero se cierra ¡mierda! Lo tengo, tengo una idea! Me paro en la puerta de entrada y el escritorio viene hacia a mí, salto hacia un lado en el último momento.

-Wuju! Funciono! Adiós perdedor!

Salgo por la puerta rota. Ahora a buscar a Courtney. Pero algo me agarra ¿qué? Oh mierda! Caigo al suelo y me arrastran nuevamente hacia la biblioteca.

-¡NO!

**En otra parte Geoff Y Bridgette**

-en esta habitación tampoco hay nadie –digo.

-sigamos con la siguiente –me dice mi novia.

-de acuerdo.

Salimos de la habitación que revisamos. El silencio me perturba y me pone nervioso.

-oh dios mío geoff mira ahí –miro a bridgette que palidece y apunta con el dedo tembloroso.

-¡joder! –es una niña de seis años con cinco cuchillos clavados en la espalda. Cuando intentamos entrar nuevamente a la habitación se cierra. Agarro de la mano a bridgette eh intento abrir la puerta, pero nada.

-dios mio geoff han aparecido tres más! –grita horrorizada.

-¿quieren jugar con nosotras a un juego? –nos dicen las niñas.

-goeff por dios abre la puerta!

-eso intento!

-solo queremos jugar con ustedes….

-al fin! Entremos!

Nos encerramos y oímos como golpean a la puerta con fuerza ¡POM! ¡POM! ¡POM!

-¡solo queremos jugar! –gritan las niñas llorando.

Abrazo a mi novia con fuerza. Los golpes poco a poco se terminan. No oímos nada.

¡POM! ¡POM! ¡POM!

¡La puerta se rompe! Nos quedamos helados cuando entras seis niñas vestidas con vestiditos, todas con cinco cuchillos en la espalda.

-vamos a jugar con ustedes.

-¡…AAAAAHHHHH…..!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Sacudo la cabeza y me pongo en alerta ¿dónde está? No hay nadie ¿qué ha pasado? Creo que me desmaye. Aún sigo aquí abajo. Me levanto del suelo y cuando doy un paso me duele el tubillo, creo que me lo torcí. No importa, tengo que salir de este lugar y encontrar a mis amigos. Sea lo que sea que haiga visto no está y no me hizo nada, no pienso quedarme para que me haga otra visita. Camino a tropiezos y veo unas escaleras que suben hasta una puerta. Subo a saltitos con un pie. Abro la puerta y salgo de ese espantoso lugar. Me apoyo en la puerta y me cubro la cara con las manos, respiro hondo y cuando destapo mi cara sonrió al ver la espalda de Lindsay.

-Lindsay! Oh que alegría verte, ¿dónde están los demás? Duncan, geoff, bridgette y yo los estamos buscando, me eh torcido un pie cayendo, no veas lo mucho que me duele ¿Lindsay? Oye, ¿Lindsay? ¿Me oyes? ¿Lindsay?

De manera lenta se gira y cuando me da la cara bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, sostiene un hacha, vuelvo a levantar la vista hacia su cara y veo que sus azules ojos parecen muertos, perdidos, no parece ella, tiene la expresión seria, es Lindsay, pero algo me dice que no lo es, es otra persona.

-¿Lindsay que haces con eso en la mano? –trago saliva.

-no podrán salir de la mansión, nadie sale de ella.

-tu voz! Que le pasa a tu voz! –de su boca sale la voz de un hombre.

-los esclavos deben permanecer en esta casa para siempre, con su amo, conmigo –¡el torturador de esclavos!

¿Esta poseída? Por dios! No! eso es imposible! Que está pasando! Lindsay viene corriendo hacia mí dispuesta a clavarme esa hacha. Me tiro al suelo al último momento y en lugar de recibir el hachazo, lo recibe la puerta. Rápidamente me levanto y veo que Lindsay forcejea para sacar el hacha de la puerta. Aprovecho y salgo corriendo como puedo, a tropiezo por mi tobillo lastimado ¡Me quiere matar!

-¡Papitas con queso! ¡Auxilio! –oigo gritar a alguien.

Voy hacia la cocina de donde provienen los gritos de auxilio. Entro y me encuentro a Owen con su disfraz de eso y a la nevera intentando comérselo ¿¡Que rayos!? Corro hacia él y le agarro de las manos, tiro fuerte para liberarlo, pero Owen es demasiado pesado para mí.

-ayúdame! No me sueltes! –me dice aterrado.

-no puedo! –tiro con fuerza.

Escucho como la puerta de la cocina se abre, miro y es Lindsay con el hacha ¡joder! Tiro con más fuerza y cada vez que lo hago la nevera se traga más al enorme Owen. Pero un apestoso hedor inunda mis fosas nasales y de pronto la nevera escupe a Owen como si de comida en mal estado se tratara.

-jejeje no puede aguantarme el gas, lo siento –se rasca la cabeza sonrojado y avergonzado.

-no hay tiempo corre! –le digo. Owen me deja atrás prácticamente -. Owen! –vuelve y me coge en brazos -. Corre! Corre! –le ordeno a gritos.

Salimos corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo nos persiguiera, salimos por una puerta y entramos a otra habitación, a un comedor enorme con tres ventanales grandes que deja ver la luna de afuera. Hay una mesa larga para más de veinte personas con platos, cubiertos, copas y candelabros con velas apagadas. Nos escondemos debajo de la mesa y el mantel blanco nos da mayor protección ante la vista de cualquiera.

-¿de quién huimos? –me dice Owen.

-Shuuu…calla de Lindsay –le digo en voz baja.

En eso la puerta se abre con fuerza, es ella, oigo como arrastra la pesada hacha por el suelo, el metal hace un ruido espantoso eh irritante que se oye fuerte mientras avanza por el comedor. Se detiene delante de nosotros y veo sus tacones negros. Abro mucho los ojos y rezo en silencio para que pase de largo y se vaya, lo hace, se va. Resoplo tranquila. Pero de pronto la mesa se parte en dos! ¡Mierda! Me quedo paralizada cuando la mesa nos deja al descubierto a Owen y a mí.

-les llegó la hora –nos dice la voz masculina de Lindsay.

-¡de eso nada!

¡Bam! En toda la cabeza! Lindsay cae al suelo inconsciente por el golpe que recibe en la cabeza y entonces vemos a Duncan.

-¡Duncan compadre! –owen se levanta antes que yo y abraza a Duncan.

-yo también me alegro de verte seboso –le dice con cariño -. Pero ya suéltame –dice serio.

Duncan me tiende la mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Le abrazo con fuerza y sonrió por volver a estar junto a él. Cuando me despego levemente de el para verle la cara, veo que tiene magulladuras y tiene su disfraz rasgado como si hubiera peleado con alguien o hubiera recibido golpes de todas partes. Me acaricia la mejilla mientras le miro con preocupación.

-siento haberte dejado sola, no volverá a pasar princesa –me dice dulce.

-estas herido –digo con tristeza.

-ese condenado Dafo –dice con odio -. No pudo conmigo –sonríe arrogante después -. Estoy bien, solo es superficial, ¿y tú estás bien? –me examina con la mirada.

-creo que me eh torcido el tobillo derecho –digo. Y veo que frunce el ceño preocupado -. Estoy bien –digo al verle tan preocupado.

-eh chicos, siento interrumpir, pero se está despertando –nos dice Owen.

Duncan agarra el hacha y palidezco cuando veo que apunta con ello a Lindsay. Lindsay sacude la cabeza, nos mira y luego se mira a ella misma.

-oh dios mío! Me eh roto una uña! –esta si es la Lindsay que conozco.

Duncan me levanta entre sus brazos porque no quiere que haga esfuerzos y me lastime más el tobillo. Los cuatro nos vamos devuelta al salón de baile. Owen y Lindsay nos explican que perdieron de vista a gwen y a trent cuando algo se los llevo arrastrando pero aun consientes junto a otros que si estaban inconscientes en el salón de baile, no saben nada de leshawna y Dj.

-ustedes dos quédense aquí, Owen tú y yo vamos a buscar a los demás –dice Duncan.

-¿qué? No!, no te vayas Duncan, voy con ustedes –digo intentando levantarse del suelo en donde Duncan me dejo para descansar.

-Courtney estas herida, además no quiero ponerte en peligro, así que me haces caso y te quedas aquí con Lindsay –me dice severo.

-prometiste no dejarme sola ¿recuerdas? –me levanto con un gruñido de dolor por el tobillo -. Me dijiste que no dejarías que ningún mostro, zombi, fantasma, bruja, vampiro, hombre lobo o lo que sea me pusiera las manos encima –le digo triste y a punto de echarme a llorar.

-princesa –me sujeta y me abraza, me acurruco en su pecho y parece que nos quedamos así una eternidad, pero tan solo son segundos -. Quédate aquí, no quiero ponerte más en peligro –me suelta y se va dejándome sola con Lindsay.

**En otra parte Owen y Duncan**

Subimos arriba para ver si nos encontramos con geoff y bridgette. Owen busca a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. Todo esto se está saliendo de descontrol, se supone que deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos y no haciendo esto. Debí hacer caso cuando mi princesa dijo que este lugar le daba yuyu, mierda pero que idiota soy, y ahora por mi culpa tiene el tobillo roto.

-están aquí Duncan! Los eh encontrado –me dice owen.

Voy hacia Owen y nos encontramos con la puerta rota de una de las habitaciones de aquí arriba y dentro a geoff y bridgette. Rápidamente les reviso para ver si tienen pulsación.

-están inconscientes –digo aliviado -. Owen llévatelos abajo con Courtney y Lindsay –le digo.

-¿no vienes conmigo? –me dice.

-no, buscare a los demás.

Yo solo reviso uno a uno las demás habitaciones de la parte de arriba de la mansión, hay muchas. Tuerzo a la derecha y veo al fondo una habitación, a medida que me acerco oigo a dos personas. Abro con cuidado y despacio la puerta ¡pero qué demonios! Es una habitación a oscuras Gwen está en medio de la habitación, en el suelo, dentro de un circulo con velas a su alrededor, es la marca del diablo, la estrella, trent esta con ella, sostiene una daga, esta arrodillado delante de ella dispuesto a clavársela, pero veo que gwen no está ni amarrada, parece que es por voluntad propia. Rápidamente entro y me abalanzo contra trent para quitarle la daga. Los dos forcejeamos.

-el sacrifico –oigo decir a gwen.

La miro mientras forcejeo con trent, veo que toma la daga ¡no! empujo a trent con fuerza y le quito a tiempo la daga.

-qué demonios te ocurre! Estás loca o que! –le grito.

-el sacrificio, tengo que ser sacrificada, mujeres sacrificadas en actos demoniacos –dice gwen.

-¿Qué? –sin darme cuenta trent me agarra por detrás y no puedo moverme.

-ahora el sacrifico será un hombre –¡que!

-chicos! Paren! Que carajos están diciendo! –intento soltarme, pero trent tiene bastante fuerza.

-el sacrificio humano para el señor demoniaco –mierda!

-aleja eso de mi novio! –gwen recibe un puñetazo en la cara.

-princesa! Cuanto me alegra verte! –propino un cabezazo a trent con mi cabeza y cae al suelo.

-Oh Duncan…. –me abraza.

-nena ya paso, tranquila, estoy bien –empieza a llorar.

-creí que ibas a morir….no vuelvas a dejarme sola grandísimo tonto –me regaña.

-nunca más nena, los siento –le limpio las lágrimas.

-¿porque rayos me duele la cabeza? –oímos a trent.

-¿y porque a mí me duele el ojo? –vemos como se levantan.

-parece que fueron poseídos, como Lindsay –dice Courtney.

-no recuerdo nada –dice trent -. ¿Gwen estas bien?

-sí, más o menos –dice tocándose el ojo izquierdo.

-chicos vamos abajo, los demás nos esperan, ¿saben dónde están Dj y leshawna? Solo faltan ellos –digo.

-no, no sabemos nada de ellos –nos dicen.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Trent y gwen están algo mareados así que Duncan y yo le ayudamos a bajar hasta el salón de baile.

-larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes –dice gwen mientras bajamos por las escaleras -. Todo lo que nos contaron parce sacado de una película de terror –nos dice.

Sí, todo parece sacado de una película de terror, todo esto no es normal. Gwen hace un chiste mientras nos acercamos al salón de baile, pero de pronto todos nos quedamos sin habla, petrificados delante del horrible panorama que nuestros ojos ven con horror.

-¡Oh Joder! –grita gwen.

¡DIOS MIO!

Todos nuestros amigos están en el suelo, degollados, muertos, llenos de sangre y ahí está el, el sujeto que nos dio la bienvenida a la misión _whepstyville _con el arma del homicidio en las manos y chorreando gotas de sangre que caen al suelo. Tira junto a los demás cuerpos a Dj y a Leshawana.

-bienvenidos a la mansión _Whepstyville h_a sido divertido jugar con ustedes –nos sonríe de una forma grotesca -. La mansión y yo nos hemos divertido bastante con ustedes –¡que! ¿La mansión y él?

-¡maldito bastardo! –grita furioso Duncan.

Gwen y trent caen al suelo con la boca llenándosela de espuma ¡No! ¡Que! ¡Oh dios santo!

-mi nombre es Dan Johnson, mejor conocido como el psicópata del juego sangriento.

Duncan me levanta entre sus brazos y empieza a correr hacia la puerta de la entrada a la mansión. Me suelta cuando llegamos y empieza a estamparse contra ella para abrirla.

-es inútil chico.

-Duncan –digo en voz baja.

-Courtney ponte detrás de mí –lo hago -. Te voy a partir la puta cara! –le grita Duncan.

-no me digas jajajaja –está loco! Como se atreve a reírse!

-porque! Porque lo has hecho! –le grito furiosa y deja de hacerlo.

-¿porque? ¿Preguntas porque? ¿Acaso tengo que tener una excusa o explicación? Que te parece esta, porque si, porque me gusta matar por matar, porque me excita matar a adolescentes y ver su miedo reflejado en sus ojos, porque me divierte, me gusta jugar con su miedo, me gusta ver su sangre entre mis manos, es divertido, a mí y a la mansión nos encanta.

-está loco –le dice Duncan.

-perturbado sería más correcto –contesta el.

El sujeto viene hacia nosotros con su cuchillo de cocina, Duncan saca una navaja de su ropa y va en busca de este. Los dos chocan cuerpo a cuerpo ¡Oh señor! Me quedo viendo como ruedan por el suelo. Me siento inútil. El corazón me palpita fuerte. Duncan consigue darle tres puñetazos en la cara al tipo, pero el empuja a Duncan contra la pared y grito cuando casi le clava el cuchillo en la cara. Ahora pelean de pie. Destrozan la entrada ¡Tú puedes Duncan! ¡Oh no! a Duncan se le cae la navaja! Esquiva los cuchillazos que intenta clavarle el psicópata. Duncan le coge del brazo y logra quitárselo, ahora pelean puño a puño ¡ese es mi chico!

-¡esto es por….

-Duncan! –grito cuando el tipo agarra a Duncan del cuello.

-se acabó muchacho –no!

-y una mierda! –Duncan le empuja con toda su fuerza y logra tirarlo al suelo, rápidamente coge el cuchillo y sin perder tiempo se lo clava repetidamente en el pecho al tipo -. ¡Esto es por mí y mi novia! ¡Esto es por mis amigos! ¡Por todos! Muere! Muere! Muere maldito bastardo! Mure de una puta vez! Muere!

Veo como desahoga toda su furia y no siento pena ni remordimiento por el tipo. Se lo merece. Duncan deja el cuchillo clavado en su cuerpo y se levanta, viene hacia mí y….

-Duncan! Cuidado!

Veo como Duncan recibe el filo metal en su cuerpo. La sangre brota alrededor de la herida, escupe sangre por la boca.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Su cuerpo cae al suelo.

-ahora te toca a ti pequeña –Duncan agarra al tipo del cuello -. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Aun sigues vivo?

-Courtney corre, corre….-vomita sangre por la boca -. ¡CORRE!

El miedo y la adrenalina se apoderan de mi cuerpo. Salgo huyendo por las escaleras. Me duele el tobillo, mierda, que hago! A donde voy! Por dios Duncan!

-no huyas! Voy a encontrarte!

No! me escondo en una de las habitaciones, debajo de una cama ¿Qué puedo hacer? Va a matarme.

-sal de ahí ahora mismo.

-aaaahhhhh! –me sujeta de los pies y me saca arrastras.

Me toma del cuello, mis pies no tocan suelo, me falta el aire, me atraganto, el aprieta mi cuello, intento soltarme.

-por ser la última te daré dos opciones, escoge, ¿Truco o trato? –me deja en el suelo y deja de apretar un poco.

-vete a la mierda!

-escoge!

-qué más da que escoja, vas a matarme.

-¿truco o trato? –le escupo en la cara -. Maldita niña!

-ah! –me da un manotazo con sus puños.

-¿truco o trato? No volveré a repetirlo.

-TRUCO! ELIGO TRUCO GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA!

-bien….pues truco….

Me levanta de suelo y empieza apretar mi cuello de forma lenta. Poco a poco noto como la vida se me va, mi alma va dejando mi cuerpo. La vista se me nubla. Me ahogo, aire, necesito aire, mis pulmones se vacían por completo. Los ojos se me cierran. De pronto ya no siento dolor, no siento nada, nada de nada. Veo oscuridad, todo está oscuro ¿estoy muerta? ¿Ya se acabó todo? ¿Dónde estoy?

….

-sí, se pondrá bien, solo fue un golpe de nada.

-muchas gracias doctor, geoff dile a trent y a los demás que Courtney está bien de acuerdo.

-claro, menuda noche no crees?

-horrible.

¿Qué? ¿Duncan? ¿Geoff? ¿Porque oigo sus voces? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

-¿Courtney? Nena despierta –¿que despierte?

Mis ojos responden a su voz. Una luz me molesta en los ojos, ¿una luz? Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los bonitos ojos celestes de Duncan.

-Duncan! –me levanto de sopetón.

Estoy en una habitación de hospital, sentada en una camilla de hospital ¿hospital? ¿Camilla? ¿Qué?

-princesa más despacio, te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza –me da un beso en la frente.

-¿un golpe? –me toco la cabeza y noto que la tengo vendada.

Miro a Duncan y está intacto, sano y salvo con su disfraz de pirata.

-déjame que te lo quite, esa enfermera en prácticas se pasó con el vendaje.

-¿Duncan que ha pasado? Yo no sé….que paso…yo no entiendo.

-nena te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza contra el suelo mientras salíamos corriendo de la mansión, me preocupe y te traje al hospital cuando vi que no despertabas.

-los chicos! Donde están nuestros amigos! ¿Están vivos? Bridgette, Trent, gwen, Lindsay, owen y…. –digo alterándome.

-Cortney calma, calma, ellos están bien, están en la sala de espera esperando por ti, para ver cómo estas –me dice.

-de verdad! No me mientes! –digo.

-si nena, ¿porque lo preguntas? Todos estamos bien.

-por nada, yo…nada –resoplo aliviada.

_Aquí sierra la reportera en directo con ustedes _

¿Qué?

_La policía de malibu acaba de atrapar al sanguinario Dan Johnson, más conocido como el psicópata del juego sangriento. La policía lo detuvo antes de comenzar con su juego en una mansión repleto de universitarios y menores de edad, por suerte todos están bien, algunos fueron intoxicados, pero nada grave. Oh madre mía lo tenemos en directo! _

Es el, lo están metiendo en el coche patrulla esposado.

_-¿algunas declaraciones señor Johnson? _

_-dímelo tu ¿truco o trato? _

Truco o trato….truco o trato…..

…..TRUCO….

**Olas! Olas! Olas! Fin! **

**xD no dio tanto miedito pero bueno xD un final desconcertante ¿verdad? ¿Ustedes que creen que paso? ¿Sueño? ¿Realidad? ¿Qué? El poder de la mente es asombroso no creen? A veces las cosas no son las que parecen y a veces son las que parecen. En fin feliz Halloween. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡BUAJAJAJA! (¬3¬ soj una bruja anita y tu historia no dio miedo, aparte me dejaste Lol con el final, desgraciada!) **

**By. **


	31. Chapter 31 Tendra que Averiguarlo

-piénsatelo –me dice el profesor Ted.

No hay nadie en la clase, la clase se ha acabado, es la hora de irse a casa. Estoy de pie delante de su mesa.

-vaya, es una invitación que no puedo rechazar –digo y veo que los ojos del profesor se encienden como dos faros luminosos -. Pero me gustaría pensármelo si no le importa profesor.

-llámame Ted –me corrige -. Y por supuesto, piénsatelo, pero sinceramente espero que sea un sí, es una gran oportunidad para ti, conocerás a gente importante, gente importante de la política, cenadores, diplomáticos, diputados, ya sabes, la crem de la crem –dice con una sonrisa.

-lo sé y gracias por escogerme a mi prof….Ted, de verdad –pero se de alguien que se pondrá de un humor de perros en cuanto se entere, y si, hablo de mi hombre oscuro y peligroso -. Espero no le importe esperar a mi respuesta –digo educadamente.

-tomate tu tiempo, el congreso será de aquí cuatros semanas, para entonces espero tener tu respuesta –me dice galantemente educado.

Me despido del profesor y mientras salgo fuera de la clase pienso en lo fantástico que será ese congreso del cual el profesor me ha invitado. La universidad permite que un alumno vaya junto a su profesor a eventos importantes como este, eventos que sirven para enseñarnos claro está. Mi ego no podría estar más que contento, el profesor me eligió de entre todos de la clase, es obvio porque, simplemente porque soy la mejor. Pasar un fin de semana rodeada de gente intelectual y de estatus importantes, uau, ¿se imaginan? Está claro que lo mío es estar rodeada de gente brillante, si, lo veo, senadora Courtney….No! esperen! Aun mejor! Presidenta Courtney de los estados unidos….Si! está claro que debería aceptar, no todos los días alguien tiene el privilegio de asistir al _congreso anual de política social en New York_. Aun no sé muy bien qué mas tipo de gente asistirá aparte de los políticos, cenadores y demás pero como ha dicho el profesor, la crem de la crem y la crem de la crem son gente adinerada, quizás médicos de gran prestigios, empresarios, magnates, gente de traje y corbata. Me dio la dirección de la pag web para que me informara mejor, le echare un buen vistazo en casa.

-¿porque sales de las ultimas y además tarde de tu clase? –la voz reprobatoria de Duncan me saca de mis pensamientos.

-yo también me alegro verte Duncan –sueno tan sarcástica que incluso me molesta.

-hablo enserio Courtney –se endereza del árbol del cual estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados y viene hacia mí -. ¿Porque te entretuvo tu profesor? –me coge de la cintura y me acerca a él con brusquedad, pero sin hacerme daño, es su manera tan posesiva de tomarme como siempre.

-alto ahí tigre -apoyo las palmas en su pecho, me pongo de puntillas y le ofrezco mis labios, Duncan sonríe y borro su malhumor, se inclina y me besa -. Hoy es mi cumple ¿recuerdas? Así que quiero que me mimes y no me regañes, cambia tu tono o me enfadare –le reprendo.

-eres una mandona –frunce el ceño -. Tienes suerte de que me gustes y de que hoy sea tu cumpleaños, pero no te pases de lista nena.

Duncan tiene un carácter muy fuerte que choca con el mío, muchas, muchas veces chocan, pero aun así, me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Cambiaria un montón de cosas de el para hacerle el novio perfecto, pero algo me dice que él no es de los que se deja mangonear, mandar o dominar fácilmente y menos por una mujer, más bien es el quien lleva la voz cantante, las riendas. Hacía con las chicas lo que quería en una noche. A veces creo que el intenta dominarme y creo que él piensa que yo quiero dominarle, pero no es eso, claro que no, solo quiero cambiarlo un poquito, ya saben, los pircings, la ropa y sus modales, pero nada más, cosas pequeñas y sin importancia. Por ejemplo el otro día intente que se pusiera una camisa y por encima un suéter blanco, se negó rotundamente a ello, me enfade y acabamos discutiendo. Pero hoy es mi día y tiene que acatar mis infantiles caprichos, es su deber como novio.

-lo mío es ser linda, lo tuyo es mimarme y punto –digo con una sonrisa dulce -. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi regalo?

-no lo sé –se limita a decir como si nada.

-¿qué? –le pongo mala cara.

-es broma –me sonríe -. Es una sorpresa.

-no me gustan las sorpresas –digo seria.

-pues esta te gustara –le brillan los ojos pero veo que se pone algo nervioso -. Es la primera vez que hago algo así para alguien –me dice en tono desenfadado -. No me agobies nena, soy principiante en esto del "novio" y en lo de las cursilerías que esto conlleva, no es mi estilo –se encoge de hombros.

-si quieres mantenerme como tu novia tendrás que a serlo.

-lo sé, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer –dice un tanto enfadado.

-tu tampoco –contrataco.

-volviendo a lo otro –le miro extrañada -. Tu profesor –oh no -. Que tanto….

-Duncan por favor no empieces con tus celos, es mi cumple y me gustaría que no me lo estropearas con tus celos.

Duncan me mira mal, resopla malhumorado y cede a mi petición. Uf, menos mal, estoy segura de que si le dijera que mi profesor quiere que me vaya con él un fin de semana entero a otra cuidad, Duncan me montaría una de sus escenitas de novio celoso y neurótico. Cuando me deja en casa a las cinco, me deja súper intrigada con mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-ponte algo bonito nena, vendré a buscarte a las siete entendido –me ordena -. Y que no sea muy favorecedor –me dice en tono serio.

-me pondré lo que me apetezca –digo.

-¿es cosa mía o siempre quieres llevarme la contraria? –es el quien siempre me lleva la contraria.

El otro día de la semana pasada, un martes, le dije que se comprara comida sana y no esas porquerías refrigeradas que se hacen al microondas en quince minutos, también le sugerí que se pusiera hacer los deberes en vez de ver la tele, incluso comente de algo tan absurdo como decir que el hockey es el deporte más rudo que el futbol americano, me replico, hizo todo lo contrario de lo que le dije. Nos llevamos la contraria el uno al otro.

-es cosa tuya –respondo.

-como sea –pone los ojos en blanco.

Me despido de el con un beso y cuando me doy la vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi casa Duncan me da una sonora cachetada en el trasero.

-¡ay! –me quejo.

-adiós!

El muy cabrón se va riendo y no me da tiempo a regañarle. Entro en casa y veo a trent en la cocina sacando un bote de mermelada del frigo, le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego me siento en unos de los taburetes de la mesa de la cocina. Trent saca pan de molde y empieza a prepararse un sándwich.

-¿quieres uno?

-no.

-¿quieres tu regalo?

-si! –digo contenta.

La verdad es que él estaba esperando a que le dijera eso. Trent me sonríe y se va a su habitación, cuando vuelve viene con una caja bastante grande la verdad, está envuelta en papel de regalo, lo deja encima de la mesa, delante de mis narices.

-de parte de mí y de tus padres –me dice con una sonrisa.

Salto del taburete y le doy dos besos más contenta por mi regalo. Cojo mi regalo y empiezo a descuartizar el papel de regalo, papel fuera, antes de abrir la caja del todo miro a trent y veo que me está sonriendo. Destapo la tapa de la caja.

-oh cielos….trent –intento contener las lágrimas.

-fue idea de tus padres.

Saco de la caja mi violín de cuatro cuerdas. Los recuerdos me empiezan a inundar de pronto. Tocar el violín fue una de las muchas cosas que me ayudo a superar el trauma del accidente, me ayudaba a distraerme y a pensar en otras cosas.

-es un regalo precioso, gracias trent –le doy un abrazo.

-podemos hacer un dúo tú y yo no crees? –bromea.

-pues claro –le sonrió -. Voy a llamar a mis padres después, para darles las gracias.

-eso no es todo.

-¿a no?

-mira bien en la caja –lo hago.

-ay mi madre! Si es el nuevo PDA cinco mil con pantalla táctil y memoria de almacenamiento y no sé qué cosas más ah! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! –le vuelvo a abrazar súper contenta.

-que infantil eres –me sonríe con cariño.

-calla trent! Y gracias! –le vuelvo a abrazar.

-sabía que te gustaría.

Después de los regalos fabulosos de mi amigo y de mis padres, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme. Llamare a mis padres mañana. Duncan me dijo que no quiere nada "favorecedor" pero no sé qué ponerme ¿a dónde me llevara? Le envió un mensaje y al instante me contesta.

**Mensaje de Duncan**

_Un vestido bastara. _

Eso no me ayuda Duncan. Saco del armario un vestido rojo de tiro escotado, me lo pongo y creo que es perfecto, me tapa todo el muslo, me queda ceñido por arriba, es sencillamente moderado y coqueto como a mí me gusta, moderado pero coqueto. Me pongo unos tacones medio altos negros, me peino y me recojo el pelo en una elegante coleta media alta, luego lo trenzo y enrollo, me coloco el fleco bien y listo. Me maquillo, ojos, pestañas, mejillas y labios color rojo. Antes de salir a la sala cojo mi cartera negra de mano.

-¿cómo estoy? –doy media vuelta para que trent me dé su aprobación.

-Uau estas….

Tocan al timbre.

-es el! –digo contenta -. Pero llega cinco minutos tarde –gruño mirando el reloj de la sala.

Le voy a cantar las cuarenta, llegar tarde a recogerme el día de mi cumpleaños es inaceptable. Pero el repentino enfado se me va cuando abro la puerta. Mi hombre oscuro y peligroso esta elegantemente apuesto esta noche. Camisa blanca con dos bonotes desabrochados, una americana negra que le da un porte imponente y seductor, vaquero gris oscuro con cinturón negro a juego con sus zapatos de cuero negro elegantes. Esta impresionante y se ha quitado sus pircings! Se me cae la baba. Esta….

-estas preciosa –me atrae a él con una mano.

-gracias –digo ruborizándome ante él. Me quedo fascinada al verle la cara, oh madre mía están guapo el muy condenado y mucho más sin esos chismes de metal en su cara -. ¿Qué ocultas en tu mano? –tiene la otra mano detrás de la espalda. Me suelta y me planta en toda la cara un ramo de doce rosas.

-para ti –no le veo la cara, pero por la voz creo que esta algo avergonzado eh incómodo.

-son preciosas –cojo las rosas envueltas de papel transparente y amarradas con un bonito lazo rojo -. Me encantan las rosas, son mis flores favoritas –hundo la nariz en el ramo -. Es un detalle muy bonito Duncan –le sonrió y por unos instantes veo que se ruboriza, pero se endereza y se pone serio ocultando cualquier signo de emoción o sentimiento.

-como a las mujeres les gusta esta clase de cosas cursis pensé que sería una buena idea –no lo estropees Duncan.

-voy a guardarlas en casa –digo antes de que diga una burrada y estropee su bonito y cursi detalle.

Entro en casa y las dejo encima de la mesa de la cocina, trent viene a curiosear y se queda pasmado al ver mi ramo de rosas, sé que está pensado ahora mismo ¿Duncan? ¿Son de Duncan? ¿Te las dio Duncan? Miro a trent y suspiro igual de sorprendida por el detalle de mi hombre oscuro y peligroso. Le pido a trent que ponga mis bonitas rosas en un jarrón con agua, le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo para afuera. Duncan me toma de la mano y vamos para su coche, me abre la puerta caballerosamente y entro encantada y sintiéndome muy mimada por parte de él, en cuanto ocupa el asiento piloto arranca. De momento la cosa empieza bien.

-¿a dónde me llevas? –me muero de curiosidad.

Me sonríe brevemente y me guiña un ojo. No me lo va a decir. Duncan me lleva hacia el sur de la cuidad, en la zona de **Bay City **y se detiene en el restaurante _Seaside Picola _de sepúlevada Boulevard. Me quedo boquiabierta, es un lugar perfecto para ir a comer y conocer la exótica comida italiana. Es imposible, este lugar es muy caro, miro a Duncan que simplemente se encoge de hombros. Sale del coche y me abre la puerta.

-¿vamos a cenar aquí? –digo sorprendida.

-si, por tu cumpleaños –me acaricia la mejilla -. El capitán me dijo que si quería impresionar a una chica como tú seria así –le miro, pues claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, el capitán es el cabecilla del plan de toda esta ecuación que no tiene nada que ver con mi hombre oscuro y peligroso -. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –dice un tanto preocupado. Miro a Duncan y sé que se está esforzando por ser el "novio" que nunca ha sido con ninguna otra chica, solo conmigo.

-de maravilla –le beso en la boca -. Menos mal que el capitán sabe cómo dar consejos ¿verdad? –bromeo.

-oye yo también se cómo impresionarte –encarna una ceja arrogante -. No tienes a tu suerte nena –mi pequeña broma no le ha gustado.

La fachada de la entrada del restaurante están bonita, una puerta de madrea blanca y amplia adornada con un manto de enredaderas de hojas verdes formando un arco, al lado tiene un escaparate enorme con cables de tira navideñas de color blanco que hacen de cortina. El portero que atiende la entrada nos abre la puerta en cuando nos acercamos al restaurante. Dentro Duncan me conduce hasta un señor que mira la pantalla de su ordenador encima de un pequeño puestito de madera.

-disculpe –dice Duncan al señor -. Tengo una reserva al nombre de Duncan Ward.

-por supuesto señor, déjeme comprobarlo en el ordenador –dice con acento extranjero -. Si, aquí está, señor Ward –nos sonríe -. Por aquí señor síganme –me quedo maravillada cuando el tipo se refiere a Duncan como "señor" no pega con Duncan, pero oírle decir eso de mi novio me sienta fenomenal.

El lugar es luminoso y moderno, paredes de mármol gris con blanco al igual que el suelo. Las mesas son de dos personas y todas son iguales, mantel blanco con sillas rojas con relleno blando.

-su mesa Señor.

Duncan retira mi silla y hace un gesto para que siente el trasero en la silla, lo hago y le sonrió enormemente, luego él toma asiento en la suya. La mesa está adornada con un cubo pequeño y cuadrado que contiene una flor, hay dos copas de vino, la cubertería en su sitio colocada de forma servicial y dos platos blancos vacíos.

-señor –el tipo le entrega a Duncan la carta de comida -. Señorita –me da otra -. Con su permiso –se retira educadamente.

-¿has oído como me llamaba? "Señor" –se burla Duncan.

-a mí me gusta –digo.

-no me gusta tanto formalismo –dice receloso -. Creo que era mejor la idea de geoff de llevarte a una disco o en casa haciendo lo que nos apeteciera para comer ¿Pedimos? Me muero de hambre.

-sí –menos mal que no escucho al bobo de geoff si no al capitán. Gracias Chester.

Duncan pide lasaña de carne y yo canelones para cenar. Me encanta la comida italiana. Como él no tiene ni idea de vino lo pido yo. Nuestra comanda no tarda en salir, que buen servicio, como a gusto el manjar delicioso del _Seaside Picola. _En cuanto terminamos nos traen la carta de postre, Duncan me lanza una mirada lasciva cuando el camarero que nos atiende menciona la palabra _Postre _tantas veces recomendándonos la variedad de la carta. Yo me decanto por la _lava cake _un pastel de chocolate con helado y nata bañado en jarabe de chocolate, mientras que Duncan se pide _un tiramisú cremoso con licor de avellana. _Uf, cuando termino estoy llena. Duncan me llena la copa de más vino al igual que la suya.

-Brindemos –me dice. Levantamos las copas -. Por ti princesa, feliz cumpleaños –chocamos las copas y bebo de mi copa, pero Duncan no y veo que es porque saca algo del bolsillo de su americana -. Feliz cumpleaños nena –deja una cajita de cuero encima de la mesa.

¿No me ira a pedir matrimonio o sí? No, la caja no es de esas, además sería una locura pensar en Duncan y yo casados, aunque imaginar con que nuestro matrimonio seria cenar todas las noches así sería fenomenal. Tomo la caja y miro a Duncan, esta serio, odio que no exprese ningún tipo de señal. Fijo la mirada en mi regalo y lo abro lentamente y me quedo boquiabierta.

-Duncan es….-un brazalete de plata! Tiene forma de flores, como si fuera una cadena de flores, es bonito, precioso -. De acuerdo, quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi novio.

-¿te gusta?

-me encanta!

-estupendo –me sonríe. Le ordeno con el dedo que se acerque a mí, lo hace y le planto un beso enorme y largo para demostrarle lo agradecida que estoy y lo mucho que me encanta su regalo y lo estupenda que ha sido esta noche, por todo. Cuando le suelto tiene la expresión bobalicona -. Menos mal que seguí el consejo del capitán –me rio un poco cuando lo dice.

-pónmelo –le digo. Duncan saca el precioso brazalete de la cajita y me lo pone en la muñeca derecha.

-¿qué tal si nos vamos a mi casa y me das las gracias por mi regalo como es debido? –me pongo roja tomate.

-de acuerdo –concedo ruborizada -. Pero primero déjame ir al baño.

Cuando vuelvo del baño cojo mi bolso negro de mano y guardo la cajita de cuero de mi regalo. Duncan me lleva hacia afuera cogiéndome de la cintura y veo que pone mala cara a alguien, es a un trajeado ejecutivo muy apuesto la verdad, pero Duncan le da mil vueltas. Pasamos dejando su mesa atrás y se me cae el bolso y para cuando quiero recogerlo el trajeado se me adelante.

-se te cayo hermosa –me extiende mi bolso para que lo agarre.

-piérdete –Duncan le quita de las manos mi bolso.

-solo intentaba ser amable con la señorita –dice el tipo.

-la señorita no necesita tu amabilidad –Duncan se pone tenso.

-Duncan vámonos –tiro de su brazo -. Por favor –le digo dulcemente.

Duncan me mira y le sonrió dulcemente para apaciguar a la bestia celosa que es ahora, me sonríe con cariño, pero vuelve a lanzar una mirada asesina al sujeto y este se pone nervioso. Niego con la cabeza y tiro de el para irnos. Maldice entre dientes al tipo y no sé porque pero me hace gracia, sus celos me hacen gracia. El sujeto solo fue amable y Duncan se tomó muy apecho aquel gesto sin importancia. Me estremezco al pensar que cuando llegue una situación en la que Duncan si tenga motivos para estar celoso ¿que será capaz de hacer? Niego con la cabeza y borro cualquier pensamiento sobre eso. Miro a Duncan mientras me abre la puerta del coche y no entro.

-¿pasa algo nena?

-tu.

-¿yo? –se acerca y me toma de la cintura.

-si tu –enredo los brazos alrededor de su cuello -. Has sido un novio estupendo esta noche –le acaricio la cara -. Me gusta el Duncan de esta noche, menos el último, el celoso neurótico.

-intento ser un buen novio nena, no quiero cagarla porque me gustas mucho –me ruborizo.

-lo sé –me regala una enorme sonrisa, me derrite -. Solo tienes que dejarme invadir tu espacio y dejar de ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción Duncan, además cuando veas que me muerda el labio sabrás muy bien lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerme, porque si quieres mantenerme tendrás que….-me callo.

-¿tendré que?

-tendrás que averígualo –le sonrió.

-¿qué pasa si no lo averiguo?

-te dejare.

Abre mucho los ojos espantado por la idea lo cual me reconforta.

-tranquilo, seguro que lo averiguaras –le suelto y me subo al coche.

-eso ha sido cruel eh innecesario princesa –me regaña divertido.

-calla hombre y llévame a casa –su sonrisa se ensancha hasta llegarle a los ojos.

-no tienes a la suerte nena –me limito a reír cuando me lo dice en su tono reprobatorio.

Rumbo a casa Duncan se detiene en una parada de semáforo. Miro a mi derecha y veo a unos vándalos de unos trece o quince años de edad grafitiando la pared de un anuncio para pañales de bebe. Las madres de esos tres mocosos estarían furiosísimas si vieran lo que hacen sus hijos a estas horas de la noche. Que poco civismo por dios. Duncan toca el claxon espantando a los muchachos que salen corriendo. Bien hecho.

-¿quieres pintar nena? –sale del coche.

-¿qué? ¿Duncan a dónde vas? –salgo del coche -. Duncan! Eso es vandalismo! –veo como agarra el spray de pintura aerosol y empieza a dibujar en la pared -. Duncan! –le regaño.

-vamos es divertido.

-¿qué tiene de divertido profanar un anuncio para pañales de bebe? Te lo diré, nada! –adiós al Duncan galante y cursi y romántico de esta noche.

-ven aquí –viene a mí y me entrega un spray -. Ahora pinta –me ordena.

-no, ni hablar, esto está mal –me niego.

-tendré que enseñarte a ser mala –¿qué? Duncan me coge tan rápido y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy sentada en su hombro -. Ahora pinta o no te bajo.

-es enserio!? No! bájame! Ay! –me pega en el culo.

-pinta.

-ay! –me vuelve a pegar en el culo -. De acuerdo! De acuerdo! –este hombre es imposible -. ¿Y qué pinto?

-lo que te apetezca nena -lo que me apetezca eh, si mis padres me vieran me castigarían. Empiezo a dibujar junto a la calavera que hizo Duncan.

-ya está –digo terminando -. Ahora bájame –le digo seria. Me baja. Frunce el ceño mirando mi grafiti -. ¿No te gusta?

-es muy ñoño.

-es perfecto –digo defendiendo mi grafiti con forma de corazón. Duncan me sonríe y me envuelve en sus brazos.

-feliz veintiún año princesa.

-gracias.

- creo que seré capaz de averiguarlo.

-¿qué?

-averiguare la forma de retenerte y mantenerte a mi lado –me ruborizo.

-espero que si –le sonrió.

-ya lo veras –dice -. Ahora vamos a casa, necesito hacerte cosas sucias y para nada cursis.

Le reprendo cuando dice eso tan grosero, pero ni se inmuta. Ha sido un día estupendo, un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas. Duncan sigue siendo el a pesar de esos detalles cursis que me a echo hoy, pero sé que los hizo por mí y con saber que lo hizo por eso me alegra. Yo solo quiero averiguar lo que siente el por mí.

**Y seguimos avanzando….**

**Saludos a todos. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	32. Chapter 32 Tu y Yo Mirando Estrellas

¡Claxon! Pi! Pi! Piiiii!

-son ellos –digo a trent.

-cojamos las mochilas y demás cosas para la acampada –me dice.

Asiento con la cabeza y cojo mi mochila camping, mi saco de dormir y salimos para afuera. El bus camping de geoff es enorme y totalmente negro, por las ventanas del bus, Owen e izzy asoman sus cabezas y nos saludan. Oh no Izzy. Duncan aún no sabe qué trabajo de noche en una discoteca y últimamente no para de agobiarme de que quiere llevarme al trabajo.

-¿vas a llevar tu guitarra también? –miro a trent y a su estuche de guitarra que cuelga de su hombro.

Trent lleva puesto sus vaqueros negros y su camiseta verde de maga camuflada. Yo unos pantalones gris con una blusa de tiro color crema.

-vamos de camping y en los campings nunca falta el tipo genial de la guitarra –me dice.

-ola Elvis –Duncan baja del bus con unos vaqueros celestes gastados y rotos, con una camiseta gris y sus Convers rojos.

-ola –dice trent malhumorado por el apodo de Duncan de "Elvis".

-princesa –me sonríe a mí -. ¿Te ayudo con eso?

-¿tú que crees? –le doy mi saco y mi mochila -. Ten cuidado con mis cosas ¿entendido? –subo al bus.

-¿ni un besito ni nada? –el oigo decir molesto a mis espaldas.

Una vez dentro saludo a geoff que va vestido de bermudas y camisa, bridgette con sudadera celeste y short, Owen una camiseta con el dibujo de la hoja nacional de Canadá, el arce, y unas bermudas verdes, Dj camiseta verde y short de hombre, gwen como siempre de negro, falda y blusa con sus botas, leshawna camiseta con dibujos de naranjas y unos pantalones capri eh izzy que va con un top verde y una falda color verde. Invite a Lindsay pero me dijo que no le gustaba esas cosas, según ella necesita de su secadora de pelo y señal para el móvil y aparte tiene miedo a los bichos y a los mosquitos, así que me dijo que no y me dio las gracias por la invitación. El bus es bastante espacioso, sofás con mesa incorporada a ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, recto el pasillo que conduce a una puerta donde está el baño portátil. La idea de ir de fin de semana de acampada fue de geoff y todos estuvimos de acuerdo ya que todos tuvimos la semana entera repleta de exámenes, los primeros del semestre en la universidad. Decidimos celebrar terminando la semana yéndonos de camping. Para mi es una oportunidad de presumir y poner en prácticas mis habilidades como monitora de campamento.

-bien chicos escuchen –les digo poniéndome a la vista de todos con las manos en las caderas para dar más énfasis a mi postura de líder -. Nos vamos de campamento y necesitamos a alguien con experiencia y ya que yo tengo experiencia me elijo a mí misma ¿alguna objeción?

-si yo –Gwen levanta la mano. Está sentada al lado de trent en el sofá de la derecha.

-¿sí Gwen?

-no necesitamos de una monitora, no somos adolecentes Courtney, todos somos mayores de dieciocho años.

-bueno cierto, pero les aseguro que necesitaran de mi experiencia –me cruzo de brazos.

-como sea ya vámonos –interviene Duncan.

-yo solo tengo una pregunta ¿no habrá osos verdad? –dice leshawna.

-yo tuve un encuentro con un oso –dice Owen -. Y solo diré que su cabeza luce muy bien como alfombra –fanfarronea intentando impresionar a Izzy.

-Oh! una vez vi a un oso comiéndose nuestra basura –dice Izzy emocionada sentada al lado de Owen en el sofá de la derecha -. Tenía viejos espaguetis colgando de sus enormes dientes y parecían sangre y agallas fue asqueroso, pensábamos que se estaba comiendo al gato del vecino pero resulto que solo estaba perdido –Dj tiene la cara verde, creo que va a vomitar -. Ah, espero que nadie haya comido espagueti.

-yo sí! –Dj se levanta rápidamente y se encierra en el baño portátil.

-ups, lo siento –le dice Izzy -. Bien vamos! –chilla contenta.

-bien conduzco yo –digo pero mi voz se distorsiona con la de Duncan.

-princesa déjame conducir a mí.

-no, ya conduzco yo –sugiero.

-insisto en que yo lo sea –me mira mal.

-no, yo insisto –yo también le pongo mala cara.

-oh vamos deja que conduzca Duncan Courtney –nos dice gwen.

-¿disculpa? –¿pero cómo se atreve a apoyar a Duncan?

-chicos ya conduzco yo de acuerdo –geoff se sienta al volante.

-de acuerdo, que geoff conduzca –digo algo molesta la verdad. Duncan viene y me coge en volandas -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-llevarte al asiento, no le alteres –me reprende.

-¿tengo piernas sabes?

-y yo brazos –contrataca.

Gruño disgustada pero Duncan lo ignora, nos lleva al sofá del bus de la izquierda en donde Dj toma asiento después de su vomitera por la culpa de Izzy y junto a Leshawna. Duncan me sienta en regazo y hago intento de bajarme, pero me agarra fuerte y me es imposible bajar y tomar asiento como los demás. Bridgette está sentada en el asiento copiloto del bus junto a geoff que arranca y emprende el viaje a _LAKE CAMPGROUD _el bosque nacional de los Ángeles. Mientras nos movemos en la mesa donde esta trent, veo que se ponen a jugar cartas, mientras que en la nuestra Leshwana coquetea con Dj, pobre Dj, leshawna lo está espantando.

-¿a que vino el numerito de antes? –me dice Duncan con voz ruda.

-¿a qué te refieres? –me cruzo de brazos.

-me refiero a llevarme la contraria delante de todos –me gruñe disgustado conmigo.

-de eso nada, fuiste tú –digo molesta.

-estas muy a la defensiva, deberías calmarte nena –arg!

-no estoy a la defensiva de acuerdo! –su sonrisa de chico malo arrogante me ciega y me pone aun mas de malas. A veces creo que le encanta enfadarme apropósito.

-relájate princesa, cielos, eres la chica chica menos relajada y divertida que conozco.

-soy la chica más relajada que conozco –digo -. Y divertida –concluyo.

-seguramente en tu mundo rosa y cursi.

-¿así? Pues tú eres el chico más insoportable, grosero, rebelde y totalmente molesto que conozca.

-Auch, eso dolió –frunce el ceño -. De acuerdo, tiempo muerto, no quiero seguir peleando –dice -. Seguramente es porque estas…..

-ni se te acurra achacar mi malhumor porque tenga la regla –Duncan se calla y sonríe burlón, sabía que iba a decir ese tipo de burrada. Tengo la regla y la verdad cuando tengo la regla soy algo sensible y gruñona a la vez.

-calla y bésame.

-no.

-Courtney –me advierte.

-di que lo sientes.

-¿sentir que? –dice disgustado.

-ser un tonto.

-no.

-pues no hay beso.

-demonios, bien –gruñe -. Lo siento –sonrió satisfecha -. Ahora mi beso mujer –me ordena.

-me da vergüenza –me ruborizo.

-¿qué?

-es que estamos en un lugar muy pequeño y además están ellos –apunto con la cabeza a nuestros amigos.

-a veces eres tan mojigata nena –una de las manos de Duncan baja y se posan en mi muslo de mi pantalón gris -. Pero yo sé cuándo no lo eres –su aliento caliente me da en toda la cara, bajo la mirada hacia su mano y veo como esta se dirige por la parte de adentro de mis piernas, hacia mi sexo.

-Duncan! –le pego en la mano.

-y pensar que en toda la semana no podre follarte –me coge la mejilla.

-Duncan! –le reprendo ruborizada.

-al menos dejaras que te meta mano ¿verdad? –le miro boquiabierta.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

-soy un sinvergüenza y lo sabes perfectamente –es verdad, pero que idiota soy por preguntar algo tan obvio. Mi hombre oscuro y peligroso es un sinvergüenza.

La verdad yo me alegro en silencio por tener la regla porque de este modo Duncan no podrá hacerme nada y tendremos tiempo de hablar y no de…bueno, ya saben, de lo otro. Ya tuve suficiente Duncan en mi cumpleaños, aunque no les voy a mentir, me encanta hacerlo con él y puede que esté un poco de malhumor por no hacerlo, pero me gustaría hablar más con él.

-sabes es gracioso jajaja –me rio.

-¿el qué? –me mira con curiosidad.

-bueno, no te enfades, a veces cuando pienso en ti, pienso en que eres mi hombre oscuro y peligroso –me ruborizo cuando levanta las cejas sorprendido.

-¿oscuro y peligroso? –veo que se pone a reflexionar -. ¿Con que Oscuro y peligros eh? Oscuro y peligroso, me gusta –me sonríe.

-¿te gusta?

-pega mucho conmigo –sí, sí que pega con él.

-debería ponerte un apodo de novio cursi ¿no crees? Digo, tú me dices princesa y creo que mereces un apodo cursi.

-¿qué tal tu hombre oscuro y peligroso? –le gusta ese apodo.

-no, es muy largo, además me gusta más Dunky, Dunkyto –veo como Duncan hace una mueca de disgusto con la boca -. ¿No te gusta? –digo apenada.

-es muy, demasiado ñoño nena, muy cursi.

-pero a mí me gusta –hago un mohín infantil.

-no se nena.

-porfa anda di que si –digo infantilmente.

-de acuerdo –le sonrió -. Pero solo me lo dirás cuando estemos asolas, no quiero que mis amigos se burlen ¿entendido? –me dice seriamente.

-de acuerdo –concedo.

El resto del viaje Duncan y yo entablamos conversación con los demás. A las cuatro de la tarde llegamos a la entrada del bosque forestal de los Ángeles. Ahora todo lo que vemos son árboles y más árboles. Buscamos un lugar en el que acampar y lo encontramos en cuando el bus para y se estaciona. Todos bajamos y le damos el visto bueno al lugar, es decir no hay mucho que escoger, es un bosque, no un hotel.

-¿me pregunto si habrá un oso cerca hoy? –dice Owen -. ¿No sería gracioso que hiciera sonido de osos y que ellos vinieran?

-jajaja eso sería tan gracioso –dice la chica loca de Izzy.

-ni se les ocurra par de tontos –les advierte leshawna con el dedo.

-ejem! –toso para llamar la atención de todos -. Bien, escuchen, bridgette, geoff, Duncan y yo armaremos las tiendas de dormir, trent y gwen vayan a por leña para la fogata que haremos esta noche, Dj y Leshawna preparen lo que cenaremos esta noche y por último y no menos importantes Owen eh Izzy vayan a explorar un poco el terreno y no atraigan a osos a nuestro campamento ¿entendieron? –miro a todos -. Bien, en marcha.

-por última vez Courtney –dice gwen -. No necesitamos a una monitora –le miro mal y ella a mí.

-escúchame bien gwen yo….

-está bien gwen –interviene Trent -. Court tiene razón y tú también, necesitamos madera para hacer la fogata esta noche.

-bien! Como sea –dice molesta gwen. Trent va tras ella cuando se adelanta en busca de madera en el bosque.

-¿cuál es su problema? –digo.

-no le hagas caso y vamos hacer las tiendas –me dice bridgette.

Geoff, Duncan, bridgette y yo empezamos a armar las tiendas. Soy una genio armando tiendas, así que las terminamos de hacer en un tiempo record, Dj y leshawna preparan la parrilla para hamburguesas que será nuestra cena de hoy, gwen y trent traen la madera y veo que gwen ahora está mejor de humor, bueno a menos eso parece, creo que es porque ha pasado buen tiempo con trent asolas.

-Duncan pásame los sacos de Dormir –le digo.

-toma –me los da. Entro en la que será nuestra tienda y extiendo dos sacos de Dormir para esta noche -. Hermosas vistas –oigo decir a Duncan a mi detrás.

Estoy ágatas en la tienda cuando noto que Duncan se me pone encima. Me empuja el trasero con sus caderas y caigo tumbada encima de los sacos de dormir. Me acorrala con su cuerpo y empieza a balancear sus caderas y a restregar su empalmada erección contra mis nalgas. El cuerpo entero y la sangre se me calientan por dentro.

-al estilo perrito nena –me susurra maliciosamente en el oído -. Ya está bien de ir provocándome –¿provocarle?

-Duncan quítate de encima –intento sonar molesta pero falló estrepitosamente cuando suelto un jadeo a la vez que me embiste de sorpresa.

Se restriega sin piedad a través de sus vaqueros y noto como la punta de su pene sobresale y provoca en mi excitación. Sin querer mis caderas empiezan a seguir el ritmo del balanceo de las caderas de Duncan. Se me entrecorta la respiración cuando noto que una de sus manos me acaricia mi zona intima.

-Duncan, para por favor, sabes que no podemos –maldigo mil veces al periodo.

-hubiera sido excitante follar en la tienda –me libera.

-no seas grosero –le reprendo por su lenguaje. Sale de la tienda y yo también.

-tienes las mejillas rojas –se burla.

-y tú al canario erecto –apunto a su bragueta.

-mierda! –me rio cuando se gira para acomodarse su paquete enorme de hombre que tiene entre las piernas -. Bueno, ¿qué hay de cenar mujer? muero de hambre –frunzo el ceño.

-ya sabes que esa frase no es digna de una respuesta –le lanzo una mirada asesina -. Además de eso se encargan Dj y Leshawna.

-voy a ver que han preparado –se va.

-definitivamente le tengo que educar y enseñar buenos modales a la hora de hablar conmigo –niego con la cabeza.

-¿te puedes creer lo que me acaba de decir geoff? –bridgette aparece enfadada.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que monto tiendas como un chico! –me grita molesta.

-¿no? ¿Enserio? –pero que poco tacto ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso a una chica y menos a su novia?

-sí, y luego me dijo que no soy delicada –se cruza de brazos molesta.

-Duncan también me soltó una burrada hace nada, hombres, ¿es que no piensan antes de hablar?

-son unos tontos –se ríe.

-cierto –me rio.

La tarde empieza a caer, Duncan enciende la fogata con un mechero que saca de sus vaqueros. Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y Dj nos entrega en platos de plástico una vistosa y suculenta hamburguesa con queso, beicon, tomate, cebolla, lechuga y pepinillo. Todos alabamos la hamburguesa de Dj y el solo dice que su madre le enseño a cocinar y que la hamburguesa solo es una muestra de lo que puede hacer. Goeff y Duncan beben una cervezas mientras yo hablo con izzy y bridgette, es una chica loca, pero me cae bien, a veces. Trent no le quita ojo a gwen y ella está más que encantada de estar a su lado. El manto de estrellas se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas y empieza a hacer un poco de frio, así que nos ponemos unos abrigos que cada uno trajo para la acampada. Owen saca dulces de malvaviscos. Cada uno pincha el malvavisco en un palo y lo derretimos en el fuego de la fogata.

-que buena idea venir, se está bien aquí, fuera de la contaminación de la ciudad –dice gwen.

-pues a mí me asusta estar en el bosque –admite bridgette

-tranquila bridgt yo estoy aquí –geoff la abraza.

-estar en el bosque me recuerda a una historia terrorífica que escuche una vez –dice serio Duncan.

-increíble cuéntala viejo –dice geoff con una sonrisa.

-¿están seguros? porque la historia es bastante terrorífica –dice Duncan.

-si cuéntala, me encantan las historias de terror –dice gwen con una sonrisa.

-si cuéntala viejo! –dice owen.

-bien, pero después no digan que no se los advertí –pongo los ojos en blanco, que exagerado -. Una noche muy parecida a esta….

Mientras Duncan va relatando la historia la noche avanza. Dj empieza a temblar, bridgette tiene los ojos asustados pero intenta ocultarlo, geoff está sumamente callado lo cual es muy raro del fiestero, leshawna se muerde las uñas, trent escucha atentamente igual que geoff, owen se llena la boca de malvaviscos nervioso, izzy también, gwen no parece asustada, parece encantada y yo simplemente estoy algo escéptica, pero interesada por cada palabra que sale de la boca de Duncan.

-y de repente escucharon un tap tap tap aun lado del auto –continua Duncan -. La chica empezó a asustarse, incluso el chico se estaba empezando a asustar, así que encendió el auto y lo acelero, cuando regresaron a la casa de la chica ella abrió la puerta y grito! –todos nos pegamos un susto -. Porque ahí colgado de la manilla de la puerta estaba el Garfield ensangrentado….dijeron que el asesino seguía vivo, vagando por el bosque, él podría estar en cualquier parte, tal vez incluso….!AQUI!

-¡….aaaaaahhhhhh….! –gritamos todos cuando Duncan saca un Garfield y nos amenaza con ello.

-wuuuuuaajaaaahhh –se ríe siniestramente en nuestra cara.

-Duncan! Eso no fue nada gracioso –me pongo frente a él con las manos en las caderas.

-oh si fue! Ojala hubiera una cámara para que vieran sus caras de susto chicos jajaja –se burla.

-eres tan…..

-ha sido genial! –gwen se acerca y Duncan la recibe con un choca esos "5"

-gracias, al menos alguien aquí me sabe apreciar –dice él. ¿Pero qué demonios dice?

-¡ah! –grito asustada cuando escucho aullar a un lobo.

-tranquila nena –me dice Duncan. Le miro y sin querer eh ido a refugiarme entre sus brazos. Le sonrió enorme cuando me lo dice.

-no sé si podre dormir esta noche –Dice Dj.

-tranquilo viejo, solo es una historia –le dice amablemente trent.

-blanquito eso no se hace –leshawna riñe a Duncan.

-como sea –a mi hombre oscuro y peligroso le vale lo que le digan.

-trent trajo su guitarra –dice gwen -. Quizás deberías tocar algo para calmar y suavizar el ambiente.

-bueno yo….-trent se pone tímido -. De acuerdo gwen –le sonríe.

Trent va al bus y vuelve con su guitarra en la mano. Se sienta en medio y los demás estamos a su costado. Empieza a tocar una canción tranquila y romántica, de esas a las que a las chicas nos gusta oír cuando estamos depres y queremos que nos levanten el ánimo. Gwen está embelesada totalmente. Uau, sí que le gusta mi amigo.

-ha sido genial –dice bridgette.

-gracias –dice humildemente trent.

-toca unas de tus composiciones –le digo.

-no se –trent se rasca la cabeza pensativo -. ¿Y qué tal si toco _Butterfly Fly Away? _

-no! esa no! –digo rápidamente.

-vamos Court –me sonríe trent -. Hazlo por mí –me dice.

-no pienso cantar esa canción –me niego.

-¿qué canción? ¿De qué hablan? –dice gwen. Miro a Duncan y veo que se ha puesto serio.

-Courtney y yo compusimos _Butterfly Fly Away _cuando estábamos en la primaria –dice trent.

Le miro y le sonrió. Si, recuerdo perfectamente aquel día, trabajamos mucho en la letra, pero tan solo éramos unos niños y trent apenas sabia tocar, pero lo hacía bastante bien. Compusimos la canción para mi madre, fue un regalo que se nos ocurrió a mí a él para su cumpleaños. La letra es muy cursi, muy personal y me da pena cantarla delante de mis amigos.

-vamos Court –me anima trent -. Por los viejos tiempos, ven siéntate a mi lado.

-de acuerdo.

-Yiah! Concierto privado! –nos vitorea geoff.

-está bien, pero solo una vez –digo levantándome y sentándome al lado de trent.

-¿lista? –me pregunta trent preparado para empezar con los acordes.

-lista.

La tierna melodía que sale de los acordes de la guitarra de trent inunda el aire y es casi mágico, es melancólicamente hermoso.

(solo canta Courtney)

Tú me arropabas y apagabas las luces

Me mantenías sana y salva en las noches

Las niñas pequeñas dependen de cosas como esas

Me cepillaste mis dientes y peinaste mi cabello

Tuviste que llevarme a todas partes

Siempre estabas ahí cuando miraba hacia atrás

Tuviste que hacerlo todo sola

Hacer una vida y hacer un hogar

Debió ser tan duro como pudo ser

Y cuando no podía dormir por las noches, asustada de que las cosas no me salieran bien

Tú tomabas mi mano y cantabas

Oruga en el árbol como te preguntas quien vas a ser, no puedes ir lejos, pero siempre puedes soñar, deseo que puedas y que hubieras podido

No te preocupes y abrázame fuerte

Prometo estar ahí cuando vuelvas algún día

Mariposa vuela muy lejos

Mariposa mueve tus alas, no te puedes quedar, toma tus sueños y haz que todos se hagan realidad

Mariposa vuela muy lejos

Mariposa x3

Mariposa vuela muy lejos…..

Término de cantar y los recuerdos de mi madre, de tía Amanda, vienen a mí, ella hizo tanto por mí. Por aquel entonces papa, tío bruno, no era su esposo, si no su novio, y sé que le supuso un reto mantener una relación con una mujer con una niña pequeña a su cargo y eso que no era hija suya, sino la hija de su hermana fallecida. Pero papa quería mucho a mama y terminaron casándose años más adelante y adoptándome a mí como a su hija. Recuerdo que cuando le cante esta canción mi madre se puso a llorar. Es muy sentimental y emotiva.

-vaya a sido muy bonita, no sabía que sabias cantar Court –dice bridgette.

-bueno es un talento que dejo aparcado –me limito a decirle. En eso Duncan se levanta y se marcha -. ¿A dónde va?

-compadre a dónde vas! –le grita geoff.

-necesito estar solo!

-Duncan….-me levanto -. Voy con él –le digo a los demás. Me apresuro para alcanzarlo, veo que trepa por un árbol enorme -. Duncan! Baja de ahí! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porque te has ido?

-vete –me dice secamente -. Quiero estar solo –parece enfadado, pero ¿porque?

-no, voy a subir.

-como quieras, no pienso ayudarte –se limita a decir.

Y como mono araña trepo por el árbol y me siento junto a él, en el brazo grueso del tronco del árbol, no me dice nada, solo me mira.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

-sí.

-¿porque?

-porque no me gusta nada como miras a trent, me enfurece –oh, ya veo, esta celoso.

-Duncan ya te eh dicho miles de veces que….

-no me gusta la forma en la que él te mira, estoy empezando a pensar que lo quieres, puedes llamarme loco u obsesivo, pero estoy en mi derecho de ponerme infernalmente celoso porque eres demasiado sexy y hermosa para mí, no solo estoy celoso de trent, cualquier tipo representa una amenaza, me gustaría que solo fueras para mí, me siento muy protector y posesivo contigo, nunca lo eh sido, solo contigo –pestañeo atónita.

-yo….-me ruborizo.

-eres mía, solo mía –eso ha sonado tan mezquino, pero también lindo.

-Duncan, trent no me gusta y si le miro así es porque le quiero con cariño de hermana nada mas –me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara -. Si me conocieras mejor no te pondrías celoso.

-me pondría celoso igual –confirma el.

-deberíamos conocernos más el uno al otro.

Duncan frunce el ceño molesto y no sé porque. Siempre lo hace cuando le digo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, hablar, odio que no quiera eso porque sé que le molesta.

-apenas se de ti y cuando quiero saber algo tu siempre frunces el ceño –digo molesta -. ¿Porque te comportas así? Te cierras y eso me irrita.

-¿de verdad quieres saber porque me molesta eso?

-sí.

-pues porque no quiero contarte nada que tenga que ver con mi pasado, sé que te mueres por saber cosas de mí, pero preferiría que no la supieras, además sabes mucho de mí, ninguna otra chica sabe más de mí que tu Courtney.

-los fantasmas de tu pasado vendrán por mí, sé que es eso lo que piensas, pero no me importa, yo solo quiero saber más de ti, sea lo bueno o lo malo Duncan.

-¿y que me dices de ti?

-¿qué pasa conmigo?

-exiges mucho, pero yo también quiero saber de ti ¿sabes?

-de acuerdo, hagamos un juego –me mira sin entender -. Yo te contare algo de mi personal y tú harás lo mismo, yo uno y tu otro, ¿entiendes? Lo que sea, lo que te apetezca, pero solo si es verdad, ¿trato echo? –Duncan encarna una ceja pensativa.

-Trato –genial! -. Empiezas tú –bueno, lo que sea por hacerle hablar.

-cuando tenía dieciséis años, en el instituto, me presente para una prueba en el teatro, logre el papel pero fue saboteando a una chica que me caía mal, heather, otra chica que me caía mal se lo conto a la chica que sabotee, ella se vengó tirándome un bote lleno de pintura en pleno acto, fue bochornoso, no me sentí orgullosa de lo que hice en aquel momento pero creo que me lo merecía –rio nerviosa y hago una mueca de disgusto -. Se llamaba Britney britt, era una compañera de mi equipo de debate en el instituto –era una especie de rival que no me llegaba a los talones, solo el sarcástico chico de la india Noah paquet.

-la princesa tiene un lado oscuro eh –se burla.

-calla, es tu turno.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que tengo hermanos? –asiento con la cabeza -. Mi hermano mayor Nathan me gasto una broma pesada, puso una trampa para ratones en mis tortitas del desayuno, en cuanto di el primer bocado el maldito chisme atrapo mis labios, parecía tener a dos enormes gusanos peleando en mi boca –Duncan se toca los labios y frunce el ceño al recordar -. El muy cabrón lo grabo y lo colgó en la pag de mi instituto –me tapo la boca para ahogar una risa.

-me toca –digo -. Tuve una mala experiencia con las tortitas y la gelatina verde, odio la gelatina verde, me da asco, me recuerda a los mocos de la nariz, egs –Duncan sonríe al ver mi gesto de asco -. Participe en una competición de comer tortitas gigantes y al parecer a algún graciosillo le pareció divertido poner una bomba de gelatina verde en mis tortitas gigantes, me estallo en toda la cara, Salí corriendo y gritando como loca _ah! Gelatina verde! Quítenmela! Quítenmela! _Ojala hubiera encontrado al responsable.

-¿le temes a la gelatina verde y a las tortitas gigantes?

-ni se te ocurra burlarte porque te tirare del árbol –le amenazo con el dedo.

-bien nena –me sonríe burlón -. ¿Sabes lo que a mí me aterra? Las figuras de cartón tamaño real de Celine Dion, son aterradores –se estremece al pensarlo -. Tu turno –me dice.

-no, de eso nada, sigues tú, fue muy corto –digo.

-eso es trampa nena.

-como sea, sigues tú.

-bien, haber, casi siempre en toda mi etapa adolecente me las pasaba saliendo y entrando en un reformatorio, tuve una araña que se llamaba escrufi, a los dieciséis geoff y perdió el conejo mascota de Dj y yo lo remplace por otro y….

-más despacio, no corras tanto, ¿que de un conejo? ¿Una araña? ¿Reformatorio?

-no pienso repetirlo.

-no puedo creer que le buscaras un nuevo conejo a Dj, eres un buen chico –la verdad es lo que más me llamo la atención de su rápida historia.

-¿qué? No lo soy –se cruza de brazos.

-si lo eres, eres muy agradable, solo utilizas esa coraza de tipo duro para intimidar a la gente, pero por dentro eres un chico lindo –le sonrió.

-como sea, solo fue un tonto conejo –intenta hacerse el machito -. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Duncan me sonríe y me abraza. Nos quedamos en silencio. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras el rompe el silencio apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo nocturno, hacia las estrellas. Me cuenta que Chester le enseño algunas cosas de astrología cuando navegaban por el espacio aéreo dentro del globo aerostático. Le escucho atenta y embelesada, la verdad todo lo que me cuenta ya me lo sé, como por ejemplo donde está la osa mayor y la osa menor, pero le dejo que se luzca eh intente impresionarme, porque sé que quiere y lo está haciendo por eso y aunque no lo estuviera haciendo seguiría atenta a cada cosa que me está diciendo.

-las estrellas son hermosas –suspiro y me acurruco más a su cuerpo -. Tú y yo mirando las estrellas, es perfecto.

-tú y yo tomados de la mano viendo las estrellas –entrelaza su mano a la mía y le miro.

-ahora quiero que mi hombre oscuro y peligroso me bese bajo las estrellas.

-¿pensé que era tu Dunkyto? –me rio cuando lo dice.

-cierto, perdona, Dunkyto bésame bajo las estrellas –se lo pido.

-con mucho gusto princesa….

**Olas! Olas! Olas! *O* oh oh oh oh! Recuerdos Viejos de TDI seguro les sera muy conocido xD. Adoro DxC! Aquí hay amor pero del bueno! Aunque a veces no queda muy claro cuando estos dos se pelean xD. Bueno espero que guste la verdad. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: ¿han visto que vamos por el reviews N 163? ¿Llegaremos al 200? Alguien quiere ganar? Alguien! Alguien!? xD solo recordatorio. **


End file.
